Made of Scars
by IceQueenRia
Summary: He knew Blaine had been taunted at his old school, but didn't realise how brutal it had been, he hadn't even stopped to think about it as he was so preoccupied with his own situation. As he slowly learns the truth, Kurt realises he got off easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary: He knew that Blaine had been taunted at his old school, he just didn't realise how brutal it had really been, he hadn't even stopped to think about it as he was so preoccupied with his own situation. As he slowly learns the truth, Kurt realises he got off easy.**

**Notes: I'm British, so British spellings will be used, and British terms/phrases will probably creep in as well, if that bothers you, don't bother reading.**

**If you don't like Glee, you're in the wrong place, so get lost you moron.**

**If you don't like the pairing, read something else you idiot.**

**If you don't approve of homosexuality, hide your homophobic head in shame you pathetic excuse for a human being.**

**Fellow Gleeks and Klaine fans, you are wonderful people, I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 1**

On his first day at Dalton Academy, Kurt felt a little out of sorts. Everything was so much different from what he was used to at McKinley. The building itself was grander, tastefully decorated and clean. It was styled in such a way that Kurt felt as though he shouldn't touch anything for fear of causing damage.

Then there was the swarm of students, all looking the same to him in their uniforms. While he was used to seeing demonstrations of unity at McKinley, such as the jocks with their letterman jackets and the Cheerio's, the seeming lack of individuality jumped out at him and made him cringe.

Although he appreciated a good blazer, being denied the opportunity to show off his splendid wardrobe throughout the school day was heartbreaking. The school uniform had yet to make him feel as though he belonged. For the moment, it only served to make him feel like he'd left a key part to his colourful personality back in McKinley's choir room.

The complete lack of girls was another change he was struggling to adjust to. There was no variety of different fragranced perfumes in the air, no girlish laughter over inane gossip, no girls' bathroom for him to use to spare him the discomfort of being around other males. Most importantly, there was no Mercedes.

Without his best girl on his arm, Kurt felt like he was missing a huge part of himself. His confidence was painfully absent without Mercedes there to encourage his talents.

As the day progressed, he noticed good things too. There was no need for an outfit change. Nobody had tripped him up or shoved him into a locker. Hurtful words were not attacking his ears, and disgusted judgemental looks weren't being thrown his way.

The Dalton boys didn't sneer if he maintained eye-contact for longer than a second, they didn't move away if he stood nearby and they didn't look upon him with hatred, didn't treat him like a freak.

The school was as safe as Kurt had hoped it to be, the fear that had been clinging to him for so long had vanquished its hold. He could relax, he could smile and finally he could breathe. Yet at the same time, he couldn't quite be himself. As accepting as the school and its students were, the uniform stripped every single one of them of a piece of their identity.

"Hey new kid." Blaine greeted coming up behind Kurt with a smile. "I see you remembered your jacket this time." He commented jokingly, referring to their first meeting and Kurt's abysmal attempt at spying. "How are you holding up on your first day?"

"It's different." Kurt answered looking around the large corridor they were stood in. "It'll take some getting used to. But I'm coping… I think."

"Don't worry, you'll feel at home in no time." Blaine assured him, nodding a hello as a fellow student passed them by. "So, you ready for your first Warbler rehearsal?"

"I've been looking forward to it all day." Kurt replied honestly as he followed Blaine into the choir room. "I understand that you guys have a whole different dynamic to New Directions, and I know it will be different, but at least it's something I'm comfortable with, something that I love."

"Did I hear something about love?" David asked teasingly as he stepped towards them as they entered the room. "Has Blaine managed to make you fall in love with him already?" He pinched Kurt's cheeks playfully but quickly backed up when he saw Kurt's affronted look. "I'm sorry." David said hastily.

"You'll have to excuse David." Wes said with a roll of his eyes and clapping his friend on the shoulder. "He lacks all respect for people's personal space."

"As well as their privacy." Blaine added. "He never knocks…"

"Or says please…" Wes said.

"Or thank you…" Nick chipped in.

"He talks with his mouth full…" James mentioned.

"Has no shame about breaking wind…" Blaine grimaced.

"And lacks the ability to pick his dirty underwear up off the floor…" Wes listed.

"In fact, he simply has no form of social etiquette whatsoever." Blaine told Kurt as David shrugged off all their comments about him. "In conclusion, David's a nice guy, just a little bit rude."

"Most shocking of all is that he actually has a girlfriend." James mused. "How he managed to land himself a girl is a complete mystery to me."

"A mystery I believe I have solved." Wes said knowledgeably. "David's girlfriend is either a fabricated story he conceived, or she's a complete troll."

"Shelly is _not _a troll." David defended. "And she's not fictional thank you very much."

"In that case she must be deaf, blind and dumb." Wes retorted with a laugh.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a good catch." David insisted as he punched the Asian boy lightly on the arm. "Definitely better than you."

"No way." Wes scoffed slinging an arm over the taller boy's shoulders and turning them so they were both facing Kurt. "Kurt, you're obviously a gentleman of fine taste, you be the judge. Who's better looking, me…" he sent Kurt a wink. "Or David?" He asked turning his nose up at the other boy.

"Are they being serious?" Kurt asked quietly looking to Blaine.

"Unfortunately, yes." Blaine answered with an amused smile. "Just give a name so we can start practice."

"Um…" Kurt hesitated uncomfortably looking between the two boys, both of whom were blowing him kisses, shooting him flirty winks and tensing their arms in attempts to show off what muscle they had. "Neither of you are really my type."

"We're not asking for a date," David said. "We just wanna know who you find more attractive. Now come on, just say my name and confirm what we all know is true. No need to worry about hurting Wes' feelings, he's perfectly used to rejection by now."

"Seriously Kurt, these two are stubborn." Blaine told him. "They won't let rehearsal begin until you give a name."

"Very well, you're both equally as good looking as each other." Kurt said hoping that would be enough to get him out of what he was finding to be a very awkward situation.

"No Kurt, that's not good enough." Wes replied. "You have to choose."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt looked to Blaine for help, but the handsome boy simply laughed at his expanse.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, his hip cocking out to the side and his hand moving to rest there. "David is marginally better looking."

"Yes, that's my boy!" David cried in triumphant as he pulled a startled Kurt into a one-armed hug. "Screw you Wesley."

"Don't call me Wesley." Wes grumbled as he barged David with his shoulder before taking his seat at the council members' table and banging his gavel to formally announce the start of practice.

Sitting down beside Blaine, Kurt thought over the past few minutes and how he had easily fell into his trademark hand-on-hip diva pose. He smiled slightly, starting to think that maybe the uniform didn't strip away his personality as he had initially thought.

XXX

Over time, life at Dalton became less befuddling. After a first few weeks of struggling with his studies, Kurt had caught up and was getting straight A's. Though he had been slightly disheartened not to be given a solo at Sectionals, something he suspected was personal on Wes' part for him naming David as the better looking of the two, Kurt had been elated that both the Warblers and New Directions would be going through to Regionals. He had made friends, and though they didn't replace his old ones, they did ease the pain of missing them.

Of course, he visited his friends and family in Lima as often as he could, but he had an entirely different life now. Although he was in a much happier mindset away from McKinley and Karofsky's torment, he still didn't feel completely satisfied.

After feeling so lonely for so long, Kurt desperately wanted to be held in someone's arms, as well as be tangled up with somebody in bed. Although he had met a number of gay students at Dalton, a couple of whom had shown an interest in him, there was only one person Kurt had eyes for.

He wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend. The two constantly flirted and Kurt was hardly being subtle with his affections for the older teen, but anytime Kurt tried to do something that could transform their friendship to a relationship, Blaine would make a hasty excuse to leave.

Blaine's behaviour confused him. It seemed like he returned Kurt's feelings but refused to act on them. Growing frustrated with Blaine's mixed signals, Kurt stormed into Blaine's dorm room one night determined to find out where they stood with one another once and for all.

He made quite the entrance, slamming the door heavily behind him for added effect. Blaine, who had been sat at his desk studying, looked to Kurt in shock before standing to face him.

"Kurt, have you forgotten how to knock?" Blaine asked.

"Just be quiet, Blaine." Kurt snapped and Blaine looked taken aback. "Now, I realise I'm no expert in the field of relationships, but even I can tell that what we have is what most would label as messed up."

"We're friends, Kurt." Blaine told him. "How is that messed up?"

"Ssh, I told you to be quiet." Kurt replied as he took to pacing Blaine's carpet. The room was small but tidy and Blaine was one of the few students who didn't have to share. "You say we're just friends, you give me inspirational talks and thoughtful advice, acting like you're my mentor rather than my equal, but then you contradict all that behaviour by flirting with me and buying me coffee and… I can't deal with these silly mind games anymore. Either you want to be with me or you don't."

"It's not that simple." Blaine sighed.

"No Blaine, it _is _that simple." Kurt argued. "I know I've been through a lot. Everything that happened with Karofsky was horrible but… I'm stronger for it. I'm not some fragile doll; I won't break if you kiss me. You don't have to worry about me not being ready for a relationship because of Karofsky's abuse, because I _am_ ready. What happened at McKinley is in the past, it no longer matters. So can we please just concentrate on the present?"

"It's not that simple." Blaine repeated sounding irritated this time as he massaged his temples. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Kurt demanded. "I'm not a little kid, Blaine."

"Well you're certainly acting like one." Blaine told him and Kurt froze in his pacing to stare at Blaine in shock, never hearing such a harsh note to his tone of voice before. "Just… just drop it ok. I really don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not leaving this room until you explain yourself to me." Kurt replied stubbornly as he sat on Blaine's bed, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded over his chest. "You can't just be flirty with me one minute then dismiss me the next, that isn't fair to me, especially after everything I've been through…"

"Oh shut up, just shut up!" Blaine roared at him, seizing his text book from his desk and launching it across the other side of the room. "Not everything is about you, you selfish little bitch! What about me? What about what I've been through?"

"I… I…" Kurt stuttered with his eyes cast downward. He'd never seen Blaine lose control like that and quite frankly it scared him. "I'm sorry."

"Get out." Blaine ordered in a cold whisper.

"Blaine, please, let's just…" Kurt tried.

"I said GET OUT!" Blaine yelled throwing the desk chair to the floor and Kurt quickly fled.

He raced down the corridor towards Wes and David's room, banging urgently on the door. It was Wes who answered and he shot Kurt a look of concern upon seeing how shaken he was. He stepped aside to let him in and David looked up from his playboy magazine.

"What happened?" Wes asked guiding Kurt to his bed while David tossed his magazine aside and joined them.

"I'll go get Blaine." David offered.

"No." Kurt said quickly and the two boys shared a confused look, their worry increasing. "He… I… I've _never_ seen him like that."

"Like what?" David asked. "Was he naked?"

"David." Wes hissed clipping the boy round the back of the head.

"What? I was only asking." David mumbled.

"Just try not to speak for a few minutes." Wes advised him before turning his focus back to Kurt. "What happened with Blaine, is he ok?"

"It's my fault." Kurt answered. "I made him angry. All I wanted was for us to be together. He was driving me mad with all the flirting… the flirting was real wasn't it, I didn't imagine that did I?"

"It was real." Wes assured him. "We've all been waiting for you two to get together."

"I don't see that happening any time soon." Kurt said. "He probably hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you." David told him. "Blaine's totally into you. Just the other day I walked in on him jacking off over footage of you performing that Single Ladies routine."

"David, remember that thing you were doing a minute ago? Not talking, go back to doing that." Wes instructed. "Look, it was just a fight Kurt. Give Blaine time to cool off and he'll apologise then everything will be fine."

"He called me a selfish little bitch." Kurt said despairingly, not liking how those words tasted on his tongue, though they hurt a thousand times worse as they echoed in his head.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Wes replied.

"But he's right." Kurt groaned. "I've been making this whole situation about me. I thought he wasn't making a move because he didn't want to rush me. He told me that not everything was about me, so there must be something to do with him, something I don't know."

"You mean he hasn't told you about…" David began but Wes slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"What's going on, what don't I know?" Kurt asked.

"Keep your damn mouth shut." Wes warned David, it was a little harsh, but Kurt sensed that the situation was serious enough to warrant such a tone. "Not many people know about Blaine's past. He doesn't want everybody knowing his business, just like you don't. David and I are amongst the few people that know about Blaine's back-story. Judging by the look on your face I'd guess he hasn't told you any of this."

"All I know is that he was taunted back at his old school." Kurt answered. "He didn't elaborate on the matter. I didn't even ask. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself over my own situation." He added guiltily.

"Well if Blaine's told you nothing else about it, he must have his reasons." Wes said gently. "He's my friend, he trusted me with knowledge about his personal life, and I'm not going to betray that trust by telling you what I know." Kurt nodded in understanding. "But, when he's calmed down, maybe you can ask him yourself. He might tell you."

"But he might not." David added.

"I feel so awful right now." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine's probably feeling shitty too." David shrugged as if that would make Kurt feel better.

"Any advice on what I should do?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, not yet." Wes said. "Just wait till tomorrow. Everything will be ok, I promise."

"Thanks guys." Kurt said appreciatively to both of them before making his way back to his own dorm room, wondering about what Blaine had been through at his old school.

**So… my first attempt at Klaine… worth continuing?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, but if somebody would like to give me full ownership of the series, or of Darren Criss, then I certainly won't object.**

**Thanks for such a great response to the first chapter of my first Klaine fic. Clearly, I have decided to continue… so, here we go…**

**Chapter 2**

Come morning, Kurt was a nervous wreck. Despite Wes' assurances that Blaine would be back to his normal self after a night's sleep, Kurt still worried that things would be awkward between them. Blaine was the best friend Kurt had at Dalton; he sincerely hoped his behaviour the night before hadn't ruined that friendship.

He set about his morning routine, moving quietly so as not to wake his roommate, Jake. Not having slept much, he took great care when applying his make-up so he could conceal any evidence of bags under his eyes. Satisfied that he looked as fresh as he normally did, Kurt headed down to breakfast, offering a friendly hello to Jake who was just crawling out of his bed.

As each step took him nearer to the breakfast hall, Kurt felt his nervousness increase. He fretted over whether or not he should march straight up to Blaine and apologise, or if he should wait for Blaine to come to him. After selecting himself a red juicy-looking apple for breakfast along with a helping of toast and a cup of coffee, Kurt scanned the hall and his eyes instantly landed on Blaine sat next to David and opposite Wes. He took slow steps towards their table before hovering by the seat next to Wes, not sure if he was welcome to sit down.

"Morning, Kurt." David greeted cheerfully through a mouth full of cornflakes, bits of cereal spraying across the table.

"Can I join you?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he tried not to cringe at David's lack of table manners.

"Of course." Wes answered presenting him with a comforting smile.

Still feeling tense, Kurt sat down in the seat beside Wes and took a careful sip of his coffee. For the moment, he avoided Blaine's eye and concentrated on nibbling on a slice of his buttered toast.

"So, David," Wes said looking pointedly at his friend. "Shouldn't you and I go and do that thing?"

"What thing?" David asked obliviously as he shovelled down another spoonful of cereal.

"You know, that _thing_." Wes replied with a kick to David's shin.

"Ouch!" David yelped glaring at the Asian boy. "Oh right," He said as realisation dawned on him. "That _thing_, yes I remember, that _thing_ that we have, which is a _thing_ we must do… right now." David stood up and Wes rolled his eyes before standing up himself. "Do excuse us Blaine, Kurt," David continued. "Wes and I need to go do the… _thing_."

"Come on, David." Wes sighed grabbing hold of the taller boy's arm and leading him away. "We really need to work on your subtleness and discretion."

As their two companions headed away, Kurt cleared his throat, hoping the action would relieve some of his discomfort. The action failed, and his uneasiness ended up lodged by his windpipe instead, making it difficult for him to breathe properly.

"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked casually and Kurt forced his eyes up to look at him.

"Very well, thank you." Kurt lied. He had in fact been tossing and turning all night, his mind replaying the way Blaine had shouted at him and called him a 'selfish little bitch', as well as contemplating what could have happened in Blaine's past that the other boy didn't want him to know. "Yourself?" He asked.

"I slept great." Blaine answered with a very forced smile.

Kurt nodded in acceptance though he didn't believe the boy's words for a second. Just one glance to the purple circles dusted beneath Blaine's eyes told Kurt that Blaine had slept just as poorly as he himself had done. Kurt of course knew how to apply concealer to cover such things, Blaine apparently did not.

They continued to eat in silence, Blaine chewing on his sausages and Kurt crunching on his apple. He wanted to say something to the dark-haired boy, apologise, but he couldn't find his voice.

"I was out of line last night." Blaine spoke up and Kurt swallowed his current piece of apple before looking to him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry if I scared you." He settled one hand atop of Kurt's and Kurt felt a familiar tingle spread up his arm.

"Forget about it." Kurt replied. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. I had no right to burst into your room and act like a selfish little bitch." He quoted Blaine's words in a joking manner, hoping to alleviate the tension, but judging by the look on Blaine's face, he didn't see the humour. "Sorry." Kurt said meekly as Blaine drew his hand back. "Clearly too early to joke about our first serious argument."

"I should never have called you that." Blaine sighed rubbing his eyes a little and slumping in his seat in a most un-Blaine-like manner.

"On the contrary, I think it was probably something I needed to hear." Kurt responded and Blaine straightened up as he took a gulp from his drink.

"I still feel terrible." Blaine said.

"You look it too." Kurt teased and Blaine shot him a look of mock hurt. "The circles around your eyes are not at all flattering and the purple totally clashes with your uniform."

"Well I'm very sorry to offend your eyes in such a way." Blaine told him with a mock scowl.

"So… are we done fighting now?" Kurt asked shyly.

"We're done." Blaine assured him with a charming smile that made Kurt's knees weak and his cock hard. He was immensely thankful for the bagginess of his school trousers.

XXX

Although Kurt and Blaine had talked things over a little at breakfast, Kurt still felt a little tentative around the older boy. He tried to disguise his awkwardness as best as he could but he wasn't sure if he was completely successful. It didn't help that he could sense hints of unease from Blaine as well, not to mention David with his foot-in-mouth syndrome which only served to increase the level of tension between Kurt and Blaine. Wes was around trying to calm it but he could only do so much.

The Warblers' rehearsal also proved to be somewhat of a challenge. By demand of Wes' choreography, Kurt and Blaine had to stand close by one another and they both messed up on more than one occasion, mumbling out hasty apologies and avoiding eye contact any time they accidentally brushed arms or stood on one another's foots.

As Wes ordered them to stop and took a few moments to bash his head against the wall so he didn't take his frustrations out on anybody else, whispers broke out amongst the other Warbler's, all of them discussing what could be up with Kurt and Blaine. Although they were whispering, Kurt and Blaine could still hear most of their words which certainly didn't help matters.

"Why don't they admit their feelings and just shag already?" James asked. "All this sexual intension is driving _me_ mad."

"Maybe they're shy." Nick suggested.

"Haven't you seen the way they usually flirt with each other?" James questioned. "Half the time I expect them to rip each other's clothes off and go at it in public."

"Maybe one of them suffers from premature ejaculation." Nick shrugged. "My bet's on Blaine."

"I do _not _suffer from premature ejaculation." Blaine stated for all to hear, effectively putting a stop to the whispered conversations around them.

Nick then looked to Kurt with an eyebrow raised in question. "And neither do I." Kurt clarified. "Wes, if I may? I propose that we simply resume rehearsing."

"Good idea." Wes agreed finally ceasing in his literal head-banging. "Are you two ready to perform to the best of your ability now?"

"Of course." Blaine answered shooting Kurt a slightly awkward but fully apologetic look as he moved back to his position.

"Kurt, you ready?" Wes asked.

"Always." Kurt replied determined to stay professional as he moved to stand beside Blaine.

"Good, positions everybody!" Wes ordered with three loud claps of his hands.

"I say we lock them in a room until they fuck each other's brains out." James said, not even bothering to whisper. "We might get rid of the tension that way."

"James, this is Warbler practice, it isn't an opportunity to gossip about other people's private lives." Wes reprimanded.

"He's got a point though." David mumbled, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Wes.

"Don't encourage him." Wes warned. "Alright boys, on the count of three. One… two… three."

As soon as rehearsal was called to an end, Kurt grabbed his things and made a hasty exit, his cheeks flushing as he recalled all the things the others had whispered about himself and Blaine.

Reaching the safety of his dorm room, Kurt strode in and let out a sigh of relief as he sagged onto his bed.

"Wes acting like Hitler again?" Jake asked in amusement having heard plenty about Wes' behaviour when it came to the Warblers.

"Not exactly." Kurt replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Blaine give you a boner again?" Jake sniggered. Like the rest of the school, Kurt's roommate was acutely aware of Kurt's feelings for Blaine.

"No." Kurt answered as he pulled his head up to glare at the back of Jake's head; he desperately wanted to put a comb through Jake's shaggy blonde hair but he'd yet to convince the other teen to allow such a thing. "But the entire Glee club took time to discuss the sexual tension between Blaine and myself. Suggestions were even made of locking the two of us in a room until we… you know." Kurt coughed awkwardly finding the topic of discussion embarrassing.

"Maybe you should." Jake replied as he added a few sentences to the essay he was working on. "Perhaps then I wouldn't have to hear you moaning Blaine's name in your sleep."

"I. Do. Not. Moan." Kurt retorted.

"Yeah you do." Jake grinned, looking at Kurt in amusement through his green eyes. "Oh, oh, Blaine… you're so big…" He stood up to face Kurt and tried to imitate his voice. "Oh sweet Armani, right there… touch me, Blaine, oh touch me… yes, yes, harder, faster, you're such a big boy… oh Blaine, I want you so bad, take me!"

"I never knew you felt that way about me, Jake." Blaine commented calmly from the doorway.

Kurt, who had noticed Blaine sneak in but opted not to inform Jake of such a fact, blushed slightly and Jake jumped in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I don't like to be too obvious about these things." Jake shrugged seemingly unbothered by the situation. "Don't you just hate it when two people so obviously want each other? Especially when neither of them will man up and do something about it." He kept an innocent expression on his face before seating himself at his desk to continue with his homework.

"Kurt, can we talk?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "In private." He added.

Kurt looked to Jake who sent him a look that clearly stated he wasn't leaving. Sighing, Kurt stood up and stripped off his jacket and tie before walking to the door so as to follow Blaine to his room.

"Hey," Jake called before they could leave. "If things get serious make sure you kids use some protection."

"Oh look Jake, there's a window." Kurt pointed out. "Why don't you go jump out of it?"

"Better yet, I'll push him." Blaine offered which only made Jake laugh.

"I love you too, boys." He replied before they walked down the corridor in silence, heading for Blaine's dorm room.

They stepped inside and Blaine shut the door before gesturing for Kurt to sit on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked trying to act casual though he was sure his nerves were apparent.

Before Blaine could answer, they were interrupted by David who skipped inside laughing about a successful prank on Wes.

"That's great, David." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. "Now could you give us a few minutes, Kurt and I wanted to have a private conversation."

"Oh sure, go ahead." David told them. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"David, get out." Blaine ordered.

"Don't be rude." David pouted.

"David, could you please leave me and Blaine to talk?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Of course I can." David replied with a bright smile. "See, Kurt knows how to treat a guy." He said as he passed by Blaine. "That's why you're my favourite gay." He added to Kurt before exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed again, Blaine locked it so they wouldn't have any further interruptions.

"I love the guy, I do." Blaine said. "But sometimes I really just want to strangle him."

"Yes, David can be a little trying." Kurt agreed. "So, I suppose the whole talking element is due to come into play now?"

"Indeed it is." Blaine replied calmly. He looked at the space beside Kurt on the bed before opting to sit at his desk chair. He saw the slight hint of hurt flash across Kurt's face and though it made his stomach twinge in guilt, he didn't make mention of it or move to sit beside the countertenor. "I feel as if I owe you yet another apology." Kurt's head snapped up in confusion. "Warbler rehearsal," Blaine explained. "The way everybody was talking about us, that was awkward and uncomfortable and I'm sorry you had to experience it."

"Honestly, it's fine." Kurt shrugged as he traced the pattern on Blaine's duvet with his slender fingers. "They were just messing around." He excused even though they both knew their fellow Warblers had been entirely serious. "They had a point though." Kurt dared to say as he chanced a glance at Blaine, noticing how he tensed up a little at his words. "Look Blaine, I don't want you to get mad at me again, but… can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that I'm the only one feeling this?"

"No." Blaine answered, his hands placed neatly on his knees as he looked down at his feet.

"So if I have feelings for you," Kurt said. "And you have feelings for me… why are we nothing more than friends?"

"It's complicated." Blaine sighed as he fiddled with the cuffs of his blazer.

"Yes, from what I understand of these things they usually are fraught with drama and complication." Kurt replied with a wry grin. "Did Wes tell you that I went to him and David last night?"

"David blurted it out actually." Blaine answered. "But Wes gave me a clearer version of events."

"Are you ready to tell me about what happened at your old school?" Kurt asked. "You know you can trust me. I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't judge you for it."

"I do trust you." Blaine told him. "But… I don't think I'm ready to tell you about my past yet."

"Will you ever tell me?" Kurt asked.

"When I'm ready." Blaine nodded. "But I'm afraid I can't give you a precise date. It was nearly two years before I told Wes and David."

"Well what about us?" Kurt questioned tentatively. "Being friends with you is great but… I want more. I understand you have a past, and I suspect it isn't at all pleasant, but whatever happened won't stop me from wanting to be with you. Maybe… maybe we could go out this weekend. Just you and me… on a date?" He asked looking at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"As much as I want to… no." Blaine answered and he had to look away from the devastated look on Kurt's face. "Before we can ever be a couple, you have to know about my past. And since I'm not yet ready to tell you, we can't be together like that. That may sound selfish, but that's my decision and I'm not backing down on this. If we were in a relationship, I'd feel pressured to tell you sooner than I'd like and that isn't fair to me. But… I don't expect you to wait for me. It's a mystery to me why you're even interested in me like that in the first place. I'll always be your friend, Kurt. So, if you wanted to date other guys, I'd completely understand and I'd be happy for you. Insane with jealousy to be true, but I'd force myself to make nice with the lucky guy and wear a smile for you."

"I don't want anyone else." Kurt replied. "I'm prepared to wait for you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Blaine advised. "Besides, I know for a fact Daniel's planning on asking you out. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Anything else you need to say to me tonight?" Kurt asked not looking at him.

"That's it." Blaine answered quietly as he dug his nails into his knee caps so he could refrain from throwing himself at Kurt and begging him to stay in his room forever.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do." Kurt said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He managed it fairly well, but his tone came out bitter and cold as a consequence. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said by the door, managing to inject some warmth into his voice accompanied by a friendly smile, a smile that was wasted since Blaine wasn't looking.

"Enjoy your night." Blaine responded, his voice giving no indication at all as to what was going on in his head.

After Kurt had left, Blaine locked the door again, resting his forehead against the wood for a while. Part of him longed to wrench the door open and run after Kurt, pull him into his arms and kiss him with the utmost passion. However, he ignored that desire and sat at his desk, occupying his mind with facts and figures as he engrossed himself in his History assignment.

As he readied himself for bed, a pair of black sweats and a long sleeved black t-shirt, his thoughts drifted to his one and only ex-boyfriend. The relationship with the older teen, Devon, had started off really well. While Devon was older and more sexually experienced, Blaine was a virgin. Because Devon had already had sex on more than one occasion, Blaine felt pressured into giving himself up to him, even though Devon had never once said or done anything to pressure him in any way.

Of course, in order to have sex, Blaine felt it necessary for Devon to know about his past. His reaction had not been a good one. In all honesty, Blaine's delivery of some of his past was a little dramatic. Throwing such things at Devon unexpectedly had no doubt freaked him out, thereby causing such a bad reaction which led to their break-up.

It wasn't until just before Devon graduated that the two of them spoke again. Devon apologised for his reaction and Blaine assured him there were no hard feelings. The older teen also advised Blaine to confide about his issues with at least one friend. After an equally awkward but civil goodbye, Blaine had decided to follow Devon's advice. It was then that he told David and Wes, though he made sure not to do it in such a dramatic fashion and ease them into it.

He had been so scared that they would freak out as Devon had initially done, that they would judge him and never speak to him again. Tears had streamed down his face as he told them his story. The two had been silent as they listened and David had sobbed along with him through most of it while Wes had been silent before congratulating Blaine on his bravery for telling them.

The thought of telling Kurt was even more frightening than the prospect of telling Devon, Wes, David or his parents or indeed anybody else had ever been. There was no way he could predict how Kurt would react, and that level of uncertainty troubled him. As desperately as Blaine longed for them to be together, it wouldn't be fair to start a relationship with Kurt until he knew who he was really dating. For Kurt only knew the Blaine that showed on the surface. He didn't know the Blaine beneath the confident exterior, charisma and charm. He didn't know the messed up teenage boy beneath the sound advice and wisdom. He didn't know the scared little boy who dressed up in a grown-up's clothes preaching about 'courage'. And when Blaine finally found his own courage to show Kurt the parts of him he didn't know, there was a chance Kurt wouldn't like him at all.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Chapter 3**

He tried not to think about how much he wanted to be with Blaine, but it was no easy task. In fact, Kurt was beginning to think it was impossible. It certainly didn't help his situation when the other Dalton boys made too loud comments about Kurt and Blaine's relationship, or lack of. The entire student body, as well as some teachers, were all waiting for the two of them to become an item.

"Why couldn't Blaine be ugly?" Kurt asked Jake as the two studied together in their room. "If he wasn't so gorgeous I wouldn't be so in love with him."

"That's really shallow." Jake told him.

"I know, but you aren't any different." Kurt pointed out. "I've heard the way you talk about girls. You won't even speak to a girl unless you rate her seven out of ten for looks."

"Yeah but I'm a straight guy, being shallow is expected." Jake shrugged. "You're gay; you shouldn't be so obsessed with looks."

"That's ridiculous." Kurt retorted with a roll of his eyes. "You're very fortunate I know you're not homophobic or I'd have to kick your lopsided behind for such a rude comment."

"My ass isn't lopsided." Jake said confidently. "And you could never take me in a fight."

"Sure I could, I'm a hair puller." Kurt replied. "And I'll have no reservations about scratching your eyes out or biting your testicles off."

"Ouch, you gays are into some kinky shit." Jake laughed. "I bet you and Blaine would be really feisty in bed."

"Well from the looks of things I'll never find out if your prediction is true or not." Kurt sighed. "He refuses to be with me until he's told me personal stuff about his past, but he won't tell me any of it until he feels he's ready."

"That's his decision." Jake shrugged. "You should respect it."

"I do respect it." Kurt insisted. "I just don't like it. Have you any idea how difficult it is just to be near him? When he's close by all I want to do is kiss him."

"From what you moan in your sleep you wanna do more than kiss him." Jake sniggered.

"Oh shut up." Kurt huffed aiming a kick at Jake's chair which only served to amuse the shaggy haired blonde further.

XXX

As challenging as it was to be so close to Blaine yet unable to touch him in the ways he wanted to, Kurt continued to put himself through the unbearable torture. Any time the two would find themselves gazing into one another's eyes a fraction too long, Kurt's heart would speed up and he'd struggle to breathe. Just the simplest of touches from Blaine, a hand on the shoulder, a playful dig in the ribs, would make Kurt's knees go weak. He'd watch Blaine perform, and Kurt melted every time, just like he did when he first met Blaine and watched him perform 'Teenage Dream'.

Then any time Blaine would look away from him, thereby severing any eye-contact, Kurt's heart would clench painfully before falling to rest somewhere in the knots of his intestines. Every time Blaine's hands were not innocently touching some part of Kurt's body, his flesh would itch to feel the touch of the older boy. And if Blaine wasn't singing, or speaking, or smiling, or if he simply wasn't in Kurt's line of vision, then Kurt would feel cold, frozen.

He didn't want to pressure Blaine into revealing his past horrors before he was ready, but Kurt was not known for being a patient being. It was beyond agonizing to face Blaine every day with the knowledge that they shared romantic feelings for each other, but for the time being, they could not act upon them.

Kurt could not kiss Blaine if he wanted to, or knot his fingers in Blaine's dark curly locks, or strip him of the blazer he always wore to view and explore the body hidden underneath. He didn't know what Blaine looked like without clothes on, but Kurt was sure the boy must be perfect. It took all his self-control not to pin Blaine against any available surface, strip him, and kiss, touch and lick every inch of his skin.

Teenage boys battling with lust and desire was no laughing matter. Countless nights, Kurt would lock himself in the bathroom, hand on his dick and fist in his mouth to stifle the moans that threatened to sound. He was sure Jake knew what he was doing, but his roommate never commented on it. In return, Kurt made no mention of the times when Jake would lock himself in the bathroom before emerging with a satisfied look on his face.

He called Mercedes on a regular basis, revealing all his frustrations to her. She listened attentively and made reassuring comments, but she couldn't solve his problems for him. Although the two friends were both talented singers and had an incredible sense of style, neither of them were experts in the field of relationships. They often tossed ideas around about what Blaine's past demons could possibly be, but until Blaine was ready to talk to Kurt, they would never know how near or far they were from the truth.

"Maybe he's a superhero." Mercedes suggested on the phone one night.

"Really 'Cedes?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow she couldn't see. "It sounds like you've been spending a lot of time with Brittany."

"Well I have." Mercedes answered. "More than I ever used to anyway. Now that you're not here anymore I'm talking to everybody from Glee club more frequently. I really miss you baby."

"I miss you too." Kurt sighed. "You're still my best girl, you know that right?"

"Well duh," Mercedes laughed. "You're at an all boy's school, Kurt, there's no way any girl could replace me."

He laughed along with her for a while before listening to her talk about the sleepover she'd had with Rachel, Tina and Quinn. Hearing about their night caused an ache in Kurt's chest. He really missed having his slumber parties with Mercedes. Sometimes they would invite Tina and Quinn when she had been living with Mercedes, but usually it was just the two of them and that's the way Kurt had liked it best.

"It feels like I haven't seen you forever." Mercedes said mournfully. "You need to get your skinny white boy ass down here and visit us all again."

"I'll be down this weekend." Kurt told her. "I promise."

"You'd better be." Mercedes replied and Kurt could hear the smile in her voice. "And make sure you look hot, I'm not having you on my arm in the mall if you're wearing that Dalton uniform. For you, it's tight pants or nothing, not those baggy things."

"I assure you Mercedes, I will look positively fabulous." Kurt answered her. "Only the best for my favourite girl."

"That's the attitude of my favourite male diva." Mercedes laughed. "I wish we could talk longer but my Spanish homework won't do itself." She said apologetically.

"I'll call you tomorrow, 'Cedes." Kurt said.

"Great. I can't wait to see you this weekend." Mercedes responded before they made their goodbyes and hung up.

A fond smile formed on Kurt's lips as he thought of Mercedes and the rest of New Directions. A sigh soon spilled from his mouth as he thought of how much he missed them, his dad and Carole too. He lay back on his bed thinking about his friends and family. Being away from home was not easy, but he knew he was safer in the walls of Dalton Academy than he was at McKinley with the threat of Karofsky constantly hanging in the air.

"Hey you." A voice said from the doorway and Kurt looked over to see Blaine leaning casually against the door frame. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied and Blaine stepped fully into the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

"You look troubled." Blaine observed as he perched on the edge of Jake's bed.

"I'm just feeling a little homesick." Kurt explained. "It's silly."

"Not at all." Blaine told him. "We all have our moments when we miss our families. I'm afraid that's something that will never fade, but it does get easier in time."

"Once again, thank you for your soothing words of wisdom." Kurt teased and Blaine ducked his head a little to hide the light blush. "So, what brings you to my room on this spectacularly uneventful evening?"

"Do I need an agenda to see the most gorgeous friend I've ever had?" Blaine asked with a charming smile that quickly fell when Kurt frowned at him.

"Don't say things like that." Kurt said as he sat up straight on his bed, feet on the floor. "Not unless you're going to shove your tongue down my throat afterwards."

"Sorry." Blaine apologised. "I know our situation is… awkward."

"Would it really be so terrible if I just kissed you now?" Kurt asked staring deep into Blaine's eyes.

"No, kissing you could never be terrible." Blaine answered.

"So…?" Kurt questioned as he moved gracefully across the room to sit beside Blaine. "Why can't I?" He rested his forehead against Blaine's, their lips not quite touching as they shared their breath.

"Because I'm still not ready." Blaine told him in a whisper. "I don't want to jeopardise the friendship we have."

"I don't want to either." Kurt replied quietly. "I want to improve it." He lifted one hand to rest on Blaine's cheek.

"We might destroy it completely." Blaine said as his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in to the comfort of Kurt's hand. "If you knew the truth about me, about what I've been through, I fear you'd never look at me in the same way again."

"Impossible." Kurt told him. "You'll always be perfect to me."

"Oh Kurt, I am far from perfect." Blaine replied opening his eyes again. "You shouldn't worship me the way you do, I'm not worth it. Most of what you know about me is an act. Before coming to Dalton, I sculptured myself a mask to prevent people from seeing the real me. If I step out of costume and reveal myself to you, then you'll probably be disappointed."

"Just one kiss?" Kurt asked hopefully as one of Blaine's hands wrapped around his wrist that was joined to the hand that was stroking Blaine's cheek. "Something to hold on to while I wait for you to be ready to tell me everything."

"If I kiss you once I don't think I'll be able to stop." Blaine breathed.

"That's fine with me." Kurt responded.

The two boys gulped simultaneously and Kurt darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, Blaine's eyes followed the movement.

"Please?" Kurt begged.

Unable to resist, Blaine closed the gap between them and brought their mouths together for the first time. Kurt's lips parted for him and their tongues introduced themselves to one another, shy and slow at first before their pent up desire broke out. Their tongues sparred passionately and moans and whimpers slipped out, neither boy knowing or caring which sound came from who. Kurt's fingers knotted themselves into Blaine's gelled back locks while Blaine manoeuvred Kurt so that he was straddling his lap. One hand travelled up to the back of Kurt's neck, the other rested at Kurt's lower back, just above his ass.

The moment was broken by Jake entering the room and clearing his throat. Gasping for breath, Kurt and Blaine detached their mouths from one another and Kurt climbed off of Blaine's lap. He kept his eyes fixed on Blaine, but Blaine would not return the eye-contact. He simply wiped a drop of spittle from his bottom lip as he left the room.

"My bed?" Jake asked looking at Kurt.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled. "Just happened."

"So, how was it?" Jake asked curiously.

"Amazing." Kurt answered still struggling to get his breath back. "I need to…"

"Use the bathroom." Jake finished knowingly with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Kurt snapped before making his way to their shared bathroom so he could relieve himself of the erection Blaine's kiss had given him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 4**

At breakfast the following morning, Kurt found David sitting at a table alone, Wes and Blaine nowhere insight. Carrying his tray over, Kurt sat beside his friend who was building a house out of his pancakes, syrup running all over his hands and fingers.

"Hey Kurt." David greeted, displaying a mouthful of chewed up pancake as he spoke.

"Morning." Kurt replied. "So where's Wes?" He asked casually.

"I'm guessing that question really means where's Blaine." David said, thankfully with his mouth empty this time.

"Ok, you got me." Kurt admitted. "So, where is he?"

"They're both in Blaine's room, just talking." David answered him. "So the two of you kissed huh? How was it?"

"Blaine told you about that?" Kurt asked flushing a little while David simply grinned back at him as he carved windows into his pancake house. "What did he say about it? Was he mad? Was I a terrible kisser?"

"Judging by the love struck expression on his face and the tent in his pants I'd say it was a more than satisfactory kiss." David told him with a wink. "And he was a little mad, not at you, just at himself for allowing it to happen. He's supposed to be keeping a strict friendship barrier with you, not playing tonsil tennis."

"Really David, you have a natural gift to make kissing sound so utterly romantic." Kurt deadpanned. "Honestly though, are you sure he's not mad or upset?"

"Relax, everything will work out fine." David told him as he dug into his pancakes. "Tru' m' K'rt." He said through his food.

Kurt pulled a face of disgust wondering if David could outdo Finn in an eating contest.

XXX

Inside Blaine's room, Blaine was lying face down on the mattress clutching a pillow over the back of his head, muffling to Wes about what an idiot he was. Sitting at Blaine's desk chair, Wes remained still and silent as he waited for his friend to run out of insults for himself. Initially, he had tried to comfort the shorter male by dismissing all the unfavourable things Blaine said about himself, but that only made Blaine insist that he was all of those things and worse so Wes left him to his verbal onslaught.

Finally, Blaine either ran out of vocabulary, or possibly oxygen, Wes wasn't entirely sure which but he decided to seize the opportunity to speak up.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over a kiss." Wes said as he pressed the tips of his fingers together in a Mr. Burns-like fashion. "Not only do you and Kurt share romantic feelings for one another, but you are both teenage boys, hormones control many of your actions."

"But I don't want to have my words and actions dictated by my… libido." Blaine replied as he rolled onto his back and pulled the pillow off his face. "I'd much prefer for my head to make all of my decisions as soon as I've had appropriate time to consider all possible consequences and then decided whether or not it's worth the risk."

"If you are adamant that you will only act with certain behaviour if you approve it as acceptable in your brain first then you will lead a highly boring and unfilled life my friend." Wes told him. "Sometimes you have to be spontaneous and do things just because they feel good. Let your heart guide you, follow the path created by the footsteps of your soul and allow yourself to get lost at times, live a little Blaine. Have fun, you know that three letter word."

"I have fun." Blaine insisted. "And who are you to lecture me, Mr. Everything-Must-Be-One-Hundred-Percent-Perfect-Or-Else-We-Shall-All-Perish-Because-Nothing-Is-More-Important-Than-Being-In-Perfect-Unison-While-Performing-With-The-Warblers?"

"You're over exaggerating." Wes replied calmly. "Besides, The Warblers only account for one part of my life. Perhaps I'm a little uptight in that particular area…"

"A little?" Blaine sniped with a scoff causing Wes to frown.

"However," Wes continued in a louder speaking tone with a slight glare to the boy on the bed. "I'm very relaxed about everything else."

"Just tell me what to do here Wes." Blaine almost begged.

"It's not my place to offer you instruction as to how you should deal with personal aspects of _your_ life." Wes replied. "Key word, _your_. I'm not your conscience Blaine and you're old enough to make your own decisions."

"At least tell me what you'd do in my situation." Blaine sighed. "Perhaps hearing your opinion will open my eyes up to an option I've not yet considered."

"Very well." Wes agreed moving to join Blaine on the bed. "If I were you, I'd look at myself in the mirror while preaching about the importance of courage and being comfortable in your own skin for who and what you are, then I'd find Kurt and tell him about my past."

"It's not that easy," Blaine interjected. "Have you any idea what it took for me to be able to tell you and David? Telling you about that was scarier than coming out to my parents or singing in front of thousands of people or… or anything else I've ever done. The idea of telling Kurt is even more terrifying than it was to tell you and David."

"I know it isn't easy." Wes said gently. "But if you really want a proper relationship with Kurt then he needs to know. I know you say you're not ready, but the longer you wait the more difficult it will be."

"What if he hates me?" Blaine asked suddenly sounding childlike, a total contradiction to the haunted look in his eyes that should not burn in the irises of one so young. "What if he's ashamed of me, disgusted?"

"Then he doesn't deserve your friendship let alone your love." Wes answered without hesitation. "And David and I will be here to help you through the heartache. But that won't be necessary. Everybody at this school can see that you and Kurt belong together, the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. Surely you've noticed?"

"Of course I have." Blaine said. "The way Kurt looks at me… nobody else has ever made me feel like that, so beautiful, amazing and… like I matter. I never want that look to change. I always want him to look at me in that way. Is that selfish?"

"Not selfish." Wes replied with a shake of his head as he patted Blaine's kneecap lightly. "Kind of sappy and a little cheesy, but it's not selfish. Honestly, I think the two of you should have some private time together so you can tell him. Maybe not everything at once, but you have to start letting him in at some point. Tell him your story piece by piece, and when you've got him up to speed, the two of you can begin to write the next and hopefully happier series of chapters."

"If I told him," Blaine said. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"_When_ you tell him." Wes corrected sternly. "And the beginning is usually the best place to start. Breakfast?"

"Not hungry." Blaine responded.

"I don't care." Wes said as he stood up before hauling Blaine off the bed. "You need to eat, come on."

"Thanks Wes." Blaine said as they made their way to the breakfast hall. "I'm really glad you're my friend."

"Most people are." Wes smiled. "I am pretty incredible."

XXX

The weekend came, and as promised, Kurt returned to Lima so he could visit Mercedes. As they waltzed through the mall together, Mercedes relayed to him all the gossip he'd been missing at McKinley. He smiled in triumph upon learning that Sam had gotten himself a haircut as well as returning to his natural brown hair colour.

"You see, I told you his hair was not natural." Kurt said smugly. "Once again Kurt Hummel has been proven correct."

"And you'll never guess what Quinn and Santana did when they had a night out together." Mercedes teased.

"Please tell me we don't have another teen pregnancy or two on our hands?" Kurt asked wondering how his departure from the Glee club could possibly lead to Quinn and Santana having nights out together.

"No preggos." Mercedes assured him. "But Santana goaded Quinn about being a little-miss-goody-two-shoes, she even compared her to Rachel…"

"Ouch, I don't imagine Quinn responded very well to such a comparison." Kurt commented.

"You should have seen her face." Mercedes laughed. "After that, Quinn was determined to prove that she could be a bit of a bad girl, that's how they ended up going out together one night. They had a few drinks at some seedy bar where the owners don't ask for I.D, and then they went to a tattoo shop…"

"Oh Gaga, please tell me the story ends there." Kurt begged. "The thought of Quinn marring her perfect skin is just too upsetting."

"Sorry." Mercedes apologised and Kurt winced. "Quinn got a little devil tattooed on her shoulder and Santana got an angel."

"Quinn got a devil?" Kurt asked in shock. "And Santana got an angel?"

"I know right." Mercedes replied as she pulled out her cell phone to show Kurt photographic evidence. "They're lucky their Cheerio uniforms cover it up or Coach Sylvester would have kicked them off without a second thought. Then she'd have probably blamed it on Mr. Schue somehow and tried to disband the club… again. So, what's happening with you white boy?"

"Ok, don't be mad that I didn't tell you sooner," Kurt began and Mercedes narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I wanted to tell you straight away but I think this particular conversation calls for a face-to-face as opposed to on the phone or through text."

"Oh damn, this is gonna be good." Mercedes realised before pulling Kurt to sit beside her on a bench near a set of escalators with great enthusiasm. "Tell me, tell me, tell me." She chanted excitedly as she stomped her feet on the ground while simultaneously slapping her hands on her knees.

"Blaine and I kissed." Kurt told her and Mercedes' mouth fell open in shocked delight before she threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

"That's so amazing," She exclaimed pulling back. "Did he use tongue? Are you guys dating now? Did you see stars or fireworks?"

"Whoa, slow down, Mercedes," Kurt answered taking her hands and rubbing his thumbs over her skin to clam her down. "It was just a kiss. Yes, he used tongue, no we're not dating… at least not yet and no stars or fireworks, I think that's either just a girl thing or a pretty fabricated lie to use in Chick Flicks and Rom-Coms."

"Wait, this Prince Charming kissed you but he hasn't even asked you on a date yet?" Mercedes questioned clearly unimpressed. "Boy, that is so messed up."

"He isn't ready to be with me yet." Kurt defended. "Obviously telling me about his past is a huge obstacle for him. I don't want to risk what we could potentially have by pressuring him to tell me sooner than he'd like. Although all this waiting around for him to be ready is driving me insane, even if it's only been for a short time."

"Hasn't he told you anything?" Mercedes asked. "Not even a little hint as to what's been so terrible in his life?"

"Nothing." Kurt sighed. "For the time being, the Blaine Anderson story is a mystery to me."

XXX

After his day with Mercedes, Kurt returned home for dinner with his family. They talked about how Kurt was settling in at Dalton, and Burt amused them all with a story about Sandy Ryerson coming into the shop to have his car fixed. Finn spoke up about his relationship with Rachel, looking to his mum for answers as to why girls were so difficult to understand.

"Got any plans for tomorrow, buddy?" Burt asked as he cut into his meat.

"I was hoping to help you out at work," Kurt replied. "It'd be nice to spend some time together, just you and me."

"Sounds perfect." Burt told him with a grin.

The following morning, Kurt was up bright and early and eager to go to work with his dad. It had been so long since he'd gotten his hands dirty. Although he was very conscious about taking care of his skin and keeping his hair and clothes perfect, Kurt loved fixing up cars. Working with his hands provided him with a creative outlet that was different to that of singing and dancing. He also liked to think that it was a skill that spared him from falling straight into the typical gay stereotype, there was much more to Kurt Hummel than just his sexuality. The time spent with his dad was also a great joy, a common interest they both shared.

He and his dad had tried to get Finn involved one time, but the consequences had been disastrous. Mechanics were definitely not on Finn's list of skills and talents.

The two Hummel men had been hard at work for a little over two hours when a familiar voice called Kurt's name in obvious surprise.

"Wow, I never thought I'd witness one Kurt Hummel dressed in overalls with messy hair and oil smeared across his face." Jake commented in amusement as he stepped out of his car and into the garage.

"Tell no-one." Kurt replied with a glare.

"Friend of yours, Kurt?" Burt asked looking between the two teens.

"Dad, this is Jake," Kurt introduced. "He's my roommate at Dalton. Jake, this is my dad, Burt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jake said politely with a nod. "You've raised a fine son there."

"That I have." Burt agreed. "You can't date him." He said pointedly clutching the wrench in his hand in a threatening manner as though preparing to use it as a weapon.

"Dad, please, Jake's straight." Kurt said in embarrassment. "Honestly, the good ones are always gay, that alone should make it clear that Jake doesn't share my preferences."

"Maybe you're convincing me to explore a side of myself I'd never considered before." Jake suggested with a wink, seemingly unfazed by Burt's warning glare.

"How very comedic." Kurt applauded sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Jake swaggered towards him with a smirk, going into what Kurt referred to as his 'Puck' mode. There were times when his roommate reminded him strongly of Puck, and then a few minutes later he could put him in the mind of Artie, occasionally he'd get so enthusiastic that Kurt was forcibly reminded of Mr. Schue. Kurt had often wondered if Jake perhaps suffered from a personality disorder that simply hadn't been diagnosed. "Please know now that if my dad decided to mount your head on the wall I will not try to convince him otherwise."

"Seriously Kurt, you can't date this kid." Burt said eyeing Jake with disapproval. "Just look at his shirt." He added in a whisper.

Kurt rolled his eyes upon realising his dad's immediate dislike for his friend was down to the team name splashed across the chest of his shirt.

"Sports." Kurt scoffed before stepping towards Jake's car. "Problem?" He asked.

"The engine keeps making funny noises." Jake told him before sounding out an impression of it.

"Probably just needs oiling." Kurt said knowledgably as he lifted the hood up to take a look.

"I'll leave you to it kid." Burt said clapping his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Jake, it was terrible meeting ya."

"Thank you?" Jake responded in confusion as Burt moved away to another customer's vehicle. "Is he always like that?" He asked Kurt in a whisper.

"Not always." Kurt shrugged as he set to work, Jake standing nearby and watching him. "He's usually quite the charmer when he meets any of my girls; boys however are a different matter. Being his only son, and gay, my dad's very protective of me. He almost treats me like I'm a little girl sometimes."

"Irritating?" Jake asked.

"Incredibly." Kurt answered with a huff.

"But you love him anyway." Jake stated knowingly.

"More than anything." Kurt smiled as he leaned his upper-body further into the car's engine.

"Hey Kurt, look at me." Jake said and Kurt looked back at him over his shoulder and Jake snapped a photo of him on his phone. "Haha, great shot."

"Please delete that." Kurt groaned returning his attention to the vehicle.

"No way." Jake laughed. "I need this as evidence; the guys at school will never believe you're capable of being not perfect looking unless I show them the proof." Hearing another click that indicated another photo being taken, Kurt turned back to focus a glare upon his roommate. "Just a little something to send to Blaine." Jake smirked and Kurt blushed as he realised the other boy had probably just taken a close up photo up his ass while he was bent over the car.

"I officially hate you." Kurt told him.

"Love you too." Jake replied. "Platonically of course." He added hastily when Burt shot him a dirty look from across the shop.

XXX

Back at Dalton, Blaine could be found in his dorm room along with Wes and David, his two friends trying to advise him on how best to bring up his past into a conversation with Kurt. Their ideas were interrupted by Blaine's phone beeping, alerting him to a new text message. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise upon seeing it was from Jake. Opening it up, he almost chocked on his own spit when he saw the photo and Jake's message explaining what the photo was of.

"Wow." Blaine breathed wondering how Kurt's ass could look so delectable in the overalls he was wearing; the material so tight that Blaine could tell the boy wore no underwear beneath them.

Wes and David exchanged a look of curiosity before David lunged himself at Blaine, crushing him to the bed, and Wes tackled the phone out of his grip so he could see what had made Blaine blush so intensely.

"Oh my." Wes coughed awkwardly tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Eager to know what all the fuss was about, David took the phone from Wes so he could take a look.

"Not bad." David said approvingly. "Not bad at all. I may be straight but I wouldn't say no."

"Back. Off." Blaine retorted with a frosty look as he snatched his phone back. "Kurt's mine."

"No he isn't." David pointed out. "And he'll never be yours if you don't make a move already."

"I kissed him." Blaine reminded the taller boy.

"Yeah, and you haven't made proper eye-contact with him since." David said. "And I know for a fact that Daniel kid is going to ask Kurt out when he sees him next. If you don't hurry up then Kurt might see what other candy is available and see if he likes the taste."

"Candy? Taste?" Blaine asked and soon wished he hadn't when David mimed giving a blow-job.

"You need to tell him." Wes said sensibly. "Or at least start to."

"I will." Blaine answered in a small voice. "When he gets back."

"You better make sure you see him before Daniel." David told him seriously.

"Kurt wouldn't agree to a date with _Daniel_." Blaine responded. "Would he?" He asked looking to Wes in concern.

"I really couldn't say." Wes said unhelpfully. "But just in case, David and I can distract Daniel and keep him away from Kurt until the two of you have talked."

Blaine smiled gratefully as he tugged nervously at the cuffs of his sleeves, a growing sense of nausea sweeping through his body over the prospect of revealing his most intimate and shameful secrets to Kurt.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 5**

It was Sunday afternoon which meant that Kurt would be in his car on the drive back to Dalton Academy. Pacing the length of his room, Blaine kept twisting his neck to glance at the time of clock. He dragged his hand through his dark curls in frustration when he looked to see that only a minute had passed by when it felt like an entire hour to him. Of course, time often had a cruel habit to drag by when one was feeling particularly anxious or stressed.

He knew he needed to relax, but there were very few things that calmed him down. Letting out an irritated growl when he saw that only fifteen seconds had ticked by, Blaine looked about his room for something to provide a much needed distraction while he waited.

In a few quick steps, Blaine crossed the room and picked up his guitar. Sitting at his desk chair, he draped the instrument across his lap and ran his thumb across the strings, listening carefully to the sound to ensure the guitar was in tune.

Satisfied with what he heard, he worked his fingers expertly along the strings and strummed out a tune. Opening his mouth, he began to sing but stopped playing after a few lines. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought of another song. Once again, he started to play but didn't get very far before giving up. The same thing happened a few more times before he placed his guitar back in the corner of his room. It simply wasn't working as a useful distraction. All the songs that sprang to his mind reminded him of Kurt somehow.

There was no homework for him to do as he'd completed his assignments already, so he selected himself a book, Harry Potter, and tried to lose himself in the world of word. For the first time ever, the magic of J.K Rowling's much beloved story failed him. He couldn't focus on the pages before him or even fantasize about playing the boy wizard in a musical adaptation of the book.

Placing the book carefully on the shelf along with the others in the Harry Potter series, Blaine glanced to the clock again. Not even fifteen minutes had passed.

Standing in front of his mirror, Blaine smoothed out his hair, cleared his throat then fixed a charming smile onto his face. He shook his head then put on a more serious expression. Hands behind his back, he tried to practice what he wanted, or more accurately _needed_, to say to Kurt. His usual articulate vocabulary evaded him and all he could manage were a few 'um's' and 'er's'.

Turning away from his reflection, Blaine picked up his phone checking to see if there were any messages from Kurt. There were none. Tucking his cell phone away, he exited his room and strode down the corridor walking purposely to Wes and David's shared room. He passed Jeff along the way and greeted him with his normal politeness and charming smile.

Reaching his friends' room, Blaine knocked twice on the door before stepping inside when he heard Wes' call of 'come in.' Door closed, he allowed the smile to slip from his face and dropped his shoulders, effectively looking shorter than he normally did.

"You look nervous." David observed.

"Oh well spotted." Blaine said a little snidely.

"Just try and relax." Wes advised. "Worrying so much will only cause you stress."

"And stress will make you wrinkle pre-maturely and Kurt won't fancy you as much." David added.

"Ignore him." Wes said clapping Blaine on the shoulder and directing him to sit on the bed. "Would you like to watch a movie? That might help take your mind off things. Or I could give you a back rub." He offered.

'Say no.' David mouthed warningly. 'He hurts.'

"No thank you." Blaine told Wes. "I just… I just wish Kurt was here already. At least then the agony of the wait would be over and I'd be moving on to dealing with the rejection and heartache when I saw the disgust in his eyes."

"That isn't going to happen." Wes assured him.

"You can't know that for certain." Blaine pointed out.

"I have an idea," David spoke up and the other two looked at them warily. "Obviously you're very tense. The best way to relax is to go and jack off. Once you've blown your load you'll feel really good. It always works for me."

"Yes, and you never bother to be quiet about it." Wes muttered. "Sometimes you don't even have the courtesy to lock yourself in the bathroom; you just do it in your bed."

"My bed's more comfortable than a tiled floor." David defended. "And you don't have to look or listen."

"I try not to." Wes replied. "But it isn't easy when you're so loud and you kick the covers off so I have a full and unwanted view."

"You like seeing it really." David told him as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Hey Blaine, I don't suppose you'd like a roommate?" Wes asked turning to the shortest of the three boys.

"For the thousandth time, I am not taking David off of you." Blaine said. "He's all yours."

"You hear that Wessy?" David asked with a large grin. "I'm all yours. You're stuck with me forever and ever."

The three continued to talk and joke around with one another, and it provided the distraction Blaine had so desperately needed. He even stopped clock watching as he laughed in amusement as he watched Wes and David chase each other around the room trying to slap one another on the ass.

Finally, when David had Wes pinned to the floor, his trousers and pants around his ankles as David spanked him, Blaine realised that Kurt ought to be arriving within the next ten minutes or so. He told the pair on the floor that he was going to wait outside for Kurt then left them to it, hearing Wes yelp as David delivered a particularly loud slap to his left butt cheek.

Standing outside, Blaine shivered a little, wishing he had thought to put a coat on. His long-sleeved shirt may have covered his arms, but the material was very thin and there was a strong wind. Still, he gritted his teeth together and continued to wait in the cold; Kurt was worth it after all.

A genuine smile formed on Blaine's face as he recognised Kurt's car pulling in and he jogged over to meet him as he parked up.

"You're back." He grinned as Kurt stepped out of the car and he caught him in a hug.

"You're freezing." Kurt replied as he felt Blaine's cold cheek against his neck.

Blaine smiled sheepishly as he helped Kurt with his bags on the way up to the school. Kurt chatted happily about his time spent with his family and friends and Blaine listened attentively as he tried to pluck up the courage to invite Kurt to his room so they could finally talk.

Walking through the corridors, Blaine waited for a pause in Kurt's speech that he could take opportunity of. When it came, he turned his eyes to the floor and rushed to get the words out.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Kurt apologised. "Though I'm fluent in English, French and Spanish, the language of Blaine is nothing but gibberish to me." He teased.

"I was hoping you and I could…" Blaine began when a shadow fell over them and a voice interrupted.

"Good to see you back, Kurt." Daniel said, his attention solely on the countertenor and completely ignoring Blaine. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was great, thank you." Kurt smiled a little stunned by Daniel's appearance.

"Could I steal you for a moment?" Daniel asked as he looped his arm through Kurt's and led him away. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

Finding himself being steered away, Kurt threw a hasty 'see you later' to Blaine as Daniel took them to a private hallway. He stood in front of Kurt, a few inches taller than the porcelain skinned boy, and raked his eyes over Kurt's slender form before smiling.

"Do you have Warbler practice tomorrow?" Daniel asked and Kurt shook his head. "Then allow me to take you to dinner, I'll pick you up at six." Before Kurt could respond, Daniel moved in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before striding away.

"I didn't even agree." Kurt said to himself once the taller teen, who reminded Kurt a little of Jesse St James appearance wise, had walked away.

He came across Blaine again, who was still carrying his bags, and he smiled weakly not sure what to say about what had just happened.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, his voice so carefully casual that Kurt knew the boy was jealous.

"He asked me out for dinner tomorrow tonight." Kurt answered and a flash of pain crossed Blaine's features.

"Oh, well, that's great." Blaine said not making eye-contact and not quite managing to keep the hurt out of his voice. "I hope the two of you have a good time." He placed Kurt's bag on the floor before walking backwards, one hand at his hair, tugging on a handful of curls. "I'm sorry, I just remembered that I have to go and…" He didn't finish the sentence; he just turned and sped down the corridor away from Kurt.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt tried but his friend was already gone.

With a sigh, Kurt bent down to collect his bags then made his way to his dorm. Jake was inside with his friends Trent and Connor. All three boys offered him a hello as he began the task of packing his things away.

"Ok Kurt, what's up your ass?" Jake asked him. "Did you finally put that dildo I got you for Christmas to good use?"

"Please die." Kurt replied.

"Ah, so it must be something to do with Blaine." Jake guessed. "Did you guys make-out again?"

"Holy shit, B and K actually made out?" Connor, who always referred to people by their first initial, asked in delight.

"Was that before or after you sent him the pic of his ass?" Trent asked with interest.

"Before." Jake answered as he let out a laugh when Kurt hit him for sending the photo to people other than Blaine. "Come on, what happened?"

"I got asked out on a date." Kurt told them and the three boys let out wolf-whistles and exchanged high-fives. "Not by Blaine." He added and they all looked a little disappointed and confused. "By Daniel." He continued.

"So what, you're trying to make B jealous by having a fling with D?" Connor asked sounding quite impressed by the idea.

"Of course not." Kurt scoffed. "I didn't even agree to this date. He just said he'd pick me up at six and then he left, didn't give me the opportunity to accept or decline. And now Blaine's upset."

"Well then, Blaine really should have asked you out sooner." Trent said fairly.

"What do I do when Daniel comes to pick me up tomorrow?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Make out with J." Connor suggested nodding towards Jake. "That should make it clear you're not interested."

"Pretend you're ill." Trent advised with a shrug.

"Say you've got genital warts." Jake supplied. "That'll put him off."

"You're disgusting." Kurt told him and his roommate grinned as if it were a high form of praise. "I'm taking a shower."

XXX

That night was a tough one for Blaine. He couldn't sleep. No matter how much he wriggled around the bed or fluffed up his pillows, he just couldn't find a comfortable position. After attempting to count sheep didn't help him succumb to the land of slumber, he got up, slipped on his dressing gown, then snuck out of his room and tiptoed down to Wes and David's door.

Hoping the two were awake, he tapped his fingers repeatedly on the door for approximately ten seconds. He heard a groan and footsteps from inside before Wes opened the door and let him in.

"Bad night?" He guessed.

"I just can't sleep alone." Blaine replied and his friend cast him a sympathetic expression.

"In you get." Wes said as he moved back under his bed covers.

"Thanks." Blaine whispered climbing in beside Wes.

A few seconds later, David was crossing the room and snuggling into the bed behind Blaine. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and nuzzled his neck.

Soon enough, Blaine was lodged between the two boys, Wes' breathing tickling his face and David pressed up against his ass dribbling saliva onto his neck. Yet somehow, miraculously, all three teenagers fell into a peaceful sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 6**

As Kurt went about attending his lessons on Monday morning, he kept an eye out for a sign of Daniel. As luck would have it, he couldn't find the Jesse St James look alike anywhere. That morning, Blaine had also seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. He ran in to David and Wes a few times, but Blaine wasn't with them.

Just when Kurt had given up on looking for either Blaine or Daniel and sat down to eat his lunch; both boys appeared taking a seat on each side of him. The two glared at one another across Kurt and stabbed at their food with more force than necessary. Sat between them, Kurt wanted nothing more than to flee the scene, worried that the two might engage in some form of brawl that could mess up his hair if he was caught in the middle of it.

"I'm very much looking forward to our date tonight, Kurt." Daniel told him in what Kurt supposed was intended as a sweet tone but ultimately sounded predatory.

"Yes, I'll bet you are." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Look, Daniel, about tonight…" Kurt began preparing to decline the offer but his sentence was interrupted.

"I hope you like Chinese," Daniel grinned. "I've already made us dinner reservations."

"That sounds great." Kurt lied feeling even more awkward that Daniel had already made reservations. He knew he'd find it mortifying to have to eat alone or cancel if he were in Daniel's shoes, so he kept quiet. It was just dinner. He'd accompany Daniel to the restaurant, thank him for the evening and then politely explain that he had no romantic interest in him. Then he could return to working things out between himself and Blaine. He turned in his seat to speak to Blaine but found the other boy had left. He looked back to Daniel and forced a smile as he listened to the boy talk about his stamp collection. "How riveting." Kurt commented sarcastically. Daniel grinned obviously missing the sarcastic note in Kurt's voice.

XXX

After school let out for the day, Kurt eagerly stripped himself of the navy blue and red uniform in favour of some of his own much beloved clothing. He started work on a French essay he'd been assigned with that afternoon but his mind was somewhere else. As much as he tried to concentrate, his thoughts were of Blaine and his upcoming dinner, he refused to refer to it as a date in his mind, with Daniel.

"Go and see him." Jake spoke up when he entered their shared room, covered in sweat and mud from soccer practice.

"Who?" Kurt asked feigning ignorance.

"Just go and see him." Jake said not bothering or needing to name the person they both knew as Blaine. "If you don't talk to him you're only going to obsess about him over your dinner date with Daniel."

"It's not really a date." Kurt pointed out. "I didn't actually agree to it and I don't think of him that way, or at all really."

"So go and tell Blaine that." Jake urged him.

"I'm not sure he wants to talk to me right now." Kurt sulked. "It seems like he's been avoiding me all day."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, princess." Jake snapped. "Just go and make things right with him."

"Fine," Kurt sighed dropping his pen down and closing his text book. "I'll talk to him. Now you get in the shower and remember to use that little thing called soap. And conditioner." He added as an afterthought.

"Conditioner's for girls and gays." Jake said earning himself a hard kick. "Fuck, you should be on the football team." He winced.

"For a short while I was." Kurt told him. "Back at McKinley that is."

"Wow." Jake replied as Kurt left, although, it could also have been "Ow."

XXX

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, Blaine crossed his room to answer it. He looked up at Kurt who was standing in the hall wearing an uncertain smile on his beautiful face.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Blaine sneered and Kurt looked taken aback by the harshness of his tone.

"I think I'll ignore that hostile outburst and invite myself inside anyway." Kurt said stepping over the threshold and moving to sit at the edge of Blaine's bed, one leg cross over the other and his hands on the mattress behind him.

"Of course, be my guest." Blaine commented dryly as he slammed the door with more force than he intended and making himself jump. "What can I help you with?" Blaine asked with very forced politeness.

"If I may, I'd like to explain a little something to you." Kurt said. "Preferably without interruption."

"Explain away." Blaine replied with an over-the-top arm and hand gesture signalling for Kurt to speak.

"When Daniel extended a dinner invitation to me last evening," Kurt informed him. "He told me he'd pick me up at six then left before I could truly comprehend what he'd just asked let alone give a response. Had he presented me with the opportunity to provide an answer then I assure you now I would have declined. It was my intent to find him today and do just that, but when I actually found myself in his company he mentioned how he had already made reservations. Upon learning this I felt obligated to join him for dinner tonight."

"Did you practice that speech?" Blaine asked sitting at his desk chair.

"Only a little." Kurt answered. "So, I'm going to dinner with Daniel tonight, and then afterwards I'll tell him that I think it best he and I simply remain friends."

"Friends, the kind that don't socialise with one another very often I hope." Blaine replied knowing he was being childish and jealous but Kurt only smiled.

"He really isn't a threat, Blaine." Kurt told him. "I couldn't be less interested in Daniel if I tried, or his stamp collection. This date doesn't mean anything, it isn't even a real date so… can you stop avoiding me now?"

Blaine moved from his desk chair to sit beside Kurt on the bed, their hands lightly touching.

"I'm sorry for my recent behaviour." Blaine apologised. "I'd like to blame all of my imperfections on Wes and David. Spending so much time with them can bring out the worst in me, at least that's what I tell myself whenever I lose my dapper like cool. I so hope my jealousy and immaturity isn't a complete turn-off."

"It's sort of hot actually." Kurt confessed and Blaine smiled. "So, before Daniel rudely interrupted us and dragged me away last night, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Kurt asked.

Letting out a deep breath and running a nervous hand through his hair, Blaine checked the clock and found that it read half past five. He'd never be able to tell Kurt everything in the space of half an hour.

"It doesn't matter." Blaine shrugged. "You should get ready; Daniel will be expecting to pick you up soon."

"I am ready." Kurt told him. "Daniel isn't worth dressing up for. And I know whatever you wanted to say matters. You were going to tell me weren't you? You were going to open up about the mystery that is your past, a mystery you foolishly think will stop me feeling about you the way that I do."

"Kurt, there really isn't enough time to go into any of it now." Blaine told him standing up from the bed with his back to Kurt. "And once again I'm beginning to doubt whether or not I ought to tell you. Perhaps you should really put in the effort to enjoy yourself with Daniel tonight. Maybe the two of you will hit it off, he'll probably be better for you than I'll ever be."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hot-and-Cold," Kurt retorted. "But I am more than capable of deciding who is and isn't best for me. I'm also beginning to wonder if you actually care for me at all or if this secret sob story is just a fabricated lie in an attempt to put me off of you or to let me down gently or something else equally ridiculous."

"I'm not lying to you, Kurt." Blaine snapped. "I have a dark past and it's because I care for you so much that I don't want you to know."

"I haven't had an easy life either." Kurt replied.

"Oh of course not," Blaine huffed. "Because the big bad bully kissed you, how tragic." His tone was spiteful and Kurt had a strong urge to hit Blaine but he held himself back as well as fighting off tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Might I remind you that he also threatened to _kill_ me?" Kurt said, the last few words coming out as a strangled sob.

"And once again Kurt Hummel returns the topic of conversation back to himself." Blaine commented. "Never mind about Blaine or anybody else, its all about Kurt isn't it? Poor little Kurt and all of his hardships. Slushie facials, dumpster tosses, locker shoves, so many ruined outfits, it must have been so terrible for you. Oh no, the closet-case kissed you, the big bad boy threatened to kill you, poor little Kurt."

"Why are you being like this?" Kurt asked as a tear treacherously leaked from his eye. "What's wrong with you?"

"You think you're the only person to have been bullied?" Blaine asked him. "Well news flash, you're not. You think what you ran away from at McKinley was bad, but that wasn't as awful as constantly make it out to be. Baby, you don't even know true homophobia is."

"Don't call me baby." Kurt warned really not liking this side of Blaine. "I don't know what happened to you at your old school, but don't you dare take it out on me." He moved off the bed and headed for the door and yanked it open. Before he stepped out, he looked back at the occupier of the room. "We'll talk tomorrow when you've calmed down from being such an asshole."

"Kurt…" Blaine tried, already regretting the words he had said when he lost control of his temper.

"Tomorrow." Kurt stated firmly before pulling the door closed behind him as he left.

"Perfect." Blaine sneered as he glared at his reflection in the mirror. "Well done, Blaine." He came himself a sarcastic round of applause. "Well…" He tugged at his dark curls roughly. "Fucking…" He threw a book across the room. "Done!" He kicked his bed in anger before unleashing his frustration on his defenceless bedroom.

Once his anger and irritation was out of his system, he sat down cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the mess he made. Books and were scattered everywhere as were his clothes and shoes. A few of his non-school shirts were ripped down the middle, the chair and rubbish bin were upturned, the door of the wardrobe was hanging on its hinges and the curtain rail was hanging half on and half off the wall.

It was David who found him sat in the middle of his self-created mess when he entered the room without knocking. The tall dark skinned boy uttered a single swearword before leaving and shortly returning with Wes. Together, they moved to sit either side of Blaine, reaching their hands out to comfort him. He flinched at the contact before slowly relaxing into their arms as they softly sang to him, like two parents singing their baby a lullaby after a nightmare.

"Come on," Wes said softly when Blaine had calmed down. "Let's get this place cleaned up."

The three friends stood and got to work on returning Blaine's bedroom to its natural order.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt was bored before he and Daniel even entered the restaurant. While he could admit to himself that his 'date' was easy on the eyes, the taller boy didn't seem to have anything else working in his favour. At least nothing that Kurt found appealing anyway. He lacked a sense of humour and charm, and though he had plenty of intelligence there was nothing about him that held Kurt's interest.

To make matters worse, when they were seated at a table and had their food served, Kurt quickly discovered that Daniel chewed with his mouth open. He shuddered in revulsion as bits of sushi and egg fried rice got stuck in Daniel's teeth. The boy was an even messier eater than Finn for Gucci's sake. It was very off putting and Kurt found his appetite fade rapidly.

"So, why d'you lea' M'Kinley?" Daniel asked him through a mouthful of food.

"Personal reasons." Kurt answered shortly, not wanting to go into the bullying he had suffered.

"Sounds interesting." Daniel replied after he'd swallowed his food down. "Come on, don't be a tease, tell me what happened."

"I just said it was personal." Kurt huffed and Daniel looked taken aback by his outburst. "Sorry, my reasons are my own and I don't care to discuss them. Anyway, you're on the chess team right?" Kurt asked and Daniel nodded. "I've never played the game before." Kurt admitted. "But I've always thought it looked…" He searched his mind for an appropriate word, he doubted Daniel would appreciate it if Kurt was honest and said 'boring'. "Fascinating." He finally decided on.

"Chess is a wonderful strategic game." Daniel told him before delivering a long speech about the rules, once again displaying the contents of his food-filled mouth as he spoke. "You ought to stop by my room sometime," Daniel winked at him. "I'll instruct you on how to play." He reached his hand across the table and rested it on top of Kurt's.

"Maybe." Kurt replied even though he knew in his head he would do no such thing. "Have you any other hobbies or interests?" He asked for the sake of making conversation as he pulled his hand back.

Through the duration of the dinner, Kurt half-heartedly feigned interest and was perhaps a little too hasty in his decision to decline Daniel's offer of pudding. Their bill came, and Kurt insisted on paying for his half, he thought it was only fair since he already knew he had no intentions of spending an evening in Daniel's company again. They took their leave, and rather than leading Kurt back to his car, Daniel guided him around the block, holding Kurt's hand in his own.

"It's a beautiful evening." Daniel commented. "Walk with me."

Finding he had little choice, Kurt walked beside his companion and allowed his stomach to settle from the meal. He made to pull his hand away but Daniel tightened his grip. Holding back the declaration of annoyance that threatened to escape his lips, Kurt allowed the contact of the hand-holding albeit with great reluctance. He had always wanted to walk down the street hand-in-hand with another boy, but Daniel wasn't the type of boy he had in mind. He was sure that if it was Blaine he was walking alongside, the experience would be much more enjoyable. He sincerely hoped their earlier argument hadn't damaged their friendship. Realising that Daniel was talking animatedly about something, Kurt pulled his thoughts away from Blaine and focused his attention to the taller teen. Daniel was laughing, so Kurt forced a fake laugh too.

"It's getting late." Kurt observed, though it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. "We ought to return to Dalton, my homework won't do itself."

"Of course." Daniel said as they walked back on themselves towards Daniel's car. "Are you a fan of The Jonas Brothers?" He asked in full seriousness and Kurt had to fight very hard not to hurl.

"Their music isn't really to my taste, no." Kurt replied and Daniel's eyes widened in horrified disbelief before he launched into a passionate speech about how incredibly talented the group was and insisting that Kurt needed to borrow his copy of their album to listen to as well as watch the movie 'Camp Rock'.

On the drive back to Dalton Academy, Daniel was still boring Kurt with talk about The Jonas Brothers. Turning his head to look out the window, Kurt didn't even try to pretend he was listening. They parked up in the school grounds and Kurt crossed his arms over his chest as he started a brisk walk up to the building's grand entrance. Daniel jogged to catch up with him and threw his arm over his shoulders, effectively pinning Kurt to his side.

"Well, my room's this way." Kurt said jerking his head to the left turning of the corridor.

"Come join me in mine." Daniel told him beginning to pull Kurt in the other direction. "My roommate won't be back yet, he's joined some friends for a study group. We can have some alone time."

"Daniel, I really don't think…" Kurt began but his sentence was cut off when Daniel pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Just like he had done with Karofsky, Kurt pushed Daniel away.

"What's your problem?" Daniel asked looking irritated and a little offended.

"You can't just kiss somebody like that." Kurt answered lamely. "There are boundaries."

"Amongst friends perhaps," Daniel replied stepping close to Kurt again and resting one hand on the wall. "But not with boyfriends. I get to kiss you anytime I want."

"Boyfriends?" Kurt blanched.

"What movies do you like?" Daniel asked. "I think we ought to see one together for our official second date. I have chess club after school tomorrow but I'll be free afterwards. I've heard good things about the new Matt Damon film."

"Slow down, Daniel." Kurt said. "In fact, I think you ought to come to a complete stop. We're not a couple, I never agreed to be your boyfriend and I don't want to see a movie with you. Thank you for inviting me out to dinner, it was very kind of you but I don't think we should make a habit out of it."

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked straightening up to his full height and looking down at Kurt with a menacing glint in his eye. "Who the hell do you think you are? You lead me on, flirt with me all night and now you're breaking up with me?"

"I most certainly did not lead you on." Kurt defended hotly. "Nor was I flirting with you at any point this evening, and since we were never together this doesn't count as a break-up."

"Whatever, you're just a little slut, Hummel." Daniel sneered darkly.

"Oh of course," Kurt retorted bitchily. "It was so slutty of me the way I _didn't _put out for you."

"Is there a problem boys?" A voice asked and the two teens turned to find an older student looking between them.

"Not at all." Daniel answered as he cast Kurt a final contemptuous look before storming away.

"What was that about?" The older boy asked looking at Kurt.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed before offering a parting smile then walking away. He entered his dorm room and slammed the door harder than necessary before crossing the room to slump onto his bed and let out a groan.

"Enjoy your date?" Jake asked in amusement. Kurt responded by throwing a pillow at him.

XXX

Once again, Blaine found himself unable to find sleep that night. He slipped out from his bed and pulled on his dressing gown. Tying the belt in a knot at his waist, he stepped out of his bedroom and made his way barefooted to Wes and David's room. On this particular night, Wes seemed to have a little foresight and pulled the door open to admit him before Blaine had even raised his hand to knock.

He crawled into the bed beside Wes and David clambered over him until he was in the middle. Sighing, Blaine cuddled up to David who was snuggling against Wes. The three were silent for a time before Wes broke it with an unexpected three word question.

"Are we gay?" Wes asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Blaine is." David answered simply.

"I know that." Wes replied. "I was talking about us. Are we gay?"

"Oh… I don't know." David said tiredly through a yawn. "Ask Blai… he might know."

"Blaine?" Wes asked.

"Sorry Wes, I'm too tired to deal with a sexuality crisis." Blaine told him as David began to snore, clearly asleep already. "We'll talk in the morning."

A snore had left Wes' lips before Blaine even finished his sentence. He succumbed to slumber shortly after his two friends.

XXX

As it happened, Kurt was having trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and all the secrets he was keeping. He didn't intend to be so self-involved or pity himself and think his problems were worse than everybody else's, he didn't even realise he behaved that way unless someone pointed it out. But thinking that way was no different to most teenagers. Nearly everybody thought the smallest complications in their lives was a matter of life and death.

In his younger years, when Kurt's mother had died, it really was the worst thing possible for him. Yet as he had sat silently in class, tears constantly burning at the corners of his eyes but never falling, he had heard his classmates exclaim that not being able to play outside because it was raining was the end of the world. Every child, teenager and adult exaggerated their situation sometimes. It was easy to forget the good things in life and take things for granted. Kurt knew that he was luckier than most. Although he had lost his mother early in life, he had a wonderful father to love him and help him through it. He was smart, talented and he had great friends. None of the Warbler boys or the guys from New Directions could sing like he could. He could dance, something Artie would love to be able to but never could. He knew he had much to be grateful for, but sometimes the bad parts of life stuck out greater than the good.

Perhaps his dealings with Karofsky weren't the worst things to happen to anyone, and yes, Kurt was not the only gay teen to suffer from bullying, but to him, what had happened was still a big deal. The fact that Blaine had waved it away so carelessly had hurt. He was sure the other boy didn't mean to be so cruel, that he was merely lashing out and Kurt happened to be in the firing line, but having Blaine yell at him like that was awful.

Fidgeting in his bed, he looked over at his roommate and whispered Jake's name. Not getting a response, he assumed Jake was peacefully sleeping. Pushing his bed covers aside, Kurt stepped into his slippers and pulled on his fluffy white bathrobe. He crept to the door and opened it as slow and quiet as he could so as not to wake Jake.

Shivering slightly in the coolness of the empty corridor, Kurt made his way to Blaine's room. He tapped lightly on the door hoping the other teen was awake. He waited a few minutes but there was no response. He knocked a fraction louder and waited again. After a few seconds of silent deliberation, Kurt pushed down on the door handle and let himself inside. One look to the bed told him that Blaine wasn't in it. Confused, he stepped fully inside and flicked the light on, blinking and squinting his eyes from the shock of sudden light after walking through the dark.

He checked the bathroom but it was empty. Turning the light off, Kurt made his way to Blaine's bed and sat with his back resting against the headboard and his legs outstretched. He decided to wait for Blaine to return from wherever he was so that they could talk and put their earlier argument behind them.

Of course, Blaine didn't return that night and Kurt fell asleep waiting for him. So it was that come morning, Blaine returned to his dorm room to find Kurt Hummel wrapped up in his bed, one leg sticking out of the quilt with an unsuspecting foot just begging to be tickled.

"Aaaa!" Kurt screeched as Blaine's fingers on his foot startled him out of his dream.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Blaine laughed.

"For the love of Prada, you scared me!" Kurt snapped at him as he pulled his leg back under the cover. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, it's my room." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh." Kurt replied as he looked around and realised that Blaine was correct. He then took note of the time on Blaine's clock and his eyes widened in horror as he realised he only had twenty minutes to get ready. "Oh no!"

He leapt from the bed and pushed past Blaine before racing down to his own dorm with the hopes of completing at least some of his daily skincare routine.

Closing the open door after Kurt had run through it, Blaine looked to his bed. Judging by the fluffy bathrobe tangled up in his sheets, it would appear that Kurt grew hot during the night and shrugged it off. A pair of slippers was on one end of the bed too. Blaine picked the items up and placed them neatly on his desk chair so he could return them to Kurt later. He then made a quick change of clothes before rushing through his morning bathroom routine which was thankfully less time consuming than Kurt's rather hectic one.

He managed to make it to breakfast with a little more than five minutes to spare. Looking round, he couldn't find a sign of Kurt. He supposed the boy was still getting ready. Not wanting Kurt to go hungry, he grabbed him a healthy breakfast bar and a banana to give him when he saw him next.

On his way to his first lesson, he passed Kurt in the corridor and quickly skirted around some younger students to intercept him. With a smile on his face, he handed Kurt the food, earning himself a grateful smile in return.

"Thank you Blaine, you are so completely wonderful." Kurt complimented as he stripped the skin off the banana and devoured the fruit in such a manner that ignited highly arousing thoughts in Blaine's brain.

"You're welcome." Blaine croaked out before clearing his throat. "We'll talk later?" He asked and Kurt nodded before they went their separate ways, both thankful that neither seemed to be mad at the other.

XXX

During first period, Kurt had received a text from Blaine asking to meet by the pond outside during break. He tapped out a reply of agreement before returning his focus to the lesson. At break, Kurt quickly made his way outside and sat on the bench that overlooked the pond. He set his bag beside him and waited patiently for Blaine to arrive.

XXX

On his way to meet Kurt, Blaine passed by Daniel laughing with his friends who were all wolf-whistling and cat-calling. He sent a fleeting look of disgust to the back of Daniel's head and collided with another student as a consequence. He made his apologies and bent down to help his fellow peer pick his books up. As he handed the boy his last book, Blaine overheard what Daniel and his friends were talking about.

"I'm telling you boys," Daniel grinned arrogantly. "That Hummel is a perfect little slut. I was pounding that sweet buttocks all night long and he just kept begging for more."

"Sweet." One of his friends praised shaking his hand while a few of the other boys exchanged high-fives. "Are you seeing him again?"

"Perhaps," Daniel replied. "He did have the tightest hole. But I think it's only fair I let someone else have a little play with him. He's too good of a whore not to be shared. I bet he'd even be up for more than one cock at a time."

The other boys cheered in appreciation and a number of them expressed their desires to get their hands on Kurt. Feeling his blood boil at the way they were objectifying his friend, Blaine stormed towards the tallest of them all, Daniel, and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about Kurt like that!" Blaine yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel sneered. "Hit me?" He challenged and Blaine growled before releasing him. "No, I didn't think so. Just face it, Kurt needs a real man to show him a good time. Oh boys, did I tell you what that slut can do with that mouth?"

The boys were soon begging for details and Blaine glared hard at Daniel before moving away. He knew he couldn't attack the other boy even though he desperately wanted to. With the zero-tolerance policy the school had, Blaine would be expelled faster than he could say 'quidditch' if he hit another student.

Soon enough, he was outside and Kurt was in his view. He marched towards him, throwing his bag to the floor in anger before yelling in Kurt's face.

"You stupid slut! How could you treat yourself with so little respect?" Blaine was so furious that his forehead was screwed up with unattractive wrinkles and a little spit sprayed from his mouth. "Really Kurt, a guy like Daniel? I thought you were better than that."

"What? Blaine I…" Kurt began but Blaine simply looked his form over with a sneer before turning away. "Blaine, wait, what in Gucci's name are you talking about? Hey, don't walk away from me." He jogged to catch up to him and gripped hold of his arm. "I am talking to you."

Snatching his arm away, Blaine rounded on him.

"Was Daniel your first?" Blaine asked. "Or did you let Karofsky fuck you too?"

"Wh-what?" Kurt stammered his eyes going wide.

"You're just a slut." Blaine told him and Kurt flinched at his quiet but still harsh tone. Blaine retrieved his bag before walking on but Kurt refused to give up that easy.

He stomped after Blaine and spun him round by his shoulders before ducking a little so they were at eye-level.

"I'm _not _a slut." Kurt said and Blaine just snorted. "I'm not." He insisted. "I don't know what you've heard or who from, but none of its true. Think Blaine, you know me better than that."

"Maybe I don't know you at all." Blaine retorted. "Why don't you go and find Daniel, he's probably missing his new little sex toy."

"There's nothing between me and him," Kurt replied as Blaine shrugged his hands off and walked away. "You're being a complete idiot Blaine, grow up!"

XXX

Later that day, Kurt was walking through the corridor receiving a number of looks and whispers. He had heard the rumours spreading around about him and it didn't take him long to realise Daniel was the instigator of him. He planned to confront the other teen but he had yet to come across him.

As an arm landed upon his shoulders, Kurt turned preparing to glare at whoever the arm belonged to. He was soon glaring at Jake.

"So, I hear you're a slut." Jake commented in amusement.

"It isn't funny Jake." Kurt snapped.

"I know it's not." Jake replied in a loud voice. "And it's obviously bullshit since you were back in our dorm by about ten past eight last night. That's right everyone, my roommate was with me last night. Daniel's a lying piece of shit. I hear one more bad word about Kurt and there'll be hell to pay, I'm sure you're all aware that my father just happens to be the PRINCIPAL!"

"Thanks." Kurt sighed as everyone moved away not even daring to look at Kurt and certainly not whispering about him. "How come I never knew your dad was the principal?"

"Never mentioned it." Jake shrugged. "But don't worry; Daniel's packing his bags as we speak. This will all blow over in a few days."

"You mean he's expelled?" Kurt asked wondering if that's why he hadn't been able to find Daniel and confront him.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of a pussy move but I went for the 'tell daddy' routine." Jake told him. "Then me and Connor may have done a little damage to Daniel's car, but lucky for us we have an alibi." He leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear. "If they ask, me and Connor were with you between ten-thirty and eleven am in the second floor boys' toilets."

"Got it." Kurt nodded.

XXX

In the library, Blaine was seated at a desk with Wes and David repeatedly hitting him round the head with a book each and calling him a variety of names in whispered shouts.

"Ouch, guys come on, cut it out." Blaine pleaded being sure to keep his voice down so the vulture like librarian wouldn't chase them out.

"How could you say those things to Kurt?" Wes hissed furiously.

"How could you believe what Daniel said?" David asked.

"What were you thinking?" Wes demanded. "Were you even thinking?"

"And why didn't you smash Daniel's teeth down his throat?" David questioned.

"Because he'd have been expelled you fool." Wes answered for him. "What I don't understand is why you lashed out at Daniel for saying those things about Kurt and tried to defend his honour only to go and yell at Kurt and say those awful things?"

"I was jealous, angry." Blaine explained.

"Not good enough." Wes retorted.

"Can I hit him again?" David asked raising his book threateningly.

"Yes, you may." Wes replied and there was a thud followed by a whimper of pain. "Stop whining Blaine, you deserve it."

"What for?" Blaine asked and Wes nodded for David to whack him again. "Ow, will you desist? I have every right to be angry. I know me and Kurt weren't together but… he still shouldn't have whored himself out to the likes of Daniel."

"Oh Blaine, you really are a complete flobberworm." Wes told him with a shake of his head. "Now listen to me carefully, Daniel is a creep and a liar. Kurt never slept with him. Daniel made it all up because he's a grade A douche bag. So, what have you learned?"

"Um… I'm a flobberworm." Blaine answered slowly and the two boys looked at him expectantly, prompting him to say more. "And… I need to apologise to Kurt. Oh, I'm so stupid. Of course Kurt didn't sleep with Daniel after one date that he didn't even want to go on in the first place. Oh bad, bad Blaine." He bashed his head against the desk a few times.

"Go find Kurt you idiot." David told him giving him a shove of encouragement. "So Wes?" He asked in a whisper as Blaine left. "Do you think we're gay?"

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 8**

Before searching for Kurt, Blaine made his way to his own room. He collected Kurt's white bathrobe and his slippers then made his way to Kurt's dorm hoping the other teen would be there. As he walked through the corridor, he tried to prepare a speech of sorts but he couldn't come up with anything better than 'I'm sorry I'm such a dunderhead.'

Reaching Kurt's dorm room, he tucked the robe and slippers under one arm then rapped his knuckles on the wood of the door. He waited a few seconds before Jake opened up. Plastering on a smile, Blaine was about to ask if Kurt was inside but before he could formulate even one syllable Jake had slammed the door in his face.

Frowning, he knocked again, louder this time. Once again, Jake answered and Blaine quickly wedged his foot in the door so the other boy couldn't shut him out again.

"What's your problem Jake?" Blaine demanded to know. He and Jake had always got on well before.

"I'm looking at it." Jake sneered before he eyed Kurt's robe and slippers. "I'll take that." He grabbed the items from under Blaine's arm and took them inside the room.

His momentary departure gave Blaine the opportunity to step inside. He closed the door behind him and moved to sit on Kurt's empty bed. Hearing the sound of water running from the bathroom, he guessed Kurt was in the shower.

"Just get out, Blaine." Jake told him pulling the door back open and gesturing with his head for Blaine to leave.

"No." Blaine answered stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt asked from the bathroom doorway, a little towel wrapped loosely around his hips. "Have you thought of something else hurtful to say? Jake, door." He added to his roommate and Jake closed the door to give Kurt a little privacy.

"Kurt, I…" Blaine began as he watched Kurt pull his fluffy bathrobe on and tie it up, covering the wet exposed skin that Blaine couldn't help but admire.

"Let me guess," Jake interjected before Blaine could continue. "You're really sorry about what you said and you promise you won't say anything to hurt Kurt's feelings again."

"Do you mind Jake?" Blaine huffed. "I'm trying to talk to Kurt."

"Might I remind you whose room you're in?" Jake retorted. "Besides, taking into consideration that you are an asshole, I don't think Kurt wants to talk to you." He moved to stand beside the boy in question and draped his arm over his shoulders. "So why don't you run along and straighten your curls?"

"Will you quit the big brother act and just let me apologise?" Blaine asked in annoyance.

"Not a chance." Jake answered while Kurt merely rolled his eyes. "Kurt told me what you said to him. You can't say shit like that and then just waltz in here and make everything ok again with a cute little 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me'. You got a lot of grovelling to do, isn't that right Kurt?"

"Jake, as appreciative as I am of your behaviour, it isn't necessary." Kurt told him.

"Whoa, it's totally necessary." Jake said. "Just think, if he really wants to prove he's sorry we can have him do whatever we want. He could clean my room and do my homework…"

"I'm not doing anything for you." Blaine interrupted as he shook his head at Jake before turning his attention to Kurt. "Look, I realise that I was a complete…"

"Dickhead." Kurt and Jake supplied together.

"Well… yes." Blaine admitted as he fiddled with the top of his tie nervously. "But I really am sorry. I know I keep messing up with you and I hate that everything's so complicated but… can't we just move on from this? Please, I don't like it when we fight. Every time you're upset or angry with me, it feels like there's a hole in my chest."

"I think that's just your lack of a heart." Jake muttered and Kurt elbowed him in the stomach.

"If you boys don't mind," Kurt said as he moved to his wardrobe to pull out an outfit. "I'm going to get dressed. Try not to kill each other." He stepped back into the bathroom, once again leaving Blaine in the company of Jake.

Glaring harshly at the shorter boy, Jake moved to sit on his own bed, opposite from where Blaine was sitting on Kurt's. He spared a quick look to the bathroom door, wondering if he had enough time to give Blaine a bruise or two before Kurt returned.

"I should beat you up you know." Jake said calmly as he cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't mean what I said." Blaine replied quietly as he eyed the taller boy apprehensively. "Sometimes I just speak and act without thinking. It happens to the best of us."

"That's a pathetic excuse and you know it." Jake told him. "Do you even realise how much you upset him? That boy was crying in my arms for a whole hour."

"I was not!" Kurt yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Ssh Kurt, I'm trying to make him feel guilty." Jake called back.

"I already feel guilty." Blaine pointed out but Jake didn't look impressed. "Look Kurt," He said as he moved to stand against the bathroom door. "I know that I messed up…"

"Again." Jake put in as he lounged on his bed.

"Please do be quiet if you're capable of such a thing." Blaine begged before turning back to the door. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, truly. You're not a slut, I'm a fool for even suggesting such a ridiculous thing and what I said about Karofsky, that was way out of line, I realise that. But Kurt, I am _not_ perfect, far from it. I know I've messed up and I know that I'll keep messing up. That's just the way I am. Like my hair."

"Your hair?" Jake asked incredulously. "What does your hair have to do with you being a stupid fuck shit?"

"Do you really have to be here right now?" Blaine asked him and Jake just smirked as he nodded. "You're such a child." He commented with a shake of his head before addressing Kurt again. "My hair's a mess of curls, Kurt. No matter how much gel I use, my hair's still curly. I'm not getting rid of the mess, I'm just disguising it. That's true to me as a person and my life."

"Now who's making everything about themselves?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow as he opened the bathroom door.

"Please Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine told him sincerely as he cupped Kurt's cheek.

"Don't fall for his charm." Jake warned leaping to his feet and coming to stand in the middle of them, blocking Blaine's attempts to reach Kurt. "He may be all gentle eyes and sweet smiles, but that's just his weapons to lure you back in. Then when he gets bored he'll move on to someone else. Trust me, I do it with girls all the time, they always fall for the pretty promises I don't intend to keep."

"You're such a womanizer." Kurt told him and Jake smirked. "Sit down Jake."

"What? But I'm protecting you." Jake said. "I don't want anybody hurting you, especially someone who's so… short."

"I assure you Jake, I don't need protecting." Kurt replied shoving Jake over to his bed then turning to face Blaine with his hands on his hips. "You've been unacceptably unpleasant to me as of late." Kurt pointed out and Blaine ducked his head in shame. "In fact it makes me question why I have feelings for you in the first place."

Blaine turned his face away and winced, clearly stung by the countertenor's words.

"Maybe you shouldn't have feelings for me at all." Blaine suggested quietly. "Clearly I'm no good for you. I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused. I'll just…" He trailed off before heading to the door but Jake intervened.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Jake spluttered. "That's it, you're gonna give up just like that? You're not even gonna fight for him?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in confusion. "You've been trying to force me out of this room ever since I stepped inside and now that I'm leaving voluntarily you have a problem?"

"Hell yes I have a problem." Jake replied adamantly. "Stop being such a baby and sort things out with pretty boy over there." He shoved him back towards Kurt and the two looked at one another awkwardly. "Oh come on, stop acting like a pair of little girls. You're both gay right? And who are gay people attracted to? Men, gay people want men. So will one of you please start acting like a man and do something manly?"

"I could punch you." Blaine offered. "That's manly right?"

"Oh please." Kurt sighed. "Jake, please stop talking, you're only causing more problems. Blaine, I really care about you, but with the way you've been lashing out at me it doesn't feel like you care about me at all. You don't even trust me enough to tell me whatever it is that happened in your past."

"That's complicated." Blaine said. "You can't… you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Kurt challenged.

"Yeah, come on, explain it." Jake said. "What's the story? Just what was so terrible for poor little Blaine?"

"Jake, shut up." Kurt snapped at him as he saw how Blaine clammed up, his mind obviously elsewhere being tormented by the ghosts of his past. "Blaine?" He asked gently stepping up to the shorter boy and resting a hand on his shoulder only for Blaine to flinch away from the touch. "Blaine, it's ok, it's just me." Kurt told him softly as he took the boy's hands in his own and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled as he pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry." He repeated as he leaned against the wall and dropped down to the floor. He curled in on himself still mumbling the words 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Oh shit, you broke him." Jake commented as Kurt bent to his knees and tried to comfort Blaine but it was as if the other boy couldn't see him. "Fuck, what do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Jake panicked as he jumped madly around the room.

"Calm down," Kurt told him. "Go and find Wes and David, quickly."

"Wes and David, I can do that." Jake replied before hurrying out the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Blaine continued to whisper to himself as he rocked his body back and forth, his eyes wide and fearful, staring straight through Kurt.

"Baby, what did they do to you?" Kurt asked even though he knew he'd get no response. He lightly petted Blaine's hair and whispered soothing words hoping to calm him down but nothing was working.

It seemed to take forever, but finally Wes and David came stampeding through the door, Jake a few steps behind them. The two fell to their knees by Blaine and Kurt and gently reached out to the shaking boy, pulling him into their arms. Kurt straightened up and stood over them, watching as Wes and David comforted their friend. After Wes whispered some words into Blaine's ear that the others could not hear, Blaine blinked and then looked around the room in embarrassment. He stood up, not meeting anybody's eye before politely excusing himself.

"That was weird." Jake commented earning himself three whacks from the other boys. "Ouch."

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded.

"I have to talk to him." Kurt said and he moved slowly to the door expecting Wes and David to stop him. They didn't, so Kurt took that to mean it was ok for him to see Blaine.

He walked slowly to Blaine's dorm, his mind reeling with what he'd just witnessed. Reaching Blaine's door, he raised his fist and lightly knocked. The door opened and Blaine stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Blaine apologised as he closed the door.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly as he moved to stand behind the shorter teen, his arms wrapping around his waist. "You need to let me in. I need you to tell me what happened to you."

"Ok." Blaine answered as he leaned his head back to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "But not yet. Just… just hold me a little longer."

Tightening his hold, Kurt carefully moved them to the bed and held Blaine close against him. His heart ached from seeing Blaine so vulnerable and he wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. Gently brushing his hand over Blaine's hair, Kurt shifted his position a little before softly pressing his lips against Blaine's.

"I… I don't know where to begin." Blaine said.

"Just take your time. I'm listening." Kurt told him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 9**

Not being a patient person, it proved a great challenge for Kurt to rest silently by Blaine's side as he waited for his fellow Warbler to speak. The elder boy had his eyes closed and his hands placed over his face, as if he was trying to hide from the world and everybody in it, including Kurt. As the silence stretched on, Kurt worried that Blaine may fall asleep, or that he himself would doze off.

Suddenly, without warning, Blaine bolted straight up into a sitting position, his back completely rigid. Propping himself up on his elbows, Kurt cautiously reached a hand out to Blaine's shoulder. He could feel how tense Blaine was but he didn't pull away. Shifting so that he was on his knees, Kurt knelt behind Blaine on the bed and rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Courage." Kurt whispered in his ear and Blaine slowly turned his head but his body did not relax.

Breaking away from Kurt's touch, Blaine moved so he was sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out across the width of the bed, his feet nowhere near to touching the floor. Kurt moved to sit in a similar position next to him, an inch of gap between their bodies. Blaine was staring straight ahead while Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's face, waiting nervously for him to talk.

"You said you were taunted," Kurt said deciding to start the conversation off. "At your old school."

Blaine nodded his head jerkily in response. He then pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, his right hand locking around the wrist of his left.

"There's other stuff." Blaine told him. "Before the bullying. Things I haven't told Wes and David."

"Just tell me whatever you're comfortable with." Kurt replied. "I won't stop caring about you."

Blaine turned his head to the side, completely obscuring his face from Kurt. He bit down on his lip, desperately wanting to believe the younger boy's words but not quite able to.

"When I was younger," Blaine began twisting his head so he was staring straight ahead again, blinking far less than was common. "Nine years old, my parents separated. They're together again now, but for a while my mother and I moved out to live with my mum's sister, my aunt."

"Was she… did she treat you… was she cruel to you?" Kurt asked wondering if Blaine's aunt was one of the missing pieces in the complicated Blaine Anderson puzzle.

"No, it was nothing like that." Blaine answered. "Aunt Louise was wonderful to us. She and my mother were very different though. She always used to tease that my mum was a born house-wife. I suppose you could say my mother was the more conservative type while Aunt Louise was somewhat more rebellious. The family life had never appealed to her. She had countless men in her life but there was rarely anyone serious."

Kurt nodded his head as he listened though he was nowhere near to understanding. He knew it must be relevant somehow or else Blaine wouldn't be telling him. He remained quiet as Blaine continued to tell him about life with his mother and aunt. Then he mentioned a young man that had moved in with them for a while.

"His name was…" Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "His name was… P-P-Pet… oh get it together Blaine, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." He scolded himself. "His name was… Peter Nichols." He managed to say and Kurt's mind conjured an image of a boring looking fellow with badly kept hair, awful fashion sense and a scrawny figure. "He was younger than my Aunt Louise, just twenty-two years old. By this time I was ten."

"Was he cruel to you?" Kurt asked sensing that this Peter Nichols must have some importance.

"He was like a big brother to me." Blaine replied and Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, that had not been what he expected to hear. "I really looked up to him, admired him, and I trusted him. At school, we had to write an essay on our hero. I wrote mine about him."

As Kurt watched Blaine carefully, he could see that the darker-haired boy looked sickened by his own words. He was burning to know just what this man had done to a ten year old Blaine but he held his tongue. It would do no good to rush Blaine into telling him what was obviously very difficult for him to talk about.

"Over the summer holidays," Blaine continued. "We started off an on-going game with some of my friends around the neighbourhood. Spaceships, in my aunt's backyard. It was fun. P-Peter used to scoop me up in his strong arms and spin me around. He was good with all us children, but he always whispered to me that I was his favourite."

Blaine had to swallow the bile in his throat and Kurt felt his heart hammering as his mind conjured the worse case scenarios as to where this story was heading.

"One day," Blaine said. "The other kids ran inside the house where my aunt was dishing up ice-cream. I was going to follow them but h-he grabbed my arm and told me to stay and play spaceships with him. I went willingly, trusting him so completely, I was such a fool."

"It wasn't your fault." Kurt interjected refraining from the urge to touch Blaine in case it freaked him out. "Blaine, what ever he did to you, it wasn't your fault."

Still not making eye-contact with Kurt, Blaine carried on as if there had been no interruption.

"There was a wooden playhouse in the backyard. That was where we used to play our game." Blaine told him. "As he led me there he said… he said, 'If you're a good boy I'll show you my rocket'. Being ten years old I was a little young to catch such an innuendo."

"Oh," Kurt bit his lip. "Tell me he didn't… please Blaine, not you, I don't want that to have happened to you."

"He didn't, he didn't r-rape me." Blaine replied slowly and perhaps that statement should have been a comfort to Kurt, but the dread was still very much present in the very marrow of his bones. "He took me in the playhouse and… he pulled my shorts down. His too. I tried to cover myself up but he wouldn't let me. He started t-touching me. Then he took my hand and made me touch him too. I didn't understand what was happening. I knew it was wrong but… the way he spoke to me. His tone was so gentle, his words were so normal and… it almost made me think that what he was doing was normal. When it was over, he just ruffled my hair then left me in there. I just stayed there on my own. Not moving, not crying, I just sat there. Eventually I went back inside and he just smiled at me before catching me in a hug, like he always did. Later on, my mum asked what I'd been doing that day but… I didn't know what to say. I just told her that me and P-Peter played s-spaceships. I didn't know how to tell her about what happened. I didn't know words like molested or sexual abuse let alone what it meant."

"That sick bastard." Kurt seethed wishing he could find this Peter Nichols and teach him a lesson. With the help of his dad, Finn and his old Glee mates as well as his new ones. He was sure Puck and Jake in particular would make the man beg for death. Sue Sylvester too, she'd really make him rue the day he was born. "What else happened with him?" Kurt asked knowing there had to be more.

"It happened a few more times." Blaine answered. "Usually in the playhouse but a few times it was in my bedroom. One night he was babysitting for me while my mum and aunt had a girls' night out. He came into my bedroom and got into the bed with me. His hands and lips were everywhere. I asked him to stop, told him I didn't like it. He just laughed at me then flipped me over. That was the first time I put up a fight. Every time before that I just held still, kept quiet and let it happen. But not that time. I screamed and I kicked out trying to get away from him. I must have screamed pretty loud because the couple who lived next door came rushing in. Mr. Myers, the man who lived next door pulled him off of me. I always thought he was a kind gentle man, but that day he was so angry as he kept hitting him. It was scary. Mrs. Myers held her arms out to me, told me to come to her but I didn't want anybody touching me. I ran past her, down the stairs, out the door and down the street."

"Where did you go?" Kurt asked him gently thinking that whoever Mr and Mrs Myers were, he loved them very dearly.

"Home." Blaine answered. "My real home, where my dad was. I still used to see him, not as often as I'd have liked, but he was always a good dad. He hadn't abandoned me or anything. He and my mum just needed a break I guess. I still don't know why it was they separated for nearly three years."

"What did your dad do?" Kurt enquired.

"Asked me what was wrong." Blaine answered. "Then held me all night after I told him everything P-Peter had been doing to me. I cried and he cried along with me. I moved back with my dad. It wasn't until I was twelve that my mum showed up on the doorstep asking to come home."

"What about your aunt?" Kurt asked. "And that pervert?"

"He was sent to prison." Blaine explained. "It was quicker than those things usually are. Dad's a lawyer, he pulled some strings. I didn't even have to make an appearance in court. I had to do a filmed interview though. I remember I was sat in a room on a couch with a giant of a man sitting opposite me asking the questions. I could see the camera and I knew my parents were in the other room listening and watching. I didn't want to repeat everything again, but I knew I had to. And Aunt Louise, she never forgave herself. After… after everything, I told my dad I wanted to visit Aunt Louise. I wanted her to know that I didn't blame her and that I still loved her. We waited a day too late to drive down."

"Too late?" Kurt asked.

"The guilt drove her to kill herself." Blaine told him sadly. "I was the one who found her body in… in the playhouse."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed. "I'm so sorry." He felt so awful for the boy beside him and he hadn't even begun to discuss the bullying he'd endured.

"It's ok." Blaine answered with a broken smile still not meeting Kurt's eye. "These terrible things have to happen to someone. In this case it's me."

"It should never have been you." Kurt told him.

"It shouldn't be anyone." Blaine corrected. "Can that be enough for now?" Blaine asked. "I'm too emotionally drained to delve into the bullying tonight."

"I understand." Kurt replied feeling a little relieved. Hearing about Blaine's child abuse was heart shattering. He didn't know how much more he could bear to listen to in one night. "Thank you for having the courage to tell me."

"You don't think I'm weak?" Blaine asked. "Disgusting?"

"You're strong." Kurt told him firmly. "And you're beautiful."

"I really don't deserve you." Blaine whimpered.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt ordered gently and Blaine finally lifted his head to meet Kurt's gaze. "You are so special and I've never felt so strongly about anyone as I do for you. You're everything to me Blaine." He moved in to kiss Blaine's forehead, thinking it probably best not to try for the lips so soon after Blaine reliving the horrors of his childhood abuse.

"You too." Blaine replied reaching his hand out and gently stroking Kurt's smooth cheek with the back of his knuckles. His hands shook a little but he forced on a smile and leaned in for a quick loose hug before Kurt left.

Lying back on his bed, Blaine let out a long sigh. He'd opened up to Kurt and revealed the first of many scars. It was a huge step in the right direction but there was still a way for them to go.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Whataya want from me' by Adam Lambert**

**Chapter 10**

Next morning, Kurt was up at his usual early time to get ready for the day ahead. As he emerged from the bathroom, he found that Jake was still snoring softly to himself, his bedcovers kicked halfway off the bed. Rolling his eyes, Kurt placed the quilt back over Jake and the sandy-haired boy snuggled happily into the duvet. Leaving his roommate to catch up on some beauty sleep (he needed it, his skin just wasn't anywhere near as wonderful as Kurt's) Kurt quietly slipped out of the room.

On his trip down to the breakfast hall, he passed by some of Daniel's friends. They were grouped on the staircase nibbling on toast and pieces of fruit. As he walked by he was certain he heard them saying some rather non-friendly things about him but he kept his head held high and ignored it. The act was easy for him to do as he had been so used to such things at McKinley.

Entering the breakfast hall, he strode towards the tables that were laden with food and prepared himself a bowl of grapes, strawberries and segments of orange. He made a cup of coffee to go with it before glancing around at the tables.

Spying Blaine sat with Wes and David, the latter two actively avoiding eye-contact with one another, Kurt made his way over. With everything that Blaine had confided in him the day before, Kurt wasn't really too sure how to behave. He decided acting as normal would be the best option but he couldn't ignore the rattling of nerves in his abdomen.

"Morning boys." Kurt greeted as he took the empty seat beside Wes.

"Did you sleep ok?" Blaine asked him with a warm smile. Wes and David just grunted a 'hello' to him.

"Not bad." Kurt answered looking between Wes and David then quirking his eyebrow questioningly at Blaine. "What's up with these two?" He asked speaking as though Wes and David weren't there, or just not intelligent enough to understand human speech.

"From what I understand," Blaine grinned and Kurt could tell the amusement on his face was entirely genuine. "It appears as though David crawled into bed with Wes some time during the night."

"Oh?" Kurt replied not understanding.

"And David just happened to be naked." Blaine explained and the boy in question dropped his forehead down into his stack of pancakes.

"So, so naked." Wes mumbled sounding somewhat traumatised.

"With David Junior more than happy to see Wes in the morning." Blaine added unable to stifle his laughter.

Kurt's lips twitched upwards into a smile but he managed not to laugh as he looked between Wes and David. Wes had an odd expression pasted onto his features, as though his mind was continuously playing the moment he discovered a nude and erect David in his bed. As for David, who had now pulled his face out of his pancakes and was wiping the syrup away with his napkin, his face was the very definition of embarrassment.

"Ok, just laugh it up." David grumbled throwing his dirty napkin at Blaine's face only to have it thrown right back at him before it floated down to the floor. "I got into bed with another guy, so what?"

"So what?" Wes repeated in disbelief. "You were _naked_ and more than a little excited."

"I always am in the mornings, I can't help it." David defended.

"But why were you naked?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." David exclaimed throwing his hands up towards the ceiling. "I must have sleep-stripped and then sleep-walked over to Wes' bed. Can we please just drop it?"

"Drop it," Wes repeated approvingly. "Good idea. It never happened. _Never_ happened."

"Agreed, never happened." Kurt said in order to appease them. "Right Blaine?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded. It was silent for a while and Wes and David slowly relaxed before Blaine started sniggering again. "It is pretty funny though."

"Oh fuck me." Wes sighed as Kurt fell into a silent fit of laughter along with Blaine.

"That's alright Wes," Blaine replied. "I'll let David do the honours since he's so eager to crawl into bed with you."

Wes and David finally made eye-contact and both shifted uncomfortably as they quickly averted their gaze again.

"Wes?" David asked quietly with his eyes lowered to the ground, Kurt and Blaine still laughing at them. "Are we?"

"Are we, what?" Wes replied, something in his tone making it clear that he was feigning ignorance.

"Are we gay?" David questioned before biting his lip and coming over all shy and insecure as he awaited an answer.

Hearing how serious David was being and seeing how much the answer clearly meant to him, Kurt and Blaine instantly ceased their laughter. They caught eyes across the table before focusing their attention on their food, feeling as though they were intruding on a very intimate moment.

"Just eat your pancakes, David." Wes told him without even looking at him.

The response was that of David's chair scraping along the floor as he got up and stormed away from them.

"Wes…" Blaine began with the intent of giving his friend some advice and guidance.

"Don't." Wes snapped before he could say anymore. "Just… just don't." He finished off his cereal with a stony expression on his face before leaving.

Looking to Blaine, Kurt could tell that the other youth was troubled by the situation his two best friends were now struggling with. Wanting to help, Kurt reached his hand across the table to take hold of Blaine's but he pulled away.

"Sorry." Kurt apologised and Blaine just shook his head, clearly lost deep within his own thoughts.

It was silent between them until Jake came bumbling over and eagerly dug into David's leftover pancakes. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, marvelling how he could be so lively when the last time Kurt had looked upon him he'd been out for the count. He was talking very animatedly, the pancakes flopping around in his open mouth in a most unattractive way, and didn't seem to stop for breath as he told them about the dream he'd had where Megan Fox had been head over heels in love with him.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine asked with a note of uncertainty as he looked to Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked pulling his eyes away from the mashed up food display in Jake's mouth and facing Blaine.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine repeated his tone stronger this time, though not unkind.

"I don't understand." Kurt admitted casting a quick glance to Jake who was now helping himself to Kurt's grapes as he watched their conversation unfold.

"Neither do I." Blaine sighed. "Do excuse me; I have to go find David."

"Wha' 'e need Da'id for?" Jake asked through a mouthful of grapes.

"So they can help one another sort out their feelings I expect." Kurt replied as he recalled David asking Wes if they were gay.

At Dalton Academy, David and Wes were known for being best friends. Kurt wondered if perhaps David would like to take their relationship further, past the realms of friendship. Judging by Wes' refusal to give David an answer that wasn't anything more than 'just eat your pancakes', Kurt guessed that Wes either wasn't ready to make a change to his friendship with David or that he simply didn't want to. It was also apparent that David was confused about his own feelings and questioning what he and Wes were, perhaps wondering just what it was Wes wanted from him. Despite having made it clear to Blaine that he had feelings for him, Kurt supposed seeing the way his friends were behaving was filling Blaine with doubt about what Kurt wanted from him. He sighed and finished off his coffee before heading to his first lesson with Jake.

XXX

Before lunch, word had circulated through the school that the Warblers were set to perform in the Senior Common rooms during lunch break. Word met Kurt's ears through Connor who asked Kurt what they were going to perform. Not having any idea himself as to what was going on, Kurt had merely shrugged and told him it would be a surprise.

Finding Wes, Kurt immediately jogged to catch up to him, panicking slightly as he didn't know what was happening. Catching sight of Wes' face, Kurt soon realised that the Asian boy was as clueless as he was, a very worrying thought taking into account Wes' council member status. Of course, David was a member of the Warbler's council too, and Blaine had left breakfast to find David.

"Oh Gaga," Kurt realised as he and Wes moved through the throng of students all heading to see the Warblers perform. "Blaine and David are going to serenade us." He wasn't sure whether to feel excited or nervous. Looking to Wes, he could tell that he had settled for feeling nervous.

Fighting their way into the room, two of their fellow Warblers took hold of Kurt and Wes then directed them onto a two-seater leather couch. The other students moved the room's furniture out of the way to create more space. Casting his eyes about, Kurt tried to find Blaine or David but he couldn't see them. The rest of the Warblers moved into position and started up their noise that acted as the background music they didn't have. Kurt recognised the song just as David and Blaine made their entrance through the double doors, David starting off the vocal.

"_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_" As David sang, Kurt could sense Wes tensing up beside him, the rest of the audience oblivious to the tension.

"_There might have been a time,_" Blaine sang, eyes only for Kurt. "_When I would give myself away. Ooh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn. But now here we are. So whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_" He then pulled a dorky but still adorable questioning expression.

"_Just don't give up,_" Blaine and David sang together, the other Warblers still accompanying them with their 'dos', 'dums' and 'dahs'. "_I'm working it out. Please don't give in. I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_"

"_Yeah, it's plain to see,_" Blaine sang stepping away from David and the Warbler's to kneel before Kurt. "_That baby you're beautiful. And there's nothing wrong with you. It's me,_" He stood up and turned his face away in shame. "_I'm a freak,_" He looked back to Kurt with an appreciative smile. "_But thanks for loving me. 'Cause you're doing it perfectly._"

"_Yeah there might have been a time,_" David sang moving forward to give all his attention to Wes who still had his gaze fixed firmly on the floor. "_When I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life._"

"_Just don't give up,_" David and Blaine sang together as they joined their fellow Warblers for their trademark side-step movement. "_I'm working it out. Please don't give in. I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_" They repeated the chorus before bringing the song to an end to rapturous applause.

Slowly, the students began to drift out of the room until finally only Kurt, Wes, David and Blaine remained. Jake looked as though he was going to say but Jeff and Nick forcibly dragged him out of the room.

"Wes?" David asked daring to break the silence.

"Warbler performances should be discussed and agreed by all _three_ members of the council." Wes answered pointedly. "How are we supposed to win Regionals if the group insists on impromptu performances _without _involving two fellow members?"

"The performance was for you, you douche." David replied but his retort sounded weak rather than biting.

"Both of you are obviously very confused and sensitive right now," Blaine said looking between David and Wes. "It's perfectly understandable. I think the two of you just need to take some time to come to terms with your own feelings as individuals before you move forwards. You two have always had such a strong friendship; don't destroy that now by saying something you may regret." He looked specifically at Wes who promptly clamped his mouth shut.

"I'm not confused." David spoke softly as he fiddled his fingers together. "I know how I feel."

"Well keep your feelings to yourself." Wes hissed.

"I have been, since the day I met you." David told him. "We can't keep avoiding… this."

"Don't be a fool, David." Wes replied standing up. "There is nothing to avoid." He adjusted his blazer before turning from the room.

"Coward!" David called after his retreating back. Wes' form stiffened slightly at the insult but he kept walking.

Feeling highly uncomfortable as David remained where he was clearly struggling not to cry, Kurt wanted to make an excuse to leave but he didn't want to seem rude and he also wanted to speak to Blaine. He settled for squirming uncomfortably on the couch and picking off imaginary bits of dust from his uniform. He wasn't too sure what to make of the David and Wes situation. Obviously, David had feelings for his best friend and had been suppressing them for some time, but Kurt didn't know what was going on in Wes' mind. He knew the other teen wasn't homophobic; he wouldn't be friends with himself or Blaine if he was.

"Just give him some time." Blaine told David encouragingly. "He'll come around."

"Time?" David asked scathingly. "I've known him since I was ten years old, how much time does he need?"

"I thought you had a girlfriend." Kurt spoke up and he felt it was an inappropriate thing to say but it just slipped out.

"I do." David insisted. "It just doesn't mean anything, to either of us. She's a lesbian and I'm…"

"Gay?" Kurt supplied but David shook his head.

"I'm not interested in guys." David shrugged. "Or girls. Just Wes. I'm gonna take a walk before lunch is over." He told them before exiting the room.

"I always wondered about those two." Kurt said conversationally. "But I never truly _seriously _thought that anything was actually going on there. I'm not exactly surprised but… I never actually _knew_."

"Yeah, they're a weird pair." Blaine replied moving to sit down next to Kurt.

At the same time, they turned their heads so they were facing each other and both offered the other a smile. Taking Blaine's hand, Kurt pressed a kiss to the boy's knuckles before Blaine settled his head on his shoulder.

"I'll always want your friendship." Kurt told Blaine. "But you already know that I want more. I want us to be together, just as soon as you're ready. I mean, you still want to be with me too, right?"

"I do." Blaine assured him. "But I need to tell you the rest of my story first. It's only fair to you, when I told my ex-boyfriend, it freaked him out. He couldn't handle it and he broke up with me. I'm just glad I never confided in him about what I told you last night."

"Well, maybe, if you're ready, you can tell me the rest tonight?" Kurt asked. "Or some of it at least."

"Not… not tonight." Blaine answered. "Kurt, can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded. "Before I do tell you the rest, can you do one thing for me?"

"Of course." Kurt agreed.

"Come on a date with me." Blaine requested. "Just in case… if the truth is too much for you, then I understand. So, I'd like one proper date with you first, in case I never get the opportunity again."

"I'd love to go on a date with you." Kurt told him. "And I promise you, there'll be plenty more even after you tell me about your past. Could I maybe kiss you now?"

"Just a kiss?" Blaine asked a slow smile spreading onto his face.

"Just a kiss." Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded and the two boys brought their lips together, hands cupping one another's cheeks as they gently exploder one another's mouths.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee ya'll**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, and NO, Blaine doesn't have HIV in this fic, that would make an intense dramatic storyline, but no.**

**Lyrics are in italics, song is 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga**

**Chapter 11**

After completing his homework, and managing to bully Jake into at least starting his own assignments, Kurt made a quick call home to catch up with his dad, Carole and Finn before he phoned Mercedes. He of course told her excitedly about his upcoming date with Blaine. Before he could say much else, the girl was eagerly suggesting what pants would look best on his skinny white boy ass.

They talked for a while about clothing options before discussing how far Kurt should allow things to go with Blaine on the first date. He insisted that Blaine was too much of a gentleman to take things past kissing but Mercedes pointed out they were both teenage males and wouldn't be able to resist a little something.

Making his goodbyes, Kurt placed his phone on the set of drawers besides his bed. He then made his way to the bathroom for a shower, smacking Jake round the back of the head as he did so, encouraging his roommate to get off of facebook and focus on his work.

He took his time under the spray of the water, singing happily as he soaped his skin and conditioned his hair.

"_Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied or teased, Rejoice and love yourself today, 'Cause baby, you were born this way…_" Kurt sang into his conditioner bottle as he wiggled his hips a little bit, eyes closed against the water droplets beating down on him. "_No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive, No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made, I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave…_"

Turning the shower off, Kurt pushed the curtain aside and carefully stepped out as he reached for his towel. Drying himself off, he continued to sing.

"_I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way…_" Bathrobe on and towelling his hair dry, Kurt made his way back to the bedroom to dress. "_Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, yeah! Ooo, there ain't no other way, Baby, I was born this way, Baby, I was born this way._"

"_Born this way._" Jake sung badly out of tune. Kurt threw his wet towel at his roommate as he finished pulling his pyjamas on. "You're in a good mood." Jake pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Kurt asked as he hunted the room for his comb, strongly suspecting that Jake had hidden it while he was in the shower.

"You always sing Gaga when you're happy." Jake answered as he tapped his fingers across the keys of his laptop. "If you're miserable it's usually show tunes or stuff that's over thirty years old. And when you're feeling homesick you sing Mellencamp."

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked in astonishment at the other boy's attentiveness.

"I can hear you singing, you know?" Jake replied.

"But how did you notice I only sing Mellencamp when I'm missing home?" Kurt questioned him.

"Because you always go home for the weekend if you've sang any Mellencamp during the week." Jake told him. "It wasn't too difficult to work out. I do have some brains, Kurt. I didn't get into this school just because my dad's the Principal or based upon my looks you know?"

"I really believe that." Kurt replied.

"Hey, I'm gorgeous and you know it." Jake remarked as he twirled on his chair to better display his body. "Just look at me, if I was a girl or a gay dude, I'd so wanna tap my ass."

"I suppose you are moderately attractive." Kurt mused as he eyed his friend. "But you'd be even more appealing to the ladies if you would just let me get my hands on your hair."

"Whoa, there will be no touching of the hair." Jake said protectively. "Chicks dig this."

"Jake, you don't even use conditioner and I'm sure you don't own a comb," Kurt told him. "By the way, what have you done with mine?"

"Haven't touched your comb." Jake shrugged.

Folding his arms across his chest, Kurt came to stand above Jake and looked down at the boy. He kept staring until Jake's eyes flicked to the top of the wardrobe. Following Jake's eye line, Kurt saw that his comb had been placed up there by the other boy. He fetched it down and immediately put it through his short brown tresses.

While Kurt then moved on to work through his nightly skin care routine, Jake packed his things away and stripped to a baggy t-shirt and boxers before both boys cleaned their teeth. They had just settled into bed when there was a knock at the door.

"It's for you." Jake insisted even though he had no way of knowing who stood on the other side. "You get it."

"But you're closer." Kurt pointed out. Jake responded by letting out a false snore. Glaring at the huddled lump on the other bed, Kurt threw his pillow at Jake as he moved off of his bed and opened the door. "Wes?" He asked in surprise, just managing to duck when Jake threw the pillow back at him. "What's wrong?" He wondered as he looked at the other boy who had his eyes cast to the floor and his arms wrapped around himself.

"David's staying in Blaine's room tonight." Wes told him. "And I… I can't sleep alone." He admitted. "Would it be alright if I…?" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Of course, come in." Kurt said kindly stepping aside so Wes could enter.

Closing the door, Kurt picked up the pillow on the floor and led the way to his bed, Wes right behind him. He suddenly felt a little awkward about sharing his bed with Wes but he tried not to let it show. Silently, the two slipped under the covers, Kurt pressed right against the wall, Wes near falling off the other edge and a large cold gap in between them.

"Thanks, Kurt." Wes spoke up politely but Kurt could hear the discomfort in his tone.

"No problem." Kurt replied and a nervous chuckle of laughter escaped him before he could prevent it.

"Ok, this sucks." Jake commented as he sat up in his bed. "Neither of you are gonna get any sleep like that."

"Not with you talking, no." Kurt retorted. "Just be quiet and go to sleep, Jake."

"Kurt, shut up." Jake told him and Kurt pouted a little in the darkness, normally he was the one telling Jake to shut up, not the other way around. "Wes, man the fuck up, dude. I don't know what's going on with you and David, but the guy's your best friend. Just go and sort this shit out with him."

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but I'm not ready to sort out the mess of our situation yet." Wes replied. "I'd also like to ask you to mind your own business."

The awkward tension in the room intensified.

"Come on, Kurt, side with me here." Jake said.

"In this matter I think I'd like to remain impartial." Kurt replied.

"Fine, whatever." Jake huffed getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked him.

"To sleep in Wes and David's room." Jake answered before opening the door, stepping out and then closing it again.

"He drives me insane." Wes mumbled as he slid out of Kurt's bed and into Jake's. Kurt couldn't be sure, but he suspected Wes wasn't talking about Jake driving him insane. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night." Kurt replied quietly as he settled into a more comfortable position now that he had more room in his bed.

XXX

Breakfast was awkward. Kurt ended up sitting with Wes at one table and Blaine sat with David at another. Wes and David had their backs to each other but Kurt and Blaine were able to make eye-contact across the hall.

Carefully chewing his waffles, Kurt feigned interest as Wes talked rapidly about algebra, politics, weather and The Tyra Banks Show. He jumped from topic to topic, none of his conversation snippets having any relation to one another or indeed any meaning. Though he wasn't paying his friend full attention, Kurt was sure Wes was simply talking about anything that came to mind in order to avoid the single important subject of David. Respectfully, Kurt didn't push the other to talk about David; he just kept Wes company while they ate.

XXX

Later on, while Kurt was getting ready for his date, which inspired a lot of playful teasing from Jake, his mind drifted to Wes and David wondering when the two would sort things out.

"Do you think Wes has feelings for David?" Kurt asked Jake as he changed his outfit for the sixth time.

"Of course he does." Jake replied. "Just don't ask me to guess what they are."

"Let me rephrase my question," Kurt said. "Do you think Wes sees David in a romantic or sexual way?"

"Fuck if I know." Jake shrugged and Kurt frowned. "Sorry, did Princess Kurt want me to say that I'm sure they're in love and destined to be together and will get their perfect fairytale ending?" He mocked. "Hate to break it to you, but most relationships, particularly high school ones, are closer to a horror movie than a pretty Disney film."

"I do realise that." Kurt huffed. "I don't have a sugar-coated view of the world, you know? I was merely asking for your opinion."

"Yeah, and you already have an answer you _want _to hear." Jake replied. "One that sounds nicer than the truth. You want Wes to be in love with David just so you can see physical evidence that love is real and that it can happen between two boys."

"When did you get so insightful?" Kurt asked.

"Always have been, just don't show it much." Jake answered. "I usually save my sensitive side for when I'm wooing the ladies. Then when the sex stops or they get too emotionally attached I give them the cold shoulder."

"I'm so very glad you're not gay." Kurt told him. "You Jakey-boy give guys a bad name."

"Yeah, I'm a rebel." Jake grinned.

"You say rebel," Kurt commented. "I just call you Neanderthal."

"Love you too, man." Jake said.

"Ok, how do I look?" Kurt asked once he was satisfied with his appearance. He spun around for Jake and waited for his verdict.

"Damn, in a completely non-gay way, your ass looks freaking sweet in those pants." Jake confessed. "Hell, I wouldn't throw you out the bed. I mean, seriously, if you just bent over so I couldn't see your face I could pretend you were a girl who liked anal. I bet you'd sound like one as well. Ow, ok I deserved that." He said after Kurt punched him in the ribs. "You look great, Blaine's sure to pop a boner."

As it happened, Jake's prediction turned out to be entirely true. As soon as Blaine's eyes landed upon Kurt's ass, a distinct bulge tented his pants.

"Have fun, kids." Jake told them as he slung an arm over both their shoulders and led them all the way to the parking lot. "And be good. Kurt, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave much." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"And Blaine," Jake said. "You hurt him, I hurt you, clear?"

"Shut up, Jake." Kurt and Blaine said together as they climbed into Kurt's car and drove off.

"Shit, if Kurt doesn't come back a virgin then Burt Hummel's gonna blame it on me and rip me head off." Jake said to himself as he stood alone on the school grounds.

XXX

Not sure what music would be appropriate for the journey of their very first date, Kurt left it to Blaine to make a song selection as he drove. Casting a quick glance to the boy beside him, Kurt found that Blaine seemed to be calm and relaxed. He envied the curly haired teen in that moment, for Kurt himself was wrought with nerves.

Since the dinner date with Daniel had meant nothing to him, Kurt considered this outing with Blaine to be his first date and he had no idea how to act. With Daniel, he hadn't been worried about such things since he knew beforehand that he had no intentions of a second date, he hadn't even agreed to the first. But with Blaine, Kurt wanted more than anything for there to be a second date and many more after. This was entirely new territory for him and he felt way out of his depth.

"Just relax," Blaine smiled from the passenger seat. "You don't have to act any differently tonight and try to impress me. I already like you remember? It's just you and me, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"What if I screw this evening up?" Kurt asked quietly. "What if you come to your senses and realise you could do better than me? What if I make a fool of myself or embarrass you by dropping food down my Armani shirt? What if I'm not boyfriend material? What if…?"

"You're cute when you're flustered." Blaine told him interrupting his panicked questions. "And you've got nothing to worry about. We're going to have a good time. Besides, if anyone should be concerned about this being a complete disaster then it's me." Blaine laughed. "I'm afraid I'm somewhat romantically retarded." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him before returning his attention to the road. "It's true." Blaine insisted. "It is a serious medical condition. Yes, it may be self-diagnosed but that doesn't make it any less bothersome."

"Self-diagnosed romantic retardation." Kurt commented dryly. "You really are strange, Mr. Anderson."

"I don't think you're taking my illness seriously." Blaine retorted.

"Of course I'm not taking it seriously," Kurt laughed. "It isn't even real."

"It is so," Blaine replied adamantly. "I even take medication." Kurt shot him a disbelieving look as he parked the car. "I'll admit that the medication is in the form of Red Vines, but still, it counts."

Kurt only laughed at him as he unplugged his seatbelt, feeling much more at ease than he had done previously. They walked up to the restaurant together, Blaine reaching out to take Kurt's hand in his own. Smiling, Kurt glanced down at their interlaced fingers, as lovely as Brittany was, holding hands with Blaine was definitely so much better. Reaching the door, Blaine pulled it open and allowed Kurt to step through first.

"Mummy?" A young boy asked from a table near the entrance doors. "Why are those boys holding hands?"

Kurt tensed up at the question and he felt Blaine squeeze his hand in comfort. He tried to act as though he hadn't heard but his ears were all too alert as he waited the woman's answer.

"Well Tyler, they're holding hands because… because…" The mother tried to improvise.

"Because they're in love." The father explained casually and Kurt had to fight not to whip his head round and stare at the man in shock for the non-homophobic answer. "Now eat your pudding."

"Daddy?" The boy asked again and Kurt continued to listen as they waited for someone to come to the little reception stand and seat them. "Can I hold boys' hands?"

"Not until you're older." The father replied, his voice sounding somewhat resigned, as though he'd suspected his son would grow up to be gay for some time and deemed this conversation as some form of confirmation. Kurt smiled, it made him think of his dad and how he had always known.

"But I'm in love and want to hold hands now." The little boy whined.

"Not until you're older." The two parents repeated together. "So Tyler, who is the lucky… boy you're in love with?" The father asked obviously not completely adjusted to the idea of having a gay son yet but if he was anything like Burt then he would learn.

"Stanley Jackson." Tyler stated proudly and Kurt heard the father let out a groan.

"Sorry Tyler, but you can _never_ hold hands with Stanley Jackson." The father said.

"And why not?" Tyler demanded to know.

"Yes honey, why not?" The mother asked sounding a little amused now.

"Darling, you've seen Stanley Jackson." He answered. "He's the little boy with…"

But Kurt never found out what was so wrong with Stanley Jackson. He and Blaine were being directed towards a table for two and were each presented with a menu by a pretty smiling waitress who was clearly oblivious to the fact that Blaine was gay. She also had false hair extensions and last season Prada shoes. As she leaned down to display her cleavage to Blaine, Kurt decided that he didn't like her.

"Could Miss Breasticles be anymore obvious?" Kurt asked sourly as she moved away to get their drinks.

"Breasticles?" Blaine asked raising one of his triangular eyebrows in question.

"A collaboration of the words breasts and testicles." Kurt shrugged. "I hear Jake say it once. Oh yuck, now she's looking back over here trying to catch your eye."

"Jealous?" Blaine asked in amusement.

"Not at all." Kurt answered. "I am merely repulsed by her flirtatious behaviour. That's no way to behave when in a working environment. But I know I have no need to be concerned. She's a girl after all and you Blaine Anderson desire a man in your arms."

"Men in general." Blaine nodded. "You in particular."

The waitress returned with their drinks and Kurt glared daggers at her as she blatantly checked Blaine out. He then forced on a pretend smile when she briefly looked to him to take his food order. They talked easily about school and the warblers as well as some of the things they had read in the latest issue of Vogue. As they waited for their food to arrive, Kurt realised that sitting at a table across from Blaine wasn't much different than when they would get coffee together or sit with each other for their meals at school. The only real difference was the environment around them. Being so comfortable with Blaine, Kurt wondered why he had been so nervous in the car, a fact he brought up and the two of them laughed over.

"Here you are, sir." The waitress said setting Blaine's plate before him. "I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thanks." Blaine said politely as she placed Kurt's plate before him, her eyes never leaving Blaine's face.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you," Kurt answered on Blaine's behalf. "My _boyfriend_ and I are quite satisfied."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes darted between the two as her cheeks flamed red. Ducking her head to the floor she turned around and awkwardly walked away. Kurt couldn't help but chortle as she bumped into another waiter.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Fine, _almost_ boyfriend." Kurt corrected with an eye roll. "Anyway, it got rid of her did it not?"

"I had no idea you were so possessive." Blaine commented. "Does that mean you'll be topping me?"

"Well I…" Kurt began before his mind registered what his not-quite-boyfriend had said and he promptly blushed.

"Sorry." Blaine said hastily when he too seemed to realise what he had just said. "I should not have said that. Although, I _did_ warn you I was romantically retarded." He tried to joke. "You probably won't even want to touch me when I tell you about my past." He added in a whisper and Kurt was sure he hadn't meant to say that part out loud.

"Mmm." Kurt moaned appreciatively as he took a bite of his food. "This is simply delightful."

"Oh yes, delightful." Blaine nodded his agreement.

"Blaine, you haven't touched your food yet." Kurt pointed out to him.

The darker haired boy smiled sheepishly before tucking in to his meal. After a few minutes of slight awkwardness they eased back into their usual comfortable atmosphere. Main course finished, they held hands across the table, Blaine lightly tracing patterns on Kurt's skin as they awaited their pudding.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel." A familiar voice said and Kurt slowly turned his head to meet the eyes of Jesse St James. "Care to introduce me?" He asked looking between Blaine and Kurt.

"Not really, no." Kurt retorted turning his back on the former Vocal Adrenaline star who had left Rachel broken-hearted the year before.

"I expected you'd say that." Jesse replied with a friendly tone completely unbothered by Kurt's coldness towards him. "I'm Jesse St James." He declared holding a hand out to Blaine who politely shook hands with the older boy. "An old friend of Kurt's."

"You were _not_ my friend." Kurt said in a bitchy tone complete with an icy glare. "And do you mind? We're in the middle of a date and your presence if dampening my mood as well as making me feel as if my dinner's about to fall out of my mouth in the form of vomit."

"Such beautiful imagery." Jesse commented sarcastically placing a hand over his heart before flipping his curls out of his eyes. "Do forgive my lack of manners, what was your name?" He asked Blaine.

"It's Blaine." He replied taking in Kurt's less than friendly expression as he glared at the older boy. "And with all due respect you are intruding."

"Do you sing, Blaine?" Jesse asked.

"I do. Why?" Blaine questioned.

"I just wanted to ensure that Kurt is dating someone able to keep up with his remarkable talent." Jesse answered looking and sounding completely honest. "Heaven forbid someone with such an incredible voice as Kurt should settle for someone who could never match his talent."

"Careful, St James," Kurt warned. "It almost sounds as though you respect me and care about my welfare."

"I've always respected and admired your talent Kurt." Jesse told him. "Being so talented myself I recognise star quality when I see and hear it. You have it and so does Rachel. The likes of Hudson however does not, he isn't worthy of being with someone like her. Rachel needs somebody more like… well, me."

"Then you shouldn't have broken her heart by running back to Vocal Adrenaline and thrown eggs at her." Kurt retorted. "And Finn's my step-brother now so watch your tongue. Furthermore, you will never have Rachel. You had your chance with her and you blew it. Think about that when she wins her first Tony Award and you're doing nothing but drowning your sorrows in regret about the girl you let slip from your fingers. Rachel's the prize you almost won and you… you're just a misguided mistake she once made. Deal with it."

The arrogant but friendly smile that had been on Jesse's face slipped away along with the sparkle of smugness that had shone in his eyes. His posture slumped slightly before he straightened and offered the two teens a show face.

"How is the lovely Rachel?" Jesse asked. "Is she happy?" Something in his face showed that he genuinely cared to know the answer.

"She's happy." Kurt answered and a true smile formed on Jesse's lips even as a pain glimmered in his eyes.

"I'm glad." Jesse stated with a nod of his head before looking back to Blaine. "Good luck to you two. Don't let this diva get away," Jesse advised Blaine. "He's a keeper." He then turned and rejoined his companions who had been waiting for him a few feet away.

Their pudding arrived shortly after and Kurt proceeded to explain the Jesse/Rachel story to Blaine as they ate. The rest of the evening passed by without incident as they drove back to Dalton Academy and held hands as they walked to Kurt's dorm room.

"Kurt," Blaine said as they came to a stop outside the door. Kurt smiled at him to show he was listening. "I just want you to know… you're _my _prize. And I'll do anything I can to ensure that I never become just a mistake to you."

"You could never be a mistake, Blaine." Kurt assured him.

They leaned forwards to join their lips in what began as a slow kiss but soon became more urgent and lustful, arms wrapping around each other as tongues sparred. Pulling away, Kurt grinned broadly before saying goodnight.

Just before he closed the door, Kurt turned back to Blaine and whispered, "You're my prize too."

Blaine's lips twitched upwards in a semblance of a smile as he nodded his head in farewell as the door closed on the countertenor.

"Don't speak too soon." Blaine whispered sadly. "There's nothing prize-worthy about me."

**To Be Continued**

**(On a whim I just thought I'd throw some Jesse in, I actually loved his character on the show)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**songs are:**

'**Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer**

'**Courage Is' by The Strange Familiar**

**Chapter 12**

"_Kiss me…_" Kurt sang happily as he moved about the dorm room getting ready, a bleary eyed and tousle haired Jake just beginning to stir to life. "_Out of the bearded barley, Nightly, beside the green, green grass, Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._" He smiled to himself in the bathroom mirror as he combed his hair into his preferred style and covered it with organic hairspray to hold it in place. "_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, Lead me out on the moonlit floor, Lift your open hand, Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me._"

He danced his way back into the bedroom to find a grumbling Jake struggling to fix his tie. Rolling his eyes, Kurt strode towards him and slapped his hands out of the way before sorting his tie out for him.

"There, perfect." Kurt commented as he admired his handiwork. "_Kiss me down by the broken tree house._"

"Aw Kurt, I never knew you felt that way." Jake said puckering up his lips.

"Oh yuck." Kurt replied as he was attacked by Jake's morning breath. "Please, go and clean your teeth."

"Yes mum." Jake answered sarcastically making his way to the bathroom.

Pulling on his blazer, Kurt walked to the door and pulled it open to find Blaine leaning casually against the wall. He smiled at him, slightly surprised to see him there but he wasn't about to complain. It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'good morning' but Blaine placed a chaste kiss to his mouth and seemed to steal Kurt's vocabulary in the process.

"Walk with me?" Blaine asked offering his hand.

Before Kurt could take it, he was shoved to the side and Jake laced his fingers with the shorter boy's.

"Oh Mr. Anderson, I would love to." Jake gushed swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. "Sorry Kurtie, Blaine's moved on to bigger and better things." He winked as he pulled a smirk and Kurt merely let out a scoff of laughter in retaliation.

"Oh please, I am far superior to you Jakey-boy." Kurt told him arrogantly as he forcibly parted the other two's hands. "And my cock is at least two inches bigger than yours… probably three. Now if you'll excuse us." He took Blaine's hand and they made their way down the hall.

"Yeah well… your grandmother looks like Julie Andrews!" Jake called out to them.

"His insults really lack a certain sting in the mornings." Kurt commented. "By the way, not that I mind, but why the morning kiss and hand-holding?"

"I'm just taking what I can get before it's gone." Blaine answered squeezing Kurt's hand tighter as though afraid to let go. "If you're not busy tonight, I'd like you to come to my room so we can… talk."

"Nothing is going to make me run away from you, Blaine." Kurt told him. "How many times do I have to say that before you believe it?"

"After tonight, if you're still willing to even breathe the same air as me, then I'll believe you." Blaine responded.

"You know what conclusion I have recently come to?" Kurt asked with a crooked smile to show he was teasing. "You my gorgeous friend are simply being a drama queen. My diva ways intimidate you and you're trying to match it."

"Oh shut up." Blaine laughed shoving Kurt away before pulling him back, knowing that Kurt was only joking. "You really are beautiful you know, have I ever told you that?"

"Why thank you, Blaine." Kurt responded with a bashful smile. "See, you aren't completely terrible when it comes to romance."

"That wasn't romance." Blaine replied. "I was merely stating a fact. I'd love to kiss you again."

"I certainly won't object." Kurt told him and their mouths met eagerly before Kurt found himself pinned against the nearest wall. He let out a moan before reversing their positions so that he was pressing Blaine up against the wall, pinning the shorter boy's hands above his head.

"Get a room slut." A spiteful voice said and they pulled apart to see one of Daniel's friends walking by.

Blaine made a move to attack him but Kurt held him back, struggling a little as he realised Blaine was stronger than he looked.

"Easy, he's not worth it." Kurt said and he waited until Blaine had calmed down before guiding him the rest of the way to the breakfast hall. "Looks like they still aren't speaking." Kurt commented as he saw Wes and David sitting at different tables once again.

"Wes is stubborn, that's what the problem is." Blaine sighed. "Look, I'm gonna sit with David before he tries to drown himself in his cereal milk. You should try and talk some sense into Wes. I'll see you in class."

Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine whisked away towards David. Coffee and plate of toast in hand, Kurt took up the seat beside Wes. A quick glance to the other boy's face told him that he hadn't slept well the night before. Heavy circles had formed under his eyes and Kurt mentally thought of the products in his bathroom that could cover them.

"You didn't sleep." Kurt pointed out and Wes just shrugged as he poked at his pancakes but didn't eat them. Kurt frowned a little wondering why Wes would select pancakes, he was sure he'd never seen him eat them before. He then realised that pancakes were in fact David's favourite, thereby making Wes' breakfast choice a tell-telling sign that he missed his best friend. "Did you talk to David at all last night?" He dared to ask.

"Not as such." Wes answered running a hand through his hair. "Your charming roommate did lock us in a room together for a few hours though."

"Oh, sorry." Kurt replied awkwardly wondering why Jake hadn't mentioned such a thing. "I do try to keep Jake under control but it's no easy task."

"He just kept yelling at me." Wes said as he looked across the hall at David, seemingly unaware that Kurt had even spoken. "The whole time we were locked up together he just kept hurling abuse at me. He's usually so happy, a smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes, but not last night. He was so angry."

"Did you say anything to him?" Kurt asked.

"No." Wes shrugged lazily still prodding at his pancakes. "I just listened as he ranted at me. I didn't say a single word."

"Why not?" Kurt questioned.

"I was afraid of saying the wrong thing." Wes replied.

"Then maybe you shouldn't speak." Kurt suggested. "Perhaps you should sing. I could help you select and rehearse a song. I did it for my step-brother Finn once and he said it really helped him out. He was singing a song for the baby girl who wasn't his because his then girlfriend was in fact impregnated by his then best friend but she lied to Finn saying it was his even though they'd never actually had sex, she told him that being in the hot tub meant the sperm could swim faster, Finn isn't the most intellectual of beings unfortunately. I also helped him pick a song to sing to Quinn, she was the mother of the baby that wasn't really Finn's, and her parents who didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Although, that plan kind of sucked because her dad threw her out the house."

Wes just blinked at him a few times in confusion before taking a small bite of his pancakes. As the syrup hit his tongue, a small moan slipped past his lips and Kurt was sure he saw a tear in Wes' eye.

"You miss him." Kurt said nodding his head in David's direction. "It's only been a couple of days and the two of you are complete wrecks. You need to sort this out and if you can't say it, sing it."

"I don't feel like singing." Wes told him glumly taking another bite.

"You're impossible." Kurt sighed. "He's your best friend; surely you don't want to lose him?"

"Of course I don't." Wes snapped.

"Then stop being such a… such a… boy." Kurt shot back. "I know it can be scary, but work out what your feelings are and then take appropriate action."

"I have a girlfriend." Wes pointed out.

"So?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "I dated a girl for a short period of time once but that doesn't make me any less gay."

"I d-don't… I don't l-love him like that." Wes said.

"Very convincing." Kurt drawled sarcastically. "Now try it again without the stutter."

"Just leave me alone." Wes grumbled.

"Fine." Kurt said picking up his coffee and last slice of toast. "But if you don't pull your act together soon you won't need to _ask_ people to leave you alone." Kurt warned before moving away to join David and Blaine.

XXX

All through his morning lessons, Kurt had great difficulty concentrating. If his mind wasn't consumed with thoughts about the drama that was Wes and David, then he was drowning in speculation about what Blaine might reveal to him later that night. He wasn't sure if he wanted time to speed up so he could be alone with Blaine in his room hearing his not-quite-boyfriend's tale, or if he wanted time to move by slowly so he could perhaps cherish his ignorance of Blaine's past. Not knowing what he might find out filled him with a great deal of uncertainty, but he was sure nothing Blaine could say would ever make him feel differently about the other boy.

He looked to the boy beside him and found that Blaine seemed to be engrossed in his work. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his tongue was poking out between his lips slightly as he neatly copied down his notes. Forcing his eyes off of Blaine, Kurt focused on getting the notes written down too. At the end of class, they were all asked to write a five hundred word essay. The majority of the boys groaned but Kurt merely rolled his eyes. The only problem he had with writing essays was the fact he wrote too much and often went way over the required five hundred words. Not that the teachers of Dalton minded of course. They encouraged such academics unlike the majority of teachers at McKinley.

On the way to their next lesson, Kurt found his hand joined with Blaine's once again. He really enjoyed the feel of it and how nobody in the hallways batted an eyelid. If he had been at McKinley, Kurt was sure that he and Blaine would be soaked with slushie right now with half the hockey and football team crowding round them trying to beat the gay out of them. Things weren't like that at Dalton and Kurt really liked that fact.

Reaching their Calculus classroom, Kurt found that Wes and David had already arrived and were sitting in their assigned seats right beside one another. Though they were next to each other, the expressions on their faces indicated that both were completely lost in their own little worlds. Kurt and Blaine shared a concerned look before taking their seats. It was an agonisingly long lesson, even the teacher seemed uncomfortable from the tension that swirled around Wes and David.

It was a great relief when the bell rang signalling the lunch period. Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen students file out of a classroom at such a rapid pace. Unfortunately, escaping the awkwardness wasn't so easy for the likes of Kurt and Blaine. As Wes and David's close friends, they felt obligated to try and resolve things between them.

In the lunch hall, David took up a seat on their usual table while Wes opted to sit alone far away. After some deliberation, Blaine encouraged Kurt to sit with Wes before he headed towards David. A short while later, Blaine was making his way towards Kurt and Wes with David in tow.

At first, Kurt thought it was a good idea for them to sit together in a group of four again. That thought soon left his mind when Wes promptly stood up and moved away barely a second after David had sat down opposite him. Kurt bit his lip not sure what to say. Blaine placed a hand on David's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort.

"He just needs time." Blaine told him.

"A punch in the face is what he needs." David said and Kurt couldn't help but agree.

"This is difficult for him too, David." Blaine pointed out gently. "Try and respect that."

Feeling hot, Kurt shrugged his blazer off and rolled his shirt sleeves up. Looking round, he noticed most of the boys had done the same, some even unbuttoning the first few buttons of their shirts. However, he noticed that Blaine kept his blazer on and done up even though it was clear by the sheen of sweat on his forehead that he was hot.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut." David complained pulling Kurt out of his musings about Blaine.

"Hiding your feelings and bottling them up isn't healthy." Kurt said. "It's good that you found the courage to be honest. Now you just have to wait for Wes to find his courage."

"Whatever, I think he's made it clear that he doesn't care about me." David said miserably.

"That's not true." Blaine replied firmly. "Just… everything will be ok in the end, I promise."

XXX

At warblers practice, Wes and David still weren't on speaking terms which made for a very strained rehearsal. Kurt felt particularly sorry for Thad who was sat between his two fellow council members.

"If I may?" Kurt asked raising his hand in the air and Thad nodded for him to take the floor since Wes and David made no response. "Clearly with two of our members being in such a miserable state," He said referring to Wes and David. "We're not going to achieve very much, if anything at all, in this session. So, if there are no objections I'd like to do something a little more New Directions style today."

"What did you have in mind?" Thad asked.

"In my old Glee club," Kurt explained. "We would often perform solo pieces during rehearsals as a way of expressing ourselves. For example, if someone in the group had something they needed to say to somebody else but didn't know how to say it, they would sing it instead. It was a great way to release emotion."

"I don't feel like singing." Wes grumbled twirling his gavel between his hands.

"I don't feel like doing anything." David mumbled quietly.

"Well, if nobody minds, I _do_ feel like singing." Kurt said looking to Thad for acceptance. After looking between the miserable boys either side of him, Thad gave Kurt a nod. "Thank you." Kurt nodded his head before handing Jeff a piece of sheet music and wordlessly asking him to accompany him by playing the piano.

Jeff positioned himself on the piano stool and warmed his fingers up by dancing them across the keys before looking to Kurt and waiting for a sign he was ready. Standing before his fellow warblers, Kurt nodded to Jeff before singing.

"_Take all my vicious words, And turn them into something good._" He had made his song choice with the hopes that both Wes and David would listen to the lyrics as well as Blaine since the shorter boy would need a little courage to tell him more of his story that night. "_Take all my preconceptions, And let the truth be understood. Take all my prized possessions, Leave only what I need. Take all my pieces of doubt, And let me be what's underneath._"

He chanced a look to Wes and David to see how they were taking the song. David was looking past Thad and trying to catch Wes' eye but the Asian boy was actively avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room, but Kurt could tell he was listening intently to the words.

"_Courage is when you're afraid, But you keep on moving anyway._" Kurt continued sharing a special look with Blaine at the word 'courage'. "_Courage is when you're in pain, But you keep on living anyway. We all have excuses why, Living in fear something in us dies, Like a bird with broken wings, It's not how high he flies, But the song he sings. Courage is when you're afraid, But you keep on moving anyway. Courage is when you're in pain, But you keep on living anyway, You keep on living anyway._"

Meeting Blaine's gaze, Kurt could tell the words were having a strong impact on him. He tried to offer a reassuring smile but it was difficult to do while singing. Looking to Wes and David again, Kurt saw that Wes now had his eyes closed and David was staring hopelessly out the window. Still sat between the two, Thad seemed to be enjoying Kurt's moving performance but not enjoying the seating arrangement.

"_It's not how many times you've been knocked down, It's how many times you get back up._" Kurt especially identified with those lyrics. Back at McKinley, he'd been knocked down time and time again, literally and metaphorically. But none of that mattered, what was truly important was how he picked himself up again every time and held his head high once more. "_Courage is when you've lost your way, But you find your strength anyway._"

Finally, Wes opened his eyes and turned to face David. As if sensing his stare, David turned his head back from the window to meet Wes' eye. Watching them, Kurt realised that David and Wes were one another's strength. He just hoped they could realise it too.

"_Courage is when you're afraid,_" Kurt continued. "_Courage is when it all seems grey, Courage is when you make a change, And you keep on living anyway, You keep on moving anyway, You keep on giving anyway, You keep on loving anyway._" He finished his song with his eyes on Blaine's as the warblers applauded, apart from Wes and David who were too busy staring at one another to notice anything else. "Thank you, thanks Jeff." Kurt said clapping his hands together on behalf of Jeff's piano playing.

Sitting back down, the warblers turned their attention to Thad waiting for further instruction. After shaking his head at the boys either side of him he moved away from the table and stated that rehearsal was cancelled for that afternoon. The warblers made their way out of their practice room, Wes and David remaining seated. Kurt and Blaine were the last to leave, glancing at the two boys over their shoulders before closing the double doors.

"Do you really think they'll be ok?" Kurt asked.

"They'll be fine." Blaine said confidently. "Eventually." He added with a touch of hesitance that contradicted the first three words. "Come on; take a walk with me before dinner."

Hand in hand, they made their way outside and strolled about the grounds. They weren't the only students out and about enjoying the sunshine and gentle breeze, but Blaine was still the only one wearing his blazer. Kurt wanted to ask about it but something in his mind told him not to. Instead, he just enjoyed his carefree time spent with Blaine.

XXX

Back in the choir room, Wes and David were still sitting in silence with their eyes boring into one another. Having been best friends since they were ten years old, the two had learned to communicate without words. But as they sat together now, it was as if they were two strangers who spoke a different language.

"How's Shelly?" Wes asked referring to David's girlfriend and finally breaking the silence.

"She's a lesbian." David answered. "We just say we're together because she isn't ready to come out, her parents are really old fashioned."

"And you?" Wes asked. "Are you gay?"

"I don't know." David shrugged. "I only like you. No other guys and no girls, it's just you."

Another painful silence fell around them and David took to biting his nails. He didn't know what to do about their awkward situation. He could barely remember anything before he met Wes. There was the odd memory of a family party or holiday, but for the most part he didn't have memories before ten years old. Life before Wes just didn't seem worth remembering and his heart ached with the thought of his future ever being Wes-less. He needed the boy in his life.

They had become best friends instantly. Everybody knew them as Wes and David or David and Wes. There was never one without the other. They had been joined at the hip ever since they met. Most nights they would cuddle up and share a bed. That wasn't normal for straight teenage boys; surely it had to mean something. It certainly meant something to David.

"Remember when we were twelve?" David asked. "That day we got lost in the forest. We…"

"I remember." Wes interrupted cutting off the end of David's sentence.

"Didn't that mean anything to you?" David asked him. "It meant everything to me."

Wes didn't reply, he just turned his face away crossing his arms over his chest. David sagged down in his chair, reliving the memory of that day in the forest. All the trees and bushes had looked the same. They didn't know how to find their way back out. At first, they had made jokes about it, laughing together as they ran along through the dirt. But as the day got colder and darker, Wes started to get worried and upset. Taking his hand, David had assured him everything would be ok. Without even thinking, he had cupped Wes' cheek and pressed their lips together. After that, they had simply giggled like a pair of school girls before walking a few simple steps and then finding the exit. They'd never mentioned that kiss again.

"I had sex with Chloe." Wes spoke up referring to his girlfriend.

Feeling sick, David forced himself to ask when.

"About a month ago." Wes answered.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself." David replied bitterly as he stood up heading for the door but Wes caught hold of his wrist.

"She broke up with me." Wes said. "I don't think she appreciated what I called her."

David didn't respond. He just stayed still, Wes' fingers warm around his wrist, waiting for Wes to say something else.

"I said your name." Wes finally admitted. "I was… being intimate with her… and I said your name."

Stepping back, David crouched so he was looking up at Wes. He placed his hands on his friend's thighs and lightly rubbed him through his grey uniform pants. He waited patiently for Wes to open his eyes and look down at him. When he did, David straightened up before settling himself onto Wes' lap. As Wes' hands flew to his hips and gripped him with a pressure that was almost painful, David expected to be pushed away, but he wasn't. Moving his hands to Wes' face, he waited a few seconds to give the other boy the opportunity to push him away. When he didn't, David took it as a sign to continue and he softly pressed his lips against Wes'.

"I'm scared." Wes whispered.

"Well I'm in love." David replied and Wes smiled weakly before pulling him to himself and kissing him harder. He didn't say he loved David back.

**To Be Continued**

**(More of Blaine's past will be revealed next chapter, it was supposed to be in this one but Wes and David kinda happened lol)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 13**

After dinner, Kurt followed Blaine up to his room. They stepped inside together and Blaine locked the door before moving to open a window to let some air in. He finally removed his blazer and Kurt could see sweat stains on the underarms of his shirt.

"Excuse me for a moment." Blaine said as he grabbed a top out of his wardrobe and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt seated himself comfortably on the bed, his stomach beginning to twist with nerves at whatever it was Blaine was going to tell him. When the boy in question stepped out of the bathroom, he tossed his sweaty school shirt into the wash basket before sitting beside Kurt. He was wearing a red long-sleeved top. Though it looked good on him, Kurt wondered why he didn't just pick out a short-sleeved t-shirt since it was warm weather.

Looking carefully at Blaine, Kurt saw that he was rubbing his sleeve covered arms, his brow furrowed in thought as he no doubt tried to think of a way to begin his story. Resting a hand on Blaine's thigh, Kurt gave a light squeeze as an attempt to reassure him that everything was ok but the action only made Blaine flinch and shift away from him.

"Remember what I told you last time?" Blaine asked. "About… that man?"

"I remember." Kurt answered quietly moving his hand to the other boy's shoulder and this time Blaine didn't move away.

"Right well, after what happened with him," Blaine explained. "It later made me scared and even more confused when I was beginning to understand that my sexual preferences were not for girls. Discovering you're gay isn't easy at the best of times, but with the abuse I'd suffered I thought… I thought it meant I was like _him_. I thought I was a disgusting, a bad person."

"That's understandable." Kurt commented gently. "Completely wrong of course, but I understand why you'd think that way. It must have been a great struggle coming to terms with your sexuality."

"It was." Blaine nodded. "I kept having nightmares. Sometimes about what happened to me, other times, I was… I was like him. Instead of being the victim, I was the monster abusing a helpless child. I'd wake up in the night, screaming and shaking and throwing up. My parents didn't know what to do. They tried to get me to talk about it but I just couldn't. I was afraid of what they'd think of me. I thought I was like P-Peter Nichols and he's the last person I'd ever want to turn out like."

He twisted his body round so he was kneeling up on the bed. He rested his arms on the window sill and looked out the open window, the gentle breeze blowing through his curls and caressing his skin. Quietly, Kurt joined him in looking down at their fellow Dalton peers running around down below, a group of boys laughing joyously as they participated in a water fight. Watching the scene unfold below them, Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to be ready to continue. In the passing silence, he occupied his mind by thinking over what Blaine had explained to him so far.

Though it caused him shame to admit, Kurt had never taken Blaine accepting his own sexuality into consideration. He had thought perhaps his coming out had been met with trouble by the homophobic bullies who no doubt stomped around the halls of the public school Blaine used to attend. But he'd never for once imagined that Blaine had struggled to accept that he was gay. Now, Kurt knew that not every boy was comfortable with being attracted to the same sex; his dealings with Karofsky were proof of that. It was just that ever since he'd met Blaine, Kurt had always looked up to him, admiring how proud and comfortable he was with himself. He had just assumed that Blaine would have taken to realising his sexual interests with great ease. That now seemed a foolish thought taking into account what that Peter Nichols scumbag had put him through as a child.

"I was a homophobe." Blaine admitted and Kurt turned his eyes to that of his friend's to find him laughing at his past fear of gay people. "Not like that Karofsky guy." He continued. "It was never in me to actively bully anyone or intentionally hurt people's feelings. I wasn't hateful towards the gay community in general, though I hated Peter for what he'd done and at the time I hated myself. But I was incredibly afraid of realising I was gay and what that might mean. If I came across somebody who I thought was gay, I wouldn't hurl abuse at them or throw them into lockers. I'd clam up and get as far away from them as possible. I was genuinely afraid of gay people, like some people are terrified of spiders, or of heights, or the dark. Accepting that I was gay was far from easy."

"How did you overcome that fear and accept your orientation?" Kurt asked unable to truly imagine how confusing a young Blaine must have been when making such discoveries about himself.

"My school Guidance Counsellor." Blaine answered. "He was gay. Not many of the students ever knew that fact, he wasn't as… obvious as some." He said nudging Kurt's shoulder playfully with a teasing smile. "But I knew that he was."

"He wasn't anything like that Nichols was he?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Not at all." Blaine said. "But back then I always feared that he could be just like the monster of the bad memory I could never escape. It wasn't until I was twelve that I finally found the courage to step foot into his office. His name was Jonathan. The first time I went to see him I didn't say a word at first. I wouldn't even sit in the allocated chair. I just stood there, looking at him and shaking. He made to touch me, comfort me or something and I freaked out. I started screaming at him. All the things I wish I could say to that perverted asshole's face, I said them to Jonathan instead."

Although Kurt could understand why Blaine would react so negatively towards a gay male Guidance Counsellor, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Jonathan. Not as badly as he felt for the boy beside him though.

"He was shocked at my outburst." Blaine commented and they both let out a short laugh as Blaine stated the obvious. "But he took it well. He didn't yell back or give me detention or anything. When I finished, he just looked at me and said 'I hope whoever hurt you rots in hell'. Then I broke down crying and ran out. I did in the toilets until I regained my composure. It was another week or two before I set foot in Jonathan's office again. I still wouldn't sit in the chair but I made an effort to talk. I started with an apology."

"Did you tell him?" Kurt asked. "About what happened when you were a kid?"

"I didn't need to." Blaine shrugged as he pulled away from the window sill and sat on the bed, back resting against the wall, Kurt copying his movement. "I'm sure he pieced together what happened to me out of all the things I shouted at him. He did end up being the first person I came out to though. He was there to assure me that being gay didn't make me a bad person. I continued to see him once a month, just to talk. Not always about heavy stuff. Sometimes I'd just talk about casual things. Eventually, when I was thirteen, I finally sat down in the chair during our meeting. I guess that was the moment when I truly accepted myself for being gay and I decided I was going to come out."

Blaine pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Kurt sensed that the story of Blaine's coming out would lead to the 'taunting' Blaine had mentioned when they had first met. Somehow, Kurt knew it was worse than anything he had endured at McKinley but at the same time, he hoped Blaine was just exaggerating how bad things were for him and it was nothing more than a few locker shoves that could easily be forgotten.

"Who did you tell after Jonathan?" Kurt asked softly when Blaine hadn't spoken for a while. "Your parents?" He nodded, head still ducked to his knees. "How did they take it?"

"They took it well." Blaine answered faintly as he pulled his head back up. "They weren't exactly jumping for joy at the idea but dad gave me a hug and told me he loved me no matter what and mum just smiled. I heard them fighting that night." He straightened his legs out and fingered the cuffs of his red top. For a moment, Kurt thought he was going to roll the sleeves down because of the heat but he didn't. He just hooked his hands under his legs so he was sat on them before continuing. "They were arguing about me. Mum was blaming herself, then dad, then the shows I watched on T.V. She blamed anything and everything that came to her mind. I crept out of my room and sat hidden halfway up the stairs. They were in the kitchen; mum was pacing back and forth while dad was just sat at the table watching her. She mentioned what happened with P-Peter when I was younger. Dad slammed his fist on the table when she said that and insisted that had nothing to do with me being gay. I don't know if mum was really listening to him. She was saying how after my ordeal they should have put me in therapy but dad said that wouldn't change anything. Then moved on to the 'it's just a phase, he'll grow out of it' mood. Dad defended me and in time my mum learned to accept it. She never said anything about me being gay to my face, but for a year or so I could see the disappointment in her eyes. So, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but I know my parents took it much better than some do."

"What about school, your friends?" Kurt asked realising for the first time that he'd never heard Blaine talking about friends he'd had before transferring to Dalton.

"That didn't go over so well." Blaine answered with a brave attempt at a laugh but it caught in his throat before coming out as a high-pitched painful sound. He cleared his throat with a cough before carrying on. "There were a couple of openly gay students at my old school, but they were older than me. I didn't know them but I knew they got a lot of hassle from the jocks in their grade. I was a bit scared about coming out but I wasn't ashamed of being gay anymore and I didn't want to hide. It shouldn't have been such a big deal really. Being gay isn't my one defining quality; I'm more than just one thing."

He rubbed at his chest, biting his lower lip as he did so. Turning his head to the side, he looked at Kurt with a sad expression.

"When I told my best friend," Blaine said. "He just laughed at me thinking I was just joking around. When he realised I was being serious he shoved me away from him and spat at me. He was the first person to call me a f-fag. Every time I hear that word, directed at me or not, it hurts."

"I know." Kurt told him and for the first time he really could identify 100% with his friend. "That word is the worst. I can handle 'queer' or 'lady' or 'homo', but when they use _that_ word the sting is so painful. It feels like they're carving the words right into my skin." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Blaine rubbing his chest again. "That friend of yours?" Kurt asked. "I'm guessing he told everybody about you being gay."

"Yeah, he made it his mission to tell everybody and he made full sure that they knew his opinion of my sexuality." Blaine replied. "I guess my dear friend Josh was afraid of people thinking he might have shared my preferences, so he made it clear to everyone that he thought I was a disgusting freak and he wanted nothing more to do with me. The first week was hard. I couldn't take a step without hearing an insult or being shoved or tripped up."

"I know the feeling." Kurt sympathised.

"Everybody turned against me." Blaine mumbled. "I was actually quite popular with guys and girls. Then when they found out the truth they all hated me. I think the girls were upset, some of them bitched about how I'd led them all on, teased them into thinking I was interested in them when really I was trying to steal their boyfriends." He let out a scoff of disgust. "Not nice people in the end. There were a few who looked like they felt sorry for me, but not enough to stand by my side and face the rejection and ridicule too. It was a hard week but I gritted my teeth and I took everything they threw at me. I didn't tell my dad, I couldn't, you get that right?"

"Yes, yes I get that." Kurt nodded thinking of how deeply it had pained him to own up to his dad about the bullying.

"I thought, or I hoped, that they'd just get bored." Blaine shrugged. "I quickly realised I was never going to have friends in that place again, but I didn't think every day there would be Hell. I thought the bullying would stop and they'd just ignore me but it just got worse."

"Worse." Kurt repeated once again watching as Blaine rubbed at his chest. "What did they do to you?"

"They beat me up." Blaine answered bluntly. "Every Friday after gym Josh and a bunch of guys would corner me and knock me around. At first, it was only ever Josh who hit me. The others were just there to egg him on and look out for any teachers. I always fought back, giving as good as I got. After a few weeks Josh must have got annoyed with me hitting him back so he'd have Bear and Chinny hold my arms down while he gave me a quick beating."

"Bear and Chinny?" Kurt couldn't help but ask even though what Blaine was telling him was truly awful.

"It was their nicknames." Blaine explained. "They were really large guys. Even at thirteen Bear was a hairy guy and Chinny, well, he had a large chin. I can't even remember their real names."

"How could you stand getting beat up once a week?" Kurt asked. "How did your parents not notice? What about the teachers, what about Jonathan?"

"Josh was smart enough to leave my face alone." Blaine replied. "He'd hit me anywhere other than my face. He was my best friend for a couple of years; he knew what a proud person I was. He knew it'd take a lot for me to run crying to my parents. They always worked late on Fridays anyway so I could always get home and clean up without them knowing anything was wrong. I stopped going to see Jonathan, if people saw me running to his office for guidance it would have only made things worse and the teacher's… they probably didn't even care."

"Your chest." Kurt stated. "You keep rubbing it."

"The beatings got worse." Blaine confessed in a weak voice. "It reached a point where it wasn't just Josh beating me up with Bear and Chinny holding me down. They all had a go at getting a few hits in. Everybody wanted to punch and kick the queer." He said bitterly.

"Don't call yourself that." Kurt retorted firmly. "Tell me why you keep rubbing your chest, I know it means something and I know it has to do with Josh and the others. Blaine please, just tell me what those sick Neanderthals did to you."

"The last time they attacked," Blaine said. "That was my breaking point. It wasn't a Friday like usual. It was on a Wednesday, I wasn't expecting it. Every day they'd be name calling and shoves but… the real violent attacks were a Friday ritual. But when I saw them crowding me as I walked home, groups of them coming from every direction, I knew it was going to be worse than anything they'd done before. I tried to make a run for it but… I had no chance."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and took to staring into space for a while, a haunted expression on his face as he relived the memory. Desperate to know what had happened, even though he knew it would be difficult to hear, Kurt forced himself to keep still and quiet and wait for Blaine to continue.

"They yelled such horrible things." Blaine told Kurt. "Said I was disgusting and that I deserved to die. They tackled me to the floor and pinned me down. They punched me, kicked me, spit on me and… a few of them pissed on me. In my hair, in the middle of my pants so it looked like I'd wet myself and… in my mouth. Somebody held my nose and I had to open my mouth or I wouldn't have been able to breathe."

Kurt clenched his fists in anger as he thought of anybody daring to be so abusive to the beautiful boy beside him. He couldn't prevent his mind from playing out a vivid enactment of what Blaine was telling him. Though he of course had no idea what Josh and his friends might look like, his mind conjured up a number of Karofsky and Azimio look a likes. He felt sick at the thought of people treating someone as kind and wonderful as Blaine with such disrespect.

"Then they ripped the shirt off my back." Blaine said in a shaky voice and Kurt felt his body tense up as he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to hear. "And they flipped me over and yanked my pants down. One of them took their belt off and whipped my back and my ass with it. The buckle caught my lower back particularly hard, I still have the scar. Then someone had a box of matches."

"Oh shit." Kurt gasped before he could contain the words and he felt his heart drop to rest somewhere in his intestines.

"They lit the matches and dropped them onto my skin." Blaine explained with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched as though in pain, the memory of the hot flame obviously returning to him. "It hurt so bad." Blaine said unnecessarily. "I'd burnt myself while cooking a few times before but it was nowhere near as painful as that. I jumped and struggled but people were pressing me into the ground with their feet, all of them laughing at me. The burning didn't really last that long but is sure felt like it did. A few of them lit a cigarette and then put it out on my skin, burning me again. There's a few burn scars on my back, nothing major, just tiny little white marks that you can hardly see."

"I hate that you've been through so much, Blaine." Kurt spoke up tentatively reaching a hand out to rub soothing circles on the boy's back, wondering if he was perhaps passing over the scars Blaine mentioned. "But a few scars doesn't change how I feel about you." He saw Blaine rub his chest again and he knew there had to be some scarring there as well. "Keep talking, sweetheart." He encouraged gently.

"They flipped me onto my back again." Blaine said. "And Josh stood before me… with a knife." Blaine's hand moved down his torso to hover over where his appendix once was before moving back up to his chest. "He carved the word f-fag into my chest. Every morning when I get changed, whenever I shower, I have to look at that word, a constant reminder of what my ex-best-friend thinks of me." Tears leaked out of his eyes and Kurt blinked a few tears away too. "Then he s-stabbed me… h-here." Blaine said placing his hand over where he no longer had an appendix. "He spat in my face once more and said… he said…" Blaine sobbed as he started shaking. "He said… 'I hope you d-die you si-sick f-faggot freak'." He hugged his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth, tears spilling rapidly from his eyes. "Then they ran away and j-just left me there. They left me t-there t-to d-die. They wanted me to die, Kurt, they w-wanted me to die."

"Ssh, ssh, baby." Kurt cooed gathering the smaller boy in his arms and trying to calm him down. "Easy, easy now. You're safe, Blaine. Its ok, sweetheart, it's over. You've been so brave. You _are_ so brave. Just breathe, baby. Breathe with me. You're safe, I've got you."

He wondered who had found Blaine lying beaten on the floor, what had happened to Josh and his other attackers. He was sure somebody must have found Blaine or he surely would have died that day. His mind also felt an unexplainable need to see the physical scarring that had been left behind but now was not the time to ask. Right now, he just had to hold the beautiful boy in his arms and reassure him that he was loved and that Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Just to clarify, NO, Blaine's story is NOT real. Parts ARE taken from aspects of my life and people I know and put together or exaggerated for Blaine's story, though none of the attacks that happened to people I know in real life had anything to do with sexuality/homophobia. But as many of you pointed out in your reviews, what happened to Blaine COULD be true and sadly for some people it is.**

**Chapter 14**

He didn't return to his dorm room that night. He ended up staying in Blaine's bed, the two of them wrapped up together and the quilt covers tangled around their feet. The shorter curly-haired male had been plagued by nightmares throughout the night and Kurt had tearfully done his best to comfort him. He wished more than anything that he could magically take the pain away but he knew such a thing was not possible. As he held Blaine through the night, Kurt's heart was filled with pain over what his friend had been subjected to and his veins burst with anger at the people who had put him through such a harrowing ordeal. If Kurt only had the means and the power, he'd have avenged Blaine and every gay teen that had ever undergone a vicious homophobic attack with a snap of his fingers.

Seeing Blaine so tormented while trapped in the realms of nightmare, Kurt's heart truly broke for him. He had of course heard stories on the news about attacks similar to Blaine. While each news story had been haunting and caused a shiver to run up the length of Kurt's spine, hearing such a thing from someone he knew, someone he loved, was far more distressing than he could previously have imagined. In a way, it made the true extent of homophobia and hate crime seem much more real to him. He'd always been aware of it, experienced a little of it himself, but hearing about what happened to Blaine just cemented how hateful and inhuman people could be.

It was the subject of horror stories and nightmares, but it didn't just exist in written word or in the troubled mind. It was real, these things happened and they'd happened to Blaine.

In the morning light, Kurt lazily ran his fingers through Blaine's mussed up curls. The shorter boy was still asleep, his head resting on Kurt's chest and his arms wound tight around him. Tear tracks had dried up on his skin and he looked younger than he was, yet Kurt was sure if Blaine opened his eyes that those irises would reflect a much older soul.

As he watched Blaine sleeping, not having the heart to wake him despite the fact he should have started his morning skin-care routine ten minutes ago, Kurt's thoughts turned to Wes and David. The two didn't know about Blaine's sexual abuse, but they knew about the severity of his bullying. Kurt wondered if knowing what had happened to Blaine at his old school was the reason behind Wes' reluctance to accept what feelings he might have for David. Once again Kurt found himself wishing he could seek vengeance upon every person who had hurt Blaine so terribly. Worst of all was that Blaine's once best friend had been the leader in all of the bullying. Kurt shuddered at the thought of Mercedes ever turning on him like that.

Feeling Blaine stir in his arms, Kurt's eyes zoomed in on his face watching him carefully. A small moan left Blaine's now parted lips, the sound tugging on Kurt's heartstrings. Still asleep, Blaine shifted closer, burying his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck. The sensation of Blaine breathing onto Kurt's skin was ticklish but Kurt managed to contain his laughter.

He continued to pet Blaine's hair, finding it a little strange to be the one taking care of Blaine. Back when they'd first met, Blaine had acted every part the guardian angel, offering Blaine his words of wisdom, holding his hand, speaking to him of courage and comforting him over the Karofsky confrontation when he felt he had no-one else to turn to. During his first few weeks at Dalton, Blaine had very much been his support unit. He couldn't imagine how life would be had he not met the wonderful person currently lying in his arms. Now here he was and this time Kurt was acting as the support system. He only hoped he could help Blaine find the strength, courage and self-appreciation that Blaine had helped Kurt to see in himself.

The shorter boy shifted again before bashing his head on the wall. Kurt winced in sympathy as Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he grimaced in pain. Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Blaine moved into a sitting position before peering shyly at Kurt, both boys suddenly very conscious of their morning breath.

"Morning, beautiful." Blaine said sleepily.

"Good morning, handsome." Kurt replied sitting up himself and stretching his arms up above his head, his shirt riding up a little. "How you feeling?"

"Like hell." Blaine admitted. "You probably shouldn't look at me right now." He said shielding his face from view with his hands.

"Don't be silly." Kurt laughed pulling his hands away. "Besides, I'm not looking my normal fabulous self either. I missed my moisturizing routine last night and I'm missing it this morning. My clothes are wrinkled, my breath is foul and I can't even bring myself to inspect the state of my hair."

"Trust me, the dishevelled look suits you." Blaine told him. "You um… you didn't have to stay all night, you know. You could have left, I'd have understood."

"Nothing could have made me leave you last night." Kurt answered seriously. "But," He added looking to the clock. "I should probably get going now. I still have almost forty minutes in which to make myself look presentable and I _know _I'll have to wake Jake up."

"Of course." Blaine nodded. "Um… I'll meet you for breakfast?" He asked.

"Totally." Kurt smiled. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Blaine but they had yet to discuss and define their relationship and he wasn't sure if it would be acceptable. Deciding his breath probably smelled too bad to try for a kiss anyway, Kurt settled for a hug before collecting his shoes and leaving the room.

XXX

He crept quietly into his dorm room, and as he suspected, Jake was still dreaming away, spread out on his front in a star shape on his bed. With a wicked grin forming on his lips, Kurt tiptoed to the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. He slithered back to the main bedroom and lightly lifted up the hem of Jake's sleeping shirt then poured the cold water over his back. He laughed in amusement at Jake's undignified yelp as he flailed his body and toppled off the bed.

"You bitch!" Jake yelled as he glared up at Kurt. "Why would you do that?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Kurt sniggered as he forced his expression into one of innocent amusement.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that." Jake warned tugging his pyjama top off.

Kurt only laughed a little more before heading to the bathroom to clean up and then changing into a fresh uniform and tending to his hair.

"So, how's lover boy?" Jake asked as he joined Kurt at the bathroom sink. "You two official yet?"

"Not yet." Kurt answered.

"But you spent the night with him." Blaine said.

"So?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"So I just figured you and he… you know." Jake winked as he stood behind Kurt and pretended he was fucking him up the ass.

"Not everything is about sex, Jake." Kurt said pointedly.

"Only virgins say that." Jake retorted pinching Kurt's cheek. "So my little Kurtie's still a virgin then."

"For now." Kurt replied. "But suddenly I find myself planning to do the nasty in _your_ bed just to annoy you."

"Nah, that'd be fair actually." Jake shrugged. "I nailed a girl in your bed last time you went back home so it'd make us even."

"You're disgusting." Kurt snapped punching Jake on the shoulder knowing the other teen was probably being truthful.

"How sweet of you to notice." Jake remarked.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt left Jake to continue getting ready and opened the door to find Blaine walking down the corridor. He waited for him and looked fleetingly to Blaine's hands, desperately wanting to hold one in his own but still not sure what their status was. Instead he smiled warmly at his curly-haired companion before leading the way down to the breakfast hall, their arms lightly brushing together as they walked side by side.

It was another warm day and most of the Dalton boys were only wearing their shirts, many of them with the sleeves rolled up. Once again however, Blaine was fully covered by his Dalton navy blue blazer. Kurt eyed the clothing item sadly now that he knew there was scarring hidden beneath the material. He still felt a need to physically see Blaine's scars but breakfast was not the time to bring it up. Blaine had had a rough night, the least Kurt could do was try and ensure he had a pleasant morning before dragging up dark memories again.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, more Wevid for ya'll in this chapter but next chapter will return to focus on Klaine**

**Oh and dear sister of mine who found me on fanfiction 'damn you', if you're still reading my author's notes… HEY YOU! Now go away :P**

**Chapter 15**

It was sweet at first, David and Wes sitting beside one another at breakfast, talking and laughing like usual. The sweetness fast evaporated when it became clear the two were up to their old tricks. Poor Nick was their first victim. David had invited the Warbler to join them at their table and handed him a can of soda. As soon as Nick opened it, the contents sprayed up all over his face.

Next to full prey to the terrible twosome's deviousness was Jeff. While he moved from his seat to refill his empty glass, he made the mistake of leaving his cereal unattended. Moving quickly, Wes strode to Jeff's seating place and poured a sachet of salt over his breakfast. The duo then watched with silent giggles as Jeff returned, took a mouthful of his breakfast before pulling a face of disgust.

A few other unsuspecting peers were also subjected to the pair's dastardly deeds. Poor Thad had still to discover that he had sat down in brown sauce, the substance sticking to the back of his grey pants and Jake couldn't understand why people kept kicking him as they passed. His friend Connor didn't feel at all obliged to point out the 'kick me' sign David had slapped on his back.

Watching more chaos happen around them, Kurt rolled his eyes muttering how childish the two boys' behaviour was. He then shrieked in horror as he took a sip of his coffee only to find that one of the boys had added egg yolk to it. He glared at them suspiciously and they both gulped upon being on the receiving end of his famous bitch stare.

"He did it." David and Wes said together pointing at one another.

"Here, have mine." Blaine offered pushing his coffee towards a fuming Kurt.

"Probably not the best idea." David said meekly.

Cautiously, Blaine pulled his coffee back and took a tentative sip before promptly spitting it back out again. Wes tried for an apologetic grin while David openly sniggered and slipped a medicine bottle out of his trouser pocket.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." David shrugged. "Ouch!" He yelped as Kurt booted him in the shin under the table.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kurt shot back at him.

"Now who's being immature?" Wes asked. "Honestly, Junior Warbler Kurt Hummel, I'm disappointed in you."

"I've recently lost what little respect I once had for you." Kurt retorted.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm sitting at a table with a trio of infants." Blaine commented.

"Hey, you're way more childish than us." Wes defended. "You wear pink sunglasses, adore Harry Potter and watch Disney movies."

"But I don't pull school-boy pranks on my peers." Blaine pointed out. "Honestly Wesley, I always thought you were the grown-up one in the group. Clearly David has been a bad influence on you."

"He's had some good influence on me too." Wes said and David beamed while Wes smiled shyly.

"So… what's going on between you two?" Kurt asked leaning forward for the gossip, his annoyance with them forgotten in his need for details.

"We might ask you two the same thing." Wes replied glancing between Kurt and Blaine causing them both to blush a little.

"Well…" Blaine replied slowly as his triangular shaped eyebrows knitted together. "We'll have to get back to you on that."

"Congratulations Wes," David remarked as he noticed Kurt shifting awkwardly in his seat and Blaine staring into the medicine spiked coffee he obviously wasn't going to drink. "You've successfully created an awkward atmosphere about the table."

"Technically Kurt was the creator." Wes said. "He asked what was happening between us first."

"And I didn't get an answer." Kurt stated lifting his eyes up and watching as David peered to Wes for an answer, eyes looking hopeful.

"I…" Wes began and David placed his hand on top of his own. He looked down at their hands with something unreadable in his eyes before facing Kurt. "We're seeing how it goes."

He turned back to David who was smiling shyly but Kurt could tell David had hoped to hear something more concrete. Still, the two shared a light peck which was something at least. Though it was David who initiated the kiss.

"Ready for class?" Wes asked.

"I'm never ready for class." David grumbled. "But if we leave now we can probably pull a prank on Mr. Webster."

Nodding, Wes stood up and placed his hands in his pockets preventing any hand-holding as he and David left together. After they'd gone, Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

"I feel bad for David." Kurt sighed. "His feelings are obviously deeper for Wes than Wes' are for him."

"I don't think that's true." Blaine said. "David is just lucky enough to be fully sure what his feelings are. Wes is probably still struggling to come to terms with the idea of being attracted to someone of the same gender. He had a pretty serious thing going with Chloe. Coming out of a heterosexual relationship and entering a homosexual one can't be easy."

"You're right." Kurt acknowledged. "You always are. I look at a situation and only see one point of view. I then make a decision and conclusion based upon that single outlook without stopping to consider the alternatives. It's a flaw I'm afraid."

"We all have our flaws." Blaine told him and Kurt noticed how his hands automatically moved to his chest where Kurt knew the word 'FAG' to be carved into his skin.

"True." Kurt agreed reaching a hand out to lightly hold Blaine's, loose enough so that he could pull away if he wanted to; he didn't. "But when it comes to the people we love and care about, we accept them despite their flaws and less desirable qualities. Maybe we even come to love and admire them more _because _of their imperfections." He looked pointedly into Blaine's eyes to ensure the boy realised he was talking about his feelings for him.

The half smile that twitched at Blaine's lips showed that he had indeed recognised the hint. He squeezed Kurt's hand before standing up and leading the way to class, hands still conjoined though their relationship remained undefined.

XXX

They had a short break between lessons and David was eager to take advantage of it. He tugged on Wes' shirt sleeve then pulled him into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them. Moving close to Wes, David wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, one hand resting at the back of his neck as he smashed their mouths together. After only a brief hesitation, Wes returned the kiss, pushing David up against the door.

"What are you doing to me, David?" Wes asked rhetorically as he rubbed his hands over the taller boy's chest, trying to get used to the lack of breasts. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Why not?" David questioned only to have his lips reclaimed by Wes. "Mmm, answer me. Why not?" He repeated.

"Because…" Wes answered not meeting his eyes. "You're… you're David. My best friend David. That's all you were ever supposed to be. I always thought we'd be together but not… not _together_ together. I mean I always envisioned you standing beside me at my wedding, but as my best man not as… you know… I just, this is so confusing."

"No it isn't." David told him. "It's actually really simple. You're just over thinking everything and making it unnecessarily complicated."

"This is just so wrong." Wes sighed moving for another kiss but David turned his head away. "David?"

"If this is so wrong for you maybe we should stop it right now." David said looking to the ceiling, his voice ringing with hurt. "I refuse to be an experiment to you. I'm your best friend Wes, I'm not a toy."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Wes replied gripping David's tie and pulling his face down to steal a soft kiss. "Kissing you feels good, great actually but… well the things that are bad for you always make you feel better than the good things right? Like chocolate tastes better than vegetables."

"You're saying I'm bad for you?" David asked obviously not impressed by Wes' phrasing.

"I… no. I'm sorry; I'm just saying everything wrong." Wes apologised. "This situation is just weird for me." His eyes travelled down to rest between David's legs, making it clear that the homosexual nature of their confused relationship was still an obstacle he needed to overcome. He moved his eyes back up. "And you're not just some girl. You're not even just some guy who's causing me to question my sexuality. You're my best friend and being with you like this could make us or break us. I really don't know what to do. I know I'm normally the organised one who makes all the decisions and takes control and restores order when things seem hectic but… this isn't something I can bang my gavel over or put to a vote. I don't want to mess up what we have when it's so good already."

"Wes, our friendship means more to me than anything, you know that." David told him. "But I know I'll always want more. And…" He trailed off before letting out a puff of air.

"And?" Wes prompted moving to lean against the door beside the taller boy.

"I told you I loved you." David reminded him. "You didn't say it back."

"I won't say it unless I'm sure I mean it." Wes responded quietly. "Think about this logically, we're teenage boys in high school. We're not even sure of our sexuality at this point, or at least I'm not. How many people actually end up living happily ever after with their high school sweethearts? Even keeping friendships alive past graduation is difficult. More often than not people lose contact with the people they spend their school years with. My mother struggles to remember the name of her past boyfriends, all of whom she believed herself to be in love with and she hasn't kept contact with any of her child hood friends. It's easy for people our age to say they'll stay together forever but it's much harder to actually do so. I can't imagine life without you, the thought of you not being in my future makes my stomach ache but be reasonable David; we have more chance surviving as friends than as a couple. People our age are in and out of relationships and when couples break up it's their friends they turn to. If we don't work out I wouldn't just be losing a… boyfriend," He said the word with a small amount of unease. "I'd be losing my best friend. Following our hearts' desires would be foolish. Our hearts are too young and naïve to truly know what they want. It would be much better if we paid attention to our minds. Rational thought and logic is always more sensible."

"Wesley," David huffed rolling his eyes at Wes' speech, a habit he had recently adopted from Kurt. "In the world of love, logic is nonexistent." He gripped the back of Wes' head and forced a hard kiss to his lips before moving him out of the way so he could open the door. "There's plenty more where that came from." David told him. "Just let me know when you've decided if you want it or not." He passed quickly down the hallway, leaving Wes alone in the classroom, the taste of David's lips still lingering in his mouth.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad most of you are enjoying the Wevid side pairing. But to the few of you who complained about there being too much Wevid and not enough Klaine, I strongly suggest you stick to writing your own fics, that's the only way to ensure you'll be fully satisfied. Also, if complaints about too much Wevid continue in reviews, I'll throw in a completely unnecessary chapter that has no importance with only Wes and David being featured just for the hell of it, because yeah, I'm petty and immature like that lol**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is: 'Fight for this love' by Cheryl Cole**

**Chapter 16**

Arriving early to their afternoon class, Kurt and Blaine made themselves comfortable at their usual table. The two were teasing one another and flirting playfully but both seemed to skirt around the topic of their relationship status. It was clear that there was a little tension between them and that both wanted to discuss what they were to each other, but by silent agreement they opted to wait for a later time. Blaine was tickling Kurt causing the countertenor to shriek with laughter when David joined them.

Seeing that David was not in the company of Wes, Kurt felt his mood sink. He worried his lower lip between his teeth and looked discreetly to Blaine who gave a subtle shake of his head indicating him not to question after Wes' whereabouts. With a little bit of a strain, Kurt forced what he hoped to be a comforting smile in David's direction before occupying himself by taking out his workbooks. Blaine opted to fill the silence by talking about the weather. The mention of pleasant sunshine and warm heat reminded Kurt how Blaine refused to remove his blazer. He supposed the other boy must be really self-conscious about the scars on his chest and back. Still, as he watched Blaine rub at his left arm in the same way he'd seen him rub his chest, Kurt wondered if there were scars or burn marks on Blaine's arms too, but he couldn't remember if Blaine had said anything about permanent damage to his arms.

Before the class was even half full, Wes strode in with a too casual expression upon his features as he weaved through the desks and chairs towards them. He smiled at Kurt, nodded to Blaine and lightly squeezed David's shoulder before taking the seat beside him.

The teacher entered and the students promptly dropped their discussions to respectfully pay attention to the man before them. Such things _never_ happened at McKinley.

Quiet chatter was permitted within class at Dalton, but unless the lesson required group work, such as practical experiments in Chemistry or teams in Gym class, the majority of pupils tended to stay quiet and focus on their work. Normally, Wes and David would chatter amicably throughout every lesson they shared. More often than not the teacher would have to ask them to settle down when they got a little carried away and their volume increased and concentration dropped. However, that wasn't the case that afternoon. The only form of communication the two shared was through eye-contact. Kurt imagined their short looks to one another spoke something deeper than words but he couldn't begin to translate Wes and David's special language.

He himself shared a few little smiles with Blaine but they didn't talk to one another. Of course, Blaine was the studious type. He always threw himself into each lesson, desperate to learn as much as he could. Teacher's often praised Blaine's commitment to education, gushing over his homework and tests that were consistently of an A grade standard.

The silence in the classroom was something Kurt had grown used to. It was easier to concentrate without Neanderthals yelling out homophobic slurs, all lacking any form of wit. He did miss gossiping with his girls though. Being gay, Kurt obviously appreciated males, but sometimes living at Dalton made him feel sick of constant all boy company. Jake was probably a huge part of the cause of his irritation.

Copying the last few notes off the board, Kurt felt his thigh come into contact with Blaine's. The skin of his leg instantly felt like it was burning from Blaine's touch, even though the material of their grey uniform trousers prevented actual skin-on-skin contact. Just before the lesson ended, Blaine, who had finished writing, set his pen down then dropped his arm under the desk. Keeping his eyes to the front and forming an expression of nonchalance, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt almost stopped breathing as the warmth flooded through him; warmth that he was sure had nothing to do with the heat.

The bell rang and the boys gathered their possessions before heading to their next class. As they walked through the corridor, Blaine's hand ended up resting on Kurt's hip, beneath his shirt. Pleasant tingles spread through every part of Kurt's body as he felt Blaine's definitely more than friendly touch. Lightly draping his arm across Blaine's shoulders, Kurt smiled with a small touch of uncontrollable smugness as he prowled through the halls with Blaine. Their relationship may still be in need of verbal confirmation, but Kurt was certain the little interactions between them spoke just as loud as words.

As for Wes and David, they trailed behind a little, arms occasionally brushing together with neither teen knowing what to think about their relationship with the other.

XXX

After lessons and before dinner, they had a rescheduled Warbler practice since they hadn't managed to do anything in their last meeting. Unfortunately, with the way Wes and David opted to sit either side of Thad again, it looked as though it would be another wasted session. It was left to Thad to direct the group through some vocal exercises, David and Wes singing so half-heartedly they were barely audible which threw the entire group off.

"Guys," Thad said in an exasperated tone. "I'm sorry for whatever's going on between you two, really, but I need you to get over it and concentrate. This group doesn't work without you and neither of you work without each other so just… just… sort it out… please."

Everybody looked to see how David and Wes would react. Kurt subconsciously took a step behind Jeff fearing that Wes might go on a crazed rampage with his gavel and attack everyone in sight.

"Of course, we need to get a lot of work done." David agreed, surprising most of the group with a sense of maturity he rarely displayed. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to propose a number to perform at Regionals."

"What's the song?" Thad asked eagerly, relieved to at least have David back on focus.

Casting a sideways look at Wes, David moved to his bag placed on one of the chairs and searched through it for the sheet lyrics and handing them out.

"I thought perhaps Blaine, Wes and I could sing lead for this one." David said to the group of Warbler's. "And if it is agreed that we might use this in our set list, I'd like Kurt and Nick to work together on choreography. Your friends from your old school danced amazingly at Sectionals. We'll need something more elaborate than our signature side-step if we hope to stand a chance at beating them."

"Right, well let's just give the main vocals a go and see how we feel." Thad suggested. "If it's a potential song for Regionals then we'll figure out harmonies and back up. Show us what you got boys."

As the majority of the group gathered round to listen, Blaine positioned himself between David and Wes but he stood a little further back making a triangle formation, David and Wes opposite one another.

"_Too much of anything can make you sick, Even the good can be a curse, Makes it hard to know which road to go down, Knowing too much can get you hurt._" Blaine sang looking a little awkward as his eyes flickered between his two friends. He also looked very short.

"_Is it better, is it worse? Are we sitting in reverse? It's just like we're going backwards, I know where I want this to go, Driving fast but let's go slow, What I don't wanna do is crash, no._" Wes carried on looking about the room uncomfortably but his singing voice was not affected by his apparent unease.

"_Just know that you're not in this thing alone…_" David sang stepping closer to Wes, his eyes boring into him. "_There's always a place in me that you can call home, Whenever you feel like we're growing apart, Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start, oh._"

"_Anything that's worth having…_" Wes and David sang to one another, realising how personal this song and moment truly was, Blaine opted to sidle out of the performance area and watch beside Thad and Kurt. "_Sure enough worth fighting for, Quitting's out of the question, When it gets tough gotta fight some more, oh. We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love, We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for love, We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love, It it's worth having, it's worth fighting for, oh._"

The two boys continued their way through the song, the performance and emotion incredibly intense and though many of the boys in the room would deny it, watching them was a little bit arousing.

Putting the song choice to a vote, it was quickly decided that they would add it to their set list. They all joined together to work out how to sing the back up and Kurt seized hold of Nick to begin discussing dance routine ideas. David focused on working with Thad to sort out all the vocal arrangements. Wes sat aside from everyone twirling his beloved gavel between his fingers.

XXX

When their rehearsals were finished for the day, they all moved along to dinner. Passing through the doors, Blaine caught Kurt's wrist and kept his fingers locked around the skinny bone as he led the way to dinner. Kurt smiled, somehow finding the contact to be more intimate than holding hands. Once again, Wes and David dawdled behind them, shoulder to shoulder and elbow to elbow but not talking.

They found seats for dinner along with Jake, Connor and Trent. Things were still a little awkward between Wes and David but Jake and his two friends were able to cover any uncomfortable silences that may have fallen over them. At least until they moved on to pudding at which point Connor addressed the two best friends and ensured that everybody at the table would be too awkward to look one another in the eye for the remainder of dessert.

"So W, when are you gonna grow a pair and make things proper with D boy here?" Connor asked earning himself a hastily stifled laugh from Jake, an elbow to the ribs from Trent, a kick to the shin from Kurt, a roll of the eyes from Blaine and two mutinous glares from Wes and David.

Conversation died around the table and David shovelled down his ice-cream before making his escape, Trent and Jake following shortly after him.

"Was it something I said?" Connor asked through a mouthful of cake.

"Connor Parker, you really need to learn _not _to interfere with other people's business." Wes snapped at him.

"Well you need to wake up, smell the air and tell D how you really feel about him." Connor retorted. "The love between you is so obvious; a blind man could see it."

"Connor, I would advise you to stop talking." Kurt said pointedly but the boy just shrugged.

"Come on K, you can see it too. Those dorks belong together as more than friends." Connor stated.

"Do excuse me." Wes huffed, his words were polite but his tone was anything but. "I'll just be on my way. I'm sure it'll be easier for you to discuss my personal life without my presence."

"He's worse than my sister on her period." Connor told them.

"Think we should go after them?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"Just leave them to it." Blaine answered. "They'll be sharing a bed come midnight… not in a dirty way." He added to Connor before finishing the last bite of his favourite treacle tart then waiting for Kurt to finish and extending his hand to him.

"Didn't know you were such a gentleman, B." Connor said in amusement as the two boys held hands. "Hold on to him K, he's a keeper."

"I know he is." Kurt replied remembering how Jesse had said something very similar to Blaine.

XXX

Half an hour after stepping inside Blaine's dorm room, the two teens had yet to speak a word. They were simply resting on the bed together, Kurt holding Blaine in his arms. Finally losing his patience, Kurt moved his hand up to Blaine's dark hair and lightly pulled on a curl. Blaine tilted his face up to look at him before sitting up.

"We can't avoid this forever." Kurt stated propping himself up on his elbows.

"I know." Blaine sighed fisting one hand in his curls and shutting his eyes tight for several seconds before loosening the hold and looking back to Kurt. "I have to be honest with you Kurt; I've no idea what I'm supposed to do or say next."

"So let me." Kurt said gently pushing himself up gracefully. He cupped hold of Blaine's cheek and moved in to press a soft kiss to the shorter boy's mouth. "I'm crazy about you. Seeing you is always the best part of my day. You've changed my life Blaine, for the better. Words can't express how thankful I am for that but; well… maybe kisses could better convey my appreciation." He placed another kiss to Blaine's lips adding a bit more pressure this time and lingering for a few seconds before pulling back. "Not that I need an excuse to kiss you." Kurt smiled tracing Blaine's lower lip with his thumb. "After all, I'm sure I'm permitted to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want. That is what we are, isn't it?" He asked with just a fraction of hesitance creeping into his voice. "We're boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends." Blaine agreed with a nod of approval and a smile of happiness.

They shared a harder kiss, this time with tongues. Both were getting into it until Kurt's hands reached to unbutton Blaine's blazer.

"Don't." Blaine rasped breaking their mouths apart and shifting away from Kurt's touch.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologised and Blaine just shook his head saying it didn't matter. "Blaine, this is the other thing we can't keep ignoring."

"I know but…" Blaine looked away without completing his sentence.

"I already know the scars are there and where they came from." Kurt pointed out. "It doesn't change how I think of you or how I feel. There's no need to cover yourself up, not from me. You're beautiful, Blaine."

"That's easy for you to say when you're not the one with scars spoiling his skin." Blaine said, his tone slightly aggressive out of his defensiveness.

"They're only scars, Blaine." Kurt told him hoping to sound comforting.

"No they're not." Blaine retorted frantically curling up into the foetal position. "They're physical reminders of what happened to me… what I let happen to me. My foolish pride, if I'd just told somebody at the beginning of it all then the attack never would have happened. I wouldn't be so… damaged. I'm just a pathetic damaged little victim." He was clutching tight to his left arm and his body was shaking.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly thinking over each word before he voiced it, desperate not to say the wrong thing. "These scars are a part of you, but they don't define you. They're just another piece of the Blaine Anderson puzzle, no different than your hair, your eyes, your sexuality or your talent. You aren't just one thing. Terrible things have happened to you, I'm so sorry for all you've been through. I hate that you were victimised in the cruel ways you were. But Blaine, baby, you aren't just that confused scared little boy who was abused, or that bullied teenager. You're not just the boy who was once a victim. You're also a survivor and don't you ever forget that." He watched Blaine carefully and he seemed to have calmed a little. The shaking had stopped but he was still holding tight to his arm. "Hey, sit up for me, sweetie." Kurt encouraged in a soft voice and Blaine obeyed. "I need you to show me your scars."

A dark cloud passed over Blaine's face and Kurt was almost certain that he was going to be yelled at and thrown out the room. But Blaine's features quickly crumpled in defeat before he nodded. He slipped his blazer off and Kurt held his breath as he waited to see the physical damage that had been left behind by Blaine's homophobic bullies. With quivering fingers, Blaine unbuttoned his school shirt and parted the material so that his chest was on display, obscured only the red and blue striped tie falling down his torso.

Before he could prevent it, a pained whimper slipped through Kurt's lips. Reaching his hand out, he pushed Blaine's tie aside and stared in unveiled horror and sadness at the derogatory word that had been carved into his boyfriend's flesh. The scars were thick and a couple of shades lighter than Blaine's skin making them stand out more. Kurt didn't need to run the tip of his fingers across the three letters to tell that it was raised scarring. It was obvious he'd feel the bumps of each scarred letter beneath his digits.

Blaine's head was down and he was biting harshly on his lower lip, causing it to bleed. Gently, Kurt coaxed Blaine into releasing his lip from the entrapment of his teeth. He then soothed the sting with his tongue and Blaine let out a shaky breath as Kurt lapped at his bleeding lip.

"This is partly why my ex ran away." Blaine whispered.

"I'm not running." Kurt replied.

His eyes fell back to the engraving on the shorter boy's chest and he fought to keep down the bile that was crawling up his throat. Individually, the letters A, F and G were inoffensive and unthreatening. They didn't inspire cruel laughter, malicious ridicule, hurt or anger. But placed together in a specific order, those three simple letters created the worst three lettered word Kurt had ever been forced to hear. Seeing it carved into the skin of somebody he cared for so dearly was not easy. He wished he could run his hand over the area and brush the scars off but he couldn't. The word would be there forever, haunting them both, Blaine especially. Pecking Blaine on the lips, Kurt decided to try and force away some of Blaine's ghosts and inner demons as best as he could. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to the bottom of the F. He peppered kisses up the letter then traced the scar with his tongue. He repeated the same treatment to the A and the G. When his work was done, he moved his mouth to Blaine's. The scars were as prominent as ever, but Kurt hoped that the emotional anguish had been somewhat eased by his kisses.

"Is this where…?" Kurt asked pointing to another messy scar lower down Blaine's body.

"That's where I was stabbed." Blaine confirmed. "Right in the appendix. I had to have an operation to have it taken out. I was lucky they didn't stab any vital organs."

Lightly pushing Blaine to lie down on the mattress, Kurt moved down his torso to kiss and lick the stabbed area lovingly. He heard a gasp from Blaine and pulled back, worrying that he'd hurt him.

"That actually felt really good." Blaine admitted obviously surprised by such a thing.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and Blaine gestured for him to continue with his question. "You said these scars were partly the reason why your ex ran away. What's the other reason?"

"When I told Devon, my ex," Blaine explained. "I didn't really prepare him for what he was about to see. I felt that he deserved to know. At the time, I was planning to… be fully intimate with him. If that had happened, he'd have seen the scars anyway. So, one day, without any warning, I took off my shirt. It freaked him out."

"These aren't the only scars you have… are they?" Kurt questioned him as his eyes kept flicking to Blaine's left arm that was still covered by his school shirt.

"No." Blaine admitted with his eyes low. "After everything I went through, I didn't really know how to cope. For a long time I blamed myself. One day, I took out all my anger and self-loathing on myself. I went to the… to the bathroom. Found a… b-blade and I c-cut myself."

"How… how long did you… self-harm for?" Kurt asked feeling a little ill from having to ask Blaine such a question.

"Too long." Blaine responded.

"David and Wes?" Kurt asked.

"They know." Blaine nodded understanding what the porcelain skinned boy was asking. "David caught me in the middle of a c-cutting session one time. That was a factor in my decision to finally be honest with them about why I transferred here."

"Blaine… take your shirt off." Kurt replied in a shaky voice.

With a look of apology, Blaine slipped his shirt completely off, revealing his scar covered arms to Kurt, each and every wound self-made. His right arm boasted a large number of white scars. Some small, others long and many of them running into one another. Another word was carved into his right arm, this one carved by Blaine's own hand. The word, 'COURAGE'. They were old scars. On his left arm however, was a criss-cross of angry red, almost black cuts littering Blaine's flesh. The cuts were obviously recently made and were still in the scabbed healing process.

"When?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out as a whisper as he cradled Blaine's left arm.

"After Daniel spread those rumours about you." Blaine confessed. "After I called you a slut and a whore. I just… I felt so disgusted with myself for saying such things to you. I had to punish myself."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed pulling the older boy into his arms and tenderly stroking his exposed back. He felt a few little bumps, the burn marks he realised. "You shouldn't do that to yourself. You've been hurt by too many people already, you shouldn't hurt yourself too."

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied in a muffled voice. "I don't mean to be so weak."

"You're not weak, baby." Kurt assured him. "Not weak at all."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**And because a fair number of you expressed your fondness for Wevid and practically begged for more, here's another Wevid dominated chapter, Klaine will return to power in chapter 18**

**Chapter 17**

For nine days, Kurt and Blaine had been a couple. And for nine days, Jake had been teasing his roommate non-stop. If Kurt hadn't been so happy with his first real relationship, he might have found Jake's behaviour more annoying. But knowing that he could kiss Blaine Anderson's lips whenever he wanted to helped him to cope with Jake's constant banter.

"More love songs?" Jake asked as Kurt came out of the shower. "Really Kurt, could you be any more queer?"

"You're just jealous because I can get some action any time I want." Kurt retorted.

"Hey, I could totally get myself some action." Jake insisted. "Girls worship me."

"Aww, it's almost endearing how deluded you are about your appeal to the opposite sex." Kurt told him in a patronising voice. "Jake, where's my comb?" He asked in a bored tone upon realising the sandy-haired boy had hidden it again.

"Ask your boyfriend to help you find it." Jake replied as he lounged on his bed with his laptop open.

"Found it." Kurt proclaimed triumphantly as he snatched it up from where Jake had balanced it on the door handle. He was combing through his hair when he picked up the sounds coming from Jake's laptop. "Are you watching porn?" He asked accusingly.

"Yeah." Jake replied giggling like a schoolgirl. "I mean, yeah. Coz I'm a man, that's what we do." He said in his best macho voice to compensate for his girlish sounding laughter.

"You might watch that filth but I certainly don't." Kurt commented.

"Seriously? You've never watched porn?" Jake asked him looking pained to hear such a thing.

"What thrill could I possibly obtain from watching complete strangers engage in sexual activity?" Kurt questioned with a huff. "Honestly, it's both disgusting and degrading."

"They make gay porn too." Jake informed him. "Can I tempt you with some?"

"I have a boyfriend, I don't need porn." Kurt replied.

"Just watch one clip with me, come on." Jake said beckoning Kurt to join him on his bed.

"I'm not watching homosexual pornography with you, Jake." Kurt responded. "Or any form of porn for that matter. It is beyond weird to watch that type of thing with peers."

"Hey, you might learn something." Jake shrugged.

"Somehow I highly doubt that Blaine would appreciate me fucking him as if he was a porn star." Kurt responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait, you mean you're gonna be the top in the relationship?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Kurt admitted. "And it's none of your business anyway. Now, I'll be on my way to do a little research in the library. I'll leave you and Jake Junior alone to watch your 'special' movies."

"Ok, send Blaine my love." Jake called as Kurt headed out the door. "Kiss him extra hard for me!" He chuckled as Kurt slammed the door shut on his way out.

XXX

He really ought to be studying. That would be the right thing to do. His dad and step-mum were paying his hefty tuition fees to attend Dalton; it would only be fair for him to work as hard as he could on keeping his grades up to a high standard. On the other hand, History wasn't the most important of subjects; it was all in the past after all. Besides, just because he kept getting distracted by Blaine and his talented lips didn't mean he was completely neglecting to learn the dates and facts in the large History volume on the table before him. Kurt was fairly certain he at least knew the title of the book he was half-heartedly studying from.

"We're never going to learn anything this way." Blaine pointed out.

"Nonsense, I'm learning plenty." Kurt replied. "I know now that if I kiss you… here," He leaned in to place a kiss just behind Blaine's earlobe causing the boy to moan. "I can produce a little moan like that. I assure you that is knowledge worth having."

"Agreed." Blaine nodded. "Unfortunately I don't think you knowing my reactions to being kissed on certain body parts will help you pass History."

"Who cares about History anyway?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Come on, we need to study." Blaine told him pulling the large History book towards them and reading the top paragraph and then discussing the short extract. As Blaine spoke, Kurt leaned in to press a soft kiss to Blaine's neck, one hand running up and down his thigh below the table. "Ok, enough studying." Blaine decided slamming the book shut. "Let's make-out."

The two were just getting into it when someone behind them cleared his throat to gain their attention. Pulling away from one another with guilty expressions, Kurt and Blaine looked up to find Wes quirking an eyebrow at them.

"I was under the impression the two of you needed to work on a History essay." Wes said in a tone full of disapproval. It made Kurt feel as though he was being reprimanded by a teacher.

"I've written the introduction." Kurt replied defensively.

"You two are hopeless." Wes told them as he forced Blaine out of his seat so that he could sit between the two boyfriends. "Consider me as your new History tutor." He said pulling the book back open.

"But Wes…" Kurt tried to complain but the Asian boy dared to 'ssh' him.

"The two of you will thank me when you have a completed History essay to hand in tomorrow rather than receiving a detention." Wes said before guiding them through their essay.

Although Wes was playing the role of tutor, insisting that his presence would ensure Kurt and Blaine concentrated on their work rather than their lust for each other, he was really just using the study session to avoid David. For the most part, Wes and David were behaving as normal. An outsider may well believe that all was good and jolly between the two friends. Even Kurt and Blaine didn't know what was going on behind closed doors. Around other people, Wes and David found it easier to act like everything was ok but when they were alone together the cracks in their relationship were more difficult to avoid.

They put an act for the rest of the school, always sitting together at meal times and making jokes and pulling pranks. But in the privacy of their own room the atmosphere completely changed. Wes' face would lose all expression and he'd act cold and distant. David would curl up on his bed sniffling to himself. Sometimes Wes would do his homework or read a book, anything to distract himself and try and pretend that he couldn't see the chocolate skinned boy falling apart. Other times, he'd sit on his bed as still as a statue, simply staring at David's crying form, wanting to reach out and comfort him but never doing so.

Then when night came, the two would lie down in their separate beds, an uncomfortable silence hanging over both of them as sleep refused to claim them. After two or three hours of the pair staring up at the ceiling, David would slip out of his bed and crawl in beside Wes. David would snuggle up against Wes and Wes would always roll on to his side so that his back was to David. Come morning, they would always be face to face with their arms wrapped around one another.

"Finally, it's completed and at last the nightmare ends." Kurt sighed in relief as he finished his essay and set his pen down. "Can I please make-out with my boyfriend now?" He asked Wes.

"Absolutely not." Wes answered. "Blaine has yet to finish his essay. There will be no exchanges of saliva until Blaine has completed his also."

"Cock-blocker." Kurt complained tapping his fingers on the table-top.

"Kurt, that's a little distracting." Blaine told him placing his hand over the countertenor's fingers to stop him from drumming them on the table.

"Sorry." Kurt apologised.

"Look, I've still got a bit to do here." Blaine said. "Why don't you go and I'll come find you later?" He sent a discreet look to Wes indicating to Kurt that he wanted to speak with him privately.

"Sure." Kurt answered. "I'll see you boys later. Goodbye kiss?"

"Move along." Wes said shoving Kurt gently towards the exit.

"Having a boyfriend feels great you know." Blaine said casually. "I don't remember ever being so happy. I think our relationship is even stronger because we were such great friends before becoming a couple."

"I don't want to talk about me and David." Wes replied catching on to what Blaine was trying to get at.

"Remember the advice you gave me about Kurt a while back?" Blaine asked. "You told me that I should let my heart guide me and follow the path created by the footsteps of my soul. I think you should really consider listening to your own advice because from what I can gather, you're doing the exact opposite. You're ignoring the desires of your heart in favour of listening to the doubts in your head and you're running scared from what you really want."

"David and I have always been friends. I don't want to change that." Wes responded.

"Why can't you admit that you love him?" Blaine asked and Wes stared hard at the floor, his mouth a very thin line.

"We're teenagers, Blaine." Wes pointed out. "We're too young to experience such strong emotions. People throw the word 'love' around so easily these days. I refuse to use it in a romantic manner until I feel it. Now, continue with your essay."

"If you keep denying your feelings you're really going to hurt David. And yourself." Blaine told him.

"We're just focusing on our friendship right now." Wes replied. "And I'm happy to say it's stronger than ever."

"No it isn't." Blaine answered shaking his head. "The two of you are falling apart."

"Nothing has changed." Wes insisted. "We still sit together in class and at meal times, we joke and have fun, we perform together with you and the rest of the Warblers and we still end up sharing my bed at night."

"Have you kissed recently?" Blaine asked and Wes tensed up. "Have the two of you even had a proper conversation when you're alone in your room together? Lying and pretending won't solve anything Wes. You need to let David know how you really feel, for the both of you."

"Blaine, as my friend, I request that you respect my privacy and stay out of my personal affairs." Wes replied. "This is my life; don't tell me how to live it. Now finish your essay." He added before storming off.

XXX

After leaving Blaine and Wes, Kurt had headed back to the dorms and joined David in his room. The other boy was very animated as he talked excitedly about going home to celebrate his parents' wedding anniversary on the upcoming weekend. Observing him carefully, Kurt decided that David's grin was just too wide, his laughter too carefree and his jumping about the room too wild. It was obviously an act.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Kurt asked knowingly and David froze in his theatrical movements. "Not being with Wes the way you want to be, it's destroying you."

"It breaks my heart just a little more each day." David admitted dropping the happy-go-lucky façade and slumping down onto Wes' bed, arms hugging the other boy's pillow. "He won't talk about it with me. When we're alone we don't even talk. We used to talk all the time. He just shuts down on me, acting like he doesn't care but he _does_, I know he does. I mean… he _does_ care about me, doesn't he?"

"He does." Kurt confirmed. "Aside from Wes himself I'm confident that everybody can see it."

"I don't know what to do." David replied. "I've made my feelings clear. Now I feel like I should wait for him to make the first move but… if I wait for him, I think I'll be waiting forever. I'm so down lately I haven't even masturbated."

"Too much information, David." Kurt commented with an uneasy grin. "You say you're going home this weekend, you should invite him. Wes must have been to family things with you before right?"

"All the time." David nodded. "My parents will expect him to be there and Wes' mum and dad will be there as well. They'll be expecting Wes to come but he could always stay here."

"Just invite him." Kurt suggested. "With any hope it should at least start a conversation."

"Or an argument." David rolled his eyes.

"Arguing is better than silence though." Kurt shrugged. "Or maybe you should invite someone else, that Shelly girl."

"I broke up with her." David replied. "Well, actually, she broke up with me. She decided she doesn't need the fake boyfriend anymore. She's ready to be herself now. She has a girlfriend, someone brave enough to admit she loves her, that's made Shelly brave enough to admit it too. It's ok, I'm happy for them, I just wish…"

"That you and Wes could be like that." Kurt finished and David nodded. "Have you considered trying to move on and get over Wes?" Kurt asked tentatively knowing that such a thing was so much easier said than done.

"I have." David answered. "I've been fighting my feelings for years. As you can tell from my current state I've not been successful. Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"Thanks for listening and everything but… could you maybe go now?" David asked trying not to sound rude. "I want to be alone."

"Of course." Kurt nodded. He gave David a light hug before leaving the room.

On his way to his own dorm, he came across a moody looking Wes in the corridor. He blocked the other boy's path and frowned at him with his hands upon his hips. Wes tried to side step him but Kurt continued to stand in his way. Letting out a huff, Wes crossed his arms over his chest and asked what Kurt wanted.

"Why are you afraid of love?" Kurt demanded to know.

"I'm not." Wes answered in annoyance. "I just… it's not your business. Now move."

"No." Kurt replied stubbornly. "Now, you're a good friend, Wes and I do like you but… you really deserve this."

Before Wes could ask what Kurt was talking about, he was clutching his nose in pain from having Kurt punch him.

"On behalf of David." Kurt said before sauntering away.

Blood dripping down his face, Wes made his way to his room. Stepping through the door, he caught eyes with David and the taller boy was quickly leading him to the bathroom and tending to his bloody nose.

"Who hit you?" David asked.

"Kurt." Wes admitted with a touch of embarrassment and David let out a light laugh.

"I'll have to remember to thank him." David said. "I've felt like punching you in the face all week."

"I've felt like kissing you." Wes replied in a whisper.

"So why don't you?" David asked and Wes just shrugged. "Typical. You know, I thought I knew everything about you but now I'm not so sure. I don't know what's going on with you. Your behaviours all over the place. If I had to apply a song to our relationship it would be Katy Perry's 'Hot n Cold'. Just… just tell me once and for all, do I have a chance at being your boyfriend one day or not?"

He finished up with Wes' nose and threw the bloodied tissues into the trash before looking to Wes for an answer. Silence stretched on before Wes pulled David's face to his, tongue exploring every inch of David's mouth. Running his hands over every part of David he could reach, Wes blindly led them back to the main bedroom and they stumbled towards the bed.

Ignoring all the voices in his head, Wes allowed himself to just feel. He didn't regret kissing his friend so passionately, nor did he regret ripping a few buttons off both of their shirts as he hurriedly removed their clothing. Wes didn't regret reaching for the tube of lubricant he knew to be in David's nightstand, nor did he regret not using a condom even though he knew it would be smarter for them to be safe just in case. He didn't regret the mark his teeth left on David's neck, or the finger marks from where he gripped the taller boy's hips and he certainly didn't regret burying himself inside David's tight hole when it felt so good. He would never regret the three words that slipped through his lips as he reached climax. As the whispered, 'I love you' sounded in the air, Wes knew the words and feelings behind them were true. However, he did regret the way he quickly dressed and fled the room after it happened, leaving David cold and alone in the bed.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 18**

After fleeing his dorm room, Wes raced to Blaine's and rapped his knuckles sharply on the door. There was no answer. He turned on his heel and sped his way to Kurt and Jake's room before banging his fist on the wood. The door opened and Wes stepped past Jake inviting himself into the room. He found Kurt on his bed giving Blaine a foot massage and he tried to explain what had just happened but no words were coming out.

"Shit man, what happened to your nose?" Jake asked staring at the Asian boy's face. "Did David finally punch you?" He laughed but quickly fell silent when Wes dropped to his knees upon hearing the name 'David'.

"Actually, I punched him." Kurt admitted and Blaine looked at him in shock while Jake gazed at him in awe. "Wes, are you alright?" He asked pushing Blaine's feet off his lap and moving off the bed to speak to the boy on the floor. "Wes?" He asked touching the kneeling boy's shoulder.

"David." Wes whimpered. "Oh hell, what have I done?"

"Good question." Blaine stated joining Kurt's side to stare at Wes, Jake hanging back unsure of what he should do. "Wes, tell me what happened."

"I… I…" Wes began but he couldn't form a full sentence.

Blaine turned from Wes to look at his boyfriend. "Can you check on David for me?" He asked and Kurt nodded before grabbing Jake's arm and pulling him out of their room.

"Go see Connor or Trent." Kurt told Jake. "From what I can tell, something severely messy is going on and now is not the time for you to provide sarcasm to the situation."

"Kurt, it's my room too you know." Jake pointed out. "Why should I have to leave just because Wes is having some issues? Can't Blaine take him to his room or something?"

"Jake, please, don't argue with me about this." Kurt replied as he stopped outside David and Wes' room.

"Can I help at all?" Jake asked with a sigh.

"I don't think so." Kurt shook his head as he stared at the wooden door, his mind conjuring possible scenarios as to how he would find David on the other side. "I'm not even sure I'll be of much use."

"Then let me help." Jake said. "Two is better than one right. I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise. I'll be Mr. Sensitive and help David and Wes work out whatever the fucks going on."

"Very well." Kurt agreed. "But if you make the situation any worse than it already is, Gaga help me I will cause you intense amounts of pain."

"Pain, huh?" Jake questioned. "Does Blaine know you're into kinky shit like whips and bondage?"

"I am not into… never mind." Kurt rolled his eyes before knocking on the door. "David?" He called out. "David are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Just go away." David mumbled pathetically from the other side of the door and Kurt turned to Jake with a frown.

"David, man, open the door." Jake called out.

"Go away." David repeated.

"Screw it." Jake said before pushing down on the handle and opening the door anyway, pleased to find that David hadn't locked it when Wes had left. "Mate, you're kind of naked." Jake pointed out as he and Kurt stepped into the room and closed the door behind them, their eyes instantly landing upon David's nude form, the dark-skinned boy's head buried into Wes' pillow.

"Just leave me alone." David replied. "Please. Just leave me alone."

"David, what happened?" Kurt asked tentatively looking at the ceiling so he didn't have to see his friend naked. There was no reply.

"Kurt, can you cover him up with the quilt or something?" Jake asked in a loud whisper. "I can't stop looking at his ass, it's weird."

Kurt glared at his roommate before stepping nearer to the bed and pulling the duvet up to cover David from view. He then perched on the edge of the bed resting a hand on David's shoulder blade. The boy tensed up before rolling over onto his back, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Wes." David sobbed.

"No, Jake and Kurt." Jake told him slowly and clearly pointing to himself and then to the countertenor. "Jake and Kurt."

"He knows who we are, moron." Kurt retorted beginning to regret allowing Jake to try and help. "Wes is in my room with Blaine." Kurt informed David softly. "Would you like us to take you there so you can see him?" He offered.

"No." David shook his head as he wiped at his face. "No. He's an asshole. A stupid pathetic cowardly little asshole. Why… why do I love him?" He asked of no-one in particular. "Why do I have to love him? Why can't I hate him? I want to hate him. I don't want to love him anymore, it hurts too much. I just want to hate him. Help me, Kurt. Help me hate him. I don't want to love him anymore. I want to stop. Please help me stop."

He was begging so desperately, sounding so wounded and broken and he looked so exhausted. Kurt really wanted to help him. He wanted to tell David that he would help him, that together they'd find away to cure David's love for Wes. But he knew such a thing was not possible and having seen Wes look equally messed up back in his and Jake's room, he couldn't bring himself to stay angry at Wes and he didn't want David to hate his best friend.

"Just… just tell us what happened between you two." Kurt said gently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake asked from where he was leaning against the wall by the door. Kurt looked to him with a raised eyebrow, silently asking Jake to reveal what Kurt had yet to figure out. "Kurt, he's naked." He whispered as though David wouldn't be able to hear him when he so obviously could. "And the room smells of sex. Wes fucked David and then left."

"David, is that true?" Kurt asked and the boy nodded.

"He told me he loved me." David laughed but the sound was empty and it made Kurt go cold. "Then he just left. Fucking coward."

"I… I'm sorry." Kurt replied unsure of what to say. He turned to Jake for help finding that the boy looked rather ill.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Jake apologised launching himself at the bed and pulling David into a hug. He rocked the boy back and forth, continuously muttering apologies. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry."

Not understanding Jake's behaviour, Kurt just looked on as Jake and David clung to one another. The hugging and mantra of apologies continued until the door opened and Blaine stepped through, pulling Wes in behind him. Moving off the bed, Kurt walked to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his waist. Blaine offered him a quick smile before pushing Wes between the shoulder blades, encouraging him to go to David.

Stepping towards his bed, Wes tapped Jake on the shoulder and the sandy-haired boy blinked up at him before letting go of David and backing away to stand with Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey David." Wes said softly lightly cupping the boy's cheek only for him to turn his face away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry." He apologised taking David's hand and gripping it tight when David tried to pull away. He lifted the hand to his lips and dropped a kiss to each of David's knuckles. "I love you. I'm not scared anymore, I love you."

"I've always loved you." David replied quietly.

Wes pressed his lips firmly against David's, his hand stroking David's shaved head.

"Be with me?" Wes asked.

"You really hurt me, Wes." David told him.

"I know." Wes nodded guiltily. "I know."

"Don't do it again." David warned.

"Never." Wes promised. "I love you. I love you so much."

They kissed again, David moving his hands to Wes' hair before they wrapped their arms around one another. Taking Blaine's hand and grabbing Jake's wrist, Kurt quietly led the way out of the door.

"Wow." Kurt commented as the three of them walked through the corridor together. "That must have been some conversation you had with Wes."

"Yeah, I guess I said the right thing." Blaine smiled proudly, clearly happy for his two friends.

"So, what did you say?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I honestly don't remember." Blaine told him. "But whatever I said it seems to have worked."

"What about you?" Kurt questioned turning to Jake. "Why did you act even crazier than normal in there? You kept telling David you were sorry. What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I've been with a lot of girls." Jake replied in a small voice, sounding ashamed as opposed to the arrogance he usually displayed. "Got them in bed and then just left them without ever calling again. Nice girls, not sluts who understand the difference between sex and love, nice innocent girls who think it means something special when to me… it's just another meaningless fuck. Every time I left a girl alone in a bed, I never once stopped to think about the pain I was leaving them with. Seeing David like that… it was a real eye-opener for what I've been doing. It made me feel like shit."

"At least you didn't get your best friend's girlfriend pregnant." Kurt told him thinking of Puck. "But hopefully this will teach you to become a better person."

"Yeah, be nice Jake." Blaine advised. "Because nobody likes an asshole."

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna go shower." Jake told them moving on ahead to his room.

"Use shampoo and conditioner on your hair." Kurt called after him even though he knew the other boy wouldn't. "So, do you have plans this weekend?" Kurt asked.

"No, why?" Blaine questioned.

"I thought maybe you could come to Lima with me." Kurt suggested peering at his boyfriend shyly through his lashes. "Meet my family and my friends."

"You mean you want me to spend the weekend receiving multiple death threats?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, I'll protect you." Kurt answered pulling the shorter boy closer to him by his waist. "You're important to me. I want my family to know you."

"I'd love to meet them." Blaine replied looping his arms around Kurt's neck. "I mean, I won't lie, the idea is terrifying but… if you promise you'll look after me I guess I can brave it. Courage right?"

"Right." Kurt nodded gently kissing Blaine's lips. "So you'll come?" He asked and Blaine nodded his confirmation. "Fabulous. You know, I can't believe David and Wes had sex before us."

"Is that your way of trying to get me to seduce you?" Blaine asked moving his mouth to Kurt's neck.

"Perhaps." Kurt replied curling his fingers into Blaine's dark locks. "Is it working?"

"You're making it very challenging to resist temptation." Blaine told him lightly fondling Kurt through the fabric of his trousers. "But since I'll be meeting your dad this weekend, I think it's probably best that you return home with your virginity still in tact." He pulled away from Kurt completely raising his hands in the air with an amused smile on his lips.

"Tease." Kurt pouted. "But you're right. If we did have sex I strongly suspect my dad would be able to know just by looking at me. There's a greater chance of him not hating you or getting out his shot gun if I'm still relatively innocent."

"Thank you, that really eases my fear of meeting him." Blaine deadpanned.

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt said blowing him a kiss then sauntering away.

"Hey," Blaine called jogging after Kurt and spinning him round. "A boy needs more than that to keep the bad dreams away."

Pulling Blaine towards him by his uniform tie, Kurt melded their lips together, running his tongue along Blaine's lower lip asking for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth to him and the two explored one another's mouths before pulling back.

"Good night, baby." Kurt said.

"Night." Blaine replied happily before returning to his room grinning like a fool.

The night started with pleasant dreams featuring himself and Kurt but they slowly morphed into nightmares of how meeting Burt Hummel at the weekend might play out. When he awoke in the morning, his hands instantly flew to his groin to check his penis was still there and had not been carved off by his boyfriend's protective father and mounted on the Hummel/Hudson mantelpiece.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lesswevid/Highlyoffended-if you have a profile please PM me so I can offer you a proper apology, if you don't… never mind.**

**Chapter 19**

His hands were shaking as he packed his weekend bag. Although he had agreed to accompany Kurt on his visit home to Lima, Blaine was seriously considering making up an illness to get himself out of it. Knowing how important Kurt's family was to him, Blaine was eager for Burt, Carole and Finn to approve of him. He hoped he'd make a good impression but he was incredibly nervous and feared they would not like him, that they wouldn't believe he was good enough for Kurt. Blaine hardly believed himself that he was worthy of being Kurt's boyfriend.

"You need to relax." David laughed as he watched the shorter boy pack his things, his face suggesting he was preparing to battle a dragon rather than meet his boyfriend's family. "Just be yourself, Blaine. They'll love you."

"But what if they don't?" Blaine asked. "What if I try and make a joke and I only offend somebody? What if they don't like me? What if they tell Kurt he can do better and he breaks up with me?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter what they think. Whether they like you or not, Kurt loves you." David told him.

"He wants me to meet his friends from New Directions." Blaine said frantically. "Have you seen that Puckerman guy? He could take me down with one blow. And his step-brother, Finn, he towers over me. And I definitely don't want to get on the wrong side of Mercedes or that Santana girl. Then there's Mr. Hummel, he's probably polishing his shot-gun and planning out the perfect location to bury my body as we speak."

"You're being a drama-queen." David laughed. "Just calm down."

"I am calm." Blaine replied shrilly, his voice going higher than usual and causing David more laughter. "How come you're not nervous?" He asked. "You're introducing Wes as your boyfriend to your family this weekend."

"Our families are very close, they know me and they know Wes. There's nothing to worry about." David shrugged.

"You're not even a little worried that they might object?" Blaine asked. "Obviously I'm happy for you two and I hope your families are supportive but… you really aren't worried?"

"My mum knows how I feel about him." David said. "And she talks to Wes' mum all the time so she probably told her how I really feel. I don't think our relationship will come as much of a shock."

"What about Wes, is he nervous at all?" Blaine wondered.

"A little." David nodded. "But he's only worried about how much our families are going to tease and embarrass us. He's packing his things right now, mine too."

"What? You've only been together for about five minutes and you already have Wes packing for you?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Wes always packs for me." David answered with a smile. "He says I'm useless at it."

"David," Blaine said gently as he finished packing and zipped his bag closed. "If I don't live through this weekend, promise me you and Wes will take care of Kurt."

"Mr. Hummel is not going to kill you." David told him. "But, just in case, yes, I promise."

"Thanks." Blaine replied leaning into the taller boy for a one-armed hug. "I'd better go meet Kurt. Wish me luck."

XXX

After meeting up with Kurt at his dorm room, Blaine followed Kurt down to the parking lot. He dragged his feet, walking at a snails pace because he was so reluctant to drive down to Lima and potentially be beaten up, threatened and slaughtered. Jake was walking down with them, telling Blaine about the occasion he'd met Mr. Hummel. Blaine sincerely hoped Jake was just being mean and exaggerating or making most of the story up.

Reaching Kurt's car, they loaded their luggage into the boot and Kurt shared a hug with his roommate before slipping into the driver's seat. Shaking Jake's hand, Blaine made to get into the passenger seat but Jake kept a hold of him.

"It was good knowing you Blaine." Jake told him. "I'll make sure we give you a great funeral."

"Jake." Kurt scolded. "Stop it, he's frightened enough already."

"Haha, have fun Blainey." Jake cooed ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "Be good Kurty." He added.

"Drop dead Jakey." Kurt returned flipping him the finger as Blaine sat down and plugged his seatbelt in. "It'll be ok baby, I promise." He said squeezing Blaine's hand lightly before bringing the engine to life and driving away from Dalton Academy.

XXX

Back in his early childhood years, around age five or six, when Blaine had been bubbling with excitement as he drove in the car with his parents to Disney Land, the car ride had taken forever. The wait for each new Harry Potter book and film always felt like it took an eternity. Waiting in the wings to perform on stage, time always seemed to slow down before his moment to sing came. After being beaten up by Josh and the other homophobes, Blaine thought it was hours before a girl in the year below had discovered his body and rushed away to get the Guidance Counsellor Jonathan who then phoned for an ambulance. Every night before his birthday or Christmas, Blaine always stayed awake willing for morning to come but it always seemed a second way. Yet the one occasion where he would have genuinely appreciated time to drag out a little longer, it sped past him faster than a wizard on a firebolt and Kurt was pulling up in the driveway of his home.

"We're here." Kurt smiled and Blaine thought he might throw up. "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll look after you. Courage, remember?"

"I think I left my courage back at Dalton." Blaine answered. "You head on inside and I'll just drive back to get it, conveniently leaving my memory here with you so I forget that I'm supposed to return."

"Blaine, please, leave the dramatics to me." Kurt teased. "Now come on."

Un-strapping himself, Kurt moved round to the back of the car to collect their belongings. As he did so, the front door burst open and Mercedes ran out to catch Kurt in a hug. Taking a few calming breaths, Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He joined Kurt and Mercedes who were gossiping away and took hold of his sports bag, slinging it onto his shoulder. He then grabbed hold of Kurt's second bag before following the other two inside.

"Hey Kurt." Burt's gruff voice called out as he pulled his son into a tight hug.

Mercedes shut the front door and Blaine almost whimpered as he suddenly felt a strong sense of entrapment. He was really here, this was really happening and he couldn't shake the fear and nerves that were clinging to him like a second skin.

"Kurt, honey, let me look at you." Carole gushed as she took her turn to hug her step-son.

"Hey man." Finn greeted appearing at the top of the stairs then making his way down. The closer he got to the bottom the more gigantic he appeared to Blaine.

"So, you would be the boyfriend then." Burt stated as he surveyed Blaine with a critical eye.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied offering his hand out to the man. "Blaine Anderson, it's terrifying to meet you." He winced internally as he realised how honest he'd been about his fear. He had meant to say the traditional 'nice to meet you' but his mouth clearly had other ideas. However, Burt seemed to almost smile at the knowledge of Blaine being intimidated.

"Brave of you to come." Finn mumbled under his breath.

"Finn." Carole hissed before stepping forward to pull Blaine into a light embrace. "It's lovely to meet you, Blaine. Now are you feeling alright?" She asked placing her hand to his forehead. "You look a little constipated." Finn chuckled and Kurt glared at him.

"I'm fine…" Blaine answered before realising he didn't know how to address the woman before him. He wasn't sure if she referred to herself as Mrs. Hummel now, or if it was still Hudson or a combination of the two names. "Thank you." He said thinking it best to leave out a name in case he got it wrong. "I'm just… I don't travel well." He lied rather than repeat his fears in more detail.

"Well Blaine, you come in the living-room and sit with me." Carole said. "Finn, you help Kurt take their things to their room. 'Cedes honey, can you get Blaine a cool glass of water for me and Burt, be nice."

After receiving an encouraging look from Kurt, Blaine allowed himself to be steered into the living-room and onto the couch beside Carole. Burt sat down in the armchair, his eyes boring into Blaine who chose to avoid eye-contact by allowing his eyes to wander around the room. His eyes were drawn to baby photographs of Kurt and his lips pulled upwards into a smile. One of a toddler version of his boyfriend lying on his stomach with a fashion magazine before him and a Barbie doll in his hand made him want to laugh, but he dared not to make such a sound around Mr. Hummel for no obvious reason. There was a photo of Kurt, Finn and the two parents together at the wedding and Blaine thought Kurt looked particularly handsome in his suit.

Mercedes appeared handing him a glass of water. He politely thanked her before taking a sip, more for something to do rather than out of thirst. To his embarrassment, the liquid travelled down the wrong hole and he choked it back up, water splattering over himself and dripping down onto his shirt. Cheeks flushing, he set the glass on the coffee table as Carole patted his back enquiring as to whether he was alright. He nodded to her wondering what was taking Kurt so long.

The thought had barely passed through his mind when Kurt returned with Finn behind him. His boyfriend took the seat next to him, Mercedes resting on the arm of the sofa and Finn took the second armchair. He sat in a stance similar to Burt, obviously trying to intimidate Blaine a little extra than Burt was already doing.

As the smell of something burning assaulted the air, Carole quickly jumped up and hurried to the kitchen, Kurt following after her to save the dinner from being spoiled. Mercedes then slipped into the seat beside Blaine and he was grateful for her presence though not entirely comforted by it knowing she was as fiercely protective of Kurt as his father was.

With Kurt and Carole out of the room, Blaine felt as though he was alone in the lion's den, vulnerable to attack. Without Kurt and Carole to defend him, the attack did come. Or at least, the interrogation began. It wasn't too painful to sit through. Burt merely started off with enquiries about his parents and his background. The questions then led to his academic grades, career plans, and his interest in sport. Before Burt and Finn could start in on more awkward questions Kurt came to his rescue informing them all that dinner was ready.

Burt and Carole sat at opposite ends of the table and Kurt sat with Mercedes leaving Blaine to sit opposite Kurt beside Finn. Before eating, they respectfully listened to Mercedes make a short prayer before the sounds of knifes and forks cutting up food could be heard along with the slurping noises Finn made.

Taking a bite, Blaine chewed and swallowed before complimenting Carole on her cooking, earning himself a wide beaming smile from the woman. Sharing a brief look and smile with Kurt, Blaine then turned his eyes to his plate hoping to avoid further questioning from his boyfriend's father. It didn't work.

"Have you had many boyfriends before, Blaine?" Burt asked and Blaine almost choked on his mouthful of mash potato.

"Just one." Blaine answered hoping that would be the end of that discussion.

"Why did you and this guy break up?" Finn asked and Blaine would have stabbed the boy with his fork if he thought he could take him in a fight.

"We weren't right for each other." Blaine said uncomfortably, barely managing to refrain himself from rudely declaring it to be a personal matter having nothing to do with Finn.

"Why not?" Finn pressed.

"Finn, leave it." Kurt told him pointedly with an icy glare.

"I'm just asking." Finn replied.

"Those questions aren't necessary, Finn." Carole said.

"Yes they are." Burt insisted. "We need to make sure this boy's good enough for Kurt."

"I think I can decide that for myself, thanks." Kurt piped up looking to Blaine through apologetic eyes.

"You can't always tell what's best for you Kurt." Burt told him. "So Blaine, why weren't you and this other boy right for each other?"

"Dad, that isn't your business." Kurt said defensively.

"Hey Blaine, what type of music are you into?" Mercedes asked trying to spare an argument breaking out and hoping to rid the awkward atmosphere that was hovering about the dinner table.

Grateful for Mercedes' interjection, Blaine eagerly listed off some of his favourite artists and Mercedes made the effort to join in on the discussion as did Carole. He was just beginning to feel a little more at ease when Finn butted in with another inappropriate question.

"Are you a virgin?" Finn asked nosily and Burt stared directly at Blaine awaiting an answer.

"I am." Blaine answered. "Though I hear you gave up your v-card in a cheap motel to a promiscuous girl named Santana." Blaine stated making Finn feel highly uncomfortable as his mother stared at him in shock. "Personally, I don't feel that a one-night stand in such a seedy environment is an appropriate way to lose ones virginity. Perhaps I'm just a hopeless romantic but I'd prefer my first time to be special and really mean something and for it to be with someone I really care about, not just somebody willing to put out for anybody."

"That's the way to do it." Burt nodded approvingly sending a pointed look to Kurt. "Kids nowadays, you throw your hearts and your virginities away so fast. You should respect yourselves more than that." He sent a look to Mercedes as well, silently encouraging her to have respect for herself.

Kurt then turned the conversation to how things were at McKinley and Mercedes and Finn united together to supply the most recent gossip. Moving on to the pudding Carole had prepared, Blaine felt a little more relaxed. Just as he was beginning to think the awkward questions were over, Carole unknowingly reignited his discomfort.

"Kurt says you used to attend public school but you transferred to Dalton." Carole commented offhandedly. "What made you decide you wanted to change schools?"

"More dessert anyone?" Kurt asked in a loud voice trying to distract the table from Blaine's hesitation as he failed to provide an answer.

"I… my parents believed I would better benefit from all the opportunities Dalton has to offer." Blaine made up and Finn's face formed into a sneer.

"So what, you think you're too good for public school?" Finn asked.

"Finn." Kurt warned.

"Rich people are so stuck up." Finn muttered earning himself a slap round the back of the head from Carole.

"I'm sorry Blaine, please excuse Finn's manners." Carole apologised.

"Yeah, I'm like totally sorry that McKinley doesn't teach us poor people to be polite like your posh precious Dalton Academy obviously does." Finn mocked.

"Hey, that's enough." Burt snapped noticing how Blaine had stopped eating and how worried Kurt looked. He knew Carole's question hadn't meant any harm but obviously there was something in Blaine's past that he had run away from, just as Kurt had.

"Can I use the restroom?" Blaine asked looking to Carole for an answer and directions.

"Up the stairs and on your left, sweetheart." She told him as she gazed at him with concern.

He nodded his thanks before leaving the table and heading upstairs. Mercedes, Carole and Kurt all glared at Finn while Burt followed Blaine's exit before looking to Kurt.

"Dude, give the boy a break." Mercedes told Finn. "He's good for Kurt."

"Seems like a snob to me." Finn remarked.

"You don't even know him." Kurt retorted standing up. "You don't know anything about him."

Stepping away from the table, he made his way up the stairs, desperately worried about Blaine. He pushed down on the handle of the bathroom door but it was locked.

"Blaine?" He asked knocking on the door. "Blaine, it's me. Open up baby." There was no response. "Blaine, you're scaring me. Let me in." He thought he heard a sob, a whimper and a gasp. "Blaine?" He called knocking on the door more urgently. There was a loud thud and Kurt felt his stomach drop. "Blaine? Blaine! Dad!" He yelled as he rammed the bathroom door with his shoulder trying to force it open but he wasn't strong enough.

In a matter of moments, Burt was pulling Kurt away from the door and he barged it open after a few shoves.

"Shit." He swore and Kurt pushed past his dad to find Blaine sprawled on the floor, a pair of nails scissors lightly clutched in one hand, his eyes fluttering open and closed as rivers of blood journeyed from his arm.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 20**

Red, crimson, scarlet, ruby, burgundy, cherry, Kurt could tell the difference between each variation of the red shade if it was in the form of paint or a colour on an article of clothing. Yet as his eyes landed on the blood seeping out of the deep freshly made cuts on Blaine's arm, he couldn't tell or bring himself to care precisely what shade the blood was. Cherry, burgundy, ruby, scarlet, crimson, red, Kurt couldn't tell the difference. It didn't even matter, whether the colour was crimson or ruby it didn't change the fact that it was blood. Not paint or velvet or cotton, it was blood and it was pooling around Blaine's arm, staining the tile of the bathroom floor.

He always thought his bathroom smelled clean, a faint waft always floating through the air from the soap at the sink. The clean and pleasant fragrance was only ever tarnished if his dad or Finn used the toilet after eating a strong curry. Yet standing in the bathroom now, the cleanliness seemed non-existent. All Kurt could smell was Blaine's blood, the scent so strong he could almost taste it on his tongue, coppery and metallic.

His heartbeat was thumping loudly, the sound thudding in Kurt's ears, each boom vibrating through every inch of his body. Dropping to Blaine's side, Kurt knew he yelled for his dad to call an ambulance, but he didn't hear the words leave his mouth, or the sound of his dad hastily making the call or Mercedes and Carole's footsteps as they hurried up the stairs. Cradling Blaine's body close to him, not caring how the blood stained his Armani sweater, Kurt took the scissors from Blaine's grip and threw them over his shoulder. They nail scissors landed in the bathtub, the sound echoing about the room but Kurt was oblivious to the noise.

"Blaine, baby, just keep breathing for me." Kurt said softly startled to see how pale Blaine's face was. As he cupped his boyfriend's cheek, he felt a lump lodge in his throat as he noticed how Blaine's skin made his own porcelain flesh look peachier than normal. "Oh sweetheart, what have you done? Keep breathing, breathe with me. Open your eyes, Blaine, look at me. Look at me."

His dark lashes continued to flutter gently and blood was still dripping from the wounds on Blaine's arm. It was Carole who had the sense to push past Burt and grab a long strip of toilet paper. She knelt by the two boys on the floor and pressed the paper to Blaine's wounds hoping to stop the flow.

"K-Kur…" Blaine's voice was no more than the faintest of whispers, but that single breath of sound rang clearly in Kurt's head, repeating itself shrilly in his mind like a warning bell of danger.

"Ssh, just take it easy, Blaine." Carole said soothingly in her motherly tone. "Try not to talk. The ambulance will be here soon."

Burt had removed his cap and was rubbing his bald head nervously. Mercedes was leaning against the doorframe, knees too weak to support her weight fully. Her eyes moved about the room, snatching up random detail but unable to focus solely on one thing for too long a time. She noticed that the bathroom cabinet was slightly ajar, the instructions and ingredients part of a shampoo label visible on a bottle inside. The cabinet must have been where Blaine found the scissors. The toilet seat had been left up, probably by Finn. The blinds hanging at the window were wonky, streams of light peeking through the gaps. The label was sticking out of the back of Carole's shirt and a stone was missing from her earring. A button at the bottom of Burt's shirt was missing and his wedding band was on the finger of the wrong hand. Tears were gathering at the corners of Kurt's eyes but not falling, his irises looking a steel grey. The blue of Blaine's veins was more prominent than it should be. A dirty towel in the corner sort of looked like a curled up cat if she squinted her eyes and tilted her head in a certain way.

"Oh God, oh God, Blaine, honey?" Carole asked sounding quite helpless as Blaine's limbs started to shake, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"What's happening?" Kurt cried frantically as Carole pushed her fingers into Blaine's mouth preventing him from swallowing his tongue as he convulsed in Kurt's arms. "What's going on? Make it stop. Please make it stop." Nobody answered his question and nobody could make Blaine's seizures stop.

Hearing the sirens that announced the approach of the ambulance, Burt sped down the stairs and threw the front door open. He jogged to the bottom of the driveway and waved his arms about frantically, indicating to the driver that it was his house they needed to stop at. The paramedics moved quickly, following Burt into the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase unsure as to what was going on, Finn heard Kurt yelling and cursing, his voice sounding hoarse. He heard his mum's voice explaining something but he couldn't make out the words. Then there were sounds he could not identify but he guessed they were noises being made by the paramedics as they worked. He had yet to move from his position of looking up the staircase when the paramedics carried Blaine down on a stretcher. The shorter boy's body was still, his eyes closed and an oxygen mask covering his face. He caught a glimpse of his arm wrapped in bandages and wondered if he'd broken it somehow. Though that didn't explain why he looked like he was asleep or why Kurt was darting down the stairs looking so incredibly worried. People didn't usually get so concerned about people breaking their arms.

His mum, Burt and Mercedes came down the stairs soon after Kurt, all of them heading out of the front door. Finn followed and watched as Kurt jumped into the back of the ambulance. The sirens sounded and the lights flashed as the ambulance drove away. Burt was already in the car starting up the engine, Mercedes and Carole barely strapped safely in their seats before he followed after the emergency vehicle.

Standing alone, not knowing what was happening, Finn turned back into the house and closed the front door. For a long while, he merely stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up wondering what had happened up there. After a timely staring session where the silence of the house failed to provide him an answer, Finn walked to the dining table and finished off the leftover dessert, apart from Blaine's. He didn't feel it was appropriate to eat Blaine's unfinished pudding for some reason.

Sitting down in the living-room, he turned the T.V on and flicked through the channels in search of something to hold his attention. Finding nothing, he turned it back off then returned to his stance at the bottom of the stairs. Hand on the banister, he climbed up before shuffling into the bathroom and stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on the blood splattered tiles and blood-covered toilet paper left on the floor. Scanning the rest of the room, he discovered the nail scissors in the bathtub, dried blood on the silver blades.

He backed out of the bathroom; hand over his mouth as he fought the urge to be sick. Finn knew he wasn't the smartest of guys, but his mind quickly added the pieces together. The scissors, the bloody tissue, Blaine's bandaged arm and the look of worry and devastation upon Kurt's face as he left the house. Blaine had cut himself and not in the accidental way that Finn often cut his fingers when trying to peel potatoes. Blaine had deliberately caused himself harm. For all Finn knew, Blaine could have been trying to commit suicide.

Moving to his bedroom, Finn started up a computer game. The attempt to distract himself from whatever was happening with his step-brother's boyfriend was not successful. He hadn't been playing long when his character stabbed the arm of a computer monster, fake blood appearing on the screen. Dropping the controller, Finn fled his bedroom to stand in the bathroom doorway, looking down at the real blood again.

Squaring his shoulders, Finn stepped inside, moving carefully so he didn't step in the blood or on the toilet paper. He found an old flannel and wetted it at the sink before getting to work on mopping up the blood from the floor and throwing the bloodied toilet paper into the trash. Job done, he soaped up his hands at the sink and rinsed them under cold water for so long that the water heated up and scorched his skin before cooling down again and numbing his fingers.

XXX

As a young girl, before she truly discovered the wonders of music, Mercedes had craved to be a nurse or a doctor. Her knowledge of the occupation had been limited at the time. All she really knew was that their job was to help people, make them better. At church or family gatherings, if adults took the time to talk to her they would always ask what she was going to be when she grew up. Looking up at them, Mercedes would confidently tell them she was going to be a doctor. Her answer always brought a smile in response so she had always believed being a doctor to be a good thing.

Yet as she sat in the waiting room the thought of being a doctor seemed anything but nice. It seemed stressful, horrific and heartbreaking. Although it was a well paying job, Mercedes couldn't imagine how anyone could enjoy being the reason why a patient either lived or died.

Generally, people only heard about the positive side of anything. Being a doctor was a respectable profession that produced a high salary. Doctors were automatically thought of as smart and kind people who saved lives and treated people who were sick. But the occupation wasn't as simple as that. Not everybody made it, not everybody could be treated. No doctor could save every single patient they tended to no matter how good their grades at college were or how many fancy medical terms they used. People died, there was no-one who could prevent that, not even doctors.

Watching a doctor pass by, Mercedes wondered if the man had saved or lost his most recent patient. She wondered if the faces of those he hadn't been able to heal haunted him at night and if the faces of those he had been able to cure provided him with comfort. He disappeared from sight and Mercedes wondered where he was off to. Was he on his way home or preparing for surgery? Was he on a break or in need of the toilet? Was he working up the nerve to tell someone's family members that a patient had not made it?

If her childhood desires of growing up to be a doctor were still buried somewhere inside of her, they were definitely gone in that moment. For many years now she had been adamant that she wanted to pursue a career in music. Countless people told her it was a tough business to get into, that she was setting herself up for rejection and disappointment. She didn't care. Rejection was something she could handle. Having someone die on an operating table under her care was not something she could live with.

Beside Mercedes, Carole had a magazine in hand. Her eyes were not at all focused on the outdated fashion tips of the two year old Teen Vogue issue. She was gazing at the double doors, flinching every time they opened for someone to leave or enter. Beneath her fingers, the pages of the magazine were being shredded and torn into tiny pieces that fluttered silently to the floor.

The woman couldn't help but blame herself for them all being sat in a hospital waiting room, a young teenage boy in a hospital bed sporting severe lacerations to his arm. If only she hadn't enquired as to why Blaine had transferred to McKinley. If she had kept the topic on something neutral, such as television programmes, Blaine wouldn't have reacted the way he did. Or if she'd been stricter with Finn when he was growing up, taught him better about appropriate behaviour. He had been rude to Blaine and his words had played their part in the boy's decision to take those scissors to his skin. Maybe if she'd had a firmer word with Burt before Kurt and Blaine arrived, warned him to keep the protective father interrogation to a minimum. If she had only done something different at dinner that night they might not be sitting where they were right now in such a morose situation.

Between his wife and son, Burt was clenching his cap between his hands and staring down at his feet. He didn't know what to think. The boy had stopped fitting just before the paramedics arrived but he had lost a fair amount of blood. He would recover, Burt was sure of that; a doctor had stopped by to tell them as much. They just weren't permitted to see Blaine yet because of some lame reason Burt hadn't paid full attention to. However, though Blaine would probably be well enough to walk out of the hospital soon enough, there was clearly more damage of the emotional kind, the type of pain and injury that was so much harder to heal.

He knew he had given the kid a bit of a hard time at dinner and he felt bad about it. He was only trying to look out for his son. He didn't want Kurt being messed around by some teenage boy only looking for one thing. Kurt was his son and Burt would do whatever he could to protect him. But taking the evening's events into consideration, Burt was confident that Kurt didn't need protecting, at least not from the Blaine kid. If anything, Blaine was the one who needed to be taken care of, have someone to love and support him, someone who was strong, brave and had plenty of love to give. Kurt could be that person. Turning his head to look at his son and seeing the expression on his face, Burt knew then and there that Kurt _would_ be that person. He would remain strong for himself and Blaine both and he would restore courage to Blaine and show the boy that he was loved and cared for.

His thoughts turned to Blaine's parents. He knew they were on their way. As soon as Kurt had calmed down enough, he made a call to another friend from Dalton asking him to contact Blaine's mum and dad since he didn't have a number for them. He couldn't help but wonder what Blaine's father was like. All he had learned about him from Blaine was that Mr. Anderson was a lawyer. He didn't want to make assumptions, but he couldn't prevent the thoughts that forced themselves into his head. Although he loved Kurt more than anything and accepted him for who and what he was, he knew not every father would hold the same opinion if they learned they had a gay son. Far too often, Burt had heard stories on the news about teen gays resorting to suicide because of bullying or not being accepted by their parents. There were also stories about gay teens being killed by homophobic bullies or kicked out or beaten by their dads. It was a sickening thought, but for all Burt knew, Mr. Anderson could well be the reason why Blaine self-harmed. He had seen the kid's arm; some of those scars were old. They hadn't all been made in his bathroom.

Placing an arm around Kurt's shoulders and kissing the top of his head, Burt promised himself then and there that if Mr. Anderson turned out to be the type of father that didn't accept his child because of his sexuality, he would personally put the man in a hospital bed.

Leaning against his dad, Kurt ran through song lyrics in his head, hoping that would make the time move faster. He really wanted to see his boyfriend and the wait was killing him. As soon as he was sure that Blaine was physically well again, Kurt was taking him home to rest and then he would give one Finn Hudson a piece of his mind. An annoying voice in his head, one that sounded irritatingly like Rachel Berry, told Kurt that Finn wasn't completely at fault. He couldn't have known that his thoughtless words would drive Blaine to do what he had done. But a louder voice that was distinctly his own needed someone to blame and that person was Finn. Part of the blame and guilt he also directed towards himself. It had been his nail scissors Blaine had used. Kurt strongly wished he didn't have a set in the bathroom cabinet at his house. He cursed himself for not following Blaine the instant he left the table. If he had, he could have stopped Blaine from finding those scissors and attacking himself.

The double doors opened and a couple stepped through. Finding his attention drawn to them, Kurt looked them over before standing up and taking a few steps towards them. He recognised the man's eyebrows and the woman's dark curly hair. He knew that chin, the nose, the mouth, the eyes, and the body shop. Different parts of Blaine were present in both the two strangers.

"Mr and Mrs Anderson?" Kurt asked in a quiet but polite voice. The woman gave a simple nod, the mannerism a reminder of an action he'd seen performed so many times by his boyfriend. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He introduced himself.

"Where's my son?" Mr. Anderson asked desperately gripping a hold of Kurt's shoulders. "What's wrong with Blaine?"

"He's ok." Kurt assured them carefully moving the man's hands off his shoulders. "At least, physically he is of a stable condition. There will be some scarring but no further lasting physical damage. I'm not so sure how he'll cope emotionally but I will help him through it."

"More scarring?" Mrs Anderson asked. "Not again. He was supposed to be safe at Dalton."

"No, it wasn't like at his old school, there was no attack." Kurt told them quickly. "It was just… he…" Kurt trailed off not knowing how to tell his boyfriend's parents that their son had self-harmed.

He wasn't even sure if the two parents were aware he and Blaine were dating. Either way, this certainly wasn't what Kurt had imagined their first meeting to be like.

"Someone, please, just tell me what happened to my boy." Mr. Anderson asked desperately and Burt moved to stand behind Kurt.

"Blaine locked himself in our bathroom." Burt explained calmly and sympathetically, realising that his judgements of Mr. Anderson had been completely wrong. Whatever Blaine's reason for self-injury, his dad clearly wasn't a part of it. "He found a pair of nail scissors and… he cut himself."

"I don't understand." Mrs Anderson said weakly. "One little cut doesn't require a hospital visit, surely?"

"It wasn't one cut, Mrs Anderson." Kurt told her.

"Self-harm." Mr. Anderson stated in horror and Burt nodded his head in confirmation.

"No." Mrs Anderson denied. "No. You've got it wrong. My son wouldn't do that. Not Blaine, never my Blaine. You're talking about somebody else. Our son wouldn't do that. Tell them; tell them Blaine wouldn't do that." She pleaded turning to her husband.

"I need to see him." Mr. Anderson declared before marching away and yelling at the first hospital worker he came across.

The Anderson's were permitted to see their son straight away. Not being family, Kurt, Burt, Carole and Mercedes were denied visitation. Kurt opted for ignoring the doctor who refused him entrance and sneaked into Blaine's cubicle anyway. He was relieved to see his boyfriend sitting up, but his heart clenched as he saw and heard Blaine crying sobbing into his father's chest as he confessed to his problem with self-arm. His dad was crying along with him and petting his hair while his mum was shouting nonsense that wasn't benefiting anyone. Her yells were causing a nuisance and a pair of nurses came by to escort her somewhere for her to calm down.

"You're not alone." Mr. Anderson told his son kissing his forehead. "Do you understand that? You don't have to fight this battle by yourself. I'll help you through it every step of the way. We'll get a professional, the best therapist money can buy, whatever it takes."

"No." Blaine shook his head as his fists curled into his father's shirt. "No please. I don't want therapy. I'm not ill dad, I'm not crazy."

"No-one's saying you're crazy, Blaine." Mr. Anderson replied gently. "But you do need help."

"Kurt. I just need Kurt." Blaine whimpered. "And you and David and Wes and my Harry Potter books and DVDs. I don't need a couch and a pillow with some stranger in a suit writing about me in a notebook. I don't want that dad. Please, it won't help me. Please… just… please, don't send me to any therapists. Where's Kurt? I want Kurt."

"Here." Kurt said announcing his presence to the two Anderson men who had failed to notice him before. "I'm right here, baby."

He stepped closer to the bed and Blaine reached a hand out to him. Taking the outstretched hand, Kurt linked their fingers together. He looked down sadly at Blaine's bandaged arm before joining the hug.

"When can I go home?" Blaine asked.

"In a little while." Mr. Anderson answered. "The doctors need to change your bandages and clean your wounds then I'll take you home ok?" Blaine nodded. "Everything's going to be ok, Blaine. I promise."

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologised looking up at his dad before turning his eyes to Kurt. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. Don't… don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt told him pressing his lips to Blaine's despite the close proximity of Mr. Anderson. "You'd better get used to me, Blaine. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me, baby." He laughed nervously and coaxed a weak smile from the hospital patient.

"Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked gently. "Could you give me a moment alone with my son?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded squeezing Blaine's hand lightly. "I'll be right outside ok?"

"Ok." Blaine replied and Kurt left the father and son on the bed to join his own father outside the room.

"How's he doing?" Burt asked taking Kurt in his arms.

"He's going to be ok." Kurt answered confidently, the words sounding like a promise. "He's going to be ok."

"And you?" Burt questioned.

"I'm thinking of murdering Finn." Kurt seethed.

"You have a right to be angry right now." Burt sighed. "You should be angry at me too. I'm not proud of how me and Finn acted tonight. But this wasn't entirely Finn's fault. He's a good kid. He didn't intend any of this to happen." He gestured through the doorway where Blaine was talking with his father. "I'm sure he's feeling really guilty right now. Now, you don't have to forgive Finn right away, but Finn's family now and I know that in your heart you know he isn't completely to blame."

A nurse moved by them to clean and redress Blaine's self-inflicted wounds. Peeking his head round the door, Kurt bit his lip as he saw the shame splashed across his boyfriend's face as another person looked upon his old scars and newly made ones. Catching his boyfriend's eye, Kurt tried to smile encouragingly before stepping into the room. Once the nurse was done, Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't scare me like that again ok?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"I promise." Blaine whispered back. "I'm so sorry."

"Ssh, baby, it's ok." Kurt told him. "You've done nothing wrong. Nothing wrong."

"I'm going to take Blaine home now." Mr. Anderson said. "I understand some of his things are currently at yours?" Kurt nodded. "If you could return them to Blaine when you get back to school that would be most helpful. The key to his door is in his bag somewhere so you can let yourself in."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked.

"Dad's going to contact the school." Blaine told Kurt. "All my school assignments will be emailed to me at home so I can keep up with the work load."

"We've decided it's best if Blaine stays home for a little while." Mr. Anderson said gently.

"How long?" Kurt asked not wanting to be apart from Blaine.

"For now, we've agreed upon two weeks." Mr. Anderson answered. "In two weeks time we'll decide together whether Blaine is ready to return to the school environment or not."

"I'll call you." Blaine promised. "Every day. And you can drive down and visit at the weekend… right dad?"

"Of course." Mr. Anderson nodded extending his hand to Kurt and then to Burt. "Say your goodbyes Blaine."

Blaine stood up and he and Kurt shared a tender goodbye before both boys walked in opposite directions with their fathers.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Last chapter, when Carole asked Blaine why he transferred, it should have said 'Dalton' instead of 'McKinley', my bad lol. Though nobody commented, so either you're all too polite or you didn't notice.**

**Also, this chapter is kinda 'filler' but it's necessary filler, if that makes sense : / meh, whatever, here it is…**

**Chapter 21**

The drive back to Dalton Academy felt unbearably lonely to Kurt. He had Blaine's weekend bag in the backseat of his car, but what he really wanted was to have the boy sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Of course, that wasn't an option. Blaine was safe and sound at home with his parents. Although Kurt understood that was the best thing for Blaine right now, he hated being apart from his boyfriend.

After getting home from the hospital, Kurt had launched himself at a startled Finn. He only managed a few hits before his dad pulled him off but those three simple punches made him feel so much better for a short time. For the remainder of his visit home in Lima, Finn had been doing all he could to make things up to Kurt. Kurt had responded by giving him the silent treatment all weekend. He'd make things up with his step-brother next time he returned home.

Arriving back to school, Kurt parked his car and stepped out of his vehicle. As he was pulling his bags out from the car, Jake came jogging over to him to help. He handed Jake the two bags belonging to himself and pulled Blaine's bag onto his own shoulder.

"Shit," Jake swore when he saw that Kurt had returned alone. "Your dad really did murder Blaine."

"Shut up." Kurt glared and Jake's teasing smile instantly faded.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I was just… where's Blaine?"

"He'll be staying at home for a couple of weeks." Kurt replied in a tone of voice that warned his roommate not to ask questions.

"Ok." Jake mumbled obviously uncomfortable. "Right well, let's get inside."

Nodding half-heartedly, Kurt followed Jake up to the building and to their shared dorm room. Normally, Jake would be the type to just throw Kurt's bags haphazardly on the floor, but that day he gently placed them on Kurt's bed with care.

"Do you need to talk?" Jake asked softly. "I'm always here to listen."

"Thank you, Jake." Kurt responded quietly, still clutching hold of Blaine's bag. "I appreciate it."

"I don't like seeing you sad." Jake told him. "Tell me how I can cheer you up a little. Do you need funny idiot Jake, or semi-smart sensible Jake, sensitive and charming, nerdy, flirty?"

"Just be yourself." Kurt replied. "And give me a hug?" He asked.

The sandy-haired boy pulled the countertenor into his arms, lightly rubbing his back. Kurt rested his chin on Jake's shoulder, staring out at a mark on the wall, one Jake had made when he kicked a football inside the room despite Kurt warning him against it.

"Is this good?" Jake asked still patting Kurt's back. "Am I doing it right? Is this helping?"

"Not really." Kurt admitted. "But thank you for trying, I'm most grateful."

They pulled apart and Jake shook up the back of his hair with his hand as he slumped onto his bed. Kurt remained standing as he fished the key to Blaine's room out of his boyfriend's bag. He twirled the keys around his fingers and Jake's eyes hooked on to the spinning motion.

"You can wash my hair." Jake offered in an attempt to restore the light back to Kurt's eyes. "I'll even let you use a… _comb_." He whispered the word as if he was mentioning a dirty sordid secret.

Under ordinary circumstances, Kurt would have jumped at such an opportunity with a delighted gleam in his eye. Now, he simply shook his head with a barely there smile before walking towards the door.

"I'm going to Blaine's room." Kurt informed the boy on the bed. "I don't know how long I'll be so don't wait up."

Head down low, Kurt walked through the corridor. A few boys walking by said 'hello's' to him but he barely acknowledged their existence as he moved to Blaine's room. Fitting the key in the lock, he pushed down on the handle and stepped inside. He turned on the light and placed the bag on the bed. Crossing to Blaine's C.D player, he put some music on before carefully packing Blaine's things away.

The last item he pulled out of the bag was a plain long-sleeved black baggy sweater. He pulled the article of clothing over his head before slipping under Blaine's quilt cover, burying his face in the pillow. It smelled like treacle tart and Blaine's favoured cologne. Closing his eyes, Kurt rolled onto his back trying to convince himself that two weeks without Blaine would fly by.

Hearing the door open, Kurt looked over to see David stepping inside, Wes right behind him. He sat up on the bed as they closed the door.

"I told him to knock first." Wes said apologetically. "He didn't listen."

"It's ok." Kurt replied looking between the two.

"How badly did he mangle his arm up?" David asked and Kurt winced as he heard David's unintentional bluntness.

"David." Wes reprimanded. "Try to be sensitive, please just try."

"Sorry." David replied meekly with his eyes on the floor. "I can't help it. When I'm emotional about something I don't really think about what I say first."

"It's ok." Kurt repeated. "And Blaine… I don't know how bad the scarring will be. There was a lot of… blood. His wounds were pretty deep."

"Why did he slice his arm up in the first place?" David asked.

"David, sensitivity, remember." Wes told him as the two joined Kurt on the bed.

"Sorry." David mumbled hanging his head in shame. "But I need to know. I thought… I thought we'd helped him stop that self-harming shit. I just, I need to know why he did it."

"I'm not entirely sure I can give an accurate answer." Kurt responded. "We were eating dinner with my family. It wasn't exactly the easiest of atmospheres. My dad and Finn were interrogating him, intimidating him and making him stressed and nervous. I tried to get them to stop. So did 'Cedes and Carole but Finn just wouldn't keep his mouth shut."

"What did he say?" Wes asked not looking pleased.

"Carole tried to break the tension by asking Blaine why he transferred to Dalton." Kurt explained. "Obviously that was the wrong question to ask."

"Brought up all the bad memories." Wes guessed.

"Blaine said something about his parents sending him to Dalton because this school offered greater opportunities." Kurt told the other two who were sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed while he himself sat against the headboard with his legs outstretched. "Finn got offended and accused Blaine of thinking he was too good for a public school lifestyle. He spouted some more about Blaine being stuck-up and such. Carole tried to apologise for his poor behaviour, my dad yelled at Finn for it but… the damage was done. I don't really know what it was that caused Blaine to relapse. He asked to use the restroom and he headed upstairs."

"So what exactly happened?" David asked, his hand finding Wes' and their fingers locking together.

"I followed him after a few minutes to check he was ok." Kurt answered. "I only wish now that I'd gone sooner, right away."

"Yeah, you could have stopped him if you had." David pointed out without thinking how awful that sounded. "I mean… it isn't your fault, Kurt."

"Please continue, Kurt." Wes encouraged after shaking his head at David.

"The door was locked." Kurt told them. "I called out to him but he didn't answer me. Then I heard a thud. I tried forcing the door open but I wasn't strong enough. I yelled for my dad and he shouldered it open. Blaine was on the floor, a pair of nail scissors in his hand and a new selection of cuts on his arm. There was so much blood."

"How did the Anderson's take it?" Wes asked.

"His mum freaked out." Kurt said. "She went into a state of denial. She was so frantic the nurses had to lead her away."

"Yeah, she doesn't really cope well during a crisis." David nodded. "One time, I was at Blaine's and she almost had a nervous break down because she burnt the toast."

"Mr. Anderson handled the situation a lot better." Kurt said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and locked his arms around his legs. "He talked to Blaine about the option of therapy but Blaine didn't want that."

"Who _would_ want that?" David asked. "If you get therapy people automatically label you as crazy. Nobody wants that."

"How long is he staying home for?" Wes questioned. "I spoke to him a little on the phone but he wasn't saying much. Just muttering a lot of apologies and begging me and David to look after you."

"Undecided." Kurt answered. "For now, the home stay is a duration of two weeks. After the two weeks is over Blaine and his dad will decide whether an extension is needed or if he's stable enough to return to school. Blaine promised to call me every day though and his dad agreed to allow me weekend visits. That's… that's good. It won't be too difficult. Two weeks isn't really that long."

"He might stay home longer though." David reminded him and Wes 'sshed' him. "I mean, I'm sure he'll be back in two weeks. Everything will be great, no need to worry."

"We're here for you, Kurt." Wes said. "We'll help you through this. Though for this to work effectively, I should be the only one to give speeches of the comforting kind." He looked pointedly at David.

"I'm tired." Kurt told them. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"We can walk you back to your dorm." David offered.

"No thanks." Kurt replied. "I think… I feel like staying here tonight."

"Of course." Wes nodded in understanding. "We'll leave you now."

"Night, Kurt." David said moving across the bed to hug the ivory-skinned boy.

Wes gave him a light hug too before he took David's hand and led his boyfriend out of the room.

After using Blaine's bath products to wash up for the night, Kurt stripped down until he only wore Blaine's baggy black sweater and his underwear. Snuggling under the covers, he settled down trying to find sleep. For a long time, he tossed and turned but dreams finally beckoned him into a peaceful slumber.

The following morning, he woke up to find Wes and David pressed against either side of him. He let out a groan as he realised the two were tangled around him in such a way that it was impossible for him to move without waking them. Letting his eyes fall shut again, he decided he should just rest until Wes and David got up. In the early hours of that morning, Kurt learned that David sometimes talked in his sleep. From what Kurt could make out, David was having some very vivid dreams; the erection digging into Kurt's hip was added proof of that.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, as you should know by now**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had no internet access for an entire week, it was so heartbreaking. But also scary to realise how addicted I am to my laptop and the internet… and I don't even have facebook or twitter or anything like that.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 22**

True to his word, Blaine called Kurt every day and the two would talk for at least an hour. Rather than stay in his own dorm and possibly disturb Jake, Kurt always hosted his phone calls with his boyfriend in Blaine's bedroom. On the phone, Blaine sounded happy; he spoke as if he was merely on vacation. Hearing him talk, Kurt's mind always conjured images of a warm sandy beach in the hot sun with a glorious view of the ocean. Of course, he knew that was not the case and imagined Blaine was simply trying to sound happy so as not to worry him.

He had asked Wes how Blaine sounded whenever they had the opportunity to talk but Wes' answer was always the same. He simply said Blaine was doing well and looked forward to returning. So Kurt had asked David but the dark-skinned boy always bit down on his lip and hurried away before he could reveal anything. However, his hastiness to get away suggested that he knew Blaine wasn't as happy as he sounded to Kurt on the phone.

Although Jake was constantly trying to convince Kurt that the weekend would be upon them before they could even blink, meaning that he could visit Blaine, time stubbornly trailed by at a snail's pace. In lessons, though Kurt kept his head down and immersed himself in his work so as not to drown in thoughts and worries over Blaine, each period seemed to last ten times as long as it ought to have done.

The days were a struggle to get through despite Wes, David, and Jake's support. But the days did not compare to the loneliness of the nights. Each night, Kurt went through his nightly skin care routine in his and Jake's shared bathroom before moving on to Blaine's bedroom.

Wearing just his underwear and Blaine's baggy black sweater, Kurt would curl up in his boyfriend's bed, missing him more than ever in the single room at Dalton that screamed Blaine Anderson from every angle. The boy's smell lingered as did his possessions. Yet the boy who roomed there was not present. Instead, Blaine was at home with his parents, trying to deal with his personal issues.

Unquestionably, it was the night-time when Kurt missed Blaine most. Through the day, he had lessons and homework to focus on, friends to act as a distraction. At night, huddled on Blaine's bed, Kurt felt his boyfriend's absence intensify in a way that he could not ignore.

On the first two mornings, Kurt had woken up in Blaine's bed with Wes and David tangled around him. On the third morning, Kurt woke up to find Jake also squashed into the mix. The morning's after that, Kurt was left to wake up alone.

Warbler practice went on as usual. Only it wasn't like a 'usual' rehearsal because their lead singer was not there. The other fired questions about Blaine's whereabouts. Banging his gavel noisily, Wes explained that Blaine was sick and would not be back for at least two weeks. He then insisted that they all get to work.

At first, Thad had looked to Kurt to sing lead in Blaine's place but he had shaken his head vehemently in refusal. As much as Kurt loved the spotlight and enjoyed performing, he could not bring himself to cover for Blaine. Instead, David took over Blaine's leading vocals.

"Hey, just one more day." Wes told Kurt on Friday afternoon as they ate dinner in the hall together. "We'll drive down to see Blaine first thing in the morning. If I can wake David up early enough we'll leave and be at the Anderson's house for around eight-thirty.

"I'll be awake, Kurt." David assured him through a mouthful of peas. "I promise."

"Thanks boys." Kurt replied forcing a smile. "Is it weird that I'm a little nervous to see him?" He asked with a shaky laugh.

"I don't think so." David shrugged. "I mean last time you saw him he had just slashed his own arm up."

"Ssh!" Wes hissed looking around the area to check nobody had overheard.

"Sorry." David mumbled before shovelling more food into his mouth to prevent himself from speaking.

"Just try not to think about it for now, Kurt." Wes advised. "Over-thinking will only stress you out. Everything will be fine when you see Blaine tomorrow. He's doing much better, so you should worry less and eat more." He indicated to Kurt's barely touched plate of food.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt obediently ate his food, trying to take Wes' advice and stop thinking about seeing Blaine.

XXX

That night, Kurt didn't sleep. He stayed awake in Blaine's bed, clutching tightly at the quilt cover as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling, Blaine's black sweater covering him. His eyes were itchy with tiredness and his head and limbs felt much too heavy. Yawns sporadically interrupted his steady breathing but sleep did not welcome him.

Before dawn could even crack upon Dalton Academy, Kurt was back in his shared dorm, showering, drying and then moving around applying make-up to the circles dusting his under eyes and fixing his hair into the style he knew Blaine favoured. Once dressed, he packed the essentials he would need for his weekend visit to Blaine. Stepping up to a still sleeping Jake, Kurt stretched his hand out to the boy's bare shoulder to shake him awake. When his shaking and prodding didn't work, Kurt filled a glass with water from the bathroom and tipped a few drops over Jake's face.

"Wha's go'n on?" Jake asked groggily as he shot up in his bed. "Mum?" He asked looking up at Kurt through bleary eyes.

"Kurt." He corrected as he watched his roommate slump back down on the pillows. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm heading to Wes and David's room now and then we're going to drive out to see Blaine."

"'S too ea'ly." Jake groaned lazily stretching his arms up to pull Kurt into a hug. "Sen' my love."

"I will." Kurt replied. "Go back to sleep." He told him and he'd barely taken two steps before Jake was snoring again.

With his bag draped securely on his shoulder, Kurt left his shared room and quickly made his way to Wes and David's. He rapped his knuckled on the door and David answered, wide awake as he had promised. Wes was just finishing packing the last of his and David's needed things before the three headed out to the parking lot together.

They all climbed into Wes' car, Kurt sitting in the back and promptly falling asleep as soon as they were out of the school gates.

"He looks so small." David commented from the passenger seat where he was craning his neck round to look at Kurt.

"I know." Wes replied keeping his eyes on the empty roads. "But he'll be fine when he sees Blaine."

"Will Blaine look small?" David asked. "I mean, I know Blaine _is_ small. I love the guy but he's about the same height as a hobbit, no denying that. But, do you think he'll look… fragile?"

"Honestly David, I just don't know." Wes answered.

"How can you not know?" David asked. "You always know everything."

"I just pretend to." Wes told him. "I hardly ever know anything at all. The only thing I know right now is the people I care about most are hurting. Blaine… hurt himself, Kurt's in agony about the whole thing and you're upset too. I'm trying to be strong for all of you, trust me I am but… I fear I'm near crumbling point too."

"I won't let you crumble, Wes." David promised gently rubbing Wes' thigh.

Sighing, Wes dropped one hand from the steering wheel to link with David's fingers. He took a brief glance to the sleeping boy in the backseat, wondering if Blaine looked as lost and vulnerable as he slept without Kurt nearby to comfort him. He gripped his hand tighter to David's for a few seconds before returning his hand to the steering wheels.

"David," Wes started slowly flicking his eyes to his boyfriend to ensure he was paying full attention. "When we get to Blaine's, it's really important that you be careful what you say. If you say the wrong thing it could cause Blaine to have a relapse or you might give Mrs. Anderson a nervous break down."

"I don't… I don't mean to say things." David replied quietly. "I'm never trying to hurt anyone or make people feel bad."

"I know that, I know." Wes said reaching for David's hand again. "But you _do_ say the wrong things at the wrong time. I know it isn't intentional but it's really, really important that you control yourself this weekend. You understand that, don't you?"

"Of course I understand, I'm not retarded." David huffed pulling his hand back. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a dumb kid, I'm not. My grades are just as high as yours if you recall."

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound so condescending all the time." Wes apologised. "And I know you're not dumb I just… we all need to be careful about what we say this weekend."

"Wesley, try and relax." David said noticing how the Asian boy's knuckles were turning white from his tight grip on the steering wheel, a vein in his temple throbbing and his lips pursed, all signs of stress. "Everything will be fine and I promise I won't say anything that could possibly have a negative consequence."

"I need some air." Wes commented rolling down the window so the wind could fly in and caress his face.

"My parents called me the other night." David spoke up a little later. "They invited the two of us to join them for dinner sometime, if you'd like to. They… they want to meet you."

"Meet me?" Wes asked in confusion. "They've already met me. They know me as well as they know you. Same with my parents. Our families or more like one big family than two separate ones."

"I know." David replied. "But they want to meet you formally… as my boyfriend."

"Is that really necessary?" Wes asked with a laugh. "I understand that meeting the parents is an important stage to a relationship but… this is different. I already know your parents, you know mine, therefore the meeting the parents stage isn't something we really need to do. Besides, I've had dinner with you and your parents hundreds of times before."

"This is different, Wes." David told him. "And it's important to me. Will you do it or not?"

"I… yes. Of course I will." Wes answered. "If it's important to you then it's important to me too. But… your mum isn't going to threaten me again is she? You know she really scared me when we came out to our families about us."

"She wasn't really going to stab you with that knife." David said. "She was only going to give you a small cut or two."

"Well regardless, I'm very thankful your dad stepped in and stopped her." Wes replied. "I always thought your mum was very fond of me."

"She is." David assured him. "She's just protective. She's always known how I've felt about you. Now that I have you she wants to make sure you won't hurt me."

"Even though I already have." Wes whispered shamefully.

"Don't focus on the bad things." David said. "I know getting together was a little rough for the two of us but the important thing is that we are together. Like Blaine and Kurt, it hasn't exactly been a case of follow the yellow brick road for them, but they're going to make it through the bad times."

"I never should have left you like that after we… you know, had sex." Wes replied. "There's just no excuse for me doing that, no matter how scared I was."

"Stop beating yourself up." David told him. "I've already forgiven you. Or if you really feel that bad about it I can always spank you."

"Save the kinks for the bedroom." Wes responded as a wide smile spread onto his face.

"I love you." David said leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too." Wes returned squeezing his boyfriend's knee before turning a corner. "You should wake, Kurt. We're almost there."

**To Be Continued… with Blaine :D**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer-Oh yes, during the time it took to upload this chapter since the previous one I somehow gained the rights to Glee… not.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_** song is 'Perfect' by Pink, I've been wanting to get that in since the beginning and now here it is. Although I prefer the 'fucking perfect' version, this is the clean version because I feel it fits the characters/story more, but if you disagree you're more than welcome to read it as 'fucking perfect' in your head.**

**Chapter 23**

As David's finger prodded his face, Kurt blindly swatted the hand away before letting out a shrill undignified squeak when his trouser leg was pulled up and David licked a trail up his calf. Sitting up and smoothing out his hair, Kurt glared at the back of David's head while the two boys in the front simply laughed at his reaction.

"I cannot believe you just _licked_ me." Kurt huffed in disgust. "How could you do such an unhygienic thing? I have no idea where that tongue of yours has been."

"Mostly in Wes' mouth and on his cock." David answered unabashedly while Wes flushed a little and Kurt's cheeks tinted a shade of green. "Oops, too much information?" David asked earning himself a nod from the other two. "Sorry."

"We're nearly there." Wes told them. "Just round the next corner and down the end of the road."

"Do you think…?" Kurt began before trailing off and curling back into the seat. "Never mind."

Wes and David shared a glance before the driver gave a subtle nod, indicating to David that he should ask what the boy in the backseat was going to say.

"What is it Kurt?" David asked gently. "Are you still nervous about seeing Blaine?"

"Not exactly." Kurt replied.

"Tell us." David encouraged.

"Do you think Blaine's mum and dad will… like me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course they will." Wes assured him.

"Yeah, who doesn't like you?" David said. "Apart from all the homophobic idiots in the world. And Daniel's friends. And Mr. Rickman."

"That's enough David." Wes interjected. "And Mr. Rickman doesn't like anyone, especially the two of us."

"I actually thought he was rather fond of you and I." David mused.

"In our first year here we deleted all of the files on his computer," Wes reminded his boyfriend. "And he didn't have any back-up copies. He lost everything."

"That was an accident." David defended. "And nobody ever proved that it was us."

"But it was and he knew it." Wes said. "Just like he knew it was us who snuck into his private quarters and rearranged all the furniture and you left a floater in the toilet."

"That was just a practical joke, again it was never proven." David replied. "And I can't help it if the toilet wouldn't flush. And you forgot to mention that we put itching powder over his bed sheets and all his clothes while we were in there."

"How is it the two of you have never been expelled?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"The faculty has never been able to prove that the pranks are down to us." David shrugged.

"Besides, we've matured a lot over the years." Wes said.

"Really?" Kurt asked sceptically looking particularly at David.

"Believe it or not, yes." Wes answered with a laugh as he parked the car and took David's hand in his own, dropping a kiss to the darker-skinned boy's knuckles.

"Wow." Kurt gasped in awe as he stepped out of the car and took his first proper look at the outside of the Anderson's house. He had known Blaine's family was wealthy but he'd never realised just how rich a lawyer his father must be. The house was practically a mansion.

"Wait till you see the inside." David grinned as they all grabbed their bags and headed up the long pathway leading to the front door.

Standing on the porch, Wes rang the doorbell and David was rocking on the balls of his feet from anticipation. Kurt's own heart was hammering as he waited to see Blaine, half-expecting a butler to open the door and admit them. However, he soon found himself looking up at Mr. Anderson.

"Wes, David." Mr. Anderson greeted brightly clapping the two boys on the back. "Great to see you boys again."

"Yeah, yeah, you too. Can I see Blaine now?" David asked a little rudely as he pushed by the older man and ran inside hollering Blaine's name.

"Wesley?" Mr. Anderson asked sounding a little desperate.

"I'm on it." Wes replied quickly striding after his boyfriend. "David, calm down before you break something again."

Kurt shifted on his feet awkwardly as he found himself alone on the doorstep, yet to have been invited inside and not having the audacity to just enter as carelessly as David had. He felt like he should say something to Mr. Anderson but he had no idea what.

"Come inside." Mr. Anderson said holding the door back and Kurt stepped in with a barely audible 'thank you'.

"How is he?" Kurt asked as his palms began to sweat with nerves.

"Sleeping." Mr. Anderson answered. "Or at least he was when I last checked on him. I imagine David has woken him up by now."

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked.

"Not just yet." Mr. Anderson told him in a gentle tone resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He took his weekend bag from him and led him through the elaborate hallway into the large lounge area. "Please, take a seat."

Obediently, Kurt perched upon the posh black leather couch. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the Persian carpet, the marble fireplace and the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, bathing the room in light.

"Physically, Blaine's health has not been affected by the incident." Mr. Anderson told Kurt in what Kurt assumed was his 'lawyer' voice. "There will be the scarring of course, but his strength is back to normal. In emotional and psychological terms, I am still deeply concerned about my son's stability."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"He's still troubled, haunted." Mr. Anderson explained. "He screams out in the night. My wife cannot bear to hear the sounds of his horror, or to see the damage he has done to himself without our knowledge. After blaming everybody in Blaine's life, she finally turned the blame onto her and myself. She and I argued an awful lot last weekend. I tried not to react for Blaine's sake, the last thing my boy needs is to hear his parents fighting, but Vivian is an infuriating woman at times."

"Oh." Kurt offered when Mr. Anderson paused.

"She's left us, Kurt." Mr. Anderson sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"Blaine's trying not to show it, but having his mother walk out on us is hitting him hard." Mr. Anderson said. "He's blaming himself."

"Has he…" Kurt hesitated, afraid to fully form his question in fear of what the answer must be, but he knew it was something he needed to know. "Has he continued to half himself?"

"There have been a few times when he's tried." Mr. Anderson admitted. "Luckily I was there in time to intervene. Things aren't looking as good as I had hoped."

"Does that mean you're going to have Blaine stay at home longer?" Kurt asked.

"I've yet to decide." Mr. Anderson admitted. "Give me a lawsuit and I can always find a way to win the case but… try as I might I don't seem to be able to help my own son. I've been a father all these years and I still don't know what to do for my little boy."

"Mr. Anderson, why are you telling me this?" Kurt questioned in confusion. "If you're looking to me for the answers… I'm sorry but I don't have them."

"I don't expect you to." Mr. Anderson replied. "But there is something I have to ask you and I need you to provide me with an answer."

"I'll try." Kurt responded.

"As I understand it, you are in a romantic relationship with my son." Mr. Anderson said and Kurt nodded in confirmation. "At the moment, Blaine is very fragile. He still has a lot of inner demons that he needs to slay and the battle will not be won over night. Some of his monsters may never be put to death. You need to make a decision, Kurt. If this… situation is something you can't handle, then I suggest you end all contact with my son right now. If you're only going to break my son's heart, do it now. Don't prolong his torment. You're either both serious about your feelings and committed to my son… or you are not."

"Mr. Anderson, I love him." Kurt replied.

"So does his mother." Mr. Anderson said in an empty tone. "But she is not able to cope. It doesn't matter how much you love him. It is only important that you can cope with the situation and help Blaine through his struggled. If you truly believe you can be of support to Blaine in this troublesome time and any troublesome times that may arise in the future, then I will escort you to his room. If you can't handle the undeniable negative aspects that come with being in a relationship with my son, then I want you out of this house right now."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Anderson." Kurt stated firmly, not even pausing to think over his answer.

"Good." Mr. Anderson replied approvingly as a hint of a smile edged at the corner of his mouth. "Come on, Kurt."

He stood up and gestured for Kurt to follow. Heading up the stairs after Blaine's father, Kurt wondered what he should say to Blaine when he saw him. If the circumstances were different, Kurt was sure he would have taken more time to admire the interior design of the Anderson house, but he was too concerned about seeing Blaine to pay much attention to detail.

Arriving at a bedroom door, Kurt could hear Wes' voice and David and Blaine's laughter. His heart lightened at the sound and he noticed Mr. Anderson's facial features soften. He knocked on the door before pushing it open and smiling at his son and two friends.

"Blaine, someone to see you." Mr. Anderson said stepping aside so that Kurt was in Blaine's view.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed leaping off his bed to meet his taller boyfriend. "I missed you so much."

"I know, baby." Kurt sighed holding him close in his arms, tucking Blaine's curly head of hair under his chin. "I missed you too."

"Wes, David, come see the garden." Mr. Anderson said.

"But I can see the garden out the window." David pointed out and his boyfriend gave him a meaningful look. "Oh, right, of course. The garden, yes, I'd love to see the garden. Who doesn't want to see some grass and flowers up close?"

"Seriously David, I'm gonna have to gag you." Wes remarked.

"Wesley, save the kinks for the bedroom." David winked and Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes before yanking the two out of Blaine's bedroom and shutting the door, granting Kurt and Blaine some privacy.

"I thought… I thought maybe you wouldn't come." Blaine admitted with a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"Of course I came." Kurt replied. "Nothing could keep me away from seeing you."

They moved to sit on the bed together and Kurt ran his hands tenderly through Blaine's hair. There was so much both boys wanted to say, but neither knew where to begin in voicing their thoughts aloud. They simply enjoyed one another's company, something they had both been missing terribly the past week.

"David said you've been sleeping in my room." Blaine commented.

"Oh, yes." Kurt admitted shyly. "I hope you don't mind I just… it makes me feel like I'm closer to you."

"I don't mind." Blaine said. "I'm not so sure I approve of the sleepovers though." He joked. "I think I'm the only one who should get to share a bed with you. Not Wes, David and Jake or anybody else."

"That reminds me, Jake sends his love." Kurt told him.

"You… you haven't told him anything that happened have you?" Blaine asked sounding a little frantic.

"No, of course not." Kurt assured him quickly stroking his jaw line with the pad of his thumb. "Everyone at school has been told that you're sick. Nothing else has been said. Even David's managed to keep quiet."

"Good." Blaine sighed in relief. "That's good. I just… I don't want people to know. I _can't_ have people know. They wouldn't… they just wouldn't understand. They'd talk about me, judge me, pity me and… they'd see through my mask. I can't have that. I can't have people see how weak I really am, how pathetic how… how worthless."

"Hey, don't you talk about yourself like that." Kurt told him. "You are not weak."

"Then why do I feel like this?" Blaine asked. "Why did my own mother leave me? I'm nothing… I'm nothing."

"Blaine, baby, you're everything." Kurt insisted holding the shorter boy's face in his hands.

As always, when Kurt really needed to express himself but wasn't sure how, he turned to music. An appropriate song entered his head, and Kurt began to sing, despite the lack of music.

"_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice, Dug my way out, Blood and fire…_" Kurt couldn't help but run his hands over Blaine's clothed chest and back, thinking of the scars that had been left behind when Josh and his homophobic friends had attacked Blaine, cutting him and burning him. "_Bad decisions, That's alright, Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'no way it's all good', It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, Always second guessing, Underestimated, Look, I'm still around…_" Kurt looked Blaine directly in the eye, trying to convey that he was still there for Blaine and that he always would be.

As Blaine gazed back at him through awe-filled eyes, Kurt moved on to the song's chorus.

"_Pretty, pretty please, Don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than, Less than perfect, Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, You are perfect to me._" Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, startling him a little before continuing with the next verse of the song.

"_You're so mean, When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong, Change the voices, In your head…_" Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's ungelled curls. "_Make them like you instead. So complicated, Look happy you'll make it, Filled with so much hatred, Such a tired game, It's enough, I've done all I can think of, Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._" Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his as he repeated the chorus. "_Whoa ohh, pretty, pretty please, Don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than, Less than perfect, Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, You are perfect to me._"

The next part of the song didn't really fit with their situation, so Kurt passed it over in favour of singing the final chorus to his boyfriend.

"_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby! Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than, less than perfect, Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me yeahhh. You're perfect, you're perfect! Ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than, less than perfect, Pretty please, if you ever feel, like you're nothing, You are perfect to me._" Kurt finished gently taking Blaine's chin between his fingers and kissing his mouth.

"How do you do that?" Blaine asked resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Make me feel beautiful?" Blaine replied.

"Because," Kurt answered. "You are."

"Aww." They heard and the two looked suspiciously at the bedroom door before Kurt marched over and pulled it open.

The result was that of David and Mr. Anderson landing in a heap onto Blaine's bedroom floor.

"I tried to stop them." Wes sighed from further down the landing where he was leaning against a wall.

"Dad." Blaine whined.

"Sorry son," Mr. Anderson replied picking himself up. "David here lost his…"

"Earring." David improvised quickly covering his un-pierced lobes. "I lost my earring."

"Movie?" Wes suggested and they all nodded before making their way down to the lounge.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 24**

After watching the first movie together, Mr. Anderson headed to his office room to work on some of his cases. David popped in another film and snuggled up to Wes to watch it. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine led his boyfriend away from the lounge to give him a full tour of his house then lead him into the back garden.

They settled down together on the swinging chair stationed in the left corner of the patio. Heads resting together, they lost themselves in light conversation. Laughing together as Blaine informed Kurt of more of Wes and David's classic pranks, the two found their mouths meeting one another of their own accord.

"I feel like I could kiss you forever." Blaine said before they both fell into a laughing fit over the corny line.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Kurt asked tugging on Blaine's hooded jacket.

"Yes," Blaine admitted. "But I want to keep my arms covered."

"Hiding the scars won't make them go away, Blaine." Kurt said gently.

"I know but… I don't like seeing them and you shouldn't have to look at them either." Blaine replied picking at the cuffs of the sleeves self-consciously.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You have to stop thinking like that. I understand that you feel you have to hide them from people at school, but you never have to hide any part of you from me."

"I hate them." Blaine told him. "They make me feel so ashamed."

"Hey, don't wear those scars with shame." Kurt replied rubbing a hand up and down Blaine's arm. "Wear them with pride. Pride for having the strength to survive all the awful experiences you had to endure, and pride for having the courage not to succumb to the temptation of harming yourself again."

"This isn't over, Kurt." Blaine pointed out staring at the ground, scuffing his sneakers on the patio slabs as they swung slowly on the chair. "Every time I'm alone, I get lost in thoughts of cutting myself again. There's a constant voice in my head. It keeps whispering to me, urging me to cut, and promising it will make everything better. At times, the whispers turn to screams, making my skin itch to feel some form of blade on my flesh and release the blood within. Dad's been around to keep any eye on me, and to calm me down when the screaming voices become too much. But he can't be around me all the time. He needs to go back to work; I'll have to return to school. I know that it's wrong, that it won't help in the long-term, but I'm still at the point where I hear the voices and I want to obey them. I want to cut. I want to… _feel_."

"Baby, that isn't the way." Kurt responded desperate to get through to his boyfriend. "You've dealt with far too much pain in your life already; you shouldn't deliberately cause yourself more."

"Pain's really all I know." Blaine answered.

"Look at me." Kurt ordered softly and Blaine tilted his head up to meet his eyes. He put his arms round Blaine and gently guided the shorter boy onto his lap. The countertenor unzipped the other boy's jacket and carefully slipped it off his shoulders. After neatly folding the clothing item and placing it beside them on the swinging chair, Kurt took Blaine's left arm in his hands and pressed kisses along the week old cuts. Holding Blaine's left hand in his own, Kurt placed his other hand at the back of Blaine's head and brought their mouths together. He nipped lightly at Blaine's bottom lip and darted his tongue inside, displaying as much passion as he could. "Did do you feel that?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"Good. That's better than pain right?" Kurt queried.

"Yes." Blaine repeated.

"Needing to feel doesn't mean you have to hurt." Kurt told him dropping gentle kisses over the scars on Blaine's arms then over his face. "Pleasure can be more intense than pain and without the danger. Whenever you need to feel, then let me make you feel. I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"Kurt," Blaine replied. "I need to feel."

Smiling softly, Kurt leaned in to grant his boyfriend more passionate kisses. Moving off of Kurt's lap, Blaine took the china-skinned boy's hand and pulled him away from the swinging chair. They walked across the patio together and Blaine directed Kurt to the willow tree draped down the bottom end of the garden. Parting the low-hanging branches aside, they stepped into the shade of the tree and kneeled on the grassy earth.

"I swear Blaine Anderson, if I get grass stains on these jeans…" Kurt trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"If that should happen then I'll make it up to you." Blaine assured him. "I'll cancel any clothing damage out through make-out sessions. Deal?"

"Deal." Kurt agreed as he wound his arms round Blaine's waist while Blaine looped his around his neck.

As unattractive as the thought of exchanging saliva should be, the way the two boys entwined their tongues together and shared their breath was beautiful. Swallowing one another's moans, they lowered themselves to the ground, Blaine on his back with Kurt half on top of him. Their chests were pressed together, so close they could feel one another's heart beats. Blaine's legs were spread in front of him, one knee raised to the sky. Kurt was at such an angel that his hips and legs twisted towards the trunk of the tree.

"You're so amazing." Blaine praised during a short break to regain their breath. "What do you see in me?"

"Everything you're too blind to see in yourself." Kurt commented. "Though I don't deny that I'm fabulous, you're the amazing one. One day, I'm determined to make you realise that fact."

"We can deal with my self-esteem issues another time." Blaine said. "Right now I'm very much enjoying making-out with you."

"Like wise, Mr. Anderson." Kurt grinned pressing their lips together.

"Please, Mr. Anderson is my father." Blaine told him and Kurt just rolled his eyes before claiming his lips once more, daring to slip a hand under Blaine's plain green t-shirt. He shivered and gripped Kurt's wrist, stilling his movement, before he took a breath and allowed the contact. "Let me be on top now." Blaine said between kisses as he pushed Kurt onto his back.

As Blaine lowered his body fully on top of Kurt's, their tongues continued to spar with one another. Kurt's hands wandered up and under Blaine's top, trailing his hands over the scarred boy's skin. In return, Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt before roaming his hands over the taller boy's exposed torso. As his hands skimmed over Kurt's ribs, he felt the boy jolt and let out a quick snicker of laughter.

"Ticklish?" Blaine asked in amusement ghosting his fingertips over the same area, causing Kurt to buck his hips upwards. "Oh." Blaine gasped in response to the friction of Kurt's half-hard member against his own.

Biting his own bottom lip, Blaine rocked his lower body against Kurt's, rubbing their clothed erections together again. Both let out a hiss and Kurt's hands ventured down Blaine's back to rest upon the swell of his ass and press him closer against himself as he jerked upwards. Seeking Kurt's lips out again, Blaine plunged his tongue back into the familiar territory of Kurt's mouth as they continued to writhe against one another.

"Mmm, baby," Kurt moaned as their lips lingered together after another series of kisses. "Keep this up and I'm gonna… ooh, gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Me too." Blaine panted rolling his hips harder and faster against the boy beneath him. "Oh sweet Dumbledore, me too."

"Blaine, this is no time to mention fictional wizards." Kurt pointed out. "Oh Gaga, sweet McQueen do that again."

"Kurt, honey," Blaine replied sarcastically. "This is no time to mention pop stars and deceased fashion designers."

"Just keep kissing me." Kurt told him and they found one another's lips again. "Mmm, oh yeah… oh, oh urgh… erm, baby…"

A string of incoherent moans slipped from Blaine's throat as the two teens pressed their arousals together and reached their peak, spilling themselves into their pants.

"Wow." Blaine remarked as he slumped against Kurt's heaving chest.

"Wow." Kurt agreed with a satisfied grin, not even caring about the wet stains that were no doubt ruining his underwear.

Blaine rolled his body off of Kurt but kept his head on his boyfriend's chest. A twig dug painfully into his hip so he pulled it from underneath him and tossed it over his shoulder.

"You don't think Wes and David are participating in similar activities on my couch do you?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"For the love of Armani, Blaine," Kurt complained. "Those are not images I want to enter my head… ever. And in response to your question… probably."

"Well, I hope dad's too engrossed in his work to think of going downstairs to check on them." Blaine commented. Kurt let out a little snort and then glared at Blaine when he gave him an odd look for producing such an unflattering sound. They rested together in silence under the willow tree for a while before Blaine sat up. "Come swim with me."

"Blaine, I didn't pack appropriate wear for taking a dip in your garden pool." Kurt pointed out.

"So?" Blaine shrugged standing up and then pulling the taller boy to his feet. "Let's just jump in."

"No way, absolutely not." Kurt objected.

"Ok, ok." Blaine replied holding his hands in surrender before passing through the willow's limbs and walking down the length of the garden.

Kurt followed behind him and Blaine waited for him to catch up before placing an arm lazily around Kurt's waist. Kurt let his arm fall atop Blaine's shoulders as they walked. Blaine distracted him with talk of the latest issue of Vogue before grabbing hold of him and pushing him in the pool. He clutched his stomach in laughter as he heard Kurt scream and watched him rise up above the water, shaking the droplets from his hair and face before fixing him with a murderous stare.

"Sorry, honey. I couldn't resist." Blaine laughed from the edge of the pool, not even resisting when Kurt pulled him in with him.

"Blaine Anderson, you are so lucky you're gorgeous or I'd be drowning you right now." Kurt told him.

"You couldn't drown me," Blaine smiled knowingly. "You'd miss me too much."

"Damn you for being so loveable." Kurt huffed splashing some water at him.

They had a little water fight, screaming and laughing together before ultimately ending up with their mouths glued together. Their make-out session was rudely interrupted by David doing a cannon-ball into the pool and splashing water over the both of them.

"Hey, lover-boys." He grinned at them before splashing doggy paddle through the water till he was behind Blaine. He jumped onto the shorter boy's back and ruffled his hair. "You two have been having sexy times, I can tell."

"What?" Blaine asked. "There is no way you could possibly tell such a thing."

"Sure is." David replied adamantly. "Kurt's blushing, so you must have been doing something naughty. The blush never lies."

"Careful David, because you I _will_ drown." Kurt warned.

"Don't be mean, Kurt." David chided. "Blaine will have to spank you." He winked.

"Not everybody shares your kinks." Blaine said forcing the boy off his shoulders just as Wes joined them in the pool. "Enjoy the movie?"

"Yes, it was very… um… good." Wes replied lamely, making it clear that he and David hadn't watched much of the second film they'd put on.

"There had better not be any stains on the couch." Blaine told him.

"Oh don't worry about that," David interjected. "I made sure I swallowed it all."

Blaine closed his eyes and pulled a face as he tried to shake the words out of his brain, Kurt and Wes both took on an expression of embarrassment and awkwardness while David simply looked smug. Re-opening his eyes, Blaine splashed some water at David and the two were soon engaged in a furious water fight, Wes and Kurt cowering against the edge of the pool, faces turned away and eyes squinted.

"Wes, I think your boyfriend is a bad influence on mine." Kurt commented.

"I have to agree." Wes said. "But right now," he continued in a quieter voice so the other two wouldn't hear. "I think childish behaviour is exactly what Blaine needs."

"Maybe you're right." Kurt mused. "Perhaps we should leave the children to play and us two more responsible young adults should begin preparations for dinner."

"Good plan." Wes answered and they heaved themselves out of the pool and headed in doors.

They made a quick changed of clothes and dried off a little first before heading to the kitchen and bustling around to cook enough spaghetti and bolognaise for the five of them. They had to make two different types of bolognaise; one with added onions and mushrooms for Kurt, Blaine, Mr. Anderson and Wes, and another of just mince and tomato ketchup for David.

"He's always been a fussy eater." Wes commented fondly. "There was a time when he was so particular that his fried eggs always had to be sunny side down with the edges slightly burnt or he'd refuse to eat them. Oh and he'll only eat ham if it's on toast. He won't have it in rolls or sandwiches, it has to be toast."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "And I was under the impression that he'd eat anything."

"A common misconception." Wes stated.

Later on, Blaine and David came trudging through the house, dripping water everywhere as they made their way upstairs to dry off before returning downstairs to set up the table. Mr. Anderson joined them a little later, thanking the two boys for taking care of dinner as they all seated themselves around the table to eat.

"I'd like to request that we join hands and say a prayer." David told them all.

"No." Mr. Anderson, Blaine and Wes answered together while Kurt just stared at David in confusion.

"I didn't realise you were religious." Kurt said.

"He isn't." Wes replied. "He's pulled this stunt countless times. His definition of a prayer is to break wind to the tune of R.E.M's 'Losing My Religion'."

"How lovely." Kurt deadpanned.

"It's a talent." David smiled twisting his spaghetti around his fork and shoving it down his mouth, releasing a loud burp after.

"Quite a catch your David." Kurt told Wes.

"He has traits that make up for his lack of manners." Wes insisted.

XXX

That night, all five men settled down to sleep in separate bedrooms. Around two in the morning, four of them were pulled out of their dreams by hearing the fifth one shriek and scream in his sleep.

Sitting bolt upright in his bed in one of the three guest bedrooms, Kurt's blood curdled as his boyfriend's agonizing cries pierced through him. Kicking the quilt cover off of him, he leapt off the mattress and pulled open the door. The hallway light had been switched on by Mr. Anderson who was bursting into his son's bedroom.

Following after him, Kurt sensed movement behind him and turned briefly to catch sight of a tousle-haired Wes and a naked David. Looking into Blaine's bedroom, Kurt's eyes landed on his boyfriend, now awake as he sobbed into his dad's chest, Mr. Anderson rocking him back and forth as he whispered reassuring words to him.

"It's just a bad memory." Mr. Anderson soothed. "There is no need for fear."

"Blaine?" David asked looking sadly at his friend, his hands cupped in front of his manhood.

Not answering, Blaine just clutched tighter to his dad, burying his head into Mr. Anderson's neck in an attempt to hide from the concerned gazes of his friends.

"Come on, David." Wes said gently but firmly. "Back to bed."

"But… Blaine…" David said pointing to him.

"We can't help right now." Wes told him taking hold of his arm and steering him away.

"I'll get you some water." Mr. Anderson said before releasing his son and heading down to the kitchen.

In his absence, Kurt entered the bedroom and took position beside Blaine, gathering his boyfriend in his arms.

"Bad dream?" He asked unnecessarily.

"It was about… about P-Peter." Blaine explained. "H-he was in the house. In my room. T-touching me… r-raping me."

"Baby, it wasn't real." Kurt told him. "He's not here, you're safe. That pervert can't hurt you anymore."

"But he can." Blaine replied. "He is. Just look at me."

Kurt looked at the shorter boy and saw how badly he was still shaking and how his eyes were wide with fear.

"Here you go, son." Mr. Anderson said as he made his return with a glass of cool water. "Feeling any better?"

"No." Blaine admitted after swallowing a few gulps. "The nightmare felt so real. I could feel his hands all over me, his breath on my face, and I could smell him. He… he made me… he made me _let_ him do it."

"Blaine, it was just a nightmare. It doesn't mean anything." Mr. Anderson told him.

"He said if I didn't let him f-fuck me," he whispered the words and Mr. Anderson's fists clenched. "That he'd r-rape Kurt instead. I couldn't let that happen. Not to you."

"Hey, baby, it's ok." Kurt tried to console him. "It wasn't real."

Blaine finished off his water before placing the glass on his nightstand and resting back against the pillows, clearly tired.

"Get some rest." Mr. Anderson told him squeezing his shoulder.

Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek fondly and made to leave but Blaine tugged hold of his hand.

"Stay with me." Blaine begged.

Kurt looked to Mr. Anderson for approval and after a few seconds he received a nod. Crawling in beside Blaine, Kurt held the shorter boy protectively in his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple before they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 25**

"Morning, beautiful." Kurt whispered the following morning when Blaine opened his eyes.

"Morning, Kurt." Blaine smiled. There was an indignant cough from the bottom end of the bed. "Morning, David." Blaine sighed. "And morning, Wes."

"Morning." Wes and David replied together.

"Please tell me David thought to put some pants on before you two joined us." Kurt said.

"Nope." David grinned throwing the quilt towards Blaine and Kurt's end, thereby exposing his nude form.

"I tried, he wouldn't listen." Wes told them apologetically as he placed his hands over David's groin to shield it from the other boys' view.

"The naked body is a beautiful thing." David defended placing his hands behind his head. "Why should I be ashamed to show myself off?"

"You shouldn't be ashamed." Blaine replied. "It's just indecent to expose yourself. That type of thing should be reserved for the privacy of your own bedroom when you and Wes are having sexy times."

"I'm just trying to make a point." David shrugged.

"And what point might that be?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"That if I'm confident and comfortable enough to display myself in such a vulnerable way to the people I care about most," David said. "Then those people should be able to appreciate their own bodies and be at ease to show themselves without embarrassment too." He looked specifically at Blaine, and Wes' lips twitched into a proud smile upon hearing David's reasoning.

"Ok David, I get the point. I shouldn't be ashamed of the scars on my body, at least not around you guys. Thank you." Blaine responded. "But please, for the love of Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, put some pants on."

"Alright, alright." David sighed moving off the bed and making his way back to his guest room to dress.

"So, when did you two sneak in here?" Kurt asked Wes.

"About five in the morning." Wes answered him. "David woke me up by slapping me round the face with his cock and wouldn't stop badgering me until I agreed to join you two. He just wants to make sure you're ok, Blaine."

"I know." Blaine smiled. "And I am."

"Liar." Wes and Kurt said together.

"Well, I'm not fully mended yet." Blaine admitted. "But I'll be ok, I promise."

"Any chance of you returning to Dalton with us today?" Wes asked.

"No." Blaine replied looking between the two with a sad smile. "My dad and I agreed two weeks. I still have one week to go, then we'll see."

Wes looked disappointed but he nodded in acceptance before leaving to go and get dressed.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Kurt asked gently.

"I am." Blaine assured him. "Sharing a bed with you really helped. You keep the nightmares away."

"I'm glad." Kurt smiled and the shorter boy grinned back before leaning towards him with the intent of stealing a kiss. "No, don't kiss me. I have horrid morning breath." Kurt told him edging away. "Just let me freshen up, I'll be right back."

He bounded away and returned forty-five minutes later after having taken a shower, cleaned his teeth, applied his skin moisturiser, combed his hair and dressed. He returned to find Blaine had also dressed but had left his curls hanging loose. Blaine had also cleaned his teeth in the second bathroom.

"Now, where were we?" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

"Right about here." Blaine responded pulling the taller to him and pressing their lips together.

XXX

The four friends spent part of the day outside in the pool. They had a picnic with Mr. Anderson on the patio at lunch before heading inside to a room downstairs that was for Blaine's own particular use. There was a grand piano in the room as well as a guitar, a stack of shelves with a variety of books and a comfy looking couch. There was also a games station that people like Finn, Puck and Artie would die to get their hands on.

The two couples teamed up and had a competition. Blaine and David both seemed to be experts at every computer game. Kurt and Wes were slightly less skilled. While playing, the vein in Kurt's thumb began to throb painfully and Wes got so frustrated by his computer character not doing what he wanted it to that he almost threw the control pad.

After David and Wes had been declared the winning team, due to David's computer game expertise rather than Wes', Kurt set the challenge of a Glee off. Once again they worked in pairs, but this time they opted to go against their boyfriends rather than work with them. Kurt and David paired up together and Blaine worked with Wes.

They rehearsed their duets in different parts of the house for half an hour before setting up in the lounge to perform in front of Mr. Anderson who David had nominated as the judge. He showed great enthusiasm as he watched both pairs sing. His gusto reminded Kurt of Mr. Schue a little. After both teams had sung, Mr. Anderson announced that both duets had performed brilliantly and he deemed them all winners.

The two couples then lounged around as Kurt pampered them all. He even gave Mr. Anderson, who had now given him permission to call him Steve, a pedicure and a facial. Once he had finished the treatment, Steve had declared that he hadn't felt so fresh and relaxed for a long time.

Of course, inevitably, Kurt, Wes and David had to pack their things in order to return to Dalton Academy.

"Wes, are you crying?" Blaine asked as he hugged the Asian boy goodbye.

"Not at all." Wes denied. "I've just got something in my eye or a possible inflammation in my tear glands."

"Take care of our boys, Wes." Blaine told him patting him on the back. "And take care of yourself too."

"You can count on me Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson." Wes replied in his Council Member voice.

David was next to say goodbye to Blaine, pulling the shorter male into a bone-crushing hug as he pretended to weep like a woman seeing her man head off to war.

"Try to stay out of trouble, David." Blaine advised looking up at him.

"I will try," David sighed dramatically wiping away false tears. "I'll try for you my brave soldier. Win this war for me my beloved."

Although David was giving the impression of just playing around, Kurt detected serious meaning in his words. In some ways, Blaine was a soldier fighting in a war, a personal one.

"Come on, give Kurt his boyfriend back." Wes said pulling David away.

"You just want me to yourself." David replied knowingly.

"I do." Wes admitted with a smile and he shook Steve's hand in farewell, sent a last supportive smile to Blaine before leading David to the car.

"It was good to meet you properly Kurt." Steve said.

"You too." Kurt replied shaking the man's hand before turning to Blaine and enveloping him in a hug. "I'll call you as soon as we get back to Dalton." He promised. "Be strong for me, baby."

"Love you." Blaine responded in a whisper and Steve turned his eyes to the ceiling and whistled a tune to himself as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I love you too." Kurt told him. "Courage remember."

"Courage." Blaine repeated with a determined air of confidence.

They shared a small kiss goodbye, no tongue, not in front of Blaine's dad, before Kurt joined Wes and David in the car. He leaned his head out the window and waved goodbye to the two Andersons until the house was out of sight.

XXX

True to his word, as soon as they returned to Dalton, Kurt phoned Blaine. They had a short conversation while Kurt walked to his dorm room. He'd just set his bag down on his bed when Jake snatched the phone out of his hand to talk to Blaine.

"When are you coming back?" Jake asked Blaine. "Things just aren't the same without you and by 'things', what I really mean is Kurt. He's hardly told me off for anything the past week and he even refused my offer for him to do my hair. From what I've observed, Kurty needs you Blainey boy, so my bet is that you probably need him too. You two adorable gays are stronger when you're together. Also, you have still been receiving homework assignments right?" He asked. "Great, so what answer did you give for question 3B on our last Math quiz?"

"Ok Jake, that's enough," Kurt interrupted grabbing his cell phone back. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

"Don't worry." Blaine laughed from the other end. "And I think Jake actually has a point. We are stronger together."

"Yes, Jake does have his rare moments of intelligence." Kurt commented. "Anyway, I suppose I had better help him finish his homework or else it will never be completed. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok honey; try not to strangle Jake when he shows signs of his far too common idiocy." Blaine joked.

XXX

After helping Jake work through his Maths, Kurt made his way to Blaine's room and once again dressed himself in his boyfriend's baggy black sweater. Curled under the covers, he struggled to find sleep, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Around one in the morning, his cell phone started ringing, the screen flashing with Blaine's name and number. He fell off the bed in his eagerness to lunge for the phone. Bringing it to his ear, he answered voicing a hello.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked in worry as he heard shaky breaths and sobs from the other end of the line.

"H-he r-r-raped you." Blaine cried in despair. "I t-tried to help you. I promise I tried b-but I… I couldn't… I couldn't m-move."

"Oh Blaine, it was just a nightmare." Kurt said softly. "Don't cry baby, please. Courage remember?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed.

"No sweetheart, you don't have to apologise." Kurt assured him. "Just try and calm down. Is your dad with you?"

"H-he's here." Blaine answered. "But I n-needed to hear your voice."

"I'm right here, Blaine." Kurt told him. "I'm right here." He repeated before singing down the phone, hoping his voice would calm his boyfriend down and send him off to sleep.

"Thank you, Kurt." Steve's voice said. "He's sleeping now."

"Good." Kurt replied. "Goodnight."

"Get some sleep." Steve advised him before hanging up.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Note: David's improvised sing-song is a reworded version of a snippet from one of the songs in AVPM, starkid fans will understand, I just wanted to make sure that people know that bit isn't mine**

**Chapter 26**

On Wednesday afternoon, Kurt found himself sitting with Jake, Connor and Trent in the Lima Bean. The four were drinking coffee, Connor and Trent both trying to win the attention of a pretty waitress and failing epically.

"You know boys," Kurt said, addressing Connor and Trent while Jake scoffed down a handful of cookies. "If you keep deliberately dropping sugar sachets on the floor just so she has to bend down and pick them up every time she goes past, thereby giving you perverts the opportunity to stare at her ass or down her top, you are never going to win her over. At the moment, the only thing you'll be receiving is a slap round the face. She's starting to look angry."

"Nah, the little waitress is just playing hard to get." Trent said confidently as he watched the pretty brunette pour coffee over at another table. "She wants me really."

"Not a chance T." Connor told him. "It's me she's got her eye on. You just don't understand women, K. They need to feel wanted, desired. You gotta let them know that you're hungry for them. Chicks totally love caveman type behaviour."

"Connor, my best friends have always been girls." Kurt pointed out. "And I can assure you now that they don't appreciate being objectified in such a degrading manner. Girls like to feel appreciated. You have to make her feel like she's special, like she's the only girl you've ever looked at before and the only one you'll ever look at again. Teenage boys want sex, but girls want romance."

"That's insane." Connor scoffed. "Girls pretend to like romance because they don't want to seem like a slut. They just act all innocent but deep down, every girl is a whore waiting for a proper man to show her a good time."

"You are a disgrace not only to the male species but also to the human race." Kurt replied.

"He doesn't mean it, Kurt." Jake said. "Connor's a hopeless romantic really. He's just yet to own up to it."

"Drop dead, J." Connor retorted.

"Hey, she's coming back." Trent whispered to them as the waitress moved closer to them. "I'm gonna make my move."

"I'm making mine first." Connor insisted and he pinched the girl's ass as she walked by.

She paused in her tracks and fixed a sharp glare on him, looking very much like she wanted to punch him but didn't dare to in case she got fired.

"You pig." She hissed at him.

"Admit it, you love it really." Connor replied. "What time do you get off? I'd love to take you somewhere, the back seat of my car perhaps?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're disgusting." She snapped as she returned to her work, sending glares over at Connor every few seconds.

"I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" Connor asked.

"Seriously?" Kurt replied. "You're worse than Puck. He at least makes girls feel good about themselves before breaking their hearts."

"Well, thanks to Connor, waitress girl is now vulnerable. It's my opportunity to pounce." Trent proclaimed, ignoring Kurt's protests.

He moved over to the petite brunette, placing a hand to the small of her back and whispering something in her ear. Looking on, Kurt laughed out loud at the pained expression that formed on Trent's face when the girl crushed his foot with her heel before moving to pour coffee for a couple down the other end. Trent hobbled back to their table, glaring at the other three for laughing at him.

"Honestly, I'm gay and I have a better chance at wooing her than either of you." Kurt said. "You boys don't even know how to woo, that's where you're going so disastrously wrong."

"I think I might have a chance." Jake mused watching the girl with interest, eyes studying her hair, eyes and smile rather than admiring how short her skirt and how low her top was. "That's if you clowns haven't blown it for me." He added to Trent and Connor.

"Yeah, go for it J." Connor encouraged. "You haven't banged a girl for weeks. Since she rejected me and T, you've gotta man up and fuck her on our behalf."

"Your treatment of women is awfully offensive." Kurt commented. "I feel disgusted just to be sitting with you."

"We just enjoy sex, what's so wrong with that?" Trent asked with a shrug. "See if you can tap that ass, Jake."

"Shut up." Jake sighed. "Kurt's right, you guys are complete shits. Girls deserve more than the way we treat them."

"Ok, who the fuck are you and what have you done with J?" Connor demanded to know.

"I've matured a little in a short space of time." Jake replied and Kurt knew the maturity had been born from witnessing how broken David had been after Wes had slept with him and initially walked out. "How's my hair, Kurt?" He asked.

"Awful." Kurt answered honestly reaching his hand over to smooth out the sandy-blonde mess as best as he could. "There, that's a little better."

"Ok, here goes." Jake said taking a quick gulp of coffee before walking towards the waitress and standing before her. "Hey, I just wanted to apologise on behalf of my friends. They had no right making such disrespectful comments to you."

"Whatever." She replied. "I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jake told her with a kind smile. "A girl like you deserves to be treated like a princess."

The waitress' lips twitched slightly, as if she was going to laugh at him. Her eyes then moved back to the table to glare at Trent and Connor before casting a friendly expression to Kurt and then looking back at Jake.

"You're sweet." She told him. "Your boyfriend's very lucky. I bet you treat him like a prince."

"I treat him more like an adorable little brother actually." Jake laughed. "He's my roommate at Dalton Academy, not my boyfriend. I love the guy but… being straight, I just don't _love_ the guy."

"Oh," The girl replied looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just assumed."

"It's fine." He assured her. "I'm Jake by the way."

"Katy." She answered.

"Beautiful name." Jake complimented. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet you under better circumstances, one where my friends weren't behaving like such douche bags."

"I need to return to work before my boss starts yelling at me." Katy said noticing her boss, a tall moustached man, glaring at her a little.

"Oh, of course." Jake nodded sending her a final smile before moving back to join Kurt, Trent and Connor.

"What the hell?" Trent asked. "You didn't pull her at all."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Kurt remarked noticing how Katy was glancing at Jake over her shoulder, a soft sparkle in her eyes.

A little later, just before they left, Katy walked by their table and dropped a napkin in front of Jake. Opening it up, Jake found her name and number scribbled on to it.

"Well done." Kurt congratulated while Connor and Trent looked gob smacked and Jake just looked happy.

Stepping out of the Lima Bean, Connor and Trent walked ahead of them to try their luck with a couple of girls who were accompanied by some other guys.

"Oh no." Kurt commented recognising the girls and the boys surrounding them. "They're going to get themselves murdered."

Before Jake could ask what Kurt meant, Connor let out a screech of pain as he was attacked by Santana and Trent was rambling off apologies as Brittany, Artie, Puck, Sam and Finn all glared at him.

"Ok, everybody just calm down." Kurt called out forcing Santana off of Connor and shoving her towards Puck and Sam so they could hold her back. "Unfortunately, I know these two imbeciles."

"Kurty, how's your sweet little dolphin?" Brittany asked throwing her arms around his neck. "Finn said he…"

Worrying that Brittany was about to blurt out that Blaine had self-harmed, Kurt distracted her with a kiss.

"Wow, you taste like rainbows." Brittany commented looking very dazed before falling down in to Artie's lap.

"Finn, a word." Kurt ordered grabbing his step-brother's arm and pulling him down the road so they were out of earshot. "What the hell gives you the right to tell people about Blaine?" He demanded to know glaring darkly at him.

"Only Brittany knows, I swear." Finn answered cowering under Kurt's heated expression. "I didn't mean for her to find out, it was an accident."

"Explain, right now." Kurt retorted coldly, hands on his hips, shooting daggers at the taller boy.

"At school, Mercedes was yelling at me about what happened." Finn told him. "Brittany was under the piano for some reason and she heard everything. It wasn't my fault. Or Mercedes'. And Britt won't tell anyone."

"She just nearly blurted it out." Kurt reminded him.

"Not intelligently." Finn defended.

"Intentionally." Kurt corrected with a huff. "And how idiotic are you Finn? As sweet as Brittany is she can't keep secrets. My bet is that she's already told Santana and only Gucci knows how many people she's told."

"I haven't told anyone, Hummel." Santana stated and the two boys twisted their heads round, shocked to find her there. "And Brittany hasn't told anyone either. I'll make sure she doesn't accidentally say anything."

"And why should I trust you?" Kurt asked eyeing Santana suspiciously.

"Finn, fuck off for a minute." Santana ordered and Finn shuffled away back to the others. "Look, I won't tell anyone about your posh little boyfriend slashing his wrists up, I promise."

"You didn't answer my question." Kurt pointed out. "Why should I trust you?"

Gripping his arm in a painful grip, Santana pulled him into an alley way out of view and lifted her top up, displaying a series of scars across her chest and stomach.

Kurt's mouth fell open as his eyes took in the old scars before Santana pulled her top back down. He could tell that the scars had been self-made, just like some of Blaine's had been.

"You don't tell anyone about me, I won't tell anyone about him." Santana said.

He only nodded, staring at her with shock and sympathy, wondering why she of all people had resorted to such measures in the past.

"Oh don't you dare get all mushy." Santana hissed noticing the tears brimming in Kurt's eyes. "It's all in the past. I'm over it ok. And don't worry about Britt. If she's been able to keep quiet about me for so long then she can keep quiet about your boy-toy too."

"You're beautiful, Santana." Kurt told her capturing her in a hug. "Don't ever forget that."

"Oh yuck." Santana scoffed shoving him off of her and walking back to the rest of the group.

Following after the Latina, Kurt caught a look of understanding from Brittany and Puck. Clearly Brittany had guessed what Santana had told and shown him and Puck obviously knew about Santana's issues too. He looked to Finn, wondering why there was nothing in his face to suggest he knew about Santana's past self-injury. He could only assume that Santana had kept her torso covered when they had slept together or that Finn just hadn't noticed.

"We should get back to Dalton." Jake said from where he was leaning against the wall beside Puck.

"Yes, good idea. We'll meet you there." Trent said before he and Connor hurried away, Santana calling a final insult out to them.

"Kurt, are we cool?" Finn asked.

Kurt shared a small look with Santana before stepping up to Finn and pulling him in for a hug.

"We're cool." Kurt confirmed. "Sorry I got mad."

"I'm sorry for… everything." He mumbled in response.

"Hey, none of it was your fault." Kurt told him and most of the others looked confused as to what they were talking about but nobody asked for an explanation. "Send dad and Carole my love. Come on Jake."

"Right, good meeting you dude." Jake said to Puck as the two shared a man-hug. "Good luck with that Lauren chick."

"Good luck with Katy." Puck replied. "And take care of my boy Kurt."

Jake and Kurt made their goodbyes before setting off together back to Dalton Academy, Jake commenting on how cool a guy Puck was.

"Yes, I always thought the two of you would get along." Kurt said.

XXX

Finally, it was Saturday and Kurt was waiting in the parking-lot along with Wes and David for Blaine to pull up. The evening before, Kurt, Blaine and his dad had had a long discussion before agreeing that returning to school would be in Blaine's best interests.

"David, will you stand still for more than five seconds?" Wes asked as his boyfriend jumped around as he anxiously awaited Blaine's arrival.

"Sorry, but Blaine's coming and I'm really excited." David replied and Kurt and Wes shared a look, both seeing that innocent statement in a dirty way. "What should we do when he gets here? I know it's still going to be hard but we can ease him back into the Dalton lifestyle."

"David, just stop talking." Kurt advised. "Because everything you say is sounding rude."

"What? How?" David asked.

"Coming. Excited. Hard." Wes listed as an answer.

"Oh yeah." David laughed still dancing from foot to foot.

David started singing to himself, not an actual song, just something he was making up as he went along, all about how Blaine was coming back.

"Blaine's gotta get back to Dalton," David improvised, deliberately singing badly out of tune, making Kurt and Wes wince. "He's gotta get back to school, we need Blaine back at Dalton, where everybody knows that he's cool. Blaine likes witches and wizards, and magical beasts, and blow-jobs from Kurt and his red vine treats, we're all that he loves and we're all that he needs, at Dalton, Dalton!"

Wes silenced David with a kiss and Kurt shook his head fondly at the pair before looking out to the gates, waiting for Blaine to arrive. A few cars travelled by, and Kurt was disappointed every time he realised it wasn't Mr. Anderson driving Blaine back. Finally, Kurt's ears perked up to the sound of a car engine and this time, it was the Anderson's.

"It's him." Kurt exclaimed happily and Wes and David broke their make-out session to look.

"Yes!" David cried running out towards the car, Mr. Anderson having to break suddenly so as not to run him over. "Blaine's back and it's totally awesome!" David proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

He pulled the passenger door open and helped Blaine out then lifted him into his arms and spun him around, pressing kisses to the side of his face.

"Should I be jealous?" Kurt asked as he and Wes made their way over.

"I don't know, but I certainly am." Wes commented. "Hey, that's enough." Wes reprimanded smacking David's bum.

"Sorry." David apologised letting Blaine go and giving Wes' ass a generous squeeze.

"Good to have you back, Blaine." Wes said hugging the shorter boy. "If you don't feel comfortable returning to Warbler practice right away then that's completely understandable." Wes bit down on his lower lip, obviously preventing himself from saying something like 'but please say you'll come to rehearsal, you're a star and we need you to perform.'

"Just try and stop me from me singing." Blaine responded with a bright smile clapping Wes' shoulder before finally turning to his boyfriend and stepping into one another's arms. "Hey honey, miss me?"

"Hardly noticed you were gone." Kurt lied and Blaine laughed, knowing it was a joke.

"I need to get going, son." Mr. Anderson said. "You take care of yourself now. Just call me whenever you need me."

"Try not to worry about me, dad." Blaine replied hugging his father. "I've got great support here."

"I know you do." Mr. Anderson said pulling away and nodding to the other three boys. "I love you, Blaine." David coughed pointedly. "Oh for goodness sake, I love you too David." He sighed with a roll of his eyes but David beamed happily. "You kids be good."

They waved Mr. Anderson off before Kurt took Blaine's hand and they entered the school building together, Wes and David right behind them. As they moved through the corridors, a number of people stopped to welcome Blaine back. A few asked where he had been and Blaine convincingly lied about being ill before smoothly changing the conversation and successfully distracting them.

Finally, they made it to Wes and David's room. The owners of the room made themselves comfortable on Wes' bed while Kurt and Blaine sat on David's.

"It's great that you're back." David gushed bouncing on the mattress like a child that had eaten too much sugar. "I mean its good right, better? I'm glad you're back. Are you happy to be back? This is good right?"

"Yes." Blaine confirmed. "It's good that I'm back."

Wes struck up a conversation about the Warbler's, informing Blaine of all he had missed and David slowly calmed down from his overexcitement. Kurt just kept gazing happily at Blaine, always touching him somehow, and glad to be near him again.

"Sorry to be rude," David said later on and Wes tensed, wondering what his boyfriend might say. "I really am glad you're back Blaine, but I'd really like Wes to fuck me right now so… unless you wanna watch or join in, I suggest you and Kurt leave."

"They are _not_ watching us." Wes hissed looking mortified.

"And I don't share." Kurt said possessively wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Well get out then." David replied already half stripped and trying to get Wes out of his pants.

"We're going, we're going." Kurt cried hurrying out of the dorm room with Blaine and following the shorter boy to his single room. "Well, had we witnessed that act I'm sure I'd be scarred for life as a consequence." Kurt giggled but his laughter died when he caught the uncomfortable expression on Blaine's face, and realised the idiocy in his word choice. "Oh baby, I didn't mean… shit, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine told him. "Don't worry."

"I'm really sorry." Kurt apologised again. "I should just… not be allowed to verbally communicate for a while."

"Kurt, its fine. Honestly." Blaine assured him pecking his lips and resting his hands at his waist. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, are you going to stay in your room with Jake or… would you like to stay with me?" Blaine questioned. "You know, just to… hold me in case I have another nightmare."

"I don't know." Kurt responded. "I don't think I trust myself to only hold you."

Blaine lowered his face to the floor before looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes. Raising his chin, he pressed his mouth against Kurt's before leading him to the bed. Only breaking their kisses in order to breathe, Blaine removed Kurt's shirt and the countertenor ground his lower body down against Blaine's.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "How far is this going?"

"I… I'm not ready for… that." Blaine told him. "But I want… I want… something."

"Ok." Kurt nodded sitting up so he was straddling the darker-haired boy's waist. "Can I?" He asked moving his fingers to the buttons of Blaine's cardigan. Blaine nodded and helped his boyfriend to remove the clothing item. "Blaine?" Kurt asked again, moving his hands to the bottom of Blaine's t-shirt.

"It's ok." Blaine told him quietly with a small smile and Kurt pulled his top off, exposing the scarred flesh of his arms and torso.

"So beautiful." Kurt whispered leaning back down to kiss his boyfriend, letting out a pleasured hiss at the skin-on-skin contact.

He roamed his hands over Blaine's flesh, sub-consciously tracing the patterns of the raised bumps that scarred his body. They continued rubbing their clothed erections together, both of them finding their pants becoming increasingly tight.

"Can you… mmm, can you get it out?" Blaine asked and Kurt moved away for a few moments to kick off his trousers and then, after receiving a nod of permission, strip off Blaine's. "Please Kurt, let me see it." Blaine begged.

Feeling a little bit shy under Blaine's burning gaze, Kurt slipped off his underwear, revealing his full nudity to his boyfriend. He gasped in delight when Blaine coiled his fingers around his cock and had to work hard to get his breathing under control before he embarrassed himself by coming too early.

He moved so he was on his side, next to Blaine on the mattress. Their mouths returned to one another as Blaine pumped his hand up and down Kurt's length. Kurt moaned, rocking into the touch as he moved his own hand down to cup Blaine through the fabric of his underwear.

"T-touch me." Blaine stuttered out and Kurt snaked his hand under the material to take Blaine's thick member in his hand. "I've never… I've never done this before." Blaine told him.

"It's ok, me neither." Kurt pointed out before using his free hand to rid Blaine of his underwear.

"Can I try something?" Blaine asked huskily.

"Of course." Kurt answered, his voice shaking a little.

Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's member, causing him to whimper at the loss. He then moved down the bed so that his mouth was by Kurt's cock, and his legs were either side of Kurt, his balls hanging in the pale boy's eyes and his own cock in Kurt's face. The sixty-nine position.

Realising what Blaine wanted, Kurt made the first move and rested his hands over the swell of Blaine's ass as he took Blaine's junior warbler into his mouth. A moan sounded from Blaine's throat, vibrating along Kurt's manhood before Blaine engulfed Kurt's length.

Things started off a little awkward and both boys gagged a few times, but they eventually found a rhythm that suited for them and worked to get one another off. As it happened, Kurt preferred to spit while Blaine liked to swallow.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, at the moment, I'm thinking this fic will finish at chapter 30, depends how the next few chapters go, it might need a little more, but the end is definitely near.**

**Chapter 27**

On the other end of the phone, Mercedes' excited squeal was so shrill that it made the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand on end.

"'Cedes, ssh." Kurt whispered, poking his head out the bathroom door to check that Blaine hadn't been woken up by the noise. "He's sleeping peacefully for once and I don't want you to wake him."

"Sorry." Mercedes replied lowering her voice accordingly. "I'm just so excited. I thought it was sweet you having a boyfriend to cuddle and hold hands with, but now you're actually doing _stuff_. This is huge, Kurt. Seriously, we need to celebrate the fact you've lost a little more of your white boy innocence."

"It was only a blow-job; we don't need to organize a party." Kurt responded though he was smiling. The oral sex had been amazing. "I just… it's so wonderful to have Blaine back at school and I really needed to tell you the details of last night."

"Damn right you did." Mercedes agreed. "So, spit or swallow?"

"'Cedes." Kurt laughed quietly feeling his pale cheeks heat up. "I think that is a little too much information."

"Oh hell no it isn't." Mercedes argued. "Come on, Kurt, you know you wanna tell me."

"I opted to spit." Kurt answered with a sigh. "The thought of sperm travelling down my throat isn't a turn-on for me and I really don't care for the extra calories."

"What about your boy?" Mercedes asked with interest. "What did he do?"

"He… swallowed." Kurt admitted.

"Damn, that's hot." Mercedes told him. "I bet he really enjoyed getting a taste of your sweet dolphin sperm."

"Do you think so?" Kurt asked seriously sounding a little nervous. "Honestly, I can't imagine how such a substance could genuinely taste good. What if he felt pressured to swallow thinking that's what I wanted him to do?"

"Don't get paranoid." Mercedes replied. "Different people find different things arousing. Clearly, your boy likes to swallow. There's no reason why that should be a problem."

"You're right." Kurt agreed. "And I suppose it was sort of thrilling to see him licking his lips afterwards."

"So what are you gonna do with him next?" Mercedes asked eagerly. "Spankings? Something shower related? Public sex? Use toys and bondage?"

"Mercedes Jones, do you pray at church with those kinds of filthy thoughts?" Kurt asked in shock. "And we're just a gay teenage couple, not a pair of twinks in a porn movie."

"Yeah, I know." Mercedes answered. "But seriously white boy, you've gotta have some naughty fantasies, everybody does."

"Is that so?" Kurt enquired. "And what might yours be?"

"Making some hot tough guy submit to me." Mercedes answered without a trace of embarrassment.

"I wish I hadn't asked." Kurt sighed hearing Blaine stir to life back on the bed in the bedroom. "Oh, he's waking up, I'd better go. Talk to you soon, 'Cedes. Love you."

"Love you too, Kurt." Mercedes told him before they hung up and Kurt returned to spread himself beside Blaine on the mattress.

"Morning sleepy head." Kurt greeted kissing his cheek. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for staying." Blaine smiled, one arm draped over his eyes to block out the Sunday morning light.

"Of course." Kurt replied softly. "I'd stay in here with you forever if I could, just you and me." His eyes dropped to the engraving of the word 'COURAGE' on Blaine's arm and he lightly danced his finger over the markings.

"That doesn't sound terrible." Blaine commented running a hand through his messy hair before raising his arm to loop it around Kurt's neck and pull his boyfriend down for a kiss.

"Breakfast?" Kurt asked holding himself in a press-up above Blaine once their lips had parted.

"I want you for breakfast." Blaine replied with a dorkish grin before pressing firm kisses to Kurt's throat, making his arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up. "Mmm, you taste so sweet." He complimented and Kurt lowered his body atop the shorter boy's, only the quilt separating them.

"Well Blaine Anderson, I suppose you taste pretty good yourself." Kurt replied and Blaine grinned before rubbing their noses together, the action causing Kurt to wrinkle his nose and flare his nostrils afterwards.

"You're so adorable." Blaine laughed.

"Oh be quiet." Kurt retorted with a roll of his eyes accompanied by a roll of his hips down against Blaine.

"Darn quilt." Blaine complained before their lips met again.

Their make-out session was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a frown and an annoyed groan, Blaine gently pushed Kurt off of him before flipping the quilt aside and quickly picking his top off the floor and throwing it over his head, then pulling on his cardigan before stepping into his pants. Already dressed, Kurt waited till Blaine was decent before opening the door.

"David?" Kurt asked in surprise as the boy stepped through. "Since when do you knock?"

"Wes has been teaching me about using my manners." David answered.

"And he's taught you to knock already?" Blaine asked sounding impressed. "What's his secret?"

"I have my methods." Wes announced appearing in the doorway. "Morning." He greeted. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Just give me a minute." Blaine replied as he bustled around pulling on socks and shoes before taming his curls into submission.

The two couples strolled down to the breakfast hall together. Blaine and David were skipping ahead, playfully shoving one another, while Wes and Kurt walked along with their heads held high, rolling their eyes at their boyfriends' behaviour but smiling fondly all the same.

"Have you taught David how to eat properly yet?" Kurt asked as they entered the hall.

"I'm working on it." Wes assured him before the four found a table together.

While they were having a light discussion as they ate, Thad, the third member of the Warbler Council came over to join them. He welcomed Blaine back joyously before asking if he'd be up for an emergency Warbler session that afternoon.

"You don't have to Blaine." Wes interjected. "We understand if you want to wait a while."

"Honestly, I'm fine." Blaine assured them. "Just name the time."

"Two-thirty." Thad answered promptly. "I'll ensure the message gets to the others."

XXX

At two-thirty, Blaine found himself at the bottom of a large heap made up of Warblers. He struggled to breathe a little and was immensely thankful when Kurt forcibly pulled everybody off of him then helped him to his feet.

"Great, now that we have officially welcomed Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson back, it is time for us to focus on preparations for our set list." Thad called out using Wes' gavel to hammer out three bangs.

"That's _my _gavel." Wes said pointedly snatching the prop back.

From where he was sitting on one of the sofas beside Jeff, Blaine sat on the arm, Kurt noticed Thad lift his fingers to his nose and pull a face at the smell. He also noted that David squirmed a little every time his eyes fell onto the gavel that Wes was now twirling idly between his hands.

"Yikes," Jeff whispered into Kurt's ear. "I think Wes might have put that thing up David's ass."

As disturbing a thought as it was, Kurt suspected that Jeff was correct. He then recalled how Wes had claimed to have his 'methods' of training David to use his manners appropriately and suddenly found himself wondering about the kinks of their sex life. A moment later he was shuddering at the graphic images that passed through his mind and Blaine sent him a puzzled expression mouthing an 'are you ok?'

"Fine." Kurt whispered in response with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He then forced his attention back to the discussion of song selection just in time to hear Nick nominate Blaine and Kurt to sing a duet for Regionals.

"Any objections?" Wes asked. "Now, what song shall we have for our duet couple?" He questioned when no objections were made.

XXX

"So, you and me, dueting for Regionals." Blaine said happily as they walked about the school grounds together. "What will your old team mates think of that?"

"Well I'm not going to tell them." Kurt replied. "They'll find out when we perform. And I'm sure they'll realise as soon as the two of us start to sing that they we are their main competition." He moved in to steal a kiss from Blaine's lips. "Seriously though, I'm sure they'll be happy for me. Rachel will be furious, she of course realises how talented I am and it intimidates her."

"You know Kurt, I've been thinking…" Blaine began and Kurt studied him carefully, his curiosity piqued in interest. "It might be nice to meet your old Glee friends properly. They all care about you and so do I. Besides, I know you miss them."

"I don't know." Kurt said uncomfortably. "Meeting Finn didn't exactly have the outcome I desired. I wouldn't want to risk one of my friends… setting you off again."

"I'm better, I am." Blaine tried to assure him. "I know it was difficult for you to see me at such a low point, and I hate that you had to suffer as a result of my stupidity but… I can't shelter myself within the walls of Dalton forever. Sometimes, people will say things that may make me snap. I need to learn to resist those urges."

"That doesn't mean you should actively seek out situations that may encourage such urges to arise." Kurt countered.

"True." Blaine nodded in agreement. "And that's not what I'm getting at here. Maybe we could have a party. New Directions meets the Warblers. That way, your friends will be occupied with other people, competition no less, so the focus won't be on me and whether they deem me a good enough boyfriend for you."

"You _are_ a good enough boyfriend for me." Kurt insisted taking his hand. "No matter what anybody else has to say on the matter."

"Just think it over." Blaine asked. "A huge Glee party could be a lot of fun."

"Or possibly a huge disaster." Kurt sighed. "But, I'll talk to Mercedes about it and we'll see what happens."

"Great." Blaine grinned.

"And if this party does go ahead," Kurt said. "Then Jake's coming as well. I feel I've been neglecting him a little as of late and he's really forming into a fine upstanding gentleman as well. My influence will be good for him. He's even wooing a pretty young girl named Katy. She works part-time as a waitress at the Lima Bean."

"So our Jakey boy's becoming a man?" Blaine asked. "I feel like a proud parent."

Kurt just let out a slightly inelegant snort before leading the way back up to the school building. They gathered some work things then headed to the library together to study and complete some assignments. Thad joined them and Blaine mentioned that a New Directions and Warbler party might happen. Thad seemed to approve of the idea and queried about possible locations and such before commenting on how the handle of Wes' gavel had an odd smell about it.

"Probably David's ass." Kurt whispered to himself, too quiet for Thad to hear but Blaine caught it and had to stifle his laughter.

Once Kurt had finished up, he kissed Blaine goodbye, nodded to Thad and headed up to his dorm room to find Jake grinning like a fool and giggling as he finished up a conversation with somebody on the phone.

"Katy." Jake said answering Kurt's unasked question.

"Tell me what's been happening with you two?" Kurt asked feeling a little guilty for not having such a conversation with his roommate sooner.

"Well, we've been talking on the phone every night." Jake replied. "And texting through the day as well as talks on facebook. I met up with her earlier today."

"You did?" Kurt asked with a smile as he sat on his bed. "What did you do?"

"We just walked around the park and fed the ducks at the lake." Jake shrugged. "It was… nice. More than nice. Everything about her is just so awesome you know. There's something so expressive about her eyes, and the way the sun catches her hair sometimes makes it look bronze, and then there's her incredible smile. She's smart and funny and I completely get sucked up in anything she has to say. I don't need to fake paying attention like I used to do with most girls, or like I do in Math class, because I'm genuinely interested. I could listen to her talk forever."

"Oh, this is amazing. I've been waiting for this day to come since I first met you." Kurt gushed.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"The day that you my friend have fallen hopelessly in love with a girl." Kurt told him.

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself." Jake said. "I've not even known her for a week yet. But she is all kinds of awesome and… if she likes me at all in that way then… yeah, I could totally fall in love with her. I just, I need to ask her out on a proper date."

"Well, there will possibly be a Glee party with the New Directions kids and the Warblers." Kurt told him. "I'd love for you to come and you'd be more than welcome to invite Katy. That's if this party happens of course."

"Cool, let me know." Jake said.

"Definitely." Kurt agreed. "And if you'd like, we could perform a number to Katy on your behalf. Trust me, girls love that. I've seen Puck do it many times and it's never failed."

"That could be awesome." Jake smiled as he tousled the back of his hair. "So, tell me about you and Blainey boy. What went down in the bedroom last night?"

"Well…" Kurt began with a coy smile and Jake's eyes lit up. "There may have been some form of physical activity."

"No shit," Jake exclaimed. "I know that look on your face. That is the proud look of a guy who got some action."

"A true gentleman never talks about his conquests." Kurt replied.

"Right, so you're still a virgin then." Jake guessed. "So that either means you gave each other hand-jobs or one or the two of you sucked some cock last night." He watched Kurt's expression carefully. "That's it isn't it? You gave one another blow-jobs."

"We did." Kurt confirmed with a shy grin and gentle blush. "It was amazing."

"But?" Jake prompted sensing there was more that Kurt wanted to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt shifted a little uncomfortably and Jake nodded. "You've had a lot of experience, not with boys I know but… still, you're experience is greater than mine. Well, I was wondering about… um, more… more… more adventurous forms of intimacy."

"More adventurous?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Kurt coughed awkwardly. "I mean, everyone has a dirty sex fantasy right? At least, that's what Mercedes told me."

"Sure, I guess so." Jake shrugged.

"So, you have one then?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I sort of have a kink for being tied-up." Jake admitted.

"Being tied-up." Kurt repeated. "Interesting. And er, why is that exactly?"

"I don't know." Jake replied thoughtfully. "I guess it's not so much the feeling of helplessness or having the other person be in complete control. For me, it's all about the trust. The idea of being able to trust someone enough to see and touch you when you're that vulnerable, that's really thrilling to me. Why you asking this? Does Blaine have some hardcore kink or fetish that you're not comfortable with?"

"No, well, I don't think so." Kurt answered. "I haven't discussed anything like this with Blaine. It's only on my mind because of a talk I had with Mercedes and… well; I have reason to believe Wes and David don't have a typical sex life. It just made me wonder if I should be experimenting with different… things."

"You know what I think?" Jake asked. "I think you should talk to Blaine about this stuff. He's your boyfriend after all. The two of you need to trust each other and care for one another. If you do want to test some sexual things out then you ought to talk it through first, make sure you're both comfortable."

"But… it's embarrassing." Kurt replied. "And what if I say or suggest something that he doesn't find appealing and he thinks I'm a freak?"

"Kurt, he's friends with Wes and David." Jake pointed out. "He can't possibly think you're a freak. Just, talk this thing out with him, whenever you're ready too. I'm sure you'll feel much better if you do."

"Perhaps." Kurt sighed. "Thanks Jake. I'm gonna take a shower."

He sent a quick text to Mercedes suggesting a Glee party before grabbing heading to the bathroom to wash.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Ok, so this chapter was supposed to be the 'party' chapter but that will have to be next because this just kind of happened. Not really any plot here but I hope you enjoy. The happenings in this chapter may not be to everyone's taste but… I can't cater to everybody's taste buds at the same time. **

**Chapter 28**

It was official. The Glee party was going ahead on the upcoming weekend. As Nick's parents would be out of town, it had been agreed that the party should be held there. Being the typical Dalton boy, Nick came from a very wealthy family and therefore had a grandly sized house. Puck, Santana, Wes and David would be taking care of alcohol purchase and stealth while Rachel, Thad and Nick had offered to bring food and snacks.

"You're not still worrying about this Glee party are you?" Blaine asked gently as he and Kurt sat outside by the small pond during their lunch break.

"Not exactly." Kurt replied. "Although I do have my reservations about that as well. I am looking forward to it… I just expect something to go disastrously wrong, and I'm not just referring to Rachel's choice of outfit."

"So what's bothering you?" Blaine asked chewing down another mouthful of his sandwich.

"Nothing, it's silly really." Kurt responded awkwardly. "Just… promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." Blaine assured him but Kurt wasn't entirely put at ease.

"Being your boyfriend is wonderful." Kurt said and Blaine's eyes filled up with concern, as if he was expecting to be dumped so Kurt quickly hurried to reassure him. "I love you more than anything and I love what we have. But being physical together is… amazing but also… also a little daunting. I suppose any inexperienced teenager, gay or straight, will feel a little intimidated about sex… right?"

"Probably." Blaine agreed looking less concerned and more confused. "Is that what's bothering you? Kurt, you should know that I'm the last person in the world who would pressure you into any form of intimacy before you feel you're ready."

"I know that, I do." Kurt replied. "And I never want to force you into doing anything you're not ready for either. I'm not just talking about typical sex. I mean, I wouldn't want to pressure you into any form of sexual activity you might not want to participate in."

"You've lost me." Blaine responded pulling off the crust from his bread and feeding it to himself.

"Be honest with me," Kurt said. "Are there any… I mean, do you have… fantasies?"

"Fantasies?" Blaine repeated.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, you know fantasies… of the sexual kind. Do you have any?"

"Do you?" Blaine countered.

"I asked you first." Kurt retorted before rolling his eyes at his own degree of childishness. "I don't know, Blaine. I've never really allowed myself to think too deeply about that sort of thing. But if there is certain… kinks you have then I would like to know. I'm not saying we have to act on any of them in the immediate future but… maybe when we're both ready for taking things further our fantasies can be something we might explore together. I just, I feel we should talk about it first. Obviously, there may be some things one of us may not be comfortable with and I wouldn't want either of us to be in a position where we take a chance and just unexpectedly try something out only for it to end up a disaster."

"So, let's talk about it." Blaine decided finishing off his sandwich and scooting closer to his boyfriend. "First of all, I'd like to make it clear that whenever we do get round to having sex, I'd like it to be the simple kind."

"Agreed." Kurt replied. "But there are other things we might be interested in that don't necessarily lead to full penetrative sex."

"Kurt, are you blushing?" Blaine asked noticing the pink that was blossoming over Kurt's pale cheeks.

"Shut up." Kurt groaned turning his face away at the sound of Blaine's gentle laughter.

"Hey, come on, honey, don't be embarrassed." Blaine told him winding his arm about Kurt's slender waist. "This is me you're talking to. Look, why don't we meet in my room after last period? We can have a proper talk about all this then."

"Ok." Kurt replied a little shyly.

"Come on." Blaine said pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek then extending his hand to him. "Let's get to class."

XXX

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't give full concentration to his final lesson of the school day. It wasn't even because he was aware of Wes and David's hands constantly wandering below the desk to palm at one another through their grey uniform pants. No, Kurt's mind was drifting off to think about different sexual kinks and fetishes. He tried to work out what sexual desires he would like, what he might be willing to try if it was something Blaine really wanted to do and what fell into the category of a definite no-no.

In his mind, he instantly ruled out any form of bestiality. Though he highly doubted that would be something Blaine would have an interest in either so there shouldn't be a problem there. His mind teased him with the idea of breath play but he imagined such a thing would be too dangerous. The thought of water sports entered his mind and he immediately felt nauseous at the idea. Peeing on Blaine and drinking his piss or vice versa didn't do it for him and he dearly hoped it wasn't something Blaine secretly longed for.

His thoughts turned to cross-dressing. He tried picturing Blaine in women's clothing and while it was mildly amusing, it didn't turn him on. However, if he were the one to be dressing up he knew he could pull it off and look fashionably fantastic. He didn't know how Blaine might feel about it but Kurt decided he'd be comfortable with dressing up for Blaine on occasion if that was a possible turn-on for him.

Next, his musings brought him to the thought of spanking. He instantly dismissed the idea of ever spanking Blaine with whips, paddles or even his own hand. Taking all of Blaine's past abuse into account, Kurt just didn't see how Blaine could ever enjoy a form of pain as sexual pleasure. He knew Wes and David often spanked one another playfully, occasionally slapping other boys' bums too, but their hits were light so it wasn't really what Kurt considered to be proper spanking. He wondered how he'd feel if he was the one thrown over Blaine's knee, having his ass paddled as punishment for being too rude or just too fabulous. His cheeks warmed up at the thought but Kurt couldn't tell if that particular feeling of humiliation was arousing or not. Maybe it was something they could test out and if they didn't like it they never had to do or speak of it again.

As he looked to the teacher, a male old enough to be his father, Kurt wondered if Blaine had a daddy kink. His stomach knotted at the thought. Having such a close relationship with his own dad, Kurt felt ill at the thought of addressing Blaine as 'daddy' during sex. In his opinion, daddy kinks were for people with unresolved daddy issues, like Puck, maybe even Finn but certainly not for himself. Having spent a weekend at Blaine's and seeing the relationship he had with his own father, Kurt was fairly confident that Blaine would share his views on the daddy kink idea.

The use of toys also occurred to him but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. The thought neither turned him on nor turned him off. He supposed it would all depend on the toy. Perhaps it was something the two could try out from time to time.

The lesson ended and Kurt collected his things together before heading towards Blaine's dorm. He met his boyfriend coming out of his classroom on the way and they fell into to step with one another, walking in silence.

Blaine opened the door to his room and waited for Kurt to step through before locking it shut. They seated themselves on the bed, Kurt stripping off his blazer, Blaine toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie.

"So, any ideas how to begin this awkward conversation?" Kurt asked with a nervous little laugh.

"Don't feel awkward, there's no need." Blaine told him. "Let's see, where to start… ok, how do you feel about blindfolds?"

"I hadn't thought about it." Kurt admitted. "But I imagine that would heighten the pleasure. I'd be willing to try it."

"Me too." Blaine answered. "Your turn to suggest something."

"How do you feel about the idea of tying one another up?" Kurt asked remembering that had been Jake's fantasy.

"I'm not so sure I'd like to be tied up myself." Blaine replied and Kurt nodded. "I'm not saying it's a definite no. I'd try it if you wanted me to but if I didn't like it…"

"Then I'd stop the moment you ask me to." Kurt finished for him.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"Well, being tied up will grant the opportunity to use my silk scarves for something other than fashion." Kurt shrugged. "I think I could like being tied up by you. I don't like the thought of handcuffs though, they just seem tacky and knowing our luck we'd lose the key and have to get David to pick the lock and then he and Wes would tease us about it forever more."

"Ok, no handcuffs." Blaine agreed with a laugh and the two slowly relaxed a little more, the initial awkwardness fading. "Whipped cream, sex sherbet, chocolate sauce?" He asked.

"Too many calories." Kurt replied promptly. "You could lick that stuff off of me if you wanted to though. Except sherbet, it'll ruin my skin. But whipped cream and chocolate sauce is fine."

"Yeah, I would like that." Blaine said eyeing up certain body parts he would most like to lick cream and sauce from.

"Spanking?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end." Blaine answered. "A few little taps wouldn't bother me. Wes and David do that in public all the time but I don't see myself enjoying a serious spanking session."

"I suspected as much." Kurt replied. "How do you feel about the idea of spanking me?"

"I don't know." Blaine shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

"Undecided." Kurt said. "The thought of it isn't terrible. I guess I won't know if I'll actually enjoy it unless we try it out. Only if you want to of course."

"We can try it." Blaine told him. "Is there anything particular you think you might like in relation to being spanked? Do you want me to make you call me master or… daddy or something?"

"Not daddy." Kurt shook his head. "That freaks me out."

"Good, no daddy kink." Blaine said sounding relieved. "How about master?"

"Maybe." Kurt replied thoughtfully. "Only in that situation though. If you think I'm calling you master all the time then you are mistaken. I'm too much of a diva to ever be fully submissive."

"Ok, well maybe one night we can see how the spanking thing goes." Blaine commented and Kurt felt his stomach tingle at the thought as well as a stir of interest in the groin department. "What about outfits?"

"Depends on the outfit I think." Kurt answered. "I refuse to wear anything I don't deem fashionably adequate. What type of outfits did you have in mind? And who would be wearing them?"

"I was hoping you'd be the one to dress up." Blaine said. "And if I were to spank you a little schoolgirl outfit would probably do something for me. And I'd love to see you in a Cheerio uniform, the male and female versions. The thought of you wearing girls' panties really does turn me on." He confessed with a goofy grin as he adjusted himself in his trousers, slowing showing arousal at the conversation they were having.

"If I like the clothes I'll definitely dress up for you." Kurt smiled. "Girls' panties included."

Without warning, Blaine moved in and kissed him. Though he was startled at first, Kurt easily responded to the kiss.

"Fisting?" Kurt asked when their mouths broke apart.

"I'd like to try it." Blaine answered. "Both ways. I want to feel your fist inside of me and I want to feel mine inside of you. Just as long as we use plenty of lube and take it slow, making sure we take care of one another then it should feel really good. I understand if you don't want to but… that's something I'd really like to try one day."

"On one condition," Kurt compromised and Blaine nodded to hear what Kurt's terms were. "We don't try fisting until after we've had full penetrative sex. I think it would be easier and safer if we're no longer anal virgins when we try to take something as big as our fists up… up there."

"That's probably best." Blaine agreed. "So… we'll be taking it in turns then? Sometimes we'll be the bottom but sometimes we'll be on top?"

"If that's agreeable to you then yes." Kurt answered. "Since I was thirteen I've always imagined having somebody take me but… since meeting you I've started to imagine myself being the one to take you. I don't mind either way so it's up to you but… I'm willing to do it both ways."

"Both ways." Blaine repeated. "That sounds good. That way we might even be able to decide which way we prefer."

"Ok, good." Kurt smiled and they kissed again, Blaine's hand creeping up Kurt's leg before palming the bulge in his pants. "Mmm, Blaine."

"It's all this sex talk." Blaine said. "It's got me so hard. Here… feel." He took Kurt's hand and moved it to his groin before returning to rub Kurt's erection.

"We can talk more about this another time." Kurt decided as he pushed Blaine onto his back and settled on top of him, rubbing their clothed hard-ons together while they continued to kiss passionately.

"I have another fantasy." Blaine spoke up between kisses as Kurt helped him out of his blazer and ties were removed before Kurt's shirt was slowly unbuttoned.

"Tell me, baby." Kurt panted as Blaine's fingers toyed with his nipples.

"I want you to suck me," Blaine told him. "And then I want to cum on your face. Can I Kurt?"

"Ok." Kurt replied. "But I'm not swallowing any of it. Do you… mmm, you want to do it now?"

"Yes, fuck yes." Blaine moaned and Kurt moved off of Blaine to unfasten his belt and pull down his trousers and underwear. "Can you get on the floor, on your knees?" Blaine asked huskily.

Grabbing a pillow, Kurt placed it on the floor and kneeled on it before Blaine, eyeing his impressive erection. Placing his hands at Blaine's hips, Kurt took the head of his boyfriend's penis into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He travelled his eyes up to meet Blaine's lust-filled stare.

With his school shirt still on, Blaine moved his hands round to the back of Kurt's head, forcing himself deeper down the countertenor's throat. Kurt hummed around his member and Blaine practically growled as the vibrations rumbled through him. He tugged at Kurt's hair a little and the pale boy lightly scraped his cock with his teeth in retaliation.

"Oh yes." Blaine sighed worked his hips faster as he continuously hit the back of Kurt's throat, causing his boyfriend to gag a little but Kurt's eyes held no complaints. "Fuck, Kurt you're so… shit, you're so… so good."

From his position on his knees, Kurt's own erection was straining in his pants and he dropped a hand from Blaine's hip to free his dick but Blaine told him not to.

"I'll take care of you after." He promised.

Moving his hand away from his trousers that were trapping his throbbing cock, Kurt gripped Blaine's side again and sucked harder on the flesh in his mouth.

"I'm close." Blaine gasped fucking Kurt's mouth at a speedier pace before pulling out and erupting over Kurt's face, marking him with his cum.

Legs shaky from his orgasm, Blaine sank down onto the bed, pants still around his ankles.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, still on his knees with his untouched cock tenting his pants.

"Come here." Blaine said breathily as he gazed in wonder at the white substance splashed sinfully over Kurt's pink-flushed cheeks. "No," he said when Kurt made to stand. "Crawl."

Moving onto all fours, Kurt kept his head down but looked at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes as he crawled the short distance towards him. Blaine petted his hair lightly before guiding Kurt so that he was settled over his lap, ass in the air. He tugged Kurt's pants and underwear down and lightly ran his hand over his boyfriend's butt cheeks. Bringing his hand up, Blaine bit at his lower lip before bringing his palm down onto Kurt's ass with a slap.

"Oh." Kurt gasped as his body jerked in shock.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked rubbing his hand over the area he had just hit.

"Again." Kurt replied eagerly. "Do it again."

"Silly Kurt," Blaine remarked. "You're in no position to be making such demands of your master."

"Sorry," Kurt apologised feeling his dick harden even more, a bead of pre-cum starting to form. "It won't happen again, master."

"I hope not." Blaine replied. "But nevertheless, you need to be punished. Ten spanks, Kurt. Count them off."

"Urgh, one." Kurt said when Blaine's hand unexpectedly came into contact with the curve of his ass. "Two." He said and he moved his hand down to touch himself but Blaine stopped him. "Please master, I need… I need to cum."

"Not yet." Blaine told him as he grabbed one of the abandoned ties and used it to bind Kurt's wrists together. "You have to endure your punishment first, is that understood?"

"Y-yes master." Kurt sighed raising his hips up a little. "Three." He counted when another spank came. "Four… mmm, five… ow, six." He said through clenched teeth when Blaine struck him a little too hard.

"Ssh, nearly done." Blaine whispered rubbing his cherry coloured ass and dropping a kiss to the spot he'd been too heavy-handed on. "You're doing so well."

"Seven." Kurt gasped rotating his hips, trying to rub his erection against Blaine's nude thigh, desperate for some friction. "Eight… nine… ten." He exclaimed as the final smack was delivered to the back of his naked thighs.

Rubbing his hands over Kurt's bum, Blaine gently manoeuvred them so that Kurt was stomach down on the bed and Blaine was straddling the back of his thighs. He had kicked his own trousers off from round his ankles and leaned down to drop gentle kisses over Kurt's spanked flesh.

"Please, master." Kurt begged as he tried to hump the mattress. "Touch me please, let me cum. I need you, master."

Blaine shifted and turned Kurt onto his back. He lowered his body atop of his and met him in a kiss before trailing kisses all the way down his torso then taking his cock into his mouth.

"Oh, oh yes, mmm… master." Kurt moaned and after just a few hard sucks, he spilled himself into Blaine's mouth who eagerly swallowed it down.

"Was all that ok?" Blaine asked as he untied Kurt's wrists.

"It was brilliant." Kurt answered as they slowly pulled their underwear back on. "I enjoyed it."

"Good." Blaine smiled. "Me too." He reached a finger out and gathered some of his own cum off of Kurt's face before bringing it to his own mouth to taste. "You taste better." He complimented.

"That's because I eat healthier." Kurt told him. "I'm just going to go wash my face off." He said before making his way to Blaine's bathroom.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 29**

On Friday evening, Kurt shared a long slow kiss with Blaine before getting into his car and driving home. The Warbler and New Directions party would take place at Nick's the following night. Kurt would be meeting Blaine there.

He arrived home just in time for a later dinner with his dad, Carole and Finn. He gave his parents a tight hug before loosely embracing Finn. They sat down at the table together and Carole immediately questioned after Blaine's well-being.

"He's doing better." Kurt answered. "Nights are still a little rough. I can usually get him off to sleep by singing to him and he'll remain peaceful throughout the night when I share the bed with him so I only hope having his dad around will be enough for him tonight." Realising that he'd just admitted to sharing a bed with his boyfriend, Kurt nervously met his eyes with those of his father's.

"You boys are sharing a bed?" Burt stated. "Are you sleeping together?"

"If we're gonna have this conversation may I be excused?" Finn asked and Carole nodded to him.

Grabbing his plate, Finn carried it up to his room leaving Kurt to face the parents alone.

"Answer my question Kurt." Burt said.

"Only in the sense of us sharing the bed." Kurt told him glancing to Carole briefly before looking back to his dad. "It's no different than if I were to have a sleepover with Mercedes."

"No, it's entirely different." Burt insisted. "Mercedes is your best friend and also a girl. You're gay and Blaine isn't just a friend who happens to be a guy. He's another gay teen who also happens to be your boyfriend. Do you expect me to believe you sharing his bed is completely innocent?"

"As my dad, I would like to think that you trust me." Kurt replied quietly.

"Kurt, honey, it's not that we don't trust you." Carole said. "We just… we remember what it was like to be teenagers. All those hormones and peer pressure. It's even worse nowadays with the media selling sex to teenagers. We care about you Kurt and we don't want you to make any mistakes."

"Blaine isn't a mistake." Kurt defended. "And we're not… we haven't… we're still virgins ok. Both of us."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Burt asked. "Kurt, I could never keep it in my pants at your age…"

"Oh gross." Kurt commented dropping his knife and fork down and pushing his plate away in disgust.

"Guys are all the same when it comes to sex." Burt continued as Carole gently pushed Kurt's food back to him and prompted him to eat. "It's fun and it feels good and we try to get as much of it as we can."

"Blaine isn't like that." Kurt told them. "And neither am I. We love each other dad and neither of us is putting pressure on the other to go all the way."

"I don't want you sharing his bed anymore." Burt decided.

"You can't stop me." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, I mean it." Burt insisted. "You're too young to be having sexual relations."

"Were you not listening when I explained how Blaine and I were both virgins?" Kurt asked in annoyance. "We're just sharing the bed so Blaine isn't tormented by nightmares. We aren't doing anything wrong."

"You know what Kurt; I think you're too young to even have a boyfriend." Burt stated.

"Oh is that so?" Kurt asked his temper rising. "I suppose you think Finn's too young to have a girlfriend then."

"That's…" Burt began.

"If you dare say that's different I will never forgive you." Kurt interrupted.

"Both of you just calm down." Carole placated gently. "Me and your dad love you Kurt, you know that. We only want what's best for you."

"Well that would be Blaine." Kurt replied. "So don't you dare try to ruin what we have or tell me I'm too young or anything else so utterly ridiculous."

"Carole." Burt said and she nodded in understanding before leaving the room. "Finish your dinner, Kurt."

"No, I'm not hungry." Kurt sulked.

"Just eat your dinner." Burt said gruffly. "Please." He added in a gentler tone and Kurt snatched up his fork and stabbed at his food before eating a few more mouthfuls. "Thank you." Burt nodded as he finished off his own meal.

Swallowing down his last bite, Kurt gulped down his water before sitting up straight in his hard-backed chair, arms folded over his chest and staring at the wall as he waited for his dad to speak.

"Kurt, I love you kid." Burt told him. "More than anything, just the way you are and you know that."

"I know." Kurt responded quietly lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I want you to be happy Kurt." Burt said.

"And Blaine makes me happy." Kurt declared. "I know it's difficult for parents to recognise that their children are growing up but… you can't prevent me getting older dad and you can't lock me in your arms forever and stop me from living my life. I am going to grow up, with or without your permission, and a time will come when I will be fully intimate with my boyfriend and I'll graduate from high school and move out. All these things are going to happen dad, and you have to let them happen. You have to let me grow up."

"Get round here." Burt replied and Kurt left his seat to perch on his dad's lap, father and son wrapped arm in arm. "If I had my way I'd keep you as that little toddler who just wanted a pair of sensible heels forever. But I know I can't do that. I know you're growing up and I'm scared to death that someone's going to take advantage of you and destroy your innocence and leave you broken-hearted."

"Blaine isn't going to hurt me." Kurt assured him.

"Look at me, buddy." Burt said and Kurt faced him properly. "Tell me honestly, have you and Blaine had sex?"

"No." Kurt answered. "But one day we will. That's something you're just going to have to accept. And I'm going to continue sharing his bed with him despite what anyone else has to say."

"It was pretty rough wasn't it?" Burt asked.

"What?" Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Whatever happened to him to mess him up." Burt said. "It was bad right? Worse than you had it with that Karofsky kid?"

"Much worse." Kurt whispered.

"You wanna tell me?" Burt asked but Kurt shook his head.

"It isn't my story to tell." Kurt answered. "And Blaine would be mortified if I told anyone. He hasn't even told Wes and David all of it. I love him dad. And you should love and accept him too, just like I love Carole and Finn."

"He really means that much to you huh?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "Well then he means the world to me too. Just… when things do get that serious, I want you to come and talk to me about it first. You need to be safe, you need to respect yourself and you need to respect him too."

Kurt nodded again before kissing his dad's cheek and getting up off his lap.

"I love you dad." He said softly.

"Love you more." Burt replied.

XXX

On Saturday, Kurt had Mercedes and Brittany round as they got ready for the party. They had gone shopping at the mall that day and Kurt had given Brittany some money to buy him a selection of girls panties for which he could wear for Blaine. The three of them were debating which pair he should wear beneath his clothing that night.

Brittany was trying to persuade Kurt to wear the pink pair while Mercedes was rooting for the leopard print thong. He was holding a sky blue pair of panties against himself when his bedroom door opened and Puck strutted in.

"Puckerman, get out." Kurt hissed at him as his face burned in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Puck apologised through a deep chuckle as he stepped in and shut the door. "Finn just sent me to tell you three to hurry up. So?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at the women's lingerie strewn across Kurt's bed.

"Kurt's totally gonna wear girl panties for Blaine." Brittany explained.

"I swear on all that is fashionable, Puck, if you tell anyone about this I'll…" Kurt trailed off.

"Hey, whatever man, to each their own." Puck shrugged.

"Since you're here," Mercedes said. "What pair do you think is sexiest?"

Kurt glared at his best friend slightly before looking to Puck, curious about his opinion. Moving towards the bed, Puck scanned his eyes over the available pairs before picking up a silky pair that shimmered between colours. At times, they looked green, other times blue and sometimes a silvery-grey colour.

"These ones." Puck decided handing them to Kurt. "They'll bring out your eyes as well as your ass."

"Thank you." Kurt said politely but uncomfortably. "Now please leave."

XXX

A little later, Kurt was sat between Mercedes and Brittany, wearing the girl panties Puck had picked out in said boy's truck as he drove them and Finn to Nick's place, Kurt giving directions. The other New Directions kids were driving up together. Mike was well ahead of them driving Artie, Rachel and Tina while Quinn was a way behind driving Santana, Sam and Lauren.

"Damn, this place is huge." Puck commented as they pulled up in Nick's drive. "I should have been a gay dude so I could pull one of those fancy rich boys."

"Gay or not, you wouldn't be able to pull a Dalton Warbler." Kurt told him. "We Warbler's have taste."

"As if," Puck laughed. "You used to crush on Finn."

Brittany and Mercedes laughed, as did Finn before realising that he was being insulted.

"Hey." He complained punching Puck's shoulder.

They all scrambled out of the car just as Jake pulled up with Katy. Taking her hand, he guided her over to them and re-introduced her to Kurt who politely introduced the others as they made their way to the front door, Puck and Finn carrying the alcohol they had brought with them.

Rather than Nick answering the door of his own house, Rachel opened up with a large smile as she greeted them. She took their coats and informed them were the bathrooms were located before showing them into the party area, acting as though it was her house and her party.

"David!" Rachel scolded running over to the tall black boy. "Feet off the table, how many times must we go through this?"

"Ok, somebody needs to get Rachel drunk or she'll stop us all from having any fun tonight." Mercedes said.

"I'm on it." Puck replied moving towards the Jewish girl while Finn headed for the snacks table.

There was another knock at the door and Rachel promptly got up to answer it, inviting Quinn and the others inside.

Finding Blaine in the company of Thad, Kurt crept up behind him before setting his hands on his waist and kissing his neck.

"Hey you." Blaine smiled turning to hug him properly and greet him with a proper kiss.

"You look good." Kurt complimented taking in Blaine's casual jeans and tight long-sleeved red top.

"You too, as always." Blaine replied as he admired Kurt's sinfully tight black jeans and silver shirt.

"Come on," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

They stopped to talk to Mercedes and Artie first. Having met Blaine already, Mercedes greeted him with a hug before stepping aside so he and Artie could shake hands. They had a quick friendly discussion before Kurt pulled Blaine along to meet Tina and Mike. The couple were perfectly polite and Mike offered to teach Blaine some dance moves while Kurt stood by Tina, looking on.

"I like him." Tina smiled in approval. "He doesn't have the moves though." She added when he failed spectacularly at the fancy move he was trying to learn off of Mike.

"Well, he's a better dancer than Finn at least." Kurt said and they giggled together as David joined Mike and Blaine and Wes joined them.

As Mike returned, a discussion of all things Asian started up so Kurt led Blaine over to meet a now drunken Rachel who was being held up between Jeff and Nick.

"Blaine Warbler, are you a spy?" Rachel asked.

"No." Blaine told her realising she was thinking about her own situation with Jesse St James who he had once met when on a date with Kurt.

"Good, that's good." Rachel replied. "So no… no eggs. No eggs. Woo! No eggs!" She yelled out before draping herself fully around Nick.

"No eggs?" Jeff asked.

"Forget about it." Kurt told him taking Blaine away to meet Quinn, Lauren and Puck. "This is Blaine, my boyfriend; this is Quinn, Lauren and Puck."

"I don't care." Lauren stated before moving back to the snack table.

"End it Kurt." Quinn told him drunkenly. "End it while you still can before he breaks your heart and ruins your perfect body by getting you pregnant. To hell with you, Puckerman, I hate you for giving me stretch marks!" She slapped Puck round the face before staggering over to Jake and Katy, warning the girl to stay away from men.

"She's nice." Blaine said and Kurt let out a laugh while Puck still stood before them smirking.

"So you're the one my boy Kurt's taking such care over his clothing options for." Puck commented and Kurt glared at him darkly while Blaine just smiled nervously, intimidated by Puck even though his stance, words and tone were far from threatening.

"I guess so." Blaine answered.

"Well dude, I hope you appreciate his entire outfit." Puck smirked. "He put a lot of thought into it. I even helped out."

"Ok." Blaine replied in confusion.

"Enjoy your night." Puck told them chucking back the rest of his drink. "Oh and posh boy, you hurt Kurt, I'll break your legs."

"He's scary." Blaine commented as Puck moved away.

"I think he's a big softie underneath it all." Kurt shrugged. "Come on; meet Sam and Finn… again."

"Hey, dude, it's cool that you're Kurt's boyfriend." Sam said after shaking the shorter boy's hand.

"Hey man." Finn spoke up a little awkwardly. "How you been?"

"Good, thank you." Blaine replied and Sam looked between the other three, easily picking up on the tension and deciding to move away and join the people who were dancing.

"Look, about… you know…" Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about all that. I was just trying to be all big brother and look out for Kurt. You were never supposed to… I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. Could we maybe just… like, forget about it and… I don't know… start again?"

"It's good to meet you Finn." Blaine told him offering his hand which Finn shook as his lips twitched into a crooked smile.

"Thank you." Kurt mouthed to Finn before taking Blaine over to Brittany and Santana.

"Kurt's dolphin!" Brittany squealed happily before throwing her arms about him. "Kurty's wearing girl panties for you." She whispered into his ear before forcing her mouth to his and kissing him. "You taste like Red Vines." She informed him. "Does your arm still hurt?" She asked and Blaine, Kurt and Santana tensed up.

"Brittany, sweetie, go give the Warbler boys a strip tease." Santana instructed and Brittany skipped over to the table and instantly fell into a beat with the music as she removed items of her clothing, the straight boys in the room instantly forming a group round her. "Let's get some air." Santana said grabbing Blaine's wrist and leading him out to the backyard, Kurt following behind them.

"How does she know?" Blaine asked referring to Brittany as he turned to Kurt with an accusatory glare. "Who else knows? Have you just run around telling everyone about my problems?"

"Blaine, baby…" Kurt tried to say.

"Don't 'Blaine, baby' me," the shorter teen retorted. "Who else knows?"

"Only me." Santana answered. "Hey, calm down." She said as Blaine started scratching at his arms, obviously tempted to harm himself again. "Just fucking relax ok. Kurt didn't tell me or Brittany anything so stop with the blame game."

"Who told?" Blaine demanded to know.

"Brittany overheard Finn and Mercedes talking." Santana told him gently. "Then Britt told me because she tells me everything. But she won't tell anyone else and neither will I."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked stepping to him and touching his cheek only for his hand to be slapped away.

"I just want to be left alone." Blaine replied.

"Not a chance, Posh Boy." Santana responded. "We leave you alone then you'll give in to temptation and cut."

"No I won't." Blaine denied.

"You will." Santana said. "I know."

"You know nothing." Blaine muttered.

"Wanna bet?" Santana challenged and lifted up her shirt to reveal all her old scars. Once Blaine's eyes had registered what he was seeing, the Latina covered her stomach back up. "I know." She repeated as she crouched to her knees beside Blaine as the boy sank to the floor. "I know." She said again as a few tears fell from her eyes as she embraced him.

Still standing, Kurt watched on as the two self-harmers clung to one another, crying together as they rocked back and forth.

"Hey guys, get in here!" Jake called out to them. "We're gonna play Spin the Bottle."

Holding out his hands, Kurt helped the two to stand and he dried the tears from both their faces before leading them back inside where everyone had gathered in a circle.

"We don't have enough girls." Finn pointed out.

"So, we'll kiss boys." Jake shrugged. "Anyone not comfortable with that doesn't have to play."

Finn made to leave the circle but faltered when he caught the offended look Rachel, who had two gay dads, was shooting at him as well as a slightly hurt look from Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David and a look from Santana and Mercedes that clearly said 'sit the fuck down, bitch'.

"I'll play." Finn said.

"If Finn and I land on each other we're not doing it." Kurt spoke up before Jeff spun the bottle. "We're step-brothers so it's a little incestuous."

The others murmured their agreement as drinks and snacks were passed around the group. Jeff spun the bottle and it landed on Sam. The two blondes crawled towards each other and kissed amongst the cheers and cat-calls the others were making.

Next, a half-naked Brittany made out with Blaine, Kurt laughing hysterically at the whimpers sounding from his boyfriend's mouth and the horrified look that was left on his face afterwards. Rachel and Quinn were forced to share a brief awkward kiss before Nick made out with Mercedes then Thad shared a quick kiss with Finn.

A few of the Warblers ended up making out with each other before Artie kissed Lauren. David kissed Mercedes before being kissed by Mike and then Tina. Katy kissed Wes who then kissed Quinn before Santana spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt.

"You'd better keep your tongue in your mouth at all times, ok Cock Boy." Santana warned as she crawled towards him.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt met her in a kiss, the others cheering them on. They pulled apart and being the emotional drunk she was, Santana promptly burst into tears before kissing him again, this time insisting that he use his tongue.

"You're so gorgeous." She sobbed as she sank back into her position beside Sam. "And you're a really good kisser. He's really good." She added looking to Sam before kissing him. "I love your trouty mouth."

After some more Warbler kisses, Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine again.

"Yay, more dolphin kisses!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh no." Blaine whimpered before finding himself flat on his back with Brittany rubbing herself against him as she attacked his mouth.

Once Jeff had pulled Brittany away, Jake spun the bottle and it landed on Puck, the only two in the room who had managed to only share kisses with girls so far.

"Ok, ok." Jake said as the Warblers roared with laughter and the New Directions cheered Puck on. "Come on dude, let's see what you got."

"Mate, I'm so good my lips will make you cream your pants." Puck replied confidently.

The two boys met each other in the middle of the large circle and Jake gripped the back of Puck's head and Puck fisted his hand into Jake's shirt as their mouths smashed together, teeth biting at lips and tongues fighting for dominance.

"Wow." Tina grinned as she recorded the kiss on her phone.

"Why can't my dads be that hot?" Rachel asked with a pout from where her head was resting on Thad's shoulder, drool dribbling down her chin.

After sharing the longest kiss of the night, Puck and Jake broke apart, both of them panting for breath. Puck smirked as Jake's eyes slowly opened.

"Told you I was good." Puck commented smugly.

"Fuck." Jake swore sitting back and trying to hide the wet spot between his legs.

A few kisses later, the game was abandoned and Brittany was stripping for the boys again while Finn and Lauren had an eating competition. Katy was chatting happily with Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. Puck and Jake were sat on the sofa together drinking beer, Puck's arm draped over the sandy-haired boy's shoulders. Rachel, Thad and Wes were singing while Santana was attached to Sam continuously sobbing.

Amongst all the madness going on around them, Kurt and Blaine stood with their arms around one another, gently swaying from side to side in a slow dance.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked carding his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah, sorry I went a little psycho earlier." Blaine told him.

"Don't worry." Kurt told him.

"Why are you so good to me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I love you." Kurt answered. They kissed slowly before Kurt led them upstairs. "I've got something to show you."

They entered one of the spare rooms and moved to the bed while kissing each other. Pulling away, Kurt smiled shyly before slipping off his shirt. Blaine's hands instantly reached out to trail his fingers over the exposed flesh.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine gushed.

Standing up, Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Blaine paid rapt attention as the taller boy stripped off his jeans to reveal the girls' panties he was wearing.

"Like them?" Kurt asked a little nervously.

"Love them." Blaine answered moving his hands round to squeeze Kurt's ass then press a kiss to his stomach.

He pulled Kurt down on top of him on the bed and a nearly naked Kurt ground against a fully-clothed Blaine.

"Too many clothes." Kurt complained.

Pecking Kurt's lips, Blaine shifted around until he had kicked off his jeans. He kept his top on but allowed Kurt's hands to slip beneath the material and explore his torso. Kissing passionately, they rubbed against one another with lustful need. Kurt's hand was just creeping down to Blaine's member when Brittany stepped through the unlocked door.

"Can I watch?" She asked eagerly twirling a strand of hair around her finger like an innocent little girl.

"Sorry, we're done." Blaine told her, his erection now deflated as had Kurt's.

Brittany pouted before informing them that Finn was on his way up the stairs then turning away and skipping out of the door. Hurriedly, the two boys pulled their clothes back on just as Finn appeared looking between them suspiciously but not commenting.

"We're having a karaoke competition and Rachel's going crazy saying that everyone has to join in." Finn said.

"We're on our way." Kurt sighed as he and Blaine followed Finn back downstairs.

Somehow, much later, the group of friends decided that the winner of the karaoke competition was Jake. Rachel was outraged, as was Thad who insisted that Blaine ought to have won. But everyone else was happy with Jake's out of tune, tone deaf, off key rendition of Queen's 'We Are the Champions' being the winning performance.

Around four in the morning, Sam was the first to crash out. One by one, the others ended up finding spots to settled down to sleep. All the girls found an area together and Kurt made sure to take a photo of Rachel and Quinn. The two were facing each other, Quinn's hand resting on Rachel's breast and Rachel's hand on Quinn's leg up her skirt.

Puck and Jake ended up spooning each other and Finn was a little horrified to find himself wedged between Wes and David.

"Kurt?" He whispered from where he was trapped between the two boys. "Help me."

"Sorry." Kurt apologised with a wicked. "Just deal with it."

He himself settled down with Blaine and they were the last to fall asleep around half five in the morning.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Puck/Jake ARE straight, it just had to be done lol**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Sorry for such a delayed (by my standards) update, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 30**

He scanned his reflection in the full-length mirror, making sure there were no crinkles in his outfit and that his hair was perfectly in place. Satisfied that he was well-dressed and well-groomed, Kurt took a steady breath, trying to get the rapid rate of his heartbeat under control.

"I can do this." He told himself sternly.

"Kurt, there you are." Blaine said in relief moving towards him. "They need us on stage in three minutes. Wes has been totally freaking out wondering where you'd gone."

"Sorry." Kurt apologised checking his reflection once more before following Blaine.

They walked speedily to the area behind the stage where the rest of the Warbler's were. Wes was stood in the middle of them all looking positively frantic. He jumped almost a foot in the air when his eyes landed on Kurt. Stalking towards his countertenor, Wes gripped Kurt's shoulders a little painfully, harshly demanding to know where he had been.

"Whoa Wes, relax man." Jeff said.

"Relax?" Wes spluttered, voice going nearly as high as Kurt's. "What do you mean _relax_? We have to on stage in…" He glanced down at his wristwatch. "One minute and fifty-six seconds. This is going to be a disaster. We're all going to be horribly out of time and off-key and we'll simply be a laughing stock for the remainder of our lives."

"Wes," David said stepping in front of his boyfriend and holding his face in his hands. "I love you. Now shut the fuck up." He smashed his lips against the Asian boy's, helping him to relax.

"Dalton Academy, the stage is ready for you." A man told them and Thad led the way through the wings and they formed their positions on stage, the curtain hiding them from the view of the audience.

"Kurt, you ok honey?" Blaine asked quietly stepping out of line.

"Blaine, get back to your position." Wes hissed at him.

"I'm just a little nervous." Kurt admitted. "Don't judge me." He pouted.

"You're adorable." Blaine laughed pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're gonna be amazing."

"Blaine Anderson." Wes snapped warningly through clenched teeth, looking as though he was about to have an aneurism.

Raising his hands in surrender, Blaine moved back to his place just as the curtain was pulled up.

XXX

All three competing teams were up on stage, nervously awaiting the verdict. For Kurt, the anxiety was much greater. He wanted more than anything to win and be given the opportunity to compete at Nationals in New York, but he wanted to see his friends in New Directions go to Nationals too. He knew what Glee Club meant to his old team mates from McKinley, he didn't want their dreams disappointed for a second year. It made him feel guilty for wanting to win so desperately when winning would mean his friends had to lose.

He felt Blaine's fingers link with his own and give a comforting squeeze. He squeezed back, catching eyes with Mercedes across the stage. His favourite diva and shopping partner smiled at him and he smiled back before moving his eyes to the crowd. It was difficult to be sure, but he was fairly confident that he could make out Burt and Carole as well as Blaine's dad.

Turning his eyes away, he found himself sharing a small smile with Finn before he dropped his gaze to the floor. He knew it was David on his other side when he saw that the other boy's laces had come undone. His fingers flexed a little, itching to tie it up again when an eruption of cheers and applause met his ears.

Kurt blinked in surprise having missed the result. He was caught in a fierce hug by a few of the Warblers. As he caught sight of an ecstatic Wes and Thad accepting the trophy, he realised that they had won. A smile was just breaking onto his face before it fell and his eyes moved to rest upon the crestfallen faces of his friends in New Directions.

Conflicted as to whether or not he should feel guilty and sad or happy and excited, Kurt pulled away from the arms around him and moved towards his old team mates, unsure what to say to them.

"Congratulations, Kurt." Mr. Schue told him, eyes shining with pride as he smiled down at his former student.

"Thank you." Kurt mouthed as he hugged the best teacher he'd ever had.

"Bitch." Santana snarled at him, the viciousness of her words not having full affect as she hugged him.

"Whore." Kurt responded rubbing her back lightly before pecking Brittany on the lips then bending down to hug Artie. "I'm sorry." He apologised quietly as he met a sobbing Tina. The gothic girl brushed her tears away, determined to present him with a smile, even if it did look weak. He hugged her and Mike.

"You kicked ass." Puck told him holding out his fist. Kurt smiled tentatively as he bumped it with his own before squeaking indignantly when Puck ruffled his hair. "Shit, sorry." Puck said as he hid behind Lauren when Kurt glared at him menacingly.

"Hey, well done dude." Sam said patting his back.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at him before lightly hugging Quinn who opted not to say anything. "'Cedes I…" Kurt began before fading off.

"Smile white boy, you're going to New York." Mercedes pointed out to him as she pulled him in for a hug.

"You were amazing." Kurt told her. "Those songs were incredible."

"You too." Mercedes replied kissing his cheek.

"Not bad little bro." Finn congratulated with a half smile.

Finally, Kurt made his way to Rachel. Tears had formed in her eyes and she looked devastated. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before looking down at her with a soft expression.

"Your performance was epic." Kurt commented.

"So was yours." Rachel replied. "You really are special Kurt. The Warblers only won because they had you. Good luck at Nationals." She threw her arms around him and he squeezed her tight. "Beat Vocal Adrenaline for me."

"Consider it done." Kurt laughed nervously and she giggled along with him before letting him go.

"Go on, you should celebrate." Rachel said gesturing her head towards Blaine and the others.

"You were remarkable." Kurt told her. "If there was an individual winner, it would definitely be you."

She beamed at him before ushering him away. He blew a kiss to her before rejoining the Warblers and heading off stage. The boys were full of energy as they danced their way through the corridors, each of them near bursting with excitement.

"We won; you have a right to be happy." Blaine pointed out as Kurt lagged behind a little.

"I am happy." Kurt insisted. "I just… I wish my other friends could be joining us in New York for Nationals."

"Come on, let's go find our parents." Blaine said taking his hand.

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Sue Sylvester interrupted as she appeared from nowhere to block their path, arms crossed over her chest as she stood before them in her tracksuit. "Name?" She enquired looking down at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." He offered extending his hand which she merely sneered at.

"You're very short." She pointed out. "I probably wouldn't even notice you if it weren't for that mess atop of your head. It is a wonder that your parents, who are more than likely hobbits themselves, can afford the fees to send you to that Pigfarts School as I imagine you create a heavy dent in their pay check with your constant need to purchase hair gel in attempts to tame that dark bush. My recommendation, shave that tumbleweed off." Blaine opened his mouth to retort but she shushed him before focusing on Kurt. "As for you my sweet Porcelain, were you still a student at McKinley, I would have you serving a months worth of detention for that performance. How dare you gracefully move about that stage singing pretty lyrics and thereby causing me to feel genuine emotion? I always believed feelings to be a myth, but you moved me with your performance today. I hope you're ashamed with yourself."

"Thank you, Coach Sylvester." Kurt replied. "I'll take that as congratulations. Come on Blaine."

Leaving Sue Sylvester behind them, Kurt and Blaine carried on before finding Mr. Anderson who currently had an overexcited David tangled around his knees.

"Blaine!" He called out. "Help!"

"Where's Wes?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt tried to pry David away from Steve's legs.

"He was celebrating with his parents." Steve explained as Kurt finally managed to wrestle David off. "You boys were wonderful, congratulations."

"Thanks dad." Blaine smiled as he hugged him, Kurt dragging David away from them until they found Wes.

"Mummy and daddy two!" David cried out before running up to Wes' parents and attaching himself to them.

"Hey kid." Burt called out and Kurt turned to see his dad. He made his way over to him and eagerly fell into the offered hug. "You were great. You made your old man proud."

"Where's Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Buying snacks for Finn." Burt answered. "What are you doing now? You coming back with us or are you gonna go celebrate with your singing buddies."

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged looking around. "I guess I should go back to Dalton and celebrate. If that's alright with you?" He asked.

"Sure buddy, you enjoy yourself and come and visit us soon." Burt said.

"I'll be over next weekend, I promise." Kurt grinned. He looked behind him and watched Blaine with his dad for a few moments before feeling a blush form on his cheeks. "Before I head back with the others, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked him and Burt nodded. "Not here, somewhere private."

"Ok, let's head out to the car." Burt replied.

"I'll meet you there." Kurt said. "I'll just tell the others where I am."

Burt nodded and Kurt shared a quick hug with Jake and Katy before reaching Blaine. He shook hands with Steve as the man offered a proper congratulations now that he didn't have David wrapped round his legs. Quickly telling Blaine where he was going, Kurt kissed his cheek then fought his way through the mass of people and headed to the car park.

"Kurt Hummel." A voice spoke from the shadows and Kurt whipped his head round to see Jesse leaning against the wall, looking like a model in an ensemble of designer clothing that Kurt would love to have himself. "I do believe congratulations are in order." He stepped forwards holding out his hand. "You really were amazing."

"Thank you." Kurt responded shaking the other male's hand briefly. "That shirt is fabulous, where can I get one?" He asked unable to contain himself.

"I'll be sure to send you one through the Dalton Academy post." Jesse smiled. "Your boyfriend is very talented too." He commented.

"He is." Kurt agreed. "Blaine's wonderful."

"In my humble opinion, I do believe he's worthy of you." Jesse told him and Kurt rolled his eyes, making it clear that he cared little for Jesse's opinion. "I wish the two of you every happiness. You Warblers will be incredible in New York."

"Thank you, Jesse." Kurt replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, my dad's waiting."

Jesse nodded before turning his eyes back to the building, looking in with a sense of longing in his eyes. Knowing that the former Vocal Adrenaline star was probably there just to see Rachel perform, Kurt took pity on him.

"Finn's back with Quinn." Kurt informed him. "And Rachel's available. You really hurt her but I know that she never stopped caring about you. If you wanted to talk, she would listen."

"Thank you." Jesse said quietly and Kurt patted him on the shoulder before searching for his dad's car.

Locating his dad parked up next to Mr. Schue's beaten up car Kurt opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat.

"So what's on your mind?" Burt asked.

"I love him dad." Kurt answered referring to Blaine. "And I know he loves me too. We've already expressed those feelings to one another more than once. The song we performed on stage tonight being the most recent. Now, now I'm ready to express my love in the most intimate of ways. I want to give myself to Blaine tonight."

Burt shut his eyes looking physically pained. He let out a long breath and lifted up his baseball cap to rub at his bald patch. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a few moments before cracking his knuckles individually then turning back to face his son.

"Thank you for telling me Kurt." Burt said not quiet able to reach his eye. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked screwing his eyes shut.

"I already have the necessary… materials." Kurt answered shifting in his seat, just as uncomfortable as his dad. "I asked Jake to buy them for me earlier today. I didn't have the confidence to go into that type of shop and get those things myself." His blush deepened.

"That's good, I'm glad you're prepared." Burt replied. "When you and Blaine… tonight when you… if you end up changing your mind, then that's fine. Not being ready is nothing to be ashamed of. Don't feel like you have to rush to lose your virginity just because a lot of teenagers do. You can wait as long as you like. It's probably even better if you do wait till you're about thirty."

"Dad, I'm ready." Kurt said.

"Ok." Burt sighed. "Ok. But before anything happens tonight, make sure that he's ready too. I don't know what happened to that kid, but I get that it was something really bad. He's gonna be even more vulnerable than you. I want you kids to take care of each other, make sure you're both ready."

"I will." Kurt assured him. "Dad?" He asked a little hesitantly and Burt grunted for him to continue. "What if… what if I'm not… you know, good?"

Both father and son blushed heavily and avoided one another's eyes at all costs.

"You're a Hummel, you'll rock his world." Burt stated. "Just try not to think about it too much. You're his first time too; he doesn't have anyone to compare you with. Just do what feels natural and whatever feels good. You've always been a fast learner; you'll know what to do."

"Dad, if it does happen tonight," Kurt said. "Can I call you tomorrow and… talk about it? If you're not comfortable then I understand." He added quickly. "I'll be talking to Mercedes about it anyway but… awkwardness aside, talking to you about it might be… nice."

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that." Burt replied. "Just… don't get _too_ detailed. You're still my little boy."

"Thanks dad." Kurt responded quietly before leaning in for a hug.

Pulling away, he forced himself to meet his father's eyes and smiled nervously before making his goodbyes and stepping out of the car.

Making his way back into the building, he met Carole and Finn. He hugged his step-mum and told her that his dad was out in the car. She fussed over him a little, telling him how wonderful his performance had been and how proud she was. After saying goodbye to her and Finn, he moved on, catching a glimpse of Jesse coming up behind Rachel before he focused his sights on his boyfriend.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted**

**Lyrics and text messages are in **_italics _**song is 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry**

**Chapter 31**

Despite being privately educated boys, mostly from a wealthy background, the Dalton Academy Warblers knew how to throw a party. Wes and David managed to smuggle in some alcohol and Jeff and Nick acquired a generous amount of party food. Thad had fished out a smoke and bubble machine from somewhere as well as fiddling with the lighting until it flashed all about the room in a variety of different colours.

Although he was eager to be alone with Blaine, Kurt contained himself and mingled with his fellow Warblers. He kept away from all the alcoholic beverages as he wanted to be sober for the activities he hoped to engage in with his boyfriend later on. He was pleased to see that Blaine had also opted not to drink too much. The shorter male was nursing a single wine cooler and constantly catching Kurt's eye from across the room.

"Kurt, this is a party, you need to drink something." David told him offering him a glass of whiskey.

"No thank you." Kurt replied.

"Sure?" David asked and Kurt nodded. "Your loss." David remarked before knocking the amber liquid down his throat. "Whoa, it burns." He spluttered and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

As David joined some of the others in a little break dancing competition, Kurt skirted around the edges of the room and joined Wes. The Asian boy was watching David with a fond smile of amusement on his lips.

"He's such a child." Kurt commented with a laugh as they watched David and Jeff tackle Nick to the ground.

"That's what I love about him." Wes replied. "He's so full of life and he has so much spirit. Many of us lose our childlike innocence and imagination but not David. When I'm with him and he's all excited like that, I feel like I don't have to worry about anything. He can make all my worries and stress just melt away, but when the situation calls for it, he can be mature and wise. His grades are some of the top in the year. He even tutors some of the younger students as well as a small group of elementary school kids."

"I never knew that." Kurt admitted.

"It's a little known fact." Wes shrugged. "He'd make a wonderful teacher if he wanted to. I know people say he's the childish one out of me and him, but he's a lot more grown up than me in some ways. He was able to admit how he felt for me long before I was ready to accept my own feelings. That alone proves he has emotional maturity. And he was always more helpful with…" he checked no-one was near them before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Blaine's issues. I know if I'd been the one to find Blaine harming himself I wouldn't have been able to cope, but David was amazing when he found him. He was the one who helped Blaine to stop. Well, other than that little relapse."

Kurt nodded, his thoughts drifting to Santana and Brittany, wondering if the ditzy blonde had been the one to help Santana overcome her problems. He watched a group of the Warblers run around catching bubbles, chugging down shots and throwing food at one another. His eyes searched for Blaine, finding him near the smoke machine trying to copy David's dance moves.

"Wes," Kurt spoke up and the other teen smiled at him. "If it's not too much trouble, could you make sure David doesn't come anywhere near Blaine's room tonight?"

"Why don't you… oh." Wes replied as realisation dawned on him. "Of course. I'll be sure to keep him occupied."

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly before moving through the crowd and stepping up to Blaine.

The shorter male grinned up at him and took his hands so they could dance to the music. It was a little clumsy and Blaine stepped on Kurt's feet more than once but the countertenor didn't care. As a slow tune came on, he circled his arms around Blaine's waist while he looped his over his neck. They swayed together gently and Kurt admired the way the flashing lights illuminated Blaine's face. Resting his chin on top of Blaine's head, he looked around them. David and Wes were dancing together, David's eyes never leaving Wes' face. Many of the other Warblers were also slow-dancing together since there were no females in the room. Though most seemed to be dancing together just for a laugh, Jeff and Nick appeared to be enjoying it a little too much. The smoke machine covered the pair for a while, and when the grey dispersed bringing them back into view, Nick and Jeff were kissing.

"Are you sure this isn't a gay school?" Kurt asked Blaine in a whisper making him chuckle.

"Sometimes I do wonder." Blaine admitted. "But they're drink and full of teenage hormones with only other guys to act their lust out on. I guess it's natural for a lot of us to experiment a little. Those two will have forgotten about making-out with each other by tomorrow."

"Are you ready to head upstairs?" Kurt questioned hoping the nervousness he felt didn't sound in his voice. "Or did you want to party some more?"

"Let's head up." Blaine replied after a moments thought. "Thad keeps staring at your ass and if I have to endure it for much longer I will resort to violence."

"What?" Kurt asked in shock. "That's ridiculous. Thad isn't staring at my…" he glanced round and realised that Thad's eyes were indeed checking out his buttocks. "Oh, well, at least he has good taste I suppose. Let's go."

Holding hands, they moved through the crowded room together and out into the corridor, finding it easier to breathe without the mass of sweaty bodies the alcohol and the smoke machine.

As they passed through the halls, making their way to Blaine's room, Kurt could feel his heart hammering against his chest. His legs felt weak and he marvelled over the fact he was managing to walk. A shot of tingles continued to journey up and down his spine, similar to the sensation of pins and needles but distinctly more pleasant. His tummy was a flutter and he continuously flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips. The hand that was conjoined with Blaine's was a little sweaty. He wasn't entirely sure if it was his palm sweating, Blaine's, or a combination of the two of them.

Together, they climbed up a staircase, the very one where the two had first met. A small bout of laughter slipped through Kurt's lips at the memory and Blaine paused, standing a couple of steps higher than Kurt.

"What's funny?" He asked curiously as he dropped Kurt's hand and coiled his fingers over the banister.

"Nothing." Kurt shrugged climbing a few steps so he was up higher than Blaine. He twirled on the step to look down at his boyfriend, their positions reflecting the ones they were poised in back on that first meeting. "You know, I think I fell in love with you the very moment I first landed eyes upon you."

A smile spread wide across Blaine's face and he roamed his gaze over the staircase before looking Kurt up and down, eyeing up his lips for a few moments before locking their eyes together.

"I guess maybe I did too." Blaine replied. "You were just so adorable with your homemade uniform." He stretched his hand out to finger the proper Dalton tie Kurt was now wearing. "Then your hand fit so perfectly in mine."

"I never wanted you to let go." Kurt confessed. "And then I heard you sing 'Teenage Dream', I knew right then that I was in immediate danger of falling for you. Which I did, and I've been falling even deeper ever since."

"Well, I'll always catch you." Blaine told him.

They smiled at one another; blushing faintly from the corny lines they were exchanging but not really caring since there was nobody else to hear their cheesy declarations.

Kurt offered his hand out and Blaine laced their fingers together once more as they resumed climbing the spiral staircase.

"_You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream…_" Blaine sang and Kurt felt an echo of all the feelings he'd felt when he first heard Blaine perform that song. "_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._"

"_My heart stops, when you look at me…_" Kurt continued. "_Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._"

Blaine interrupted with a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. As they came to a standstill part way down the corridor, their mouths lingering together, Kurt felt his nervousness and excitement return to him. Pushing Blaine up against the wall, Kurt kissed him with hungry desperation, pulling a moan from the shorter boy's throat. He peppered a few kisses over Blaine's jaw before suckling at his neck then moving to tug lightly at his earlobe with his teeth. With one hand curled into Blaine's dark locks, Kurt huskily sang a few lyrics into his boyfriend's ear.

"_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love…_" Kurt trailed off and journeyed a smatter of kisses back to Blaine's mouth.

Pulling back, he looked into Blaine's eyes, finding desire within the hazel orbs along with a hint of nervousness that he himself was feeling just as fiercely.

"Blaine, baby, do you… do you want to?" Kurt asked, wincing internally at how lame his phrasing had been.

"I want to." Blaine breathed out and they kissed again, tongues colliding and teeth crashing frantically together as Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's hair and Blaine clutched at Kurt's shirt. "My room?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Hands clasped together again, they made their way towards Blaine's dorm room, practically running. Kurt pulled them to a brief halt at his and Jake's door. Pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's mouth, Kurt disappeared into his room for a while to grab a small bag before following Blaine's lead to his single room.

Reaching Blaine's door, they paused for a moment as they hesitated a little before stepping inside and locking the door behind them. Flicking the light on, Blaine scrambled about to pick up his dirty laundry and throw it out of sight in the bathroom. He then took the bag from Kurt and blushed furiously as he took out the lubricant and condoms and set them on his bedside table.

"Music?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Ok." Kurt nodded trying to produce a confident smile but only managing to come off as nervous and uncertain.

Stepping up to his C.D player, Blaine fiddled around to put a new C.D in, his fingers trembling a little before Katy Perry's vocals filled the room.

Slipping his shoes off, Kurt moved up behind Blaine and spun him around so that they could kiss. After taking his own shoes off, Blaine removed Kurt's tie and shirt before fumbling with his belt. Still stealing kisses from his boyfriend's lips, Kurt helped him to undo his pants before he slipped them off his pale legs and left them in a pile on the floor.

Left in only his underwear, Kurt felt a pink flush paint over his ivory flesh and his cock began to stir in interest as Blaine surveyed him. Despite how vulnerable he was in his nearly nude form, he'd never felt so sexy.

Bringing his hands up, he made to take off Blaine's shirt but the action made him flinch a little. Kurt paused and snapped his fingers back.

"Sorry, I was just startled." Blaine apologised before taking his shirt off himself, eyes avoiding Kurt's as his scars were revealed to him. "Please just, try not to look." He mumbled.

"Here baby, kiss me." Kurt said and Blaine complied as the taller teen stripped him of his trousers. "Ready?" Kurt asked as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Blaine's underwear.

Hooking his own fingers into Kurt's underwear, Blaine nodded and they pulled their boxers down together before abandoning them on the floor.

"I… I want the lights off." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

While Blaine switched off the light, Kurt pulled the quilt cover back and slid onto the bed. Blaine joined him and they lay side by side, slowly kissing one another and toying with each other's nipples before venturing downwards to squeeze bums and stroke cocks.

"Are we really going to do this?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"Only if you want to." Kurt answered, also whispering though he wasn't sure why.

"I want to." Blaine replied and he reached out for the lube, accidentally knocking it to the floor. He leaned over the bed and retrieved the bottle from the carpet before handing it to Kurt. "I want you to be inside me." He stated. "Is that ok?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt assured him with a gentle kiss as he had a little trouble with uncapping the lid before he accidentally squeezed too much lube over his hand. "Sorry if I hurt you." He apologised in advance as he moved his hand down to Blaine's opening and probed his hole.

Blaine hissed in shock at the unfamiliar intrusion, his hands gripping tight to Kurt's shoulders. The new feeling was odd to both boys though not unpleasant. Just as Kurt's eyes were adjusting to the darkness, he added a second finger and flexed his digits in a scissoring motion that he'd often heard Brittany and Santana talking about.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked curiously as he lightly caressed the side of Blaine's face with his unoccupied hand.

"Strange." Blaine told him. "I can feel myself stretching. It's really… oh!"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in worry thinking he'd hurt him.

"Do that again." Blaine begged and Kurt repeated the hooking motion of his fingers, producing another moan from Blaine's mouth. "Oh Gryffindor." He panted and upon realising Blaine was moaning and writhing out of pleasure as opposed to pain, Kurt guessed that he had located the other boy's prostate.

He grazed the pleasure spot with his fingers again, feeling himself harden from hearing the sounds Blaine was making, before withdrawing his fingers to add a little more lube. He then slipped three fingers back in and the volume of Blaine's cries increased as he brushed his prostate with three digits.

Bending his head down, Kurt caught Blaine's lips with his own and their tongues duelled as Kurt worked his fingers inside of Blaine's hole. He trailed his free hand across Blaine's jaw, over his neck and down to his chest. With a feather-light touch, Kurt traced his fingers over the carvings in Blaine's skin. Mapping out the 'F', Kurt watched his boyfriend's reaction, observing how Blaine arched into his touch, the ticklish sensation heightening the pleasure he was receiving in his nether regions. He used his tongue to glide over the 'A' then used his fingers once more to lovingly caress the scarred 'G'.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned and Kurt met his eyes.

"You ok?" Kurt asked making the shorter teen buck his hips wildly with a slighter rougher thrust of his fingers in his ass.

"Yeah." Blaine answered simply with a smile, a single tear falling down his cheek. Spread out beneath the taller boy, his scarred body on full display, Blaine ought to have felt more vulnerable and exposed than ever. Instead, as Kurt touched him with such care and devotion, eyed him with such loving affection and kissed him with such passion and desire, Blaine had never felt so beautiful. "Kurt, I want… I want you. I'm ready."

Claiming Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss, Kurt pulled his fingers out then reached for the box of condoms. He selected one and pulled the packaging apart. In his haste, his finely manicured nail split the rubber. He dropped it to the floor before taking out another, managing to roll it onto his engorged member without any further problems.

Taking a hold of his penis, Kurt moved back to his position between Blaine's outstretched legs, guiding the head of his cock to the tight ring of flesh at the opening of Blaine's rectum.

"Relax baby." Kurt said soothingly using his free hand to lightly circle the head of Blaine's dick. "I'll go as slow as you need me to. Just keep your breathing steady and relax, that way it shouldn't hurt very much at all."

Swallowing, Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, willing himself to loosen up. When he felt at ease, he nodded for Kurt to enter him. As promised, Kurt slowly fed his length into Blaine's lubed and stretched passage. It took a little time, but eventually Blaine's body accepted the intrusion and Kurt was able to sink all the way in.

A small gasp passed through Blaine's lips and his mouth opened into an O shape as his eyes flew open. He gazed at Kurt in wonder, his mind and body working to adjust to the new feeling of being so delightfully full.

Lowering his body so they were chest to chest, his cock lodged firmly in Blaine's ass, Kurt brought their mouths together for some gentle kisses. He played with Blaine's curls while Blaine roamed his hands over the knots of Kurt's spine.

"Move." Blaine instructed as his hands dropped to rest at Kurt's ass.

Not needing to be told twice, Kurt slowly pulled out before easing his way back in. Both boys gasped at the feel.

"You're so tight." Kurt commented in awe as he felt Blaine's anal walls clamping snugly around his cock. "You feel so good."

"You too." Blaine complimented moving his hands up Kurt's back then wrapping his fingers round Kurt's upper arms.

Kissing a little clumsily, Kurt withdrew from Blaine's tight heat again before gently guiding himself back in. He moved his hands from Blaine's hair and snaked them under the boy's back, holding his body impossibly closer to his own as he pulled out and angled himself differently as he pushed back in, this time nudging at Blaine's prostate.

Burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, Kurt thrust into Blaine again, this time hitting his prostate fully rather than a little nudge. The erotic sound it ripped from Blaine's lips was nearly enough to send Kurt over the edge. Kissing his boyfriend's neck, finding the skin to be a little salty due to sweat, Kurt fought down the need to release so that he could last a little longer.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt gushed as he sped up his pace, making the bed springs creak along with their movement. "I love you so much."

"Mmm, I love you too." Blaine replied as he tossed his head back, jerking his hips up in an effort to get Kurt's cock even deeper inside of him. "I need… erm yeah, I need you so bad. Faster, mmm, oh please… please… faster."

Acquiescing to Blaine's needy requests, Kurt snapped his hips rapidly back and forth, repeatedly pounding into his boyfriend's stretched little hole. Words of love and begs for more were continuously thrown back and forth between the two as they kept their mouths close together. If they weren't kissing or whispering dirty or affectionate things, then they were fighting for much needed oxygen.

Hands roamed all over before finally finding each other, fingers interlocking and pressed into the mattress above Blaine's head as Kurt continued to rock into him, the headboard slamming against the wall with a rhythmic thud as he eagerly battered his boyfriend's prostate.

"Oh, oh yeah, fuck!" Blaine swore as he fastened his legs tight around Kurt's waist, causing the countertenor to penetrate him even deeper. "Mmm, nrgh, I'm gonna… oh shit… I can't, I won't last." He warned.

"Oh fuck, me too baby." Kurt mewled while Blaine grunted in a manner that was most un-dapper. "Mmm, I love you… oh yeah, oh yeah, so close."

Unthreading their fingers, Kurt rested one hand by Blaine's neck, his thumb lightly stroking his collarbone, while he gripped Blaine's throbbing manhood in the other. He tugged almost roughly on the hard organ as he brutally pounded into his boyfriend. Blaine's hands had moved to leave a few scratches down Kurt's back before one hand raked through the pale boy's hair and the other rested at the base of his spine.

Running his thumb over the head of Blaine's penis, slamming in and out of him with such force that his balls repeatedly smacked against Blaine's pert ass, Kurt caused his boyfriend to cum.

"Mmm, Kurt!" Blaine cried as his body spasmed with such intense pleasure.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked a few seconds later as the clamping of Blaine's ass around his cock triggered his release.

His vision blurred with spectrums of colour as he collapsed on top of Blaine. With a bit of effort, he rolled onto his side and slipped his now limp cock out of Blaine's gaping hole. Arms wrapping around one another, they kissed lazily before Kurt removed the used condom and tossed it, hopefully, into the bin.

A beeping sound started the pair of them and they jumped a little before relaxing when they realised it was only Blaine's cell phone announcing a new text message. Ignoring it, they cuddled up again but when a few more beeps signalling new messages sounded, Blaine reluctantly fetched it from his desk to read through them.

"What is it?" Kurt asked and Blaine handed the phone to him to look through the texts.

_From David: Kurt! Blaine! Cud u b any louder? Lol xxx_

_From Wes: I tried 2 stop him, but he does have a point : /_

_From Jeff: Tht wz so hot I jst hd 2 beat off ;)_

_From Nick: U 2 shud b pornstars : p_

_From Thad: Plz keep noise dwn nxt time *shudders*_

_From Jake: Love u both, proud of u, now shut up x _

"Oh." Kurt said simply handing Blaine his phone back and blushing a little. "I didn't realise we were being so loud. They're going to tease us tomorrow aren't they?"

"They'll get bored in a month or two." Blaine told him slipping back into the bed, shifting uncomfortably from a dull ache in his rear, awkward but not painful. "Let's just get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you more." Kurt replied pecking Blaine's lips before they pulled on their underwear then curled up together.

Kurt was the first to fall asleep, his lips parted as he breathed in and out. Tucking a strand of hair away from Kurt's forehead, Blaine admired his boyfriend in the darkness. A smile tugged at his lips and he felt truly blessed to be with someone so wonderful. Not only was Kurt smart, witty, talented, strong, courageous and beautiful, but he looked at Blaine as though he was strong and brave too. He also made Blaine _feel _beautiful and loved.

Entwined with Kurt on the bed, the sheets tangled round their legs, nothing else seemed to matter to Blaine. It didn't matter that he'd been sexually abused as a child. He wasn't tainted, but treasured and loved by an angel, Kurt's touch cancelling out the devilish way Peter Nicholls had once handled him. It wasn't his fault that his Aunt had taken her own life; it was merely an unhappy memory that could not have been prevented. It didn't matter that his mother had left him again, perhaps forever, because he had the unconditional love of his devoted father.

The bullying he had endured at his old school and the vicious homophobic attacks he had been subjected to were no longer if importance. It didn't matter that Josh, his once best friend had turned on him so treacherously, for he had unwavering trust and loyalty in the form of Wes and David. It didn't matter that he was made of scars, because in Kurt's eyes, he was not weak or ruined. In the eyes of Kurt Hummel, Junior Warbler Blaine Anderson would always be beautiful.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the ending, sorry if you didn't but I can't please everyone.**

**There will NOT be a sequel so please don't waste your time asking.**

**However, to answer a few lingering questions some of you might have let's just say that… St Berry makes a comeback, Sam and Quinn get back together, Brittany and Santana publicly get there girl-gay on, Tina returns to Artie, Mike gets it on with Mercedes, Finn ends up with Lauren, Jake breaks up with Katy and gets with Puck instead, Puck and Jake then engage in hot sexy threesomes with any of you readers who would be interested in such an activity, but as I'm the author I get first go. Wes finally teaches David how to eat with his mouth closed and Kurt and Blaine stay together forever and ever and everyone lives happily ever after, apart from Peter Nicholls who rots in a prison cell and Josh and all his homophobic idiot followers who all get their heads smashed in protective papa bear Burt :D Anyone still reading this part? Well, if you are reading, you're awesome, if you're not reading, you smell lol.**

**Please Review**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
